Dawn
by EzioTheBlaziken
Summary: Aveline Cousland is a Grey Warden, one of the last of a legendary order of guardians. She faces the unexpected betrayal at the hands of those who were supposed to be Ferelden's greatest defenders as well as the return of an ancient foe. She must unite the shattered lands of Ferelden and slay the archdemon once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

*Not every quest and side quest will be included. Only the ones directly relevant to the main storyline will be (maybe a handful of side quests too). Some of the quests and dialogue are modified to fit the story format better.

**Prologue**

"_And so is the Golden City blackened_

_With each step you take in my Hall._

_Marvel at its perfection, for it is fleeting._

_You have brought Sin to Heaven,_

_And doom upon all the world." –Canticle of Threnodies 8:13_

[As told by Duncan]

The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the darkspawn into our world. The mages had sought to usurp Heaven, but instead they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters…the first of the darkspawn. They became a blight upon the land; unstoppable and relentless.

The dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall. And from the Deep Roads, the darkspawn drove at us again and again until finally, we neared annihilation…until one day, the Grey Wardens came. Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings…the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness…and prevailed.

It has been four centuries since that victory and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. But those who once called us heroes have forgotten. We are few now and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies on the horizon.

Maker…help us all.

**Chapter One**

_"Maker, my enemies are abundant._

_Many are those who rise up against me._

_But my faith sustains me; I shall not fear the legion,_

_Should they set themselves against me."_

-Canticle of Trials, 1:1

I entered the main hall. Father had summoned me, so I imagined whatever he wanted to speak to me about it had to be something important, otherwise he wouldn't have called me from my training session.

When I opened the door, I saw that he had company. He was speaking with Arl Rendon Howe, who had a handful of knights with him. I stopped in my tracks and stood by the door, waiting for them to finish talking. It would be impolite to interrupt.

"….I'll send my eldest off with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow, just like the old days." Father was saying. He had his hands clasped behind his back and he was faced away from the arl. He was staring into the fire blazing inside the hearth.

"True. But we both had less gray in our hair then…and we fought Orlesians, not monsters." Arl Howe murmured.

Father turned around to face the arl. "At least the smell will be the same." He replied.

Both he and Howe started laughing. At that moment, Father spotted me by the door. He and his guest stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry pup I didn't see you there. Howe, you remember my daughter Aveline, don't you?"

"I see that she's become a lovely young woman," Arl Howe said. "Pleased to see you again, my dear."

I shuddered inwardly. There was something about that man that made me uncomfortable. I knew he and Father had been friends for years, but I never did like him. He looked too devious and haughty to me, and had always been rather abrasive. He wasn't calm and composed like the nobles I was used to seeing.

"And you, Arl Howe." I said.

"My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time?" Arl Howe said.

_Ugh, I'm not up for a political relationship. I refuse to be pawned off just because it suits him. _I thought. _Just be polite. I doubt he'll even follow through with it anyways._

"I'd like that." I replied.

"Excellent," Arl Howe said. "He saw you at a Denerim fair and has talked about you ever since. He'll be pleased you remember him."

_Such an idiot,_ I thought. _I wouldn't touch one of your offspring with a ten foot pole!_

"At any rate pup, I've summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle." Father said.

I felt my heart skip a beat. The prospect made me both apprehensive and thrilled. Running a castle was a huge responsibility. Father must have faith in me if he seriously wanted to leave it in my hands in his absence.

"I'll do my best, Father." I said.

"Now that's what I like to hear. Only a token force is remaining here and you must keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away…anyways, there's someone I want you to meet," Father said. "Please show Duncan in."

A couple of guards that had been standing nearby left the chamber. A few seconds later, they reappeared with a strange man I'd never seen before in my life. He had long dark hair that was tied back. His beard and moustache were neatly trimmed and he appeared to be middle aged. By the looks of his armor, weapons, and his poise, I could see that he was someone important.

The guards returned to their posts and the strange man approached us. I saw Arl Howe's lip twitch a little when the man came up beside of him.

"It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland." The man said. His voice was much deeper and firmer than Father's or Arl Howe's.

"Your Lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present." Arl Howe said.

_A Grey Warden? _I thought. _Why did Father invite him here?_

"Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there a problem?" Father asked.

"Of course not. But a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I'm at a _disadvantage_." Arl Howe responded.

Did I imagine it, or had there been a hint of snide in the arl's voice?

"We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true," Father said. He then turned to me. "Pup, Brother Aldous has taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"

"Yes. He said they're an order of great warriors." I said.

"They're the heroes of legend. They have ended the past Blights and saved us all. Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he has his eye on Ser Gilmore." He said.

"If I might be so bold, I might suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate." Duncan suddenly said.

Father stiffened. He stared at Duncan for a moment, looking affronted.

"An honor that may be, this is my daughter we're talking about," Father said, stepping in front of me. His tone had quickly become heated, which I found rather peculiar.

_ Curious…why wouldn't he want me to become a Grey Warden? _I thought. _It's not like I'm going to be the one receiving the teyrnir. _

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't become a Grey Warden, Father?" I asked.

"You did just finish saying that Grey Wardens are heroes, old friend." Arl Howe said.

"I've not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off to battle," Father responded sharply. "So unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription, Duncan, I will have to decline your offer."

"Have no fear, we need as many good recruits as we can find, but I have no intentions of forcing the issue." Duncan said.

Upon hearing that, Father relaxed a little. He let out a small sigh and then returned his attention to me.

"Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I am gone?" He asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me." He said. "He should be upstairs in his chamber, no doubt. He's spending his last moments with his wife and son. Be a good lass and do as I have asked. We'll talk soon."

"Yes Father." I muttered.

I glanced at Duncan one last time and headed towards the door. As I walked back outside, I started to wonder if there had been a deeper reason to why Father wouldn't allow me to become a Grey Warden.

_Perhaps there is more to the Grey Wardens than the little myths and legends I've heard growing up. _I thought. _Well, thanks to Father I will never know what it's like to become one. I will have to be content with my life here…whatever that might bring. I just hope I don't regret this the rest of my life._

XXXXX

I took my time going to find my older brother. If he was spending time with his wife and son, and I didn't want to disturb them. I hadn't planned on rushing up there to begin with.

While I walked, I wondered what it would be like to be a Grey Warden. I imagined myself fighting alongside Duncan and his warriors. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Ser Gilmore, one Father's knights, approach me.

"There you are!" Ser Gilmore said. He had bright red hair and had a pale complexion. Compared to most of the other knights, he was rather handsome.

"Your mother told me the teyrn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt." He said.

"Well hello to you too, Ser Gilmore," I said. "Why are you looking for me?"

"Ha! Sorry for my abruptness. I've been looking all over the castle for you. I fear your hound has the kitchen in uproar again. Nan is threatening to leave." He said.

"She was my nanny before she was the cook. Nan won't leave." I said, rolling my eyes. This wasn't the first time she had threatened to leave and I doubted it would be the last time.

"Your mother disagrees. She insists you collect your dog and quickly," He replied. "But you know mabari hounds. They'll listen to their masters but anyone else risks having an arm bitten off."

"He knows better than to hurt anyone." I murmured.

He shook his head. "I'm not willing to test that. You're quite lucky to have your own mabari hound, you know. They're smart enough not to talk, my father used to say. Of course, that means he's easily bored. Nan swears that he confounds her just to amuse himself. At any rate, your mother would have me accompany you until the matter is settled. Shall we?" He said.

He was starting to look impatient, so I figured it was best not to stand around and argue with him. There were worse things to endure than having him accompany me. It would only take me a few minutes to round up my dog anyways.

"Before we go, may I ask you something?" He inquired.

"Yes?" I said.

"Is it true that a Grey Warden is here?" He said.

"Yes. His name is Duncan. I met him myself." I said.

"Is it true then that he's asking after me?" He asked.

"He intends to test you to see if you're worthy of becoming a Grey Warden." I answered.

At that moment, he looked like he was about to die of happiness. His blue eyes shone brightly and a huge smile crossed his face. I suppressed a chuckle of amusement. I imagined it was thrilling to be sought after by Grey Wardens. From what I understood, only the best of the best were even considered for such a prestigious status. I was envious.

"Maker's breath! I can't believe this! Me? A Grey Warden? Er, pardon my outburst…I'm getting ahead of myself. We ought to get going." He stammered.

_Lucky. I wish I were getting testing for recruitment. But no! I won't ever get to know the glory of being a Grey Warden. _I thought. _I'll have to settle for a lame life of living in the castle._

The two of us made our way to the kitchen. As I walked, I imagined how Nan screeching at my dog, flinging every insult under the sun at him. Ever since I received him from Father, she had been trying to get me and my parents to get rid of him. I knew she had little love for dogs and mine was no exception. The fact that he always got into the larder on made it harder for me to convince my parents to let me keep him.

Before I even entered the kitchen, I could hear Nan screaming at her two elven servants, who were cowering in terror. She sounded absolutely livid, just as I had imagined she would be. She absolutely despised it when my hound got anywhere near her kitchen.

"Get that bloody mutt out of the larder!" Nan bellowed.

"But mistress, it won't let us near!" The female elf whimpered.

"If I can't get into the larder, I will skin both of you useless elves, I swear it!" Nan screeched.

"Er, calm down good woman. We've come to help." Ser Gilmore said.

Nan rounded on us, eyes were blazing. "You! And you! Your bloody mongrel keeps getting into my larder! That beast should be put down!" She roared.

"I'm sorry he keeps bothering you, Nan." I said.

She heaved a sigh. "Just get him gone! I've got enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers!" She said. She then turned back to her servants. "You two, stop standing there like idiots. Get out of the way!"

The two elven servants scurried off. By the look in their eyes, I could see that they were furious. I felt sorry for them; I imagined they received tirades from Nan on a daily basis.

Ser Gilmore and I went back to the larder. As soon as we did, I saw my hound sniffing around and barking. Bags and boxes were strewn about, contents spilled and trampled on. I

"Look at this mess. How did he even get in here?" Ser Gilmore sighed.

When he saw me, his short tail started wagging. He came over to me and stared up at me. He was barking excitedly.

"Zeke? Are you trying to tell me something, boy?" I asked.

He started barking and spinning around in circles.

"It does seem like he's trying to tell you something." Ser Gilmore said.

I started to respond until I heard faint scuffling noises. Ser Gilmore must have heard it too, because he put his hand on his blade.

"Wait…do you hear that?" He whispered.

No sooner had he said that, large rats started to appear. Their beady eyes gleamed with bloodlust and they bared their teeth. They were razor sharp and they were at least five times as big as any rat I'd ever encountered before.

Zeke went ballistic. He sank his teeth into the nearest rat and shook it fiercely. I unsheathed my twin short swords and sliced a rat that leapt at me, while Ser Gilmore drew his sword and joined the fight.

More and more rats streamed out of nowhere. Every time I killed one, two more would take its place.

_I'm not about to be defeated by some overgrown rats!_ I thought, hacking and slashing through the horde. Bright red blood sprayed me with every rat I felled. Bodies were quickly piling up on the floor.

Suddenly, the throng of rats disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. The larder was in even worse condition now than it had been before. Dead rats and blood were everywhere, on top of destroyed supplies. Nan was going to be irate when she saw this grisly scene.

I sheathed my swords and checked Zeke for any injuries. His short brown fur was coated in blood, but it wasn't his own. I was relieved that none of the rats had bitten him.

"Giant rats? It's like the beginning of every bad adventure tale my grandfather use to tell me," Ser Gilmore mumbled. "Your hound must have chased them into their holes…he wasn't raiding the larder after all. Those were rats from the Korcari Wilds."

"I suppose we ought to tell Nan what happened." I said.

"Er…I don't know. Perhaps we ought not to tell her about the rats? She's upset as it is." He replied.

"She'll see this mess anyways," I said. "We didn't kill all of them, so they're going to come back eventually. We might as well let her know."

Ser Gilmore let out a long sigh. He still looked reluctant, but didn't argue the issue anymore.

"Well, now that you have your hound under control, I will leave you be. I'm to prepare for the arrival of more of the arl's men." He said. He departed hastily.

I was glad that Ser Gilmore had left. I didn't hate him but I certainly didn't enjoy being chaperoned. I wasn't a child anymore and I didn't need to be treated like one.

When Zeke and I returned to the kitchen, Nan was standing a few feet away with her back towards us. As soon as we entered the kitchen, she turned around and glared at us.

"There he is, brazen as can be," Nan hissed. "Licking his chops after helping himself to the roast, no doubt!"

"He was defending the larder from the rats, actually." I said.

The two elven servants, who had been scrubbing the floors, stopped what they were doing and looked up at us. Their eyes widened with terror.

"Rats? Not the large grey ones!" The female elven servant gasped.

"They'll rip you to shreds. They will!" The male elven servant cried.

Nan rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "See, now you have gone and scared the servants. I expect those filthy things are dead?" She said.

"Indeed. My faithful war hound ensured that it's safe." I said.

"I bet that dog let those rats in there to begin with!" She remarked.

Zeke stared whining and eyeing her sadly. I knew that look well enough.

"Don't even start with the sad eyes. I'm immune to your so-called charms." She growled.

He whined again and his eyes grew bigger.

"Fine, here then. Don't ever say that Nan never gives you anything. Bloody dog." She muttered, giving Zeke a handful of pork bits.

He barked happily and gobbled up the pork bits.

"Thanks milady. Now we can get back to work," Nan said. She then glared at her two elven servants. "That's right you two. Stop standing about!"

Zeke and I left the kitchen. I could still hear Nan barking at the two elves as I was walking away.

_I suppose I better go find Fergus now._ I thought. _I hope I don't walk in on a sentimental moment between him and his family._

I went off to find my older brother and deliver Father's message to him. When I passed through the atrium, I came across Mother. She was conversing with Lady Landra, her son and her lady-in-waiting. Lady Landra's son, Dairren, had short reddish-brown hair who was about my age. Her lady-in-waiting was a lovely elven woman with long, silky blonde hair.

"…and my dear Bryce brought this back from Orlais last year. The marquis who gave it to him was drunk and mistook Bryce for the king!" Mother was saying.

Mother and Lady Landra broke out laughing. When Mother spotted me, she fell silent. Lady Landra and Dairren followed Mother's gaze over to me. Dairren's face visibly reddened when his gaze met mine.

"Ah, here is my lovely daughter, Aveline. I take it by the presence of that troublesome hound of yours that the situation in the kitchen was handled?" Mother said.

"Yes Mother. Nan is back to work as we speak." I replied.

"You have always had a way with her," She said. "Darling, you remember Lady Landra, Bann Loren's wife?"

"I think we last met at your Mother's spring salon." Lady Landra added.

"Of course. It's good to see you again, my lady." I said.

"You're too kind dear. Didn't I spend half of the salon trying to convince you to marry my son?" Lady Landra replied.

"And you made a very poor case for it, might I add." Dairren grumbled.

Lady Landra ignored her son's comment. "You remember my son Dairren, don't you? He's not married yet either." She said.

"Don't listen to her…it's good to see you again, milady. You're looking as beautiful as ever." Dairren said.

"Thank you Dairren," I replied, smiling warmly. "You're looking handsome as well."

I saw Dairren's face redden and he smiled back nervously.

"And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona." Lady Landra said, indicating towards the blonde elf. She had the most stunning blue eyes I'd ever seen in my life and the most gorgeous hair.

_I wish humans were at least half as attractive as elves. _I thought. _That would be something!_

Iona stood there, avoiding my gaze. She looked ill at ease. I could hardly blame her. It must be awkward to be the only elf in a group of humans.

"Please do say something, dear." Lady Landra urged.

"I'm pleased to meet you, milady," Iona said timidly. "You are as pretty as your mother describes."

"You would think that would make it easier to make a match for her, not more difficult!" Mother exclaimed.

"Perhaps your daughter simply has a mind of her own, your Ladyship. You should be proud." Dairren said.

"Proud doesn't get me any more grandchildren." Mother remarked.

I groaned inwardly. _There is more to life than getting married and having a family! _I thought.

"May I go now, Mother?" I asked. "Father asked me to deliver a message to Fergus."

"Right. Don't let me keep you any longer." Mother said.

"I think perhaps I shall rest now, my dear. Dairren, I will see you and Iona at supper." Lady Landra said.

Mother and Landra walked off in opposite directions, while Iona trailed behind Landra. I started to leave too until Dairren blocked my path.

"It was nice seeing you again, milady. You're even more beautiful now than you were the last time we met." He said.

I smiled pleasantly at him. He wasn't the most attractive man I'd ever seen before, but he wasn't the worst either. He had a scholarly air about him that made him charming in a unique way.

"I don't have much time to talk now. Perhaps we can talk more later?" I said.

"I would like that a lot." Dairren smiled.

"Until we speak again." I said.

I could feel Dairren's gaze burning into me as I walked away. I quickened my pace until I reached my family's quarters. Hopefully, no one else would bother me. I couldn't squander any more time.

Upon arrival, I saw Fergus talking to his wife and son out in the hallway. Fergus's wife Oriana looked distraught while their son jumped around enthusiastically.

"Is there really going to be a war, Papa? Will you bring me back a sword?" Oren asked.

"Yes Oren. I will get you the mightiest one I can find," Fergus replied. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I wish victory was so certain…my heart is disquiet." Oriana said. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth." Fergus said.

I stood in the doorway, uncertain whether to make my presence known. I had hoped that I wouldn't walk in on their sappy moment, but unfortunately, I did.

_I can't imagine having a spouse fussing over me and smothering me with their affection, and a child depending on me. The mere thought makes me want to gag._ I thought.

Just when I was about to go back into the hallway, Fergus spotted me.

"And here is my little sister to see me off. Dry your eyes love and wish me well." Fergus said.

"Er, should I wait outside?" I asked.

"Stay. I would like to say farewell." He said.

"You will be missed, brother." I murmured.

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure I will freeze in the southern rains and be completely jealous of you up here all dry and warm." He responded.

"I'm positively thrilled that you will be so miserable, my husband." Oriana muttered.

"Before I forget, Father wanted me to tell you to leave without him." I said.

"Then the arl's men are delayed," He sighed. "You would think that all of his men were walking backwards…well I guess I better get on my way. So many darkspawn to behead, so little time. Off I go then. I will see you soon enough, my love."

Fergus leaned forwards and kissed his wife. He then kissed his son on the forehead. Seconds later, Father and Mother entered the chamber.

"I would hope that you planned to wait for us before taking off, dear boy." Father said.

"Be well my son. I will pray for your safety every day that you are gone." Mother said.

"I'm sure he will be fine, Mother." I murmured.

"Make preserve us all…may you return all our husbands, sons and fathers to us safely." Oriana said.

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it! For the men, of course." Fergus laughed.

"Fergus! You would say this in front of your mother?" Oriana gasped.

"What's a wench? Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?" Oren asked.

"A wench is a woman who serves ale in a tavern, Oren…or a woman who drinks a lot of ale." Father responded.

"Bryce! Maker's breath…it's like living with a pair of small boys. Thankfully I have a daughter." Mother exclaimed.

"I'll miss you dear mother. You will take care of her, won't you sister?" Fergus said.

"Of course. You can count on me." I responded.

"It's nice to know that I will be so safe." Mother said.

"Indeed," Father said. He then turned to me. "Pup, you will want to get in bed early tonight. You have much to do tomorrow."

"Right." I said.

My parents, Fergus, Oriana, and Oren went off to eat supper. I took my time getting there. I wasn't particularly hungry. My stomach was in knots from my anxiety and excitement about running the castle by myself.

I ate my supper quickly and quietly. Despite the fact I had to get up early tomorrow morning, I had no intentions on going straight to bed. Perhaps I could go to the study by the library to do a little reading to calm my nerves? I'd never be able to go to sleep

I made my way to the study. On my way there, I thought about what book I wanted to read tonight. History and legends had always been my favorite tomes to read. I especially liked reading about the Dalish, magic, and dragons.

I slipped into the study and went to the bookshelf. I started browsing the shelves, looking for a book about the Tevinter Imperium.

In my eagerness to find a book, I didn't notice Dairren enter the study. His sudden appearance startled me. I thought that he would've been in bed by now, like everyone else.

"Hello again," Your castle's study is quite marvelous. Might I ask whose collection this is?" Dairren said.

"It's my grandfather's." I said.

"He was something of a scholar right? Wasn't he interested in magical studies?" He asked.

"Indeed. I am interested in magic myself. Are you?" I said.

"Not per se. Books are my passion," He replied. "Years ago, I wanted to join the Chantry as a scholar but my father wouldn't hear it."

"My father and I don't always agree either." I murmured.

"I'm my father's heir…so I'm used to putting duty first. No doubt you have experienced that?" He said.

"Certainly. I wanted to ride of with my father and brother, but I'm stuck here at the castle," I sighed. "I heard you were getting to ride with them, though."

"Yes, but I don't know when. I guess whenever your father does. I'll ride as his second…a glorified squire more or less. I'll care for his horse, armor, and such. It's quite an honor!" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Will you get to fight?" I asked.

"I hope so. I admit trepidation about having to fight the darkspawn, though. But I can't imagine an opponent more worthy of defeat." He said.

"Do you consider it an honor to do menial tasks for my father?" I inquired.

As soon as I had said that, I wished I could take my words back. He angrily narrowed his eyes at me.

"Unlike you, I'm not a child of a great house. If I can rise within the ranks of your father's army, it's more than I can normally hope for." He remarked.

I winced a little, cursing myself for not being more tactful. Of course he wouldn't consider doing menial tasks an honor. Who the hell would?! I doubted even the elves like it.

He must have seen the shame in my eyes, because his gaze softened.

"I'm a bit surprised that you're not riding alongside your brother. Do you find that disappointing?" He asked.

"Yes…but I have important duties here at the castle." I said.

"True enough," He conceded. "This is no small estate like my own. If you are interested, I can record my experiences in the battle. My writing skills aren't that great, but I hope to convey the true experience of a warrior. Writing such an important work is one of my ambitions."

"That sounds lovely," I said. I smiled enthusiastically, hoping to make him feel better. "But tell me…do you know anything about the Grey Wardens?"

"No more than anyone else. Is it true that there's one here in the castle? Have you met him?" He asked.

His eyes were shining with such an intense eagerness. I thought it was adorable. I figured I might as well indulge him. I made me feel good to make others happy, even if it wasn't in a special way.

"It's true. I have met him." I said.

"I'd join the Grey Warden's in a heartbeat! Can you imagine, destroying the darkspawn forever and becoming a hero?" He exclaimed. His brief moment of excitement faded away and was replaced by sorrow. "Of course, I'd never be able to gain a Grey Warden's notice. I'll have to be happy under your father's command."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. When I did, he blushed.

"Don't give your hopes up so quickly, Dairren. There will be Grey Wardens at the battle. Perhaps if you impress one, they will recruit you?"

He suddenly took my hands in his, which startled me. It had been a while since a man was bold enough to make a move on me.

"And what about you? Do you have any interest in joining the fabled Grey Wardens?" He asked.

"Well…I…would like to join myself, but my father forbids it." I said.

Rather than responding, he pressed his lips against mine. There was an intensity in his kiss that I found unsettling.

He kissed me several times before I was able to regain my senses. When we broke apart, we were both left breathless.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more private? Like my bedchamber." I breathed.

"As you wish." He panted.

The two of us went into my bedchamber and I locked the door behind us. As soon as I turned around, he pinned me against the door and slipped his hand into my pants.

I wasn't sure why, but I suddenly became overwhelmed with desire for him. I actually _wanted _this. I grabbed him and started rubbing him, he rolled his eyes and moaned.

The next thing I knew, we were undressing each other and having sex. This wasn't the first time for me, but this was certainly the most passionate sex I'd ever had. I could tell he loved me just by the way he looked at me and embraced me. It was both disturbing and sweet to me.

XXXXX

Dairren and I lied in bed together. I laid my head on his muscular chest and caressed him with my fingertips. I had to admit, I'd never really paid much attention to him before, despite the fact that him and his mother visited my mother often. But now that I noticed him…it somehow felt right to be lying with him. I wasn't already regretting this I had with past experiences. This was something else altogether.

"Aveline…can I tell you something?" He said tentatively.

"Sure." I said.

"That was my first time…er…sleeping with someone." He murmured. He had been so quiet that I wasn't sure I had heard him right.

I lifted my head and looked at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed about." I replied.

"I was saving myself for you," He said. "Ever since I first met you, I dreamed of marrying you. I would always think of ways to get you to notice me…but I was always too nervous to approach you. My mother's spectacle back at your mother's spring salon made me even more afraid to speak with you."

His sudden confession left me speechless. His mother had tried to pair us up before, but I had never really considered it. It shocked me that he actually had feelings for me.

"If you have had feelings for me, why didn't you say anything before?" I asked.

"I was always too nervous too. A lady of your stature would never go after someone like me. I'm just the son of a bann…just a minor lord," He murmured. "I'm nowhere near as important or as interesting as you."

"I never knew you actually had feelings for me. I assumed your mother was trying to marry us just because our mothers are friends and they both want grandchildren." I said.

"Maybe that's what she wants, but not me. If we marry, I want it to be because we want to not because we have to." He said.

I scooted closer to him and kissed him. He grasped me and kissed me with the intense ardor that was burning in his heart.

"Good night Dairren." I said.

"Good night Aveline." He murmured.

I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt him scoot a little closer to me and put his arm across me. I let out a little sigh of happiness and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_"With passion'd breath does the darkness creep._

_It is the whisper in the night, the lie upon your sleep."_

-Canticle of Transfigurations 1:5

I was woken by the sound of Zeke's furious barking. In the dim light, I could hazily make out the shape of his body standing by the door. His ears were flat against his head and he was glaring at the door. His barking was growing more furious by the moment.

When I sat up, Dairren did too. He looked rather exasperated.

"I'm sorry…I tried to quiet him but he wouldn't listen." He grumbled.

"Perhaps something is wrong," I said. "He doesn't normally act like this."

"Coming to think of it…I thought I heard some voices outside but then it got quiet." He murmured.

I slipped out of bed and hastily got dressed. I started to put my armor on until he stopped me.

"I will see if anyone is out there. Go back to bed." He said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me with a kiss. He then went over to the door and opened it. As soon as he did, he was struck down by a hail of arrows. Zeke flew out of the door, barking and snarling, before I even had the chance to react.

_What…fucking bastards! _I thought. In my mind I already knew Dairren was dead, but my heart didn't want to believe it. I was too numb to even think straight right now.

I quickly put on my armor and grabbed my weapons, and then headed out of the door. I needed to figure out what in Andraste's name was going on. Why were we being attacked?!

As soon as I saw an intruding warrior, I thrust my blades into him. My twin blades went straight through his chest. Blood streamed from his mouth and chest, and he collapsed to the floor.

It wasn't until after he died that I bothered to look at him. My breath caught when I saw the crest on the man's shield. I recognized that emblem anywhere: it was Arl Howe's. It seemed that he was a treacherous fucker, just like I had worried. I wished I would've said something to Father earlier…but then again, he wouldn't have listened to me. He and Howe were friends. Well, were. I doubted they would be after this.

I slipped out of my bedchamber and into the hallway. More Howe soldiers were out there, fighting with my hound. Zeke had one of their companions pinned to the ground and was biting his face. I stabbed the second in the back just before his sword met Zeke. The third man turned to face me, but an arrow pierced him through the head. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Aveline!" I heard Mother calling frantically.

When I turned around, I saw Mother running towards me. She had her longbow and a quiver loaded with arrows. Her green eyes were wide with alarm.

"I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst. Are you alright darling?" She said.

"They killed Dairren!" I blurted.

She looked aghast. "What? Why? I heard screams from my bedchamber and I heard men out in the hallways…did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?"

I looked at the dead bodies in the floor. Their eyes were lifeless now, but their faces were still twisted with rage. Blood was streaming from them, pooling beneath their corpses. It was a grisly sight.

"Howe has betrayed Father," I said. "That sneaky bastard is attacking us while our troops are gone!"

"You don't think Howe's men were delayed on purpose, do you?" She asked.

I saw her warm eyes turn cold as realization dawned upon her. I didn't even need to answer her; she already knew.

"That bastard! I'll cut his lying throat myself!" She spat. I saw her lips quiver a little. "Have you seen your father? He never did come to bed."

"No. He probably stayed up with the arl." I replied.

Her green eyes clouded with fear. "We must find him!" She cried.

"We should go check on Oriana and Oren as well." I said.

"Andraste's mercy! What if the soldiers went to your brother's chamber first?" She fretted. "Let's check on them quickly and then we'll go look for Bryce downstairs."

Along with Zeke, the two of us swiftly made our way down the hall to Fergus's chamber. I held my breath, hoping to see Oriana and Oren still alive, but in the back of my mind there was a nagging suspicion that they were already dead.

Unfortunately, my suspicion was correct. Both Oriana and Oren were face down on the floor in a pool of blood. They were so badly mutilated that I could scarcely recognize them. My stomach churned painfully.

Mother gasped in horror when she saw them. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Dear Maker! What kind of fiends kills innocents? Poor Oriana and Oren…Fergus is going to be devastated." She gasped.

She knelt down beside the bodies of her daughter-in-law and grandson. A couple tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Howe's men…they're not even taking hostages. They mean to kill us all!" She sniffled. She brushed the tears from her cheeks and stood up. "Let's go. I don't want to see this."

We went back out into the hallway. Mother and I scavenged whatever weapons we could from Father's personal chest, and then we went to the guest rooms to check on Lady Landra and Iona. They too were lying dead on the floor. They were badly mauled just as Oriana and Oren had been.

Mother was horrified as she beheld the grisly scene. However, we couldn't afford to linger and we both knew it. We raced down the hallway and left our private quarters. Outside, we came across more chaos and destruction. Screams of pain and terror could be heard everywhere, and flames were blazing all around. I yelped when an archway fell down several feet away from me. Blocks of flaming stone showered a knight, who wasn't swift enough to dodge it. His agonizing screeches were the last thing I heard before he died.

"Can you hear the fighting? Howe's men are everywhere. They must have us surrounded." Mother said.

"Then we should take the fight to them!" I spat.

"Don't be foolish. You can't just throw your life away," She replied. "The front gate…that is where your father must be…we need to find him."

"We can't let Howe win!" I hissed.

"Listen darling, we haven't much time. If we can't find your father, you must get out of here alive. Without you and Fergus, the entire Cousland line dies here. Now if Howe's men are inside, they must already control the castle. We must use the servants' entry in the larder to escape. Do you hear me?"

Fury was boiling in my veins; all I wanted to do was flay Howe alive and make him suffer for his crimes. However, I knew she was right.

"Yes, mother." I sighed.

"Then let us be swift." She said.

Suddenly, an elven servant came running by. His eyes were wild with terror and he was armed with only a dagger. He spotted us, halting abruptly.

"The castle has fallen! I'm getting out of here!" He screamed.

"Don't be a coward! Stand and fight!" I barked.

He hesitated for several seconds, trying to decide if he wanted to act on his instincts and flee or to obey me and stay. He must have decided the latter, because he approached us.

The roar of battle began to intensify. It sounded as if a group of knights were headed our way.

"They're coming!" The servant said.

At that moment, four of Howe's men came around their corner, swords raised and screaming. I slashed one across the abdomen with one of my blades as the sailed by. He fell to his knees and tried to gather his entrails. The second soldier raised his sword in preparation to attack me, but Zeke tackled him and sank his teeth into his face. He shrieked in terror and pain as Zeke tore him apart. Mother struck down one with an arrow to the throat and the elven servant caught one in the chest with his dagger.

Just seconds after we had dispatched the small group of Howe soldiers, six more appeared.

_Bastards! How many of them are here? _I thought. _Did Howe bring all of his knights?!_

I raised my swords and prepared to slash at a soldier in front of me. He parried my blow and tried to strike me. I managed to leap out of the way just before I got impaled. Unfortunately, we were in a narrow hallway so I wasn't able to leap completely out of the blade's reach. The tip of his blade caught me across the forearm. Blood oozed down my arm, but I ignored it and kept pressing forwards. I refused to go down without a fight!

"How sad—all that muscle and you still have no chance!" I taunted.

The knight lunged at me with his blade. I feinted with my left blade, hoping to trick him so that I could stab him with my right one. Surprisingly, my plan worked. He blocked my first blow, allowing me to strike him with my second. He howled in agony as I speared him in the side. I twisted my right blade and jerked it out, and then stabbed him in the chest with my left blade. He collapsed onto the ground. I quickly moved onto my next target.

I saw a Howe knight trying to sneak up behind Mother, so I shoved my dual swords into his back all the way up to the hilts. I put my foot on his back and violently pushed him off my blades.

By the time we defeated the group of men, I was starting to feel weary. I could see that Mother and Zeke were as well. The elven servant we had encountered was lying dead beneath a heap of Howe soldiers.

Despite my fatigue, I was still fuming. My wrath had not yet been spent. I doubted it would be until every last Howe knight, including Howe himself, lied dead at my feet. Fleeing would be cowardly and it would allow that cretin to win. My ego simply couldn't have it.

"Howe needs to be brought to justice! He needs to pay for what he has done!" I roared.

"Then survive and visit vengeance upon him later." Mother replied.

"But—" I protested.

"Aveline, the future of Highever depends on both you and Fergus. If you two die, then there will be no hope at all. Howe will have won," She said sharply. "If you face him now, you will surely die."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _She is right. There was no way I could defeat Howe right now. He's much older and experienced than I am, so I would be no match for him. I would have to swallow my pride and flee the castle with my parents. _I thought.

"We need to go by the family treasury and get the family sword and shield," Mother said. "I refuse to let the Howes get their filthy hands on our family's possessions!"

We continued to make our way through the castle, fighting our way through the debris and Howe soldiers. We went through each chamber, searching for Father. Everywhere I went, there was chaos. Father's knights were fighting against Howe's, flames were slowly consuming the castle, and servants were running about, screaming in terror. Along the way to find Father, we found Mother Mallol, the priestess of the castle, lying dead in the chapel. We also found Brother Aldous dead. He was the very man who had taught me my lessons as a child.

"Oh Maker…I'm so sorry…I promise I will avenge you, dear friends." Mother murmured.

When we reached the treasury, Mother gave me the key. I sheathed my short swords and entered the treasury. I grabbed the Cousland family blade and shield. I put the shield on my left arm and wielded the sword with my right.

Just as we came out, we were attacked by another cluster of Howe knights.

_I swear I will make all you twats pay for your part in this betrayal. _I thought. _Even if it takes me the rest of my life, I will ensure that you all pay!_

Once we dispatched the knights, we resumed our search for Father.

When we went into the main hall, we came across more of Howe's men. There were several soldiers and a couple of mages. Some of Father's men were bravely fending them off, but I could clearly see that they were exhausted. They wouldn't be able to hold off Howe's men much longer.

Mother, Zeke, and I joined in the battle. Mother shot one of the Howe knights in the head with an arrow and Zeke charged into the fray. I spotted Ser Gilmore among the fracas. When I saw him being overwhelmed by three of Howe's men, I came to his aid. I beheaded one of the men and stabbed another in the side. Ser Gilmore impaled the third with his sword.

Once the enemies were all killed, Ser Gilmore ordered the remaining men to block off the front gates. He turned to me, surprised to see that my mother and I were still intact.

"Your ladyship! My lady! You're both alive," He said. "I was certain that Howe's men had gotten through."

"They did. That son of a bitch intends to kill us all." I replied.

"As soon as I realized what was going on, it was all I could do to shut the gates. However, it's not going to keep them out for long. If you have an escape, I suggest you use it quickly." He said.

"Do you know where my husband is?" Mother asked.

"He was looking for the two of you. He's badly wounded…I believe he went to the kitchen." He answered.

"Come with us." I said.

He shook his head sadly. "I will stay here and defend the castle…what's left of it anyways. Take your mother and leave." He said.

"Bless you Ser Gilmore. Maker watch over you." Mother said.

"Maker watch over us all." He murmured.

Mother, Zeke, and I left the main hall and to the kitchen. Since the castle was falling apart, we had to go the long way there. We had to dodge flaming debris and fight off Howe soldiers along the way.

Upon arrival, I spotted Father lying on the floor. He was bleeding profusely from a gash in his flank. Nan and her two elven servants lied dead a few feet away from him. The three of them were horribly mauled.

Mother immediately ran over to Father and knelt down beside of him. She was hysterical.

"Maker's breath! Who did this to you?" She cried.

"Howe's men…found me first. Almost…did me in right there…." Father gasped.

"I'll kill Howe for what he has done. I swear it!" I said.

He let out a heavy sigh. Even as he spoke, I could see the life ebbing slowly from his eyes.

"I'm not going to make it." He rasped.

"Once Howe's men break through the gates they will find us. We must go now." Mother said urgently.

"Someone must…reach Fergus…tell him what has happened." He said. He was starting to struggle just to stay conscious.

"Howe must have something planned for him as well." I murmured.

"Bryce, no! The servants' passage is right here! We can flee together and find you healing magic!" Mother pleaded. By now, tears were streaming down her face. She pulled her dying husband into her lap.

"The castle is surrounded…I can't make it. You have to leave without me." He said.

I leapt to my feet and unsheathed my sword when I heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. It was the Grey Warden, Duncan. He was covered in blood, but it didn't seem to be his own. He didn't seem alarmed when he saw me with my sword drawn, ready to attack.

"I fear the teyrn is correct. They have the castle surrounded. They haven't found this exit, but it will be difficult to get past them." Duncan said as he approached us. He knelt down beside of Mother.

"You are…Duncan? The Grey Warden?" Mother asked.

"Yes your ladyship. The teyrn and I had tried to reach you sooner, but were unable to." He replied.

"My daughter helped me get here…Maker be praised." Mother murmured.

"I am not surprised." He said, glancing at me.

I was amazed that he was still here. He could easily have escaped during the start of the chaos, and no one would have noticed. Perhaps he was an honorable man after all…he must be since he stayed back to help my family.

"Can you do something about Howe?" I asked. I had no idea what I had expected him to do, but certainly he could do _something_. He was a Grey Warden and he knew the king, after all.

"Not here. There are too many men and they seem as willing to kill me as they are all of you. Flight is the only option right now." He replied.

"Duncan…I beg you…please take my wife and my daughter to safety." Father coughed. Blood bubbled on his lips and was oozing out of the corner of his mouth.

"I will my lordship, but I'm afraid I must ask for something in return." Duncan said.

"Anything!" Father said.

"I'm afraid that the evil in this castle pales to the evil now loose in this world. I came to this castle looking for a recruit and this Blight demands that I leave with one." Duncan said.

"I…I understand." Father murmured.

My parents and the Grey Warden looked at me, seeming to expect me to say something. What was there to say? Were they seriously suggesting that I should become the recruit?

_Wasn't he here to recruit Ser Gilmore? _I thought. _Why would he want me?_

"What about Ser Gilmore?" I asked.

"Honestly, you were always my first choice," Duncan said. "You possess more courage and finesse than anyone else in your father's army."

I stared at him, at loss for words. How was that even possible? It's not like I had received the same professional training as the real soldiers did. My training had been more _unconventional_. I thought the Grey Wardens only accepted the strongest and most talented warriors and mages into their ranks, not people like me.

Duncan then returned his attention to my father. "I will take the teyrna and your daughter to Ostagar and tell the king what has happened. Then, your daughter joins the Grey Wardens." He said.

"As long as justice comes to Howe, then I agree." Father grunted.

"Aveline, I offer you a place within the Grey Wardens. Fight with us." Duncan said.

I looked at Mother and Father. They both were looking at me, eyes full of sadness. Seeing them like this broke my heart. I had to avenge him. I couldn't allow Howe to get away with this slaughter he had wrought on Highever. It was likely that he would target others as well. I couldn't just stand by and allow that to happen.

"Howe thinks he'll use the chaos to advance himself…make him wrong, pup. See that justice is done," Father said. "Our family…always does our duty first. The darkspawn must be defeated. You must go…for your own sake and for Ferelden's."

I was still indecisive. Part of me understood what he was saying, but part of me wanted to stay here and defend him. After a few more seconds, I decided to take the Grey Warden up on his offer. I had to do this.

"I accept your offer." I said quietly.

"We must leave quickly then." Duncan said, rising to his feet.

"Bryce, are you sure you want to stay here?" Mother asked.

"Yes. It's up to you and our daughter to see that Howe gets the justice he deserves," Father said. "Our daughter will not die by Howe's treachery. She will live and make her mark on the world."

Mother seemed to hesitate for a moment. She didn't budge, even when the roar of battle grew louder. It wouldn't be much longer before the fighting reached us.

"Aveline…go with Duncan. You have a better chance to escape without me." Mother suddenly said.

I stared at her, aghast. How could she even suggest something like that?!

"Eleanor…." Father said.

"Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door. I refuse to abandon you." Mother said firmly.

By the look in Mother's eyes, I could see that she had made her mind up. My heart was heavy, but I knew I couldn't linger here any longer. Howe's men were going to break down the doors any moment and if I wanted to seek my vengeance, I would have to make it out of here alive.

"I love you both so much." I whispered, blinking back tears.

"Then live darling. Become a Grey Warden and do what's right." Mother said.

"I'm…so sorry it's come to this my love…." Father whispered.

"We had a good life and did all we could. It's up to our children now." Mother replied.

At that moment, I heard a thunderous, shattering noise followed by the screeches and shouts of soldiers. Zeke turned to the sounds of chaos and started barking angrily. Duncan grasped me by my arm and jerked me up, forcing me to my feet.

"We must go now, Aveline. They have broken though." Duncan said fiercely.

"Goodbye darling." Mother said.

"Goodbye Mother and Father," I said. "I swear I will avenge you both."

I then turned and followed Duncan through the secret escape in the pantry. Zeke was hot on my heels.

XXXXXXXX

Duncan, Zeke, and I traveled south to Ostagar. It took us a month and a half to get there. Duncan and I walked the entire way, using the Imperial Highway. The whole time, all I could think about was avenging my parents and slaying Arl Howe. I swore to my parents that I would seek the justice that they deserved, and I planned on doing so, even if it took me the rest of my life. I refused to let Arl Howe win.

When we finally arrived in Ostagar, I was amazed by what I saw. The tremendous towers of Ostagar were crumbling, but they still looked magnificent and imposing. Ostagar itself was an ancient fortress, and despite all the years of substandard upkeep, it was still standing proudly at the edge of the Korcari Wilds. It seemed fitting for the king to make use of this colossal fortress.

"…the Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the lowlands. It's fitting that we make our stand here, even if we face a different foe within the forest. The king's forces have clashed with the darkspawn several times already, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens within Ferelden at the moment but all of us are here. This blight must be stopped here and now. If it spreads to the north, Ferelden will fall." Duncan said as we walked into Ostagar.

Mere seconds after we entered the ancient fortress, we were accosted by a man in heavy yet glorious golden armor. The man looked rather young, probably no more than ten years older than me. He had long, gorgeous blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Just a couple feet behind him were a group of heavily armed soldiers. They were watching us closely.

_Dear Maker! He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen! _I thought.

"Hello there Duncan!" The man exclaimed, shaking hands with Duncan.

"Greetings King Cailan," Duncan replied. "I didn't expect—"

"A royal welcome? I'm glad you finally made it here. I was beginning to worry that you were going to miss all the fun!" King Cailan said.

"Not if I could help it, your Majesty." Duncan said.

"I will have the mighty Duncan by my side in battle after all. Glorious!" King Cailan said. "The other Wardens told me that you found a promising recruit. I take it that this is she?"

He turned his gaze on me. I was sort of spellbound by this man. Not only was he young and stunning, but he seemed unnaturally happy to me, especially for someone of his position. Weren't kings supposed to be serious and stern, not jovial and approachable?

"Allow me to introduce you, Your Majesty." Duncan said.

"There's no need to be so formal Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together after all." King Cailan said, cutting him off.

He turned away from Duncan and approached me. My heart started pounding. I couldn't believe that I was seeing King of Ferelden with my own eyes! I'd heard about him plenty of times before, but I'd never gotten to see him in person. Now that I was, it was overwhelming.

"You are Bryce Cousland's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've ever actually met." King Cailan said.

"Yes, your Majesty. My name is Aveline." I responded.

"Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men, but we are still awaiting your father." King Cailan said.

"He's not coming. He died when our castle was taken." I said, struggling to keep my voice from cracking.

The king stood there staring at me, wide-eyed with disbelief. He looked as if I had just slapped him across the face.

"Dead? What do you mean? Duncan…do you know anything about this?" King Cailan asked.

"Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and has overtaken Highever castle. I was there when it happened," Duncan said. "Had we not escaped, he would've killed us and told you any story that he wished."

King Cailan looked devastated. "I…I can scarcely believe it. How can he think he can get away with such treachery?!" He gasped.

"I don't know, Your Majesty." Duncan murmured.

The king was silent for a couple minutes. He seemed to be wrestling with himself internally.

"Howe will not get away with that," King Cailan said. "As soon as this war is over, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word."

I smiled a little. It warmed my heart to see that he genuinely was concerned for me. I had expected fake sympathy at best.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I said, bowing slightly.

"I will see that he is hanged for his crimes. I know that it will not bring your family back, but Howe will not profit from this…I imagine you want to see your brother…unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds right now." King Cailan said.

"When will he return?" I asked quietly.

"Not until after the battle, I'm afraid. Until then, we can't even send word. I apologize but there's nothing more I can do. I suggest you vent your grief towards the darkspawn for the time being." King Cailan replied.

"Thank you, your Majesty." I said.

"I hate to cut this short, but I must return to my tent. Loghain eagerly waits to bore me with his strategies." King Cailan said.

I saw him roll his eyes, which made me laugh a little. He must have heard me because he grinned at me. It made me blush.

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week." Duncan said just as King Cailan was preparing to walk away.

"Arl Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've already won battles against the darkspawn. Tomorrow won't be any different." King Cailan laughed.

"I didn't realize things were going so well." I said.

"I don't know if this is even a true Blight. Sure, there are plenty of darkspawn on the field but alas, we've seen no sign of an archdemon." The king said.

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan asked.

"I hoped for a war like in the tales. A king fighting with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god but I guess this will have to do," King Cailan sighed. "Well I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens."

Duncan and I bowed. King Cailan and his men then left. I stared after them as they walked away.

_I can't believe I just spoke with the king of Ferelden! _I thought. _He's so young…I imagined him as being older and more austere, and not so…attractive. _

"What the king said is true. They have won several battles against the darkspawn here." Duncan said.

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I started to feel self-conscious all of a sudden. I hoped that I hadn't been making a stupid face. I didn't want Duncan getting the impression that I was a pathetic little girl desperate swooning over the king…just thinking that made me want to heave. I had never been the type to run after men and I wasn't about to start now. I was here to be a Grey Warden, nothing more.

_It's just a little infatuation is all...It's completely harmless and perfectly normal. _I thought. _There's no need to get worked up about such things. Besides, you have much more important things to do than run after men. Married ones at that! You're much more mature than that._

"Yet you don't sound very reassured." I said.

Duncan started to head towards the camps set up in the large opening several yards in front of us and beckoned me to follow him.

"It is more serious than he realizes. The darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now they look to outnumber us. I have a feeling that there is indeed an archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feelings." Duncan said.

"What do you think he should do?" I asked.

"Wait for reinforcements. We sent a call out west to the Grey Wardens of Orlais, but it will be many days before they can join us. Our numbers in Ferelden are very few but we must do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. That being said, we should go ahead with the Joining ritual without further delay." He responded.

"Right," I said. "What do you require of me?"

"In order to become a Grey Warden, you must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining. Every recruit goes through it. The ritual itself is brief but necessary. Some preparation is required, of course." He said.

I felt both eager and apprehensive. I couldn't believe that I was going to join the ranks of the legendary Grey Wardens! I was looking forward to becoming one. I could seek vengeance on Howe and serve Ferelden at the same time.

As soon as I thought that, I felt grief prick my heart. Both Ser Gilmore and Dairren had wanted to join the Grey Wardens but neither of them was going to get to. They had perished along with my parents, as well as everyone else that was present in Highever that fateful night.

"Feel free to explore Ostagar for a while, but I ask that you don't leave. Whenever you are ready, find the Grey Warden named Alistair and tell him it is time to summon the other recruits. Your hound may stay with me while I attend to some business." He said.

Zeke started barking happily and wagging his short tail. I was surprised to see that he was already taking a liking to Duncan. At our home in Highever, he had never liked anyone that I associated with, especially men. Perhaps he could sense that Duncan was a good man and meant me no harm?

"The Grey Warden tent is on the other side of this bridge," Duncan said, indicating towards a cluster of tents in the distance. "You will find us there should you need to."

Without another word, Duncan began to walk across a massive bridge that spanned across two sheer cliffs. When I looked down at the misty depths below, I felt fear seize my heart. If someone fell off the bridge, they would fall to their death. I didn't even want to imagine what lied down there beneath the mist.

I took a deep breath and walked across the enormous bridge. It was made out of ancient stone, but it didn't appear to be in the best of condition. I hastily made my way across it. I imagined the bridge was resilient, otherwise it wouldn't still be standing after all these centuries, but I didn't want to stay on it any longer than I had to. Knowing my luck, it would crumble while I was on it and I would plummet to my death.

Like Duncan suggested, I explored Ostagar. Well, I explored the areas I was permitted to go. Guards were posted at the gates, so I was only able to explore certain parts. I wanted to go inside the ancient towers, but I wasn't allowed to.

I halted when I came across the mages' tents. I spotted a few mages performing some strange ritual in a small opening. Men dressed in heavy plate armor and wielded massive swords were surrounding them, their expressions dark. I knew they were the templars, the knights employed by the chantry to watch the mages and keep them in check.

"Keep walking," One of the men said. "The mages aren't to be disturbed."

I wanted to make some sort of sharp response, but I held my tongue. Quarrelling with others wouldn't be a good idea, especially since I had just arrived here in Ostagar. I imagined that Duncan wouldn't be too pleased if I started unnecessary drama. I wasn't the type to do that anyways.

Just as I started to walk away, I spotted a lone mage. She was standing behind one of the brightly colored mage tents, watching people come and go. She was an older woman with white hair that was tied neatly in a bun. Judging by the elegant robes that she had on, she was a high ranking mage.

She turned her head and looked at me. She didn't seem startled when she spotted me.

"Greetings young lady," The mage said. "You are Duncan's newest recruit, are you not?"

"Indeed." I replied.

"He's not a man easily impressed, you know. You should be proud." She said.

_How does everyone already know that I'm a Grey Warden recruit? Either the king is a giant blabbermouth and announced it to everyone, or people were told before I arrived and word got around to everyone. I suspect the latter. _I thought.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wynne, one of the mages summoned by the king." She said.

"Please to meet you. I am Aveline." I responded.

"Well met. And good luck to you on the battlefield…good luck to us all, in fact." Wynne murmured.

"Will you be fighting beside the king as well?" I asked.

"Not exactly. The Grey Wardens and other soldiers will be on the frontlines, not the mages. But still, we have our parts to play. In order to defeat the darkspawn, we have to work together. Unfortunately, it seems that not everyone is able to grasp that idea." Wynne answered.

"Have you ever faced any darkspawn before?" I inquired.

"The occasional straggler, yes…not the vast hordes the scouts speak of. But I have to wonder…how much do you know of the connection between the darkspawn and the Fade?" Wynne said.

"Well, I know the Fade is where we go when we dream. But that's all I know about it." I said.

Wynne didn't seem surprised by my answer. She crossed her arms and fixed me in her sharp, blue gaze.

"Any time your spirit leaves your earthly body, whether it is to dream or to die, it passes into the realm we call the Fade. It is home to many spirits; some benevolent, some malevolent. At the heart of the Fade lies the Black City." She said.

"I've heard of the Black City before. Didn't something bad happen there?" I asked.

"Some say that the Black City was once the seat of the Maker. But when the mages from the Tevinter Imperium found their way into the city, it became tainted with their sin. That taint transformed those men and they became twisted reflections of their own dark hearts. The Maker cast them back down to Earth and they became the first of the darkspawn. At least that's what the Chant of Light says, anyways." Wynne replied.

"Indeed," I said. "But the chantry says many things."

"It may be an allegory to teach us that our own evil causes human suffering or it may be true. It's as good of an explanation as any, for now." Wynne said.

"It's something to ponder at least." I murmured.

"Yes. It's wise to contemplate one's own actions from time to time," Wynne said, shifting her weight. "I'm certain that Duncan has more for you to do than to stand around and talk to me. I will not keep you from your duties any longer."

I wanted to keep talking to her, but by her expression, I could see that her feelings weren't mutual. I decided it was best to leave her be and find someone else to speak with.

As I continued to walk around Ostagar, I noticed just how bustling the immense fortress was. Humans and elves, mages and soldiers alike were all busily attending to whatever tasks were at hand. I saw priests and priestesses praying with soldiers, I saw sick and wounded people being tended to by healers, and I saw a kennel full of Mabari war hounds. My interest was piqued when I saw a group of strange looking warriors with painted Mabari war hounds near the kennel.

I approached them, hoping to have a pleasant conversation with them and to learn about their culture. Rather than being greeted warmly and with a handshake, I was met by cold glares.

"What do you want? You haven't got more orders from the teyrn, I hope." One of the men said. I assumed he was the leader of the group. He had better armor and weapons than his companions.

"No, I haven't." I said.

"If you're not bringing orders from the teyrn, then what do you want? We're busy." The man growled.

"You don't look like the other soldiers in the army. Who are you?" I asked.

"We're Ash Warriors." He said.

"What's an Ash Warrior?" I inquired.

"Our training has been passed down for generations since Luthias Dwarfson first learned how to harness the battle rage of the dwarves…our tale is an old one." He said.

"I would like to learn more about you. What exactly do Ash Warriors do?" I asked.

"We harness the rage inside us. We nurture it and draw it out so that we can't fall until our last foe is slain. It's a dwarven discipline but we've adapted it to allow us to fight alongside our hounds. That is our way. I trust my hound with my life and he trusts me with his." The man replied.

"I have a mabari hound as well. I've had him ever since he was a pup." I said.

"Then you are lucky. A trained mabari hound is as dangerous as any sword. However, I'm not speaking of a sitting pet…a thing that sits in an old woman's lap." The man remarked.

"My hound has been trained well. He certainly doesn't sit in my lap or anyone else's for that matter. He fights alongside me in battle." I said.

The man's expression didn't change. He still held me with the same contempt as he had at the start of our conversation.

"Does he now?" The man said. "Anyways, you ought to move along now. I have scouting to do and I will not be kept from it."

"Are you going to scout for darkspawn?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"My brother is out scouting for them in the Wilds. Perhaps you will come across him. His name is Fergus," I said. "If you do, can you please tell him that I have an important message for him? I'm his sister."

"I'm not your errand boy. You can tell him yourself when he gets back. Now be gone!" The man snapped.

He turned and walked away before I got the chance to. I muttered under my breath and continued my walk around Ostagar.

Across from the mages' tents, I found a quartermaster who was selling armor and weapons for a decent price. I purchased some supplies from him and continued my tour of Ostagar. As I was heading out of the quartermaster's area, I ran into one of the soldiers.

I hastily apologized. He started to cuss at me, but when he looked at me, he stopped. He stared at me for a moment.

"Well, you're not what I thought you'd be." The man said. His keen brown eyes examined me appreciatively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked sharply. My conversation with the Ash Warrior had left me stung, so I wasn't in the mood to be bothered.

"Oh, me and ser knight were just betting on what the third recruit would be. Not a woman, yet here you are," He said. "It's about bloody time you came along. I was beginning to think they cooked this ritual up just for our benefit."

"Isn't that a little paranoid?" I said.

"Ha! Depends on what kind of life you've led. Me, I'm perfectly willing to accept that this Joining is some kind of punishment."

"Why do you say that?" I inquired.

"I happened to be sneaking around camp last night see, and I heard a couple of Grey Wardens talking. So I listen in for a bit. I'm thinking they plan to send us into the Wilds." He said.

"The Wilds…as in the Korcari Wilds? Aren't there barbarians out there?" I asked.

"Chasind barbarians? Yes. Cannibals and witches too," He said. "My home village isn't far. I grew up on tales about the Wilds; even been there a few times. Scary place."

I swallowed hard. I'd never been in the Korcari Wilds before, but from what I had heard from tales, it was a terrifying and cold place that was teeming with spirits, savage animals, and evil witches.

"I doubt they will send us into pointless danger." I said.

"Then why do the Grey Wardens only recruit folks who can fight? Or are you their first basket weaver?" He remarked.

I was at loss for words. I had always thought that the Wardens were valorous, steadfast warriors who strove to protect the world from evil. After what Daveth had said, I was beginning to wonder if there was more than they were letting on. It frightened me.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. Like we have a choice." He muttered.

"I'll watch your back if you'll watch mine." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'll watch your back." He chuckled.

"You're a charmer, I see." I said, laughing a bit.

"That's me," He said, grinning mischievously. "Anyway, I expect it's time to get back to Duncan. That's where I'll be if you need me for anything."

Daveth left, so I continued to wander about. It was only midday, so I didn't feel the need to rush off to locate Alistair right now. I imagined that the ritual wouldn't take long anyways. Duncan had said that I could take my time, so that's what I planned to do.

I went up a ramp to the left of where Daveth had been standing a moment ago. I saw a group of soldiers sitting on benches around a chantry priestess. They looked like they were all praying.

I quietly sat down beside of a middle-aged looking man. He was dressed in splintmail armor and had an enormous greatsword. A prayer before the war couldn't hurt.

"Greetings. You must be the third recruit we've heard about." The man with the greatsword said.

"Yes. I am Aveline." I said.

"Ser Jory is my name. I hail from Redcliffe, where I served as a knight under the command of Arl Eamon," The man said. "I wasn't aware that they permitted women to join the Grey Wardens. None of those I've seen thus far have been."

"I am more than capable of handling myself." I remarked.

"You obviously impressed Duncan, so that's enough for me. I just hope we're both lucky enough to actually become Grey Wardens. Is it not thrilling to be given that opportunity?" He said.

"Yes…I'm looking forward to it." I replied.

"I fought hard to get here. Impressing Duncan wasn't easy," He said. "Tell me, has anyone told you what this Joining ritual entails?"

"It's all a big secret, apparently. Daveth said we might be going into the Wilds." I said.

"I've never heard of such a ritual. I had no idea there were more tests after getting recruited. Well…I suppose since you're finally here, I'd best get back to Duncan. I shall see you soon." He said.

Ser Jory went down the ramp that I had just come up. By this point, the other warriors had finished their prayer and were dispersing. I decided to keep exploring.

I stopped when I approached the edge of a cliff. I peered out into the large mountain side. I could see the snowcapped peaks sprawling for miles and massive trees dotting the valley below. I started to feel lightheaded when I realized just how high up we were.

_Why in Andraste's name would someone build a fortress on such a mountain side? What if an earthquake or avalanche struck? I can only imagine how many men have fallen to their deaths here on this cliff! _I thought.

Backed away from the precipice and continued my exploration elsewhere.

When I approached what appeared to be a deteriorated chapel, I started to hear some commotion several feet away. I could see a young warrior and a mage arguing. The mage was an older man with swarthy skin and dark hair while the warrior appeared to be around my age. He had short, sandy-blonde hair.

"What is it now? Haven't the Grey Wardens asked more than enough from the Circle?" The mage hissed.

"I simply came to deliver a message from the Revered Mother, ser mage. She desires your presence." The soldier said.

"What the Revered Mother desires is of no concern to me. I'm busy helping the Grey Wardens by the _king's_ orders, I might add!" The mage snapped.

"Should I have asked her to write a note?" The warrior asked.

"Tell her that I will _not_ be harassed in this manner!" The mage barked.

"Yes, I was harassing you by bringing you a message." The warrior said.

"Your glibness does you no credit." The mage growled.

"Here I thought we were getting along so well! I was even going to name one of my children after you. The grumpy one!" The warrior remarked.

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must. Get out of my way you fool." The mage spat. He brushed past the young warrior, giving him a withering glare as he passed.

I was tempted to ask what the squabble had been about, but before I could, the warrior turned to me.

"You know, one good thing about the blight is that it brings people together." He said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I murmured.

"We haven't met before, have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?" He asked.

"Would that make your day worse?" I asked.

"Hardly. I just like to know my chances of being turned into a toad at any given moment." He said. He stared at me closer. I felt like he was trying to burn a hole through me with his gaze. "Wait, I know who you are. You're Duncan's new recruit…from Highever? Yes, I should've recognized you right away. I apologize."

I blinked. It seemed a little odd that he knew me but I didn't know him. It made me feel sort of uncomfortable.

"Er…how would you have been able to recognize me?" I inquired.

"Duncan had sent word. He spoke quite highly of you," The man said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alistair. I am the junior member of the order. I will be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining." He said.

"Can you tell me about this Joining?" I asked.

"Uh no, actually I can't. All I can tell you is not to worry about it," He said. "You know, it just occurred to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is."

"You want more women in the Grey Wardens, do you?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

As soon as I said that, his face turned red. He looked as if he regretted saying that aloud.

"Would that be such a bad thing? It's not like I'm some drooling lecher so stop looking at me like that." He said quickly.

I laughed a little. His awkwardness was rather amusing to me. It reminded me of Dairren.

"That argument you were having earlier…what was that about?" I asked.

"With the mage? Well, the king requested the Circle to come here to fight in the battle. The Chantry doesn't like that one bit and they certainly don't hesitate to let the mages feel unwelcome. It puts me in an awkward position, because I once was a templar," He said. "I'm sure the Revered Mother meant it as an insult to me. Of course, the mage picked right up on that. I never would've agreed to deliver the message but Duncan says we are all to cooperate and get along. Apparently they didn't get the same speech. Anyways…have you met the other recruits yet?" I asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I suppose we better go find Duncan. He's probably waiting on us." He said.

The two of us went to find Duncan. We found him at the center of Ostagar, standing by a large fire. Zeke was lying by the fire, snoring loudly. Daveth and Ser Jory were laughing at him.

"You found Alistair, did you? Good. I assume you're ready to begin preparations? Assuming that you're done riling up the mages, Alistair?" Duncan said.

"What can I say? The Revered Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt…they should stick her in the army." Alistair replied.

"She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We can't afford to antagonize anyone Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us." Duncan said.

Alistair let out a small sigh. "You're right Duncan. I apologize." He said.

"Now then, since you're all here, we can begin. You four will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to preform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood. The second is to retrieve the scrolls that were left behind in an old outpost we abandoned years ago." Duncan said.

"Find the archive and three vials of darkspawn blood? Understood." I said. I was itching to get out of camp and adventuring into the Korcari Wilds was a good way to do so. Perhaps we would get to encounter some live darkspawn and slay them!

"Watch over your charges Alistair. Return quickly and safely." Duncan said.

"We will." Alistair said.

"May the Maker watch over you." Duncan murmured.

The four of us left Duncan and headed towards the gate that led out to the Korcari Wilds. When we arrived at the gate we were accosted by a guard.

"Hail. I'm told that you have business in the Wilds. The gate is open for you. Just be careful out there. Even a Grey Warden won't be safe in that forest tonight." The guard said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_"And as the black clouds came upon them,_

_They look on what Pride had wrought,_

_And despaired."_

-Canticle of Threnodies 7:10

When I stepped into the forest, I was felt a breeze of frigid air. It chilled me to the bone. The forest was eerily quiet and it smelled like rotting flesh. A thin drizzle was falling, making me even colder. I felt uncomfortable being here. I hoped that we wouldn't have to stay in here for long. I felt as if we were being watched by malevolent eyes already.

Just moments after we started walking, we were ambushed by a pack of wolves. I unsheathed my twin short blades and stabbed the nearest one in the shoulder. It howled in agony and rage, and turned on me. It tried to leap on me but I impaled it with my swords. I pushed it off my blade and kept fighting.

The fight was over rather quickly. There had been seven wolves and four of us, but the wolves were no match for our blades. Alistair, Daveth, and Ser Jory were still intact, so we continued to venture deeper into the forest.

"Help…over here!" A voice called. It sounded weak and hoarse.

I halted and looked around. Just up ahead I saw what wrecked wagons and dead bodies strewn about. There was one man still alive. He was covered in blood and dragging himself towards me.

"Maker's breath!" Ser Jory exclaimed.

"Who are you?" The wounded man asked. "Grey Wardens?"

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks." Alistair said.

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn…they came out of the ground," The man said. He grunted in pain. "Please…help me. I've got to…return to camp."

"Was there a man named Fergus in your scouting band?" I asked.

I held my breath and as I waited for him to answer. All around us, there was carnage. The dead men were so badly mauled that I couldn't tell who they were. I feared the worst.

"He was leading a band that went further in the Wilds." The wounded man replied. "My patrol was sent in a couple days after his."

_Maker preserve him…he's the only family I have left. _I thought.

"We can take you back to camp." Ser Jory said.

"If you just…bandage me up…I can get back myself." The wounded man said.

Alistair knelt down beside the man and began to bandage his wounds. Once he was finished bandaging up the wounded soldier, he helped the man to his feet.

"Thank you. I've…I've got to get out of here now." The wounded man said.

I moved aside and he staggered by. I wanted to help him find his way back to Ostagar, but I couldn't. I had to hurry up and complete the tasks that Duncan assigned me. Sunset would arrive before I knew it. I seriously didn't want to be in a forest full of darkspawn, witches, barbarians, and such at nighttime.

"Did you hear that? An entire patrol of seasoned men were killed by darkspawn!" Ser Jory exclaimed. His eyes were wild with fear.

"Calm down, man. We will be fine if we're careful." Alistair said.

"Those soldiers were careful and they were still overwhelmed," Ser Jory said. "How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an _entire_ army in these forests!"

"There are darkspawn about but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde." Alistair replied.

"How do you know? I'm not a coward but this is foolish and reckless. We should go back." Ser Jory said.

"Overwhelming these dangers is part of our test, Ser Jory. I'm sure that Duncan isn't trying to send us to our deaths out here." I said.

Ser Jory seemed to relax slightly. "That's true, I suppose."

"Know this: all Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. So whatever their cunning, I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here." Alistair said.

"You see, sir knight, we might die but we will be warned about it first." Daveth remarked.

Upon hearing that, Ser Jory was sent right back into his fearful frenzy.

"That's supposed to be reassuring?" Ser Jory said.

"This isn't supposed to be easy and I'm not here to make it so. Now let's get a move on. The longer we fool around out here the longer it will take." Alistair said.

We then continued to venture deeper into the forest. The further we went, the more uneasy I became. The smell and the frigidness were enough to deter me from the start, but this was an important mission, so I had to get over myself and complete my mission. Being a Grey Warden wouldn't be easy, so it would only make sense for the initiation process to be difficult as well.

"Tread carefully," Alistair said. "There are darkspawn ahead."

No sooner had he said that, darkspawn appeared. Ser Jory let out a yelp of alarm. For a moment, I was so horrified by their grotesque appearance and fetid stench, I wasn't able to move. They were the most hideous things I'd ever seen in my life. Some were short in stature, like dwarves. Others were the size of humans. Their skin was rotten and wizened, and they had milky white eyes. They wore weapons and armor, just like we did, but were obviously of poorer quality. Even their equipment carried the same foul corruption that their bodies did.

"Move!" Alistair barked in my ear.

I was instantly snapped out of my trance. I quickly unsheathed my swords and managed to parry the blow of an approaching darkspawn. It seemed to know that I was frightened of it and it used that to its advantage. It attacked me relentlessly. I was so busy trying to defend myself that I couldn't get a blow in.

_This is it. I'm going to get murdered by a darkspawn. I'm not going to be able to avenge my family or bring Arl Howe to justice. _I thought, feeling despair creep over me.

I looked at the darkspawn before me. It was a sick, twisted creature bent on killing. Could it even feel anything? Could it even think? This demented thing and its brethren had been responsible for the deaths of countless other people, and now it seemed that I was going to be its next victim.

_No. _I thought. _Not today. I will not let a single darkspawn end my life. I can't give up now._

I swallowed my fear and threw myself at my monstrous foe. The darkspawn frantically tried to block my blows and strike me. In its haste it became clumsy and it tripped on a gnarly tree root. When it fell, I plunged my blades into its chest. Darkspawn ichor gushed onto the ground, staining the ground black and killing the plants it touched instantly.

I looked around for the others in my group. They had slain the other darkspawn that had attacked us. Ser Jory looked incredibly pale and Daveth seemed somewhat shaken. Alistair was the only one who didn't seem fazed.

"Now would be a good time to start listening to me, now wouldn't it," Alistair said sharply. "I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am."

"Why don't you take the lead then?" I asked breathlessly.

"This is your mission not mine. I'm merely here to assist you, not lead you." He replied.

"Right…let's move along, shall we? The longer we stay here the more likely we are to meet darkspawn." Daveth said.

I filled the little vial Duncan had given me with the blood of the darkspawn I had just slain. I slipped the vial into my pocket and proceeded to head deeper into the forest.

As we walked in the forest, I noticed that there were a lot of ruins that had been overgrown. Crumbled columns and remains of once imposing towers lied strewn about. The ancient outpost had been abandoned long ago and left to deteriorate in the wilderness. Nature had begun to reclaim it centuries ago, it seemed.

The more we walked, the more darkspawn and wolves we encountered. A few times we came across darkspawns and wolves fighting each other. For the most part, the groups of wolves and darkspawns were small, and we were able to dispatch them fairly easily. I didn't enjoy killing the wolves, but when I did, I skinned them of their pelts and meat, so that they didn't go to waste.

We passed by two large hills that were connected by a fallen tree. When I looked up, I noticed that the dead bodies of three men hung down from the tree-bridge. Nausea seized me. Blood was still dripping from their corpses and their faces were twisted in fear. I had to swallow hard to prevent myself from heaving.

"Poor slobs," Alistair murmured. "That just seems excessive."

By one of the hills, there was a small pond. A single white flower with a red center grew at the edge of the pond. It seemed odd for a little white flower to be growing among the filth.

My small moment of happiness was cut short when Daveth plucked the flower and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

Daveth turned and looked at me. "The kennel master at Ostagar asked me to bring him one of these." He said.

"Why does he want it?" I inquired.

"He says he helps the dogs that get sick from biting darkspawn," Daveth replied. "It could help your hound, supposing that he gets sick during the battle."

"You can discuss flowers later. More darkspawn are approaching!" Alistair snapped.

I turned away from Daveth and quickly unsheathed my swords, running into combat alongside the men. This time, there were more darkspawn in the group. There were at least ten of them.

As I charged into the fray, slashing and stabbing at any darkspawn within reach. Their howls of agony and anger fueled me onwards.

I shoved one of my blades into the throat of a darkspawn and twisted it. Black blood gushed profusely from the creature's throat. I jerked my blade out and the darkspawn collapsed to the ground. It convulsed a few times and blood gurgled from its mouth.

I turned to confront another darkspawn. When I raised my swords in preparation to strike it, another blade severed the darkspawn's head. It plopped into the grass and rolled past my feet. Its headless body crumbled onto the ground. Behind the darkspawn was Alistair. His face was streaked with blood and sweat.

"How many of these things are there out here?" Ser Jory asked.

"They're just stragglers from the horde is all," Alistair said. "I told you that earlier."

"There shouldn't be this many stragglers!" Ser Jory exclaimed.

"This is the Korcari Wilds after all, Jory. At least we haven't encountered any of the witches. Those are the ones you really need to worry about. They capture straggling people and drag them into the forests to devour them!" Daveth replied.

"Stop pestering Ser Jory. He doesn't need to be scared any more than he already is." Alistair said.

Daveth laughed and clapped Ser Jory on the back. By the look on Ser Jory's face, I could see that he was still ill at ease. I felt sorry for him.

"Light up, man. I don't know how you could possibly be scared of anything with that massive sword of yours. The way you wield that thing you could send any adversary straight to hell!" Daveth said.

"Have any of you acquired any darkspawn blood yet? That's the most important part of this whole quest." Alistair said.

"I already have." Daveth took his vial out of his pocket and held it up for us to see.

"What about you, Ser Jory?" Alistair asked.

"I just did." Ser Jory said.

"And you, Aveline?" Alistair turned towards me.

"Yes," I said. I presented my little vial of darkspawn blood to him.

"Good," Alistair said. "Now we just need to find the scrolls and leave."

We resumed our journey through the forest. While we walked, I was beginning to wonder how we were going to get out of here. Unless Alistair, Daveth, or Ser Jory knew how to get back out, it would take us forever to find our way back to Ostagar. We had come pretty far already.

Up ahead, I started to see a small bridge. On the other side I saw what appeared to be traps. They were cleverly hidden among the tall weeds. If I hadn't been trained to spot traps and disarm them, I most likely would've walked right into one.

My heart leapt in my mouth when I saw Alistair approaching one. I quickly grasped his arm and pulled him backwards right before he stepped on one.

"What in the—" He growled.

"Traps," I said, indicating towards the concealed traps. "You just about walked into this one."

I knelt down and disarmed the trap, while Alistair stared wide-eyed at it. It was a leg-hold trap, meant to clamp the leg of a large animal, such as a wolf or even a bear. If Alistair had walked into it, he most likely would've lost his leg.

"Maker's breath! I didn't even see it there." He exclaimed.

"Good thing we have this woman here to prevent us from getting our legs snapped off," Daveth said. "We can't fight darkspawn by crawling around in the mud. They would drag us underground and eat us alive."

"Do they really do that?" Ser Jory asked.

"Of course! They eat the men and rape the women. Haven't you heard the stories before, ser knight?" Daveth said.

Daveth burst out laughing when he saw the look on Ser Jory's face. I struggled not to laugh; not because of Ser Jory's expression but because the sound of Daveth's laughter. Laughter was contagious, after all.

"Enough of your wild tales, Daveth. I believe Ser Jory has had enough for one day." Alistair sighed.

"Remember: you will get your warning before it happens though. At least you won't be surprised." Daveth said.

"Shut up!" Alistair snapped.

Ser Jory became pale as a ghost, while Daveth was howling with laughter.

While they had been squawking amongst themselves, I pressed ahead without them. In a small clearing just a few yards east of the bridge, I came across what appeared to be an abandoned campsite. There was bedroll and a still-burning fire. There were a couple logs laid near the fire to serve as seats.

I had my hands on my blades as I approached the abandoned campsite. Beside one of the logs I saw an odd place in the ground. It seemed as if someone had tried to bury something. I crept over to it and started digging into the ground. I uncovered a heavy chest. It was locked, but I knew how to pick a lock, so I wasn't deterred.

I went to work on the lock. Obviously this chest had been buried for a while because the lock was rusty and had dirt caked in it. The chest itself was tarnished but still sturdy, to my surprise. It seemed it was made out of durable metal.

After a couple more minutes of messing with the lock, it finally opened. I smiled to myself as I took the contents out of the chest. There was a maul, a mace, a bow, robes, and a helmet. I was amazed to see that all of these items were still in good condition. Perhaps they had some magical spell on them to protect them from deteriorating?

When I stood up and turned around, I found myself face-to-face with a darkspawn. Involuntarily, I let out a screech of terror. Being surprised by a person was bad enough, but being surprised by a darkspawn was absolutely terrifying. It looked like something straight out of a horror tale.

The darkspawn let out a fearsome snarl and swung its blade at me. I tried to leap out of the way, but I tripped over one of the logs around the fire. I yelped as I hit the ground. The only good thing about me tripping was that the darkspawn's blow missed, allowing me to keep my head. However, I had smacked into the ground rather hard, so the breath had been driven from my lungs.

"Aveline?" Alistair's voice called out from somewhere. "Aveline!"

I tried to reply, but nothing came out. Alistair kept calling me. It sounded like he was starting to panic. Ser Jory and Daveth were calling me as well.

The darkspawn certainly didn't feel any pity for me. It tried to impale me with its blade while I was still lying on the ground. I managed to roll out of the way just in time. Fortunately for me, the mindless brute's blade had struck into the ground and got caught. While it was struggling to pry its blade out of the ground, I kicked the fiendish cretin as hard as I could. It staggered backwards into the fire, screeching in agony. Its screams were utterly bloodcurdling. I had to cover my ears so I wouldn't be deafened.

A couple minutes after the darkspawn met its untimely demise, Alistair, Daveth and Ser Jory appeared. By now, I had gotten up and was sitting down on the same log I had tripped over moments earlier. My heart was still pounding furiously and I was shaken from my encounter with the darkspawn. I kept it to myself; I didn't want to look like a coward in front of the men.

"Dear Maker," Alistair exclaimed breathlessly. "I thought for sure you were dead."

"Ah, what have we here? Uncovered some buried treasure, eh?" Daveth asked. I saw him eyeing the chest I had found.

I picked up the helmet that was in the chest. All the other items didn't appeal to me.

"Might as well take what you want." I said, nodding towards the chest.

Daveth knelt down by the chest and began examining its contents. Alistair and Ser Jory remained where they were, staring at me with huge eyes.

"You wandered off to find some blasted buried treasure? Are you mad?" Ser Jory asked.

"You men were squawking at each other, so yes, I meandered off." I said.

"If you're so interested in treasure, why not become a pirate?" Alistair muttered.

Daveth and I burst out laughing. Alistair looked confused.

"You actually think that was funny?" Alistair asked.

"Alistair here hasn't had much luck with the ladies, I'm afraid," Daveth said. "Perhaps you will have a little luck with this one, eh? You made her laugh after all. There are some women who are interested in _funny_ men."

Alistair's face turned red. "_Shut up_!" He snapped.

Daveth took the bow and mace, and gave Ser Jory the maul.

"Take these Chasind robes, Alistair," Daveth said as he took the robes out of the chest and held them up. They were made of wolf skins and the sleeves had wolf's teeth on them. "I think you ought to wear them Alistair. Perhaps you will be able to attract some _wild_ women!"

Alistair's face reddened even more. "Would it kill you to stop pestering me?"

"Some women like wild men. Or are you not that adventurous?" Daveth said.

"If I'm not mistaken, we came out here to complete a mission assigned to us by Duncan. I don't believe we came out here to discuss my personal business or make fun of me." Alistair growled.

"We ought to get going. It's getting late." Ser Jory said.

"Of course. It's best not to get caught out in these woods after dark, especially. That's when the darkspawn _really_ come out." Daveth said.

"Let's go. I'm eager for this mission to be over." Alistair muttered.

I stuffed the robes and helmet into my pack, and followed the men deeper into the forest.

We walked for about an hour before we came across more ruins. This time, it appeared as if we found an important tower. It was nothing but ruins now, barely recognizable. I tried to imagine how magnificent it once was.

_I wonder how long it's been since these ruins had occupants in them. _I wondered as I gazed at the ruins. _It seems to be Tevinter architecture. _

"Now we look for the scrolls. Once we find them, we can get out of here." Alistair said.

We spread out a little to look among the rubble for the scrolls. At first, I was certain that we weren't going to find anything. The tower itself was inaccessible and nothing more than a crumbled ruins. After sifting through the broken stones and bricks, I found a strange-looking chest. It was broken and worn-out. Whatever was inside wasn't there anymore. The chest was empty.

"I think someone else beat us to them." I said.

Alistair, Daveth, and Ser Jory looked at me. When I beckoned them, they came over to me.

"Why? What makes you say that?" Daveth inquired as he approached me.

"Oh dear…Duncan will not be pleased to hear this." Alistair sighed as he looked into the empty chest.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

The four of us tensed and turned to the direction of the voice. I saw a stunning yet feral looking woman on the broken stairs of the tower. She approached us slowly, but not warily. Her eyes were an odd yellow color and she regarded us with contempt. The robes she wore were rather revealing. However, my male companions weren't excited by this dark temptress. Rather, she terrified them.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst bones that have been long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder who has come into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine, in search of easy prey?" She said as she came up to us. "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

"I am neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower and we are simply returning for something we left behind." I replied.

"'Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse," She said. "I've been watching your progress for quite some time. Where do they go, I wondered. Why are they here? And now you have disturbed ashes that have been here for so long? Why is that?"

"Don't answer her. She looks Chasind. There may be others nearby." Alistair murmured.

"Do you fear that the barbarians will _swoop_ down upon you?" She asked.

"Yes…_swooping_ is bad." Alistair said.

"She's the Witch of the Wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!" Daveth exclaimed.

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fantasies. Have you no minds of your own?" She remarked.

When none of us answered, she looked at me. Her yellow eyes were unnatural and menacing. This woman was what the Chantry called an apostate; a dangerous and powerful mage outside of the Circle of Magi. It wasn't her magic or her supposed illegality that I was wary of, it was her dark demeanor. It was difficult to tell if she was friendly or hostile.

"You there, women don't frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." She said.

I was pretty certain this woman was native to these Wilds. She probably could help us find our scrolls and maybe even help us get back to Ostagar. Perhaps this woman wasn't actually as evil as my male companions thought. Perhaps she could be reasoned with.

"I am Aveline. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

She seemed surprised by my polite response.

"Now that is a proper, civil greeting, even out here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan," She said, crossing her arms. "Shall I guess why you have come here? You sought something in that chest that's here no longer?"

"Here no longer? You stole them, did you? You're some kind of…sneaky witch thief!" Alistair said.

"How very eloquent! How does one steal from dead men?" She asked.

"Quite easily, it seems," Alistair remarked. "Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them!"

If Alistair had been trying to intimidate Morrigan, it didn't work at all. She merely laughed.

"I will not, for it was not I who removed them! Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish, I am not threatened." She said.

"Who removed them?" I inquired.

"'Twas my mother, in fact." She replied.

"Can you take us to her?" I asked.

"Hmm, there is a sensible request. I like you." She said.

"Aveline, I'd be careful. First it's 'I like you' then it's zap! Frog time!" Alistair whispered.

"She'll put us in a pot she will! Just you watch!" Daveth said.

"If the pot is warmer than this forest, it will be a nice change." Ser Jory mumbled.

"Follow me then, if it pleases you." She said, completely ignoring the mutters of my companions.

I started to follow Morrigan, but Alistair grabbed my arm. When I turned and looked at him, I saw that his eyes were burning with a frightening intensity.

"I really don't think we should go with her." Alistair said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She's a witch! She's just luring us into some sort of trap." Alistair replied.

"We have to find those scrolls, Alistair," I said. "Now come with me please."

I didn't wait to see if he and the others were following me. I raced off to catch up with Morrigan. I followed her some ways through the forest until she reached a large opening. There was one small hut, surrounded by a large swamp.

Apparently the men decided to join me after all. When we arrived at the hut, they became even more anxious. We followed her as she went over to the hut. Just as we arrived, an older woman appeared. She didn't seem to be startled when she saw us. It was almost as if she were expecting us.

"Greetings Mother," Morrigan said as she walked up to the older woman. "I bring before you four Grey Wardens —"

"I see them girl." The older woman said.

The old woman looked at us with keen eyes. She had the same menacing yellow eyes as her daughter did. She probably was a mage as well.

"Hmm, much as I expected." The old woman said.

"Are we supposed to believe that you were expecting us?" Alistair asked.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way, one is a fool." The old woman replied.

"She's a witch I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!" Daveth whispered fiercely.

"Quiet Daveth! If she's really a witch, do you truly want to make her mad?" Ser Jory hissed.

Either they did a poor job of whispering or the old woman had sharp hearing, because she heard them. She seemed amused by their mutterings, rather than offended.

"There is a smart lad," The old woman said. "Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things…but, it's not I who decides that. So believe what you will."

I tensed when the old woman came closer to me. Her eyes bore into my very soul.

"And what about you? Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?" The old woman inquired.

I shifted my weight. I didn't want to say something stupid and make her contemptuous of me. I also didn't want to provoke her either. These two women weren't average people. That much was obvious. If my hunch was correct, both of them were formidable mages; especially the older one.

"I'm no fool, if that's what you're asking." I said.

The old woman laughed, which made me jump a little.

"Perhaps I need not ask then," She chuckled. Her expression then became serious again. "So much about you is uncertain. And yet I believe…do I? Why it seems I do!"

"So…this is the dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair murmured in my ear.

"Witch of the Wilds, hmm? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, though she would never admit it. Oh how she dances under the moon!" The old woman said.

By this point, Morrigan looked like she had run out of patience. I heard her let out a loud sigh of annoyance.

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales Mother." She growled.

"True. They came for their treaties, yes? Now before you begin barking at me, I'll have you know that your precious seals wore off long ago. I have protected these." The old woman said.

She pulled the scrolls out from her pouch and handed them to me.

"You— oh…you protected them?" Alistair said.

"And why not? Go take these to your Grey Wardens and tell them that this Blight is far greater than they realize." She said.

"Thank you for returning these." I replied.

The old woman smiled. "Such manners! They're always in the last place you look…like stockings!" She laughed.

"It's time for you to go now. You have what you came for." Morrigan said.

"Don't be ridiculous girl. These are your guests." The old woman responded.

"Very well then. I will show you out of the woods," Morrigan muttered. "Follow me."

My companions and I followed Morrigan out of the Korcari Wilds. Apparently she knew a shortcut back to Ostagar, because the way she took us only took a fraction of the time it had taken us to get here in the first place.

We encountered no darkspawn or wolves on our return trip, thankfully. I imagine it was because we moved hurriedly and unobtrusively, for the most part. Or perhaps it was because we had already killed the stragglers on the way in.

When we arrived at Ostagar's gates, I wanted to thank Morrigan for helping us get through the woods. However, she disappeared as soon as she brought us to our destination. No one seemed to care but me.

"Thank the Maker," Ser Jory sighed. "We all survived in one piece."

"Let's hope we all survive the Joining in once piece." Daveth said.

"You will do best not to worry about it. It's something we all go through and can't be avoided. You might as well not fret over it." Alistair responded.

"Why don't get back inside camp? I'm starving and cold." I said.

"Unfortunately you will have to wait for food and rest. I'm certain that Duncan will expect you all to complete the Joining as soon as we get inside." Alistair said.

The four of us entered Ostagar's gates and walked into camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_"Blessed are they who stand before_

_The corrupt and wicked and do not falter._

_Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just."_

-Canticle of Benedictions 4:10

Upon entering Ostagar, I felt some of the tension ease from the men. Getting out of the Korcari Wilds was certainly relieving and I was grateful that all four of us had made it out intact. I imagined Alistair was glad that he had gotten the scrolls and helped us achieve our mission as well. He was probably anxious to hear Duncan's approval.

Once inside the camp, we went to find Duncan. Along the way, Daveth stopped by the kennel to give the kennel master the flower he had asked for.

We found Duncan in the same place we had left him. He was standing by the fire with Zeke, who was awake now. When he saw me, he started wagging his tail and barking excitedly. It took all of his willpower not to tackle me and slobber all over my face.

"So, you have returned from the Wilds. Have you been successful?" Duncan asked.

"Indeed. We recovered the scrolls and they have acquired darkspawn blood, like you asked." Alistair said proudly.

"Good. I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you have retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately," Duncan said. "But before we begin, I must warn you: there is no turning back. You three were recruited into this order for a reason. You are not volunteers, so you don't get to object to what's to come. Do I make myself clear?" Duncan said.

"We have come this far. I want to see this through." I said.

"We Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Unfortunately, Fate may decree that you pay your price now, rather than later." Duncan said.

"Is that why the Joining is so secret?" Ser Jory inquired.

"If only such secrecy were unnecessary," Duncan murmured. "If only everyone understood the necessity of such sacrifice…sadly, that will never be so."

"Let's go then. I'm anxious to see this Joining now." Daveth said.

"I agree. Let's have it done." Ser Jory added quickly.

"Then let us begin," Duncan said. "Alistair, take them to the old temple."

"Right. Come this way." Alistair said.

Daveth, Ser Jory and I followed Alistair to the old temple. By now, the sun had already set so it was quite dark. The only source of light was bonfires and scones that were placed around Ostagar. The heavy clouds blotted out the moon and stars.

"The more I hear about this Joining, the less I like it." Ser Jory said, pacing around.

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth asked.

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place already?" Ser Jory said.

"Maybe it's tradition. Or maybe they're just trying to annoy you." Daveth replied.

"There's nothing we can do about it. You heard Duncan: there's no turning back now. We can't object to what is to come." I said.

"My wife is in Highever with a child on the way. If they had warned me…it just doesn't seem fair." Ser Jory said.

"Would you have come if they had warned you? Maybe that's why they don't give you a warning, Ser Jory. The Grey Wardens do what they must." Daveth responded.

"So I guess that includes sacrificing us, then?" Ser Jory asked.

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight." Daveth said.

"You make a good point Daveth, but hopefully it won't have to come to that." I murmured.

"But you know as well as I do that it will. The Grey Wardens have saved the world from the darkspawn before. I'd say that they know better than anyone what it takes. Odds are, they have to sacrifice a lot to protect others from the darkspawn," Daveth said. "You all saw those darkspawn in the Wilds. Ser Jory, wouldn't you die to protect your pretty wife and unborn child from those fiends?"

"I…." Ser Jory spluttered. He looked conflicted.

"Maybe you'll die. Maybe I'll die. Maybe we'll all die, or maybe we won't. All I know is, if nobody stops the darkspawn, we will all die for sure." Daveth replied.

"I…I just haven't ever encountered a foe that I couldn't engage with my blade before." Ser Jory said.

At that moment, Duncan appeared. He walked up the stairs and came up to us, chalice in hand. It was filled with a bizarre, dark liquid. I began feeling uneasy. What was that hideous substance inside? Was he going to make us drink it?

"At last, we have come to the Joining," Duncan said. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. The first Grey Wardens that drank of darkspawn's blood and mastered their taint. Ever Grey Warden since then has done the same."

"We're…we're going to drink the blood of those creatures?" Ser Jory asked.

"Indeed. Just as the Grey Wardens before us did and as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory." Duncan replied.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon." Alistair added.

"Those who survive?" I said. A hard lump rose in my throat. It all made sense now…the secrecy, the collecting of darkspawn blood…I had been right to be anxious all along.

Ser Jory's eyes were wild. "Does that mean that we're going to die?" He inquired, struggling to maintain his composure.

"Not all those who drink the blood will survive, I'm afraid. Those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay," Duncan said. "We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would."

Everyone closed their eyes and bowed their heads. Everyone but Ser Jory, that is. I could feel his restlessness and anxiety. When I peeked at him, I saw that he was glancing at everyone. He kept eyeing the chalice that Duncan had. I could clearly see the terror in his eyes.

"Join us brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows were we stand vigilant. Join us in the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day, we shall join you." Alistair said.

"Daveth, step forwards." Duncan said.

Daveth did as told. Duncan handed him the chalice. Without hesitation, Daveth lifted the chalice to his lips and drank from it. Once he had taken his gulp, he handed the chalice back to Duncan.

As soon as he did, he started to howl in agony and claw at his throat, and dropped to his knees. I was frightened when I saw his eyes roll into the back of his head. His screams became strangled, gurgling sounds.

"Maker's breath!" Ser Jory cried.

"I am sorry Daveth." Duncan murmured.

Daveth convulsed a few times and then lied still. He was dead. Blood bubbled on his lips and leaked from the corners of his mouth. I was speechless.

"Step forward Jory." Duncan said.

At that moment, Ser Jory went ballistic. Apparently seeing Daveth's tragic death was the breaking point for him. He unsheathed his sword and started backing away from us.

"I have a wife and a child…had I known…." Ser Jory gasped.

"There's no turning back." Duncan said.

"No, you ask too much," Ser Jory said, backing up a couple more steps. "There is no glory in this!"

Duncan placed the chalice down on a nearby table and unsheathed his dagger. He approached Ser Jory.

I was absolutely astonished by how fast Duncan was. Ser Jory had a massive broadsword and Duncan had a dagger, but Duncan was able to kill Ser Jory swiftly. They traded blows briefly and then Duncan buried his dagger into Ser Jory's abdomen. Bright red blood streamed onto Duncan's hand. Ser Jory's face became twisted with pain and grief.

"I am sorry, Jory." Duncan murmured.

Duncan tore his dagger out of Ser Jory and let him drop to the ground. Seconds later, he died. Blood was already beginning to pool beneath his body. He lied inert on the ancient stone floor.

Alistair looked as horrified as I felt. However, neither of us said a word. Now it was pretty clear that Duncan was absolutely serious. It was either join the Grey Wardens and have a chance of dying right now, or try to flee and die for sure. I decided that I'd rather take the risk of joining the Grey Wardens. At least that posed a chance of survival for me. I still wanted to become a Grey Warden, despite what tragedy I had just witnessed before me.

"The Joining is not yet complete," Duncan said. "Aveline, you are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good."

Duncan handed me the chalice. I quickly drank my gulp, not thinking about it. When I was finished, I handed the chalice back to Duncan.

Within mere seconds, my entire body was consumed by an intense, burning pain. It felt like there was literally fire blazing in my veins, trying to incinerate me from the inside out. I felt my legs sway beneath me and I collapsed onto the ground. I felt the urge to vomit, but nothing ever came out. The blood I had swallowed was choking me and burning my throat at the same time. I'd never been in this much pain in my life!

"From this moment forth, you are a Grey Warden." Duncan said.

Despite my best efforts, I was unable to rise to my feet. The world around me slowly went black. I became engulfed in darkness.

XXXXXXXX

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I had absolutely no idea where I was. I couldn't see much of anything. All I saw was a massive, twisted dragon before me, surrounded by swirling darkness. The dragon was red and black, and looked absolutely hideous. It had long sharp teeth and dagger like claws. Spiny growths protruded from its body. It looked right at me with beady white eyes and opened its maw, letting out a loud roar. _

I awoke to myself screaming. I lied there for a moment, struggling to catch my breath. My heart was pounding and I was sweating profusely. When I realized that Duncan and Alistair were both knelt down beside of me and were staring at me, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I hadn't expected them to be at my side. I wondered if they had been there the entire time I was unconscious.

"It is finished," Duncan declared. "Welcome to the Grey Wardens."

I slowly sat up. There was a dull throbbing in my head and I felt dizzy. I was still lying on the cold stone floor of the old temple.

"That's two more deaths…in my Joining, only one of us died. But it was…horrible. I'm glad you made it through at least." Alistair murmured.

I struggled to my feet. Alistair tried to help me up, but I stubbornly refused. I didn't feel like being assisted right now.

"How do you feel?" Duncan asked.

"Well…it's over with now. I'm fine." I said.

"Did you have any dreams? I had terrible dreams after my Joining." Alistair said.

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do," Duncan replied. "That and many other things will be explained in the months to come."

"Before I forget, there is one last part to your Joining. We take some of the darkspawn blood that we collect and put it in a pendant. It's something to remind us of those who didn't make it this far." Alistair said.

Alistair handed me a small pendant. I took it from him and I put it around my neck.

"Take a little time to recover. When you are ready, I would like for you to accompany me to a meeting with the king." Duncan said.

"Very well." I responded.

"The meeting is to the west, down the stairs. Please attend as soon as you are able." Duncan said.

Duncan and Alistair then left. I stood there for a moment staring at the sunset on the horizon, trying to collect my thoughts. I was struggling to comprehend was had happened.

_One day, I am in Highever with my family and Dairren confesses his love for me. Then my father's own friend decides to attack us and kill everyone. If it wasn't for Duncan, I wouldn't be alive right now. _I thought. _All this is so odd…I'm all the way in Ostagar now and I got to meet the king personally. I also got to meet some darkspawn and a pair of mages in the Korcari Wilds. And now, I'm a Grey Warden. Well…I never would've imagined that this was how my life was going to turn out. No family, no friends, and a member of the Grey Wardens. I don't know whether to be happy or depressed. Is it appropriate to feel both?_

I looked at Zeke. He was sitting by my feet, staring up at me. His tail started wagging happily.

"At least I still have you." I said.

He barked happily and he licked my hand. I patted him on the head.

"I suppose we might as well go attend that meeting. I can't keep them waiting." I sighed.

Zeke followed me as I walked away from the old temple and down the small flight of stairs. I found Duncan and the others standing in the middle of a clearing, around a massive wooden table and that had a map sprawled across it. King Cailan and an older man with long, dark hair and heavy silver armor were talking to each other. Duncan and Alistair were standing on the other side of the table, alongside a Chantry priestess and a Circle mage.

"…my decision is final Loghain. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault." King Cailan was saying.

"The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines." The dark haired man said.

I assumed he was the one named Loghain. By the looks of him, he had to be in his fifties at least. He had dark circles under his eyes and had a commanding air about him. It seemed he was a seasoned warrior, who had fought and led many battles over the years. His demeanor was rather abrasive; similar to Arl Howe. That alone made me uneasy.

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all." King Cailan replied.

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves." Loghain said.

"It is not a fool notion! Our quarrels with the Orlesians are a thing of the past. And you will do well to remember who is king, Loghain." King Cailan said sharply.

"How fortunate Maric was to not have seen his son so ready to hand over Ferelden to those who enslaved us for a century!" Loghain exclaimed.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, now won't they?" King Cailan remarked.

King Cailan turned away from Loghain, who was still livid, and looked at Duncan.

"Duncan, are your men ready for battle?" King Cailan asked.

"Yes, your Majesty." Duncan said.

When King Cailan looked at me, I felt my face grow hot. It was difficult to hold his gaze. I felt so miniscule and insignificant in his presence. I hadn't ever had that problem before. Of course, I'd never been in the presence of such a powerful or beautiful person before. For the majority of my life, the most powerful person I'd been around was my own father. As far as attractive people went…well, they had been far and few between. Dairren had been attractive in his own right, but he paled in comparison to King Cailan.

"And this is the lady from Highever I met yesterday?" King Cailan said. "I understand that congratulations are in order?"

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I said. I hoped that my voice didn't some out squeaky. If I embarrassed myself in front of the King of Ferelden, I'd never be able to live with myself.

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks." King Cailan said, smiled warmly at me.

I smiled back at him, trying my best not to blush like some idiot.

"Your fascination with legends and glory will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality!" Loghain growled.

"Fine, let's speak of strategy then," King Cailan sighed. He leaned forwards and looked at the map. "The Grey Wardens and I will draw the darkspawns into charging our lines. And then...?"

"You will alert the tower and light the beacon so that my men will know when to charge from cover." Loghain said.

"Yes, I remember now…this here is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? But who shall light the beacon?" King Cailan asked.

"I have a few men stationed there. It isn't a dangerous task, but it is vital." Loghain responded.

"Then we ought to send our best. I wish to send Alistair and Aveline to see that it is done." King Cailan said. He looked up from the map at me.

It delighted me that the king was so willing to directly include me in this battle, despite the fact that he hardly knew me.

"You can count on me, your Majesty." I said.

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?" Loghain asked.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain," King Cailan said. "Grey Wardens battle the Blight no matter where they are from."

"Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of an archdemon appearing." Duncan said.

"There have been no signs of dragons in the Wilds." Loghain said sharply.

"Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?" King Cailan asked.

"I…yes, Your Majesty." Duncan murmured.

I narrowed my eyes at Loghain. _What in the name of Andraste is your problem, old fool? _I thought. _You're not the only one capable of coming up with ideas! I hope the archdemon does appear, just so you can be wrong!_

When the Circle mage took a step towards King Cailan, I put my hands on the hilts of my blades. Mage or not, I would cut that cretin down where he stood!

"Your Majesty, the tower, and its beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi —" The mage said.

"We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage. Save them for the darkspawn." The Chantry priestess hissed, cutting him off.

"Enough! This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon." Loghain snapped.

"Thank you Loghain," King Cailan said. "I cannot wait for that glorious moment. The Grey Wardens will battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!"

"Yes Cailan, it will be a glorious moment for us all." Loghain muttered darkly. He then walked off.

"May the Maker watch over you, Grey Wardens." King Cailan said.

"May the Maker watch over us all." Duncan replied.

King Cailan left, and so did the Circle mage and the Chantry priestess. When they did, Duncan turned to me and Alistair.

"You heard the plan. You two will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure that the beacon is lit." Duncan said.

"What? I won't be in the battle?" Alistair asked. He looked rather disappointed.

"This is by the king's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon doesn't get lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge." Duncan responded.

"So he needs to Grey Wardens standing up there, holding the torch, just in case right?" Alistair said.

I ignored Alistair's remark. I was more concerned about the task at hand. I imagined that after we lit the beacon, we would be able to join the fight anyways, so I didn't understand why he was complaining. The fact that he was so eager to fight the fiendish darkspawns was odd to me. Well, I suppose it was exciting to kill those fiends and to purge them from the Earth, and then become heroes for doing so. But that seemed like an impossible task. If this was a Blight it was the fifth one this world had faced. If those before us couldn't eradicate the darkspawn, how could we?

"Where is the Tower of Ishal, exactly?" I asked.

"The tower is on the other side of the gorge from the king's camp; the way we came when we arrived. You will need to cross the gorge, go through to the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you will be able to overlook the entire valley." Duncan answered.

"So, when do we light the beacon?" I inquired.

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for." Duncan said.

"Alright. You can count on us." I said.

"The battle is about to begin shortly. When I leave, I want the two of you to go to the Tower of Ishal immediately. You will need to get up there and light the beacon as soon as possible. Am I understood?" Duncan said.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Good. Now I must go. From here on, you two are alone. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens and I expect you to be worthy of that title." He said.

"Duncan, may the Maker watch over you." Alistair said.

"May He watch over us all." Duncan murmured.

Duncan left. Alistair, Zeke, and I headed off for the Tower of Ishal. I vaguely remembered seeing an imposing tower upon arrival to Ostagar yesterday morning, but that seemed like a lifetime away. So much had happened in just the course of a single day that my mind could scarcely keep track of it all. Perhaps the shock was what was muddling my mind.

As we walked, the rain began to pick up. I started to hear thunder in the distance. It seemed to only add to the terrible sense of foreboding I was beginning to feel.

While we passed through the camp, I could see people preparing for the battle. The camp was a bustle of activity now, but somehow it was eerily quiet. Everyone's faces were somber; some terrified, others determined. I couldn't blame people for being frightened. I had encountered small bands of darkspawn in the Korcari Wilds just yesterday, but it had been a disturbing experience. These poor people were preparing go face-to-face with an entire army of them. I could only imagine what was going through their minds right now. Even the war hounds seemed apprehensive.

Once we reached the massive bridge that sprawled across the gorge, I could see quite a few archers on the bridge, along with several ballistae. When I looked down into the valley below, I could see the king's army. In the distance, I saw what looked like a reddish-orange cloud that seemed to be engulfing the forest. I heard some strange, demonic whispering sound in my mind. At first I didn't know what the hell it was, but as it came closer and the whispering grew louder, I realized it was the darkspawn horde. My breath caught. There had to be _thousands_ of those fiends!

"Maker's breath!" I gasped.

I felt my blood turn to ice as I heard the demonic howls and screeches of the darkspawn below. They were trying to intimidate us and I could tell that it was working on a good portion of the king's army. The terror in the air was palpable.

Zeke began to growl. He laid his ears flat against his head and his fur bristled.

I watched as the king's army and the darkspawn army collided. The chaos of battle was already starting to fill the valley. Darkspawn and human screeches, along with the yelps of mabari hounds and the booms of thunder filled the night air. The war had begun.

"Watch out!" Alistair yelped.

When I looked up, I saw a flaming mass of something flying right at me, but I was paralyzed by my fear. My feet felt heavier than stone.

Alistair grabbed my arm and yanked me back fiercely. Seconds later, the fireball crashed down where I had been standing. I was more amazed by the fact that the flaming mass was still ablaze in this torrential downpour, rather than the fact that it had been seconds away from incinerating me.

"Let's get to the tower." He said.

He helped me to my feet and we ran across the bridge. It was challenging to make it across. It was raining so hard that I could hardly see and I kept having to watch out for soaring fireballs. On top of that, the bridge was becoming slick with both rain and blood. With each fireball that landed on the bridge, substantial damage was done. We had to doge chunks of busted ballistae and stone as we ran.

I was relieved when we finally made it across. As soon as we made it to the other side, a mage and a warrior accosted us. They both looked horrified. They were haggard looking and were streaked with blood, both their own and darkspawn blood.

"You…you're Grey Wardens aren't you? You need to help us…the tower has been taken!" The warrior exclaimed.

"What are you talking about man?" Alistair asked. "How has it been taken?"

"The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers. They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead." The soldier said.

"Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves." Alistair said.

"We will accompany you," The mage said. "We'll be safer if we band together."

I didn't protest and neither did Alistair. Together, we went up the flight of stairs and through the gate. As soon as we did, we were greeted by several darkspawn.

I unsheathed my family sword and dagger, and plunged them into an oncoming genlock. I kicked the darkspawn off my blades and stabbed the next closest on in the side. It howled in agony and swung its maul at me. I managed to dodge it just before it smacked into the side of my head. I stabbed the darkspawn in the leg with my left blade and in the abdomen with my right. Black blood sprayed onto my hands. I then jerked my blades out of the demonic creature and continued to fight my way through them.

Right when we finished off the first group, another came charging at us. The second batch was led by a large hurlock in elaborate, golden armor, who came charging right at me. It was completely encased in the heavy armor so I wasn't able to see its face, but I could see its two beady eyes glinting in the darkness.

The darkspawn swung its battle axe at me. I already knew there was no way I would be able to parry a blow like that; the force behind the swing was much too powerful. So I sidestepped to avoid it. Like I had predicted, the darkspawn put all its strength behind its blow, and it kept going. Its axe became lodged into the ground. I seized the opportunity and shoved my blades into its back. It howled and black blood spurted out at me, but somehow, it didn't die.

Right when it finally freed its blade from the ground, Zeke jumped on it and tackled it. Zeke furiously bit and clawed at its face. I couldn't tell if Zeke's claws and teeth were penetrating the darkspawn's armor or not, but I wasn't willing to wait and find out. I shoved my blades into the darkspawn's abdomen and twisted them. Judging the horrendous scream the darkspawn made, I knew I had hurt it pretty badly.

I left the darkspawn to die and I lunged at the nearest one. It had its back turned to me, so I jammed my blades into its back. I kicked it fiercely off my blades, and resumed fighting.

We encountered a couple more groups of darkspawn as we made our way to the Tower of Ishal. Fortunately, everyone was still intact when we finally made it to the tower.

When we entered the tower, we found it in complete ruins and smelled fetid. Dead bodies and fires were everywhere. Blood ran in rivers and gore was strewn about. I swallowed hard to prevent myself from vomiting.

It didn't surprise me one bit to find darkspawns running amok inside the tower. On the first floor, we mostly encountered darkspawn warriors and archers, but we did come across one genlock emissary. I was frightened by the prospect that a darkspawn could wield magic. I had thought that only people could. Apparently, I underestimated darkspawn intelligence and abilities.

_So these fiends do have some intelligence about them, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to launch such a cunning attack on us. It's like they knew exactly when and where to strike us…how has this happened?! How have darkspawn outsmarted us?_ I wondered. _Perhaps we have let overconfidence cloud our judgment and make us blind to caution._

Not too far from the steps leading up to the second floor, I came across a massive hole, leading straight down to the underground.

We hurried upstairs to the second floor. If we were going to light the beacon in time, we'd need to get up to the top floor as soon as possible.

"Maker's breath! What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here." Alistair said.

"There's no point in moaning about it. We have fighting to do!" I responded.

"Good point. I need to stay focused. Kill first, ask questions later," He said. "At any rate, we need to hurry. We need to get to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time. Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for the signal."

We continued on our trek up the Tower of Ishal. Along the way, we encountered plenty more darkspawn. There were so many of them! It seemed that no matter how many we killed, more would pop up and take the place of their fallen brethren.

By the time we made it to the top floor, I was fatigued. I was hoping to be able to light the signal fire and rest a little, but as soon as we got up to the top floor, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Upon arrival, we came across the most massive darkspawn I'd seen yet. It had to have been at least eight feet tall. It had purple skin and enormous, twisted horns protruding from its head. It had its back to us and was feeding on the dead bodies of the men it had slain. I could hear it crunching on bone and slurping blood.

_Holy Maker!_ I thought. _What is that?_

It must have sensed us behind it because it turned and looked at us. It let out a fearsome roar that shook me to my very core. While we were stunned, it started to charge at us.

"Maker help us!" The mage shrieked.

Terror seized my heart when I realized that the massive darkspawn was charging right at me. Right before it could stomp on me, I darted out of the way. I stabbed it in the leg with both of my blades as I sailed by. Zeke, Alistair and the other soldier took the opportunity to attack from the other side. The mage, of course, hurled spells at the darkspawn from a distance.

Unfortunately for the tower guard, he was unable to move out of the way in time. The darkspawn kicked him so hard that he was sent flying against a wall. When I heard the sickening sound of crunching bone, I knew the man had died upon impact. He plopped into the floor and didn't get back up. Blood was already pooling beneath him.

Seeing that had literally scared the piss out of me. I couldn't believe that one darkspawn had killed a seasoned warrior in one blow. But then again, this was no average darkspawn. This must be an ogre; I had heard stories of them, but never actually seen one. Not until now.

"Stay out of reach!" I yelled.

Alistair, Zeke, and I took turns lunging at the gargantuan ogre. One would feint at it and the other two would attack. The giant brute was too slow and clumsy to keep up with us. We were able to avoid its huge limbs with ease. I was glad it didn't have any weapons besides its fists and legs. Otherwise, fighting it wouldn't have been possible for us.

What happened next was heart-stopping. Time seemed to stand still as I watched Alistair leap onto the darkspawn and sink his blade right in its massive chest. Blood spurted forth and the ogre let out an agonized howl. It fell backwards with a mighty thud, causing the floor beneath us to shake. Alistair ripped his blade out and plunged it into the darkspawn's face. He wrest his blade free and leapt down.

"Light the beacon," Alistair ordered. "We most likely missed the signal already!"

The mage cast a fireball to light the beacon. I let out a sigh of relief and allowed my fatigue to wash over me. Perhaps now, the fighting would abate. Reinforcements would joining the fray now.

Just when I thought that we were going to be alright, I was proven wrong rather quickly. At least a dozen darkspawn poured into the chamber and attacked us. The last thing I saw was a darkspawn blade coming at me….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_"Maker, though the darkness comes upon me,_

_I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm._

_I shall endure._

_What you have created, no one can tear asunder."_

-Canticle of Trails 1:10

I slowly opened my eyes. My eyelids felt heavier than stone. My mind told me to sit up, but my body didn't respond. I lied there, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't until a couple minutes later that I realized I was in an unfamiliar bed inside a small hut. Alarmed, I leapt up. When I did, a sharp pain jolted up my side, causing me to gasp. I noticed that my side was bandaged up, which caused me to panic all over again.

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother should be pleased." A voice said.

Morrigan appeared at my bedside. Her sudden appearance startled me. I didn't realize that I wasn't alone. I was surprised to see her. I didn't expect to see her again.

"What happened?" I asked. "Where are the darkspawn?"

At the sound of my voice, Zeke popped up from the foot of the bed. He jumped up in the bed and started licking my face. His short tail was wagging as hard as possible.

"You were injured and Mother rescued you. Do you not remember?" She said.

"All I remember is being overwhelmed by darkspawn…." I said.

"Mother rescued you, your friend, and your mangy mutt from atop the tower…though 'twas a close call. What is important is that you both live," She replied. "I suppose you should know that the man who was supposed to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. All those that he abandoned were massacred. Your friend isn't taking it well, I'm afraid."

"What about the Grey Wardens…and the king?" I asked.

"They were slaughtered, of course." She responded.

A sharp pang of grief pierced my heart. Loghain had betrayed the king and left him to die! That must mean that all the Grey Wardens including Duncan, as well as everyone else that had been on the field, were all dead now.

_Why? How could this have happened? _I thought. _How could Loghain do this?! Dear Maker…this can't be real…_

"Mother asked to see you when you awoke. So when you decide to get up, go see what she wants." She said.

"Alright," I said. "Thank you for helping me, Morrigan."

"I…you are most welcome, though Mother did most of the work." She stammered a little. It seemed that my appreciation was unexpected.

I got up and went outside. Zeke was close by, eyeing me with concern. I was glad to see that he wasn't too badly injured. His wounds were nothing more than ugly scars now; reminders of his near death experience.

When I stepped outside, I was shocked to see Alistair alive and in one piece. He was standing on the edge of a pond, staring off into the distance. Morrigan's mother was a couple feet away from him.

"See, here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much young man." Morrigan's mother said.

Alistair turned and looked at me. His expression was one of relief and delight.

"You're alive! I thought for sure that you were dead." He gasped.

"No, I'm still alive, thanks to Morrigan and her mother." I said.

"None of this seems real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower." He murmured.

"Don't talk about me as if I weren't present, lad." Morrigan's mother said.

"I…I didn't mean…what are we supposed to call you? You never did tell us your name." He stammered.

"Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. So I suppose it will do." She said.

"You're _the_ Flemeth? From the legends?" He asked. "Daveth was right! You're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

"Look, I know a bit of magic and it has served you both well, has it not?" Flemeth remarked.

"It doesn't matter. We need to worry about the darkspawn threat and Loghain." I said sharply.

"Yes, you should." She said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you save us? Why not save someone more important, like the king or even Duncan?" He asked.

"You two and your dog were the only ones I could get to. By the time I arrived, Duncan and your king were already dead," She replied. "I couldn't allow all the Grey Wardens to die at once, could I? Someone has to deal with these darkspawn. It has always been the Grey Wardens' duty to unite the lands against the blights, or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

"But we _were_ fighting the darkspawn! The king had nearly defeated them! Why would Loghain do this?" He exclaimed.

"Now that is a good question. Men's hearts contain shadows darker than any tainted creature's. Perhaps he thinks the Blight is an army that he can outmaneuver? Perhaps he doesn't see that the evil behind it is the true threat?" She said.

"The archdemon…." He murmured.

"What is this archdemon exactly?" I asked.

"It is said that long ago that the Maker sent the Old Gods of the Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons deep beneath the surface. An archdemon is an Old God that is awakened and tainted by darkspawn. Believe it or not, history says it's a powerful and immortal being. Only fools ignore history."

"I just don't understand what Loghain thought he could possibly gain from killing the king. The throne perhaps? He is the queen's father after all…." He said.

"You speak as if he is the first person to have gained the throne that way. Grow up boy." She scoffed.

"If Arl Eamon knew what he did, he would never stand for it! The Landsmeet will never stand for it! There will be civil war!" He roared.

"Arl Eamon? The arl of Redcliffe?" I asked.

"Yes…he wasn't at Ostagar so he still has his army. And he was Cailan's uncle. He's a good man that's respected in the Landsmeet," He said. He paused for a moment, thinking. "We could go to him and appeal for help!"

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Aren't there other allies we could call on as well?" I inquired.

"Yes, of course. The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places. They're obligated to help us during the Blight!" He said.

"I may be old, but dwarves, elves, mages, this Eamon and who knows what else…this sounds like an army to me." Flemeth said.

He turned to me, his brown eyes bright with determination. "So do you think we can do this then? Go to Redcliffe and then these other places, and build an army?" He asked.

"I don't see why not. It's what Grey Wardens do after all." I said.

"So you are set then? Ready to be Grey Wardens, are you?" Flemeth asked.

"Yes. Thank you for everything, Flemeth." I replied.

"No, no. Thank _you._ You're the Grey Wardens here, not I," She said. "Now, I do have one more thing I can offer you, Grey Wardens."

Right at that moment, Morrigan came out of the hut. Her sharp yellow eyes flickered from me to Alistair, and then to her mother.

"Mother, the stew is bubbling. Shall we have two guests for the eve, or none?" Morrigan asked.

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them." Flemeth said.

"Such a shame…wait, what?" Morrigan said, eyes becoming huge.

"You heard me, girl. The last time I looked, you had ears!" Flemeth chuckled.

"I think that's an excellent idea." I said.

"Do I have no say so over this?" Morrigan snapped.

"Your magic will be useful to them and you know your way around the Wilds. You can help them get past the horde and make it to the next town," Flemeth said. "Besides that, you have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. Now, as for you Wardens, consider this as repayment for your lives."

"Very well. We shall take her with us." I said.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she's an apostate." Alistair said.

"If you don't wish help from us _illegal mages_, young man, perhaps I should've left you on the top of that tower!" Flemeth snapped.

"Er, point taken." Alistair mumbled.

"Mother…this isn't how I wanted this. I…I'm not even ready!" Morrigan said.

"You must be ready. Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail and all will perish under the Blight, even I." Flemeth said.

"I understand." Morrigan sighed.

"And you Wardens, do you understand? I give you that which I value above this world. I do this because you _must_ succeed." Flemeth said.

"Understood," I responded. "She won't come to harm with us."

Morrigan still looked displeased, but didn't protest any further.

"Allow me to get my things, if you would." She growled.

Morrigan then went back inside the hut. Moments later, she returned with a small backpack. She still seemed put out, but at the same time, there was a hint of eagerness in her eyes.

"I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest going to Lothering, the village north of the Wilds, as our first destination. 'Tis not far and you will find what you need there. Or if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide; the choice is yours." She said.

"I prefer you speak your mind, Morrigan." I replied.

"Ha! You're going to regret saying that." Flemeth laughed.

"Dear sweet Mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this! How fondly I shall remember this moment." She said.

"Well as I have always said, if you want something done, do it yourself or hear about it for a decade or so afterwards." Flemeth responded.

"I just…do you really want to take her along because her mother says so?" Alistair asked.

"We need all the help we can get Alistair." I said.

He let out a long sigh. "I guess you're right. The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them." He said.

"Why I'm ever so pleased to have your approval!" Morrigan exclaimed sarcastically.

The tension between Alistair and Morrigan was palpable. The two of them were glaring at each other rather balefully. I knew I needed to intervene before a fight broke out. The last thing I needed was for them to kill each other and for all the responsibility to fall on me.

"I think we ought to get going before it gets late." I said.

Morrigan turned away from Alistair and looked at her mother. "Farewell Mother. Don't forget the stew on the fire. I don't want to have to return to a burned down hut." She said.

"Bah! 'Tis more likely that you will return to find this entire area, along with my hut, completely swallowed up by the blight!" Flemeth retorted.

To my surprise, that seemed to strike a nerve with Morrigan. Her expression became somewhat dismayed.

"I didn't mean…all I meant was…" She stammered.

"Yes, I know. Do try to have fun dear." Flemeth said.

Morrigan and Flemeth said their goodbyes, and then we set off for Lothering.

XXXXX

Morrigan led us out of the Korcari Wilds, skirting the border of the Hinterlands. We mostly used the Imperial Highway there, though in quite a few places it was impossible to use because it had fallen into disrepair. In the places we couldn't pass using the Highway, we picked our way across the rubble.

The whole way to Lothering, Alistair was oddly quiet. His eyes were dull and lifeless, and his shoulders were slumped. He looked incredibly pitiful. I wanted to say something to him, but I was afraid that he would snap at me, so I left him alone. I didn't want to further distress him. He seemed to have enough on his mind as it was.

It took us about four days to reach Lothering. When I started to see the small town on the horizon, I felt relieved. We had finally arrived at Lothering.

That relief evaporated like dew on a hot summer morning when I spotted bandits on the Highway. They were set up right near the steps that lead down to the small town. The bandits' eyes gleamed hungrily when they spotted us. I halted in my tracks as they approached us. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword.

"Wake up gentlemen, there's more travelers to attend to!" A bandit with short dark hair said to his comrades. I assumed he was their leader, judging by the way he carried himself.

I curled my lip when the bandit leader started to examine me appreciatively. I heard Zeke growl deeply.

"I assume the pretty one is the leader." The bandit leader smiled, revealing stained and crooked teeth.

Two of his bandits came up beside him, eyeing me and my group.

"Uhh, they don't much look like 'dem others. Maybe we should just let these ones pass." One of the bandits said. He appeared to be middle-aged and sounded as if he had some sort of speech impediment, or perhaps was mentally impaired.

"Nonsense," The bandit leader muttered. He then returned his attention to me and my companions. "Greetings travelers!"

"Highwaymen…preying on those fleeing the darkspawn, I suppose." Alistair grunted.

"They are fools to get in our way. I say teach them a lesson!" Morrigan whispered in my ear.

"Now is that any way to greet someone?" The bandit leader asked. "A simple ten silvers and you're free to move on."

"You ought to listen to your friend. We're not refugees, sir." I said evenly.

"I told you…no wagons…and 'dis one looks armed!" The middle-aged bandit said.

"The toll applies to everyone, Henry. That's why it's a toll! Not say, refugee tax." The bandit leader hissed.

"Ohh right, even if you're no refugee, you still got to pay." Henry said.

"So," I said, narrowing my eyes. "You men are toll collectors, are you?"

"That's right. For the upkeep of the Imperial Highway! It's a bit of a mess, is it not?" The bandit leader replied.

_If the king had wanted the Imperial Highway repaired, he would've hired men to do it himself. _I thought. _These men clearly don't work for the crown. I'm not some ignorant peasant that they can steal from. _

"Fixing the Highway, eh? I think not." I said.

"Well, not much gets past you I see." The bandit leader chuckled.

"It's not really a toll. We're just robbing you, see." Henry said.

"Do shut up! Even a genlock would've seen that!" The bandit leader snapped.

"Forget it. I'm not paying." I said, crossing my arms.

Zeke started barking angrily. The tension was increasing and my patience was decreasing by the moment.

"I can't say I'm pleased to hear that. We have rules, you know. You're not exempt from them." The bandit leader replied.

"Right," Henry added. "We get to ransack your corpse then! Those are the rules."

"You can certainly try," I smirked, unsheathing my longsword and dagger. "Are you sure you want to fight Grey Wardens?"

All the bandits stared at me, wide-eyed in fear. Even their leader seemed frightened.

"Grey Wardens? Them ones killed the king!" Henry exclaimed.

"Traitors to Ferelden, huh? Teyrn Loghain put quite a bounty on you two." The bandit leader said.

"Aren't Grey Wardens good? Really good? Good enough to kill the king?" Henry said.

"Ehh you have a point. Let's just forget about the toll then, shall we? We'll just leave you to your darkspawn fighting and king-killing ways." The bandit leader responded.

"Might as well add bandit slaying to that list too men!" I hissed.

All the bandits tensed and put their hands on their blades. Their leader looked exasperated.

"Well this is going nowhere. Let's finish this, gents!" The bandit leader said.

The bandit leader and Henry came at me at the same time. The bandit leader had two nasty looking daggers while his companion had a massive maul.

Henry swung his maul first, aiming for my head. I ducked his blow and kicked his feet out from under him. I flung my dagger at him while he was down, catching him right between the eyes. He died instantly.

As soon as I turned to confront the bandit leader, he lunged at me with his twin daggers. I tried to dodge his attack but I tripped over Henry's dead body. The bandit leader was upon me before I was able to reach my feet. He sank one of his blades into my shoulder and I howled in pain. Warm blood began to stream down from the wound.

Furiously, I lashed out at him, slicing his thigh open. He shrieked and grasped his wound, trying to staunch the bleeding. I seized the opportunity and knocked his feet out from under him. He smacked into the stone road pretty hard, driving the wind from his lungs. I wasted no time pinning him down and pointing my sword at his throat.

"All right! We surrender," The bandit leader panted. "W-w-we we're just trying to get by, before the darkspawn got us all!"

"You picked the wrong target." I spat.

"Y-yes, of course. We should've been more careful. I'm sorry!" He exclaimed.

"Now you die. That's all you deserve." I said.

I slit the man's throat and left him to die. Morrigan, Alistair, and Zeke dispatched the remaining bandits.

The Highway was now slick with gore and corpses. Part of me felt guilty for slaying all the pathetic bandits rather than simply scaring them off. But another part of me said that it was the right thing; that bandits were scum anyways and I had done the locals a favor by exterminating them.

_Well, it's too late to have second thoughts. _I thought. _Might as well let it go and move on._

We tossed the bodies over the side of the Highway and I checked their stolen goods before going into town. I took whatever food and health poultices I could find from their crates. I ignored the disturbed look that Alistair gave me.

The four of us continued down the Highway. Right when I was about to go down the stairs Alistair halted in front of me, causing me to nearly run into him. I was about to start cussing at him, but I held my tongue when I saw that he was just standing there, staring at Lothering. I heard him let out a quiet sigh.

"Ah, Lothering," Alistair said. "It's as pretty as a painting."

"So you have finally decided to rejoin us, have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?" Morrigan said.

Alistair rounded on her, brown eyes blazing.

"Is my being upset so hard for you to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? What would you do if your mother died?" He remarked.

"Before or after I stopped laughing?" She asked.

Alistair's face became twisted with revulsion. "Right, very creepy. Forget I asked." He muttered.

I looked at Alistair. His eyes were full of sorrow. I imagined that Morrigan pestering him was only making him feel worse. We had only been traveling with her for about a week, and she had been harassing him at every turn. She seemed to harbor deep animosity for him. I couldn't imagine why, though. It's not like she had known him before our forced travel together. I assumed they didn't like each other simply because they had incompatible personalities, or perhaps it was the templar-mage rivalry that had them at odds with each other, despite the fact they barely knew each other at all.

"You have been awful quiet lately, Alistair. Are you alright?" I said.

"Yes, I know. I was just…thinking." He sighed.

"No wonder it took so long then!" Morrigan said.

He glared at Morrigan with all the abhorrence he could muster. "Oh I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to discover how you've never had a friend your entire life?" He retorted.

"I can be friendly when I desire to. Alas desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so." She said.

He rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "Anyway, I thought we should talk about where we intend to go first." He said.

"We should try and use the treaties, I assume." I said.

"I agree. Have you looked at them yet?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"There are three main groups that those treaties cover: the Dalish elves, the Circle of Magi, and the dwarves of Orzammar, but I think Arl Eamon of Redcliffe is our best bet for help. We might even want to go to him first."

"Personally, I think we ought to kill this Loghain first. Then we can go about using the treaties in peace." Morrigan said.

"Oh yes, he certainly wouldn't see that coming! And it's not like he had the advantage of an army and experience, and —" He responded.

"That was _my_ opinion. If we stand around here and listen to you give reasons why things can't be done, then we will be here until the darkspawn are upon us!" She spat.

Once again, the tension was rising between. Zeke had his ears laid back and was tense. He was eyeing the two with great unease.

"We will go into town and get more supplies. Once I have decided where our next destination will be, we will leave." I said.

"Fair enough. Let's head into town." He replied.

The four of us walked down the stairs and began walking towards the village of Lothering. As we approached the small town, I noticed that there were lots of tents set up on the edges of the town. People and children looked at us warily. They were haggard and nervous.

Just when I began to see the entrance into Lothering up ahead, a farmer walked out in front of me. He had short, reddish-brown hair and a matted beard. His clothes were incredibly dirty and he reeked of sweat and filth.

"You don't look like the other folks fleeing the south. Were you in the battle?" The farmer said.

_Gross, _I thought. _Please don't start asking me for money or food. _

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You don't look Chasind, so you're not from the Wilds, and you're obviously no farmer. I'd guess you saw some fighting?" The farmer replied.

"Yes…I was in the king's army. I'm a Grey Warden." I said.

As soon as I said that, he narrowed his eyes.

"I highly suggest you leave then. We're loyal to the king here. Word from the north says that it was the Grey Wardens who betrayed King Cailan and killed him. Teyrn Loghain has a bounty on any that survived." The farmer hissed.

I was taken aback. _What a bastard! _I thought. _Of course he would slander the good name of the Wardens like that! I can't believe anyone believes him! I bet that son of a bitch is using all this chaos to his advantage so he can usurp the throne! _

"You honestly believe that Grey Wardens would betray the king?" I asked, not bothering to keep the venom out of my tone. "Had you been on the battlefield, you would know that it was your precious Loghain that betrayed the king, not us!"

Rather than scaring him straight, I had only succeeded in further antagonizing him.

"Loghain killed the late King Maric's boy? Bah! Your story needs a bit of work." The farmer scoffed.

At that point, I was absolutely livid. _How dare this squalid peasant speak to me this way? I am nobility! _I thought. _Well, not anymore…I suppose I'm just a commoner now._

Unable to contain my anger anymore, I unsheathed one of my swords and pointed it at his throat. His eyes grew wide with terror.

"Listen you little twit, either you can rephrase that or die!" I spat.

"I mean that's quite a story! Teyrn Loghain killed the king? Mercy! Terrible business there…er…sorry for bothering you…." The farmer said quickly.

"That's what I thought." I said.

I shot him one last poisonous look and brushed past him. I had not wanted to be unpleasant to him, but he had brought it on himself. He must have been a special kind of stupid to think that he could just run his mouth to me and expect me to fear him.

Wordlessly, we continued to head into Lothering. Just up ahead, I could see a templar guarding the village entrance. The entrance was nothing more than a rickety fence and gate.

The templar, who had been pacing back and forth, stopped pacing when he spotted us approaching. He was covered from head to toe with silvery plate mail armor, so I wasn't able to see his face, but I already knew he wouldn't be too welcoming of us.

"You there," The templar said. "If you're looking for safe shelter, there's none to be found. Move on if you can. Lothering is lost."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There have been refugees streaming from the south for the past week. The Chantry and tavern are full to bursting. There simply isn't enough food to go around. We templars can barely keep order. You will be better off elsewhere." The templar said.

"Isn't there anyone in charge here?" I inquired.

"The bann of this town has marched north with Teyrn Loghain. Lothering is on its own. Most look to Revered Mother for guidance. Otherwise, you may speak with Ser Bryant I suppose." The templar replied.

"Thanks for the warning." I murmured.

Despite what he said, we continued to walk deeper into the little town. I needed to stock up on supplies. I didn't want to stay here permanently. I had more important things to worry about these whiny villagers who seemed resigned to their fate.

As we walked, the desperation and suffrage became more apparent. Refugees were huddled together in little groups by their tents. Some glared at us, others eyed us warily. Alistair and Morrigan didn't seem to notice the refugee's gazes on us. They were too busy talking, or rather, quarreling.

"I have a wonder, Alistair, if you will indulge me." Morrigan said.

"Do I have a choice?" Alistair grunted.

"Of the two of you that remain, are you not the senior Grey Warden here? I find it curious that you allow another to lead, while you follow." She inquired.

"You find that curious, do you?" He said dully.

"In fact, you defer to a new recruit. Is this a policy of the Grey Wardens? Or simply a personal one?" She asked.

"What do you want to hear? That I prefer to follow? I do, alright?" He snapped.

"You sound so very defensive Alistair." She replied.

"Maybe you'd prefer to lead? That would be worth a good laugh, for a while." He spat.

"'Tis not my task. You are the Grey Warden here, not I." She said.

"Couldn't you crawl into a bush somewhere and die? That would be great, thanks." He muttered.

I was about to tell them both to shut up, until I started heard shouting. The source of the ruckus was coming from a group of people beside a wagon. There were four people: a merchant, a cloistered sister from the village Chantry, and pair of peasant men. The arguing was only becoming more intense by the second.

"Back off! I have the right to charge what I wish!" The merchant spat, and pushed the cloistered sister.

"You profit from their misfortune! I ought to have the templars give everything away in your cart!" The cloistered sister hissed.

"You wouldn't dare! If any of you cretins step to close to my goods, I'll—" The merchant spat.

"It's so nice to see everyone working together in a crisis! It warms the heart!" Alistair exclaimed.

The group of people turned and looked at us. The merchant man narrowed his beady eyes.

"You there," The merchant said, looking right at me. "You look able. Care to make a profit by helping a beleaguered business man?"

I shifted my weight uneasily. The peasant men and the cloistered sister were all looking at me with pleading looks in their eyes. The merchant was staring at me with beady eyes.

_Is being the world's problem solver actually part of being a Grey Warden? _I wondered. _Perhaps I should've thought twice about becoming one._

"He is charging outlandish prices for things that people desperately need! Their blood is filling his pockets!" The cloistered sister exclaimed.

"'Tis only survival of the fittest," Morrigan scoffed. "All of these _cretins_ would do the same thing, if given the chance."

"I have limited supplies. These people decided what those supplies are worth to them." The merchant said.

"You bought those very wares of yours from these people over a week ago! Now they flee for their lives and you want to talk business?" The cloistered sister said.

The merchant ignored the cloistered sister. "Look, stranger, I have a hundred silvers if you drive this ramble off. Starting with that priest. I'm an honest merchant, nothing more." He said.

"Don't you think you're being a bit unscrupulous, sir?" I asked.

"Would it be better if these folks could buy no goods at all?" The merchant responded.

"These people have spent their very last coin because they are desperate. This man here preys upon them as surely as the bandits outside the city!" The cloistered sister cried.

"Bah! Drive this blasted woman off and get your hundred silvers, or I will leave." The merchant said exasperatedly.

_It would be nice to have some money. I'm completely broke. But I couldn't drive these people off and take the money with a good conscience. I am just as desperate as they are. _I thought. _There must be some sort of way we can compromise here._

"Look folks, obviously we are all on hard times right now. As a merchant, you need to make profit and as refugees, you need supplies but can't afford high prices right now. Isn't there some way we can compromise here? If we don't all work together, no one will survive." I said.

"Perhaps…if that woman agrees that I'm allowed to charge _something_." The merchant said, scratching his chin.

"Do what you must, as long as your prices don't bleed the needy dry." The cloistered sister muttered.

"Fine, fine," The merchant snapped. "_You_ don't look to needy, so normal prices for you!"

"My, have we come to solve every last squabble within the town? I'm sure that when the darkspawn get here, they'll be mighty impressed." Morrigan growled.

"Thank you, kind stranger. May the Maker watch over you." The cloistered sister smiled warmly at me.

I ignored the glares from the merchant and Morrigan. The two peasants and the cloistered sister seemed rather happy. I hadn't made any money or helped myself in any sort of way, but it felt nice to help out others in need.

I decided to keep moving, rather than purchasing supplies from this merchant. Hopefully there was another one in town. I certainly didn't want to buy anything from that bastard. By the look he was giving me, I doubted he would sell to me anyways.

Not too far up ahead, I saw the village Chantry. It wasn't nearly as big or as ornate as the one that had been in my father's castle, but it seemed to be perfectly functional nonetheless.

"The Chantry is still running the Chanter's Board? Now _that's_ dedication!" Alistair said.

Morrigan approached the Chanter's Board, eyeing it derisively.

"Ah, the Chantry board," She said. "Yes, let us run errands for the betterment of mankind as well as a few coppers."

In a small clearing in front of the Chantry doors, I spotted a large group of refugees and peasants congregated. In the middle of them was a redheaded Chasind man with suntanned skin, who was pacing back and forth and shouting. His eyes were wild and there was spittle on his lips. The ignorant spew that was streaming from his mouth told me he was indeed insane. Of course, I would've been able to tell that he was a madman even without hearing him run his mouth.

_Great Maker, as if this dimwitted populace needs a raving doomsayer working them up into a frenzy! _I thought.

"The legions of evil are on your doorstep! They will feast upon our hearts! There is nowhere to run! The evil will cover the world like a plague of locusts!" The insane man screamed.

"Quiet. You're scaring the children." One of the bystanders said.

"It's better to slit their throats now than let them suffer at the hands of darkspawn!" The insane man shouted.

It hardly surprised me that the when shrieking Chasind man spotted me and my companions, his ranting intensified. Alistair and I were both Grey Wardens and Morrigan looked feral; of course he would see us as threats.

"There!" He exclaimed, pointing at us. "Their minions are already among us now! This woman and man bear their evil stench! Can you not see the vile blackness that fills them?"

His barbed words caused me to feel self-conscious. Did we actually reek or was he referring to our taint?

"Why don't you shut your mouth, fool!" I spat.

"I watched the darkness descend upon my people! I will NOT be silent!" The Chasind man screeched.

"Please stop! _Someone _shut his mouth!" A bystander cried.

"But isn't he right? The bann left us. We're going to die." Another bystander said.

"These minions here are of the first that will destroy us!" The Chasind man exclaimed.

"What has happened to you? Don't you know that the darkspawn can be defeated?" I asked.

"My family…my clan…those creatures butchered them all! Some of us fled here, but we cannot escape them," The Chasind man replied. "I ran here…hearing my wife's screams as they dragged her off…she…her hair was the same color as yours."

As idiotic and stark-raving mad as this man was, I couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. Not everyone was strong enough to hold themselves together after witnessing a great tragedy. It was difficult for me to remember that not everyone could bottle up their emotions and continue to move forwards in life like I could.

"If we all work together, we can destroy them." I said firmly. "You'd do better to stand and fight, than lie down and die."

"Are calling me a coward?" The Chasind man hissed.

"I'm calling you an idiot. Listen to yourself for a moment! Are you really going to let your family and friends, and countless others die in vain simply because you are frightened of some mindless fiends?" I said.

The bystanders murmured amongst themselves, while the Chasind man burst into tears. I immediately felt horrible for what I had said.

"I…I am ashamed. I have dishonored my ancestors…the blackness will come!" The Chasind man said. He sobbed as he ran off.

One of the men that were standing near me turned and looked at me. He was a Chantry priest.

"He was right, wasn't he? There's no hope for us!" The priest asked.

"There's always hope, as long as you believe," I said. "Surely you understand that?"

"You're right. We can't give up." The priest replied.

By now, the crowd was starting to disperse. I could hear some muttered conversations here and there. I doubted anyone actually learned anything from the spectacle that they had witnessed, but maybe a few did. I could only hope so.

"But we can't fight! What are we supposed to do?" A farmer asked.

"Well we can't lie down and die either. We must go north to Denerim." Another farmer said.

I glanced around at the people, and then started to head into the town's Chantry. Since there was no lord ruling the town, I'd either have to talk to Ser Bryant or the Revered Mother. I hoped that they wouldn't be too hard to find or too difficult to deal with.

"It's just a guess but I'm thinking everyone in Lothering is aware of the approaching darkspawn horde." Alistair muttered.

We walked up the small set of stairs leading up to the Chantry. Just as I was about to walk in, a templar accosted me. His expression was weary and impatient.

"If you're seeking refuge in the Chantry, there is none. There's simply no room." The templar said.

"So you're closed then?" I asked.

"No…there's simply no more room for anyone to sleep in there. There are priests within if you are wishing to pay devotion to the Maker." The templar responded.

"Who is in charge here?" I inquired. I knew I had already been told that no one really ran the place, but I hoped that this templar could give me a real answer.

"The Revered Mother runs the Chantry. Ser Bryant is in charge of the templars here." The templar said.

_Yes, I already knew that! _I thought. It was obvious he didn't know any more than his companion I had spoken to at the entrance of the town, so I figured it would be best to end this conversation. I was already weary of pointless conversations.

"Right, well thank you," I said. "Goodbye, ser."

"May the Maker watch over you." The templar murmured.

I entered the Chantry with Alistair, Morrigan, and Zeke were close behind me. It wasn't until after I had went inside that I realized Morrigan would be uncomfortable here. She would draw attention to us since she looked uncivilized and was a mage; both were things that the Chantry frowned upon.

As soon as I walked in, I was rather shocked by what I saw. So many refugees were cramped up inside the Chantry, all looking grimy and scruffy. The air reeked of desolation, filth, and fear.

"Ah, look how they moan and wail and gnash their teeth. 'Tis sad to watch how helplessly they scurry about." Morrigan said.

In the center of the Chantry was a group of templars. A templar with long, dark hair was speaking to the other templars. I imagined he was Ser Bryant, the head of the templars within Lothering. If he was Ser Bryant, perhaps he would know where the Revered Mother was.

I tensed when I saw the dark haired templar approach us. I was worried he might kick us out because of Morrigan or because we were armed strangers.

"Who might you be?" The templar asked.

"I am Aveline, of the Grey Wardens." I replied.

As soon as I saw his expression, I wished that I had left the 'Grey Warden' part out. I cursed myself for being so idiotic. Why had I openly said that when not that long ago, a peasant farmer had told me that the Wardens were labeled as traitors by Loghain?! How could I have forgotten that already? Perhaps I had wanted it to be just a lie and by mere willpower, I had thought that it would become so.

"I see. I am Ser Bryant, the commander of the templars of Lothering. Teyrn Loghain declared all Grey Wardens traitors and responsible for the king's death. You know this, I hope?" The templar said.

"We did no such thing!" I growled.

"I doubt the Grey Wardens are as malicious or careless as the teyrn claims. However, not everyone believes those rumors are false. That being said, I suggest that you don't linger…just in case." He responded.

"I shall go then." I said.

Ser Bryant dipped his head. "May the Maker watch over you." He said.

I left the templar alone and went to look for the Revered Mother. I noticed a lone man standing behind a set of pews. He was alone, seeming to be engrossed in the book he was reading. He was wearing chainmail armor and was armed with a longsword and shield, so he was obviously a knight. I recognized the crest on his shield as Arl Eamon's. My heart leapt. Perhaps he would be able to tell us something; more so than the imbeciles scuttling around here.

I was going to cautiously approach the knight because he was absorbed in his book, but Alistair didn't share that same thought. He went right up to him.

"Ser Donall, is that you?" Alistair said.

The knight quickly turned around. "I beg your pardon, I didn't see you approach—" He said, pausing midsentence. He looked puzzled at first, but after a few seconds, a smile broke across his face as recognition dawned on him. "Alistair? By the Maker, I thought for certain that you were dead!"

"Not yet," Alistair said. "No thanks to Loghain."

"If Arl Eamon were well, he'd set Loghain straight." Ser Donall replied.

"What do you mean, if he were well?" Alistair asked, eyes clouding with fear.

"The arl is stricken with an illness that threatens his life. We have found no cure for it, neither magical nor natural." Ser Donall sighed.

"When did this happen?" Alistair inquired.

"Only a few weeks ago, but he has declined quickly. No one knows the nature of the illness…even magic has done little to slow its progress. Our only hope now is a miracle…every knight from Redcliffe has gone out in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Andraste's ashes are said to cure any illness, but I fear we are just chasing a fable. With each passing day, my hope dims." Ser Donall said.

"I…I was hoping to meet Arl Eamon." I said quietly.

Ser Donall's gaze flickered over to me. "Why is that, may I ask?" He asked.

"Well, I was hoping to seek his aid against Loghain." I said.

"I see. The arl is a popular man, but Loghain is a hero throughout Ferelden," Ser Donall replied. "Whatever the teyrn has or hasn't done doesn't make a difference. Arl Eamon still lies ill and that is my primary concern."

"Do you think it's possible that Loghain is involved with the arl's illness?" I asked.

Ser Donall shook his head. "The arl fell ill before King Cailan died," He said. He then paused, his expression becoming darker. "But what if Loghain planned that too? Oh, such thoughts do not sit well with me!"

"We ought to see what's happening at Redcliffe ourselves." Alistair said.

"If nothing, I am certain that you will be welcomed at the Redcliffe castle. The arlessa is there and she could tell you more than I could." Ser Donall added.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you come here, ser? The darkspawn are approaching and everyone here is going to evacuate soon." I said.

"I came here in search for the Urn of Andraste. Her ashes are said to cure any ailment…however, it seems that it's just a fable and not reality. I suppose I will have to leave when Ser Henric returns." Ser Donall murmured.

"Who is Ser Henric?" I asked.

"He's my travelling companion. He was sent off by the Lothering templars to help deal with the bandits on the Highway." Ser Donall said.

Alistair shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Well, I have good news and bad news for you concerning that, Ser Donall. The good news is that we drove the bandits off, but the bad news is that Ser Henric is dead. I found his body on the Highway." He said.

Ser Donall's face grew pale. For a moment, I was worried that he would break down into hysteria, but fortunately, he didn't. He quickly regained his composure.

"I have his locket and this note," Alistair said, handing the items to Ser Donall.

"Maker's mercy," Ser Donall breathed. "Thank you for giving me these, Alistair. I would never have known otherwise."

"You have my sympathies…for what they're worth." I said.

"Thank you. I wonder how many us have met similar fates on this mad quest." Ser Donall murmured.

"I hate to say this, but we need to get going. This town isn't very welcoming of Grey Wardens and I'm afraid if we linger too long, we will draw attention to ourselves." I said.

"Indeed. I must return to Redcliffe without Ser Henric then," Ser Donall said. "Thank you again Alistair, you have been most helpful."

"You're most welcome, Ser Donall." Alistair replied.

With that, Ser Donall left. My companions and I then went off to look for the Revered Mother. We found her at the very back of the chantry in her own private chamber, which was guarded by a pair of templars.

"Will you be making a donation to the Chantry, my friend? You look like you have salvaged more wealth than most that have made it here." The Revered Mother said.

"I have nothing to offer, I'm afraid. I came here to seek aid for the Grey Wardens." I said.

The Revered Mother's eyes widened. "A Grey Warden? Here? Oh dear…you put me in a difficult position. You must know that Teyrn Loghain declared the Grey Wardens to be outlaws?" She said.

"Yes, I've heard the rumors," I said. "However, you must know that it was really Teyrn Loghain that betrayed the king, not the Grey Wardens."

"Teyrn Loghain? That's as hard for me to believe as his condemnation of the Wardens," The Revered Mother replied. "Look, if you just lay low, I promise to keep your presence a secret. That is the best I can do. I am sorry."

"Very well. Thank you anyways, Revered Mother." I said, forcing a smile.

"May the Maker guide you, Grey Warden." The Revered Mother said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_"The one who repents, who has faith,_

_Unshaken by the darkness of the world,_

_She shall know true peace."_

-Canticle of Transfigurations 10:1

I managed to walk out of the Chantry quietly, but with a heavy heart. It was hard for me to cope with the fact that just I was now an outlaw; a dangerous criminal. Nearly two months ago, I was part of Ferelden's nobility and I was living an easy life. Having life change so drastically in such a small time frame was emotionally tormenting.

_Life is so lovely now, being treated with hostility or faked sympathy. It makes no sense that they are acting this way towards me and each other. Shouldn't they be working together in this time of crisis? Turning on each other will only doom us all. _I thought.

I looked out at the horizon. The sun was starting to set, turning the sky brilliant hues of blue, red, and orange. There was a pleasant, cool breeze that whipped my hair from my shoulders.

"We should probably find somewhere to sleep for the night and then leave in the morning." I said.

"There is a tavern just over that bridge," Morrigan said, indicating towards a building just beyond the small stone bridge that arched over a river. "Judging from all the hospitality we've been met with so far, I doubt you will find any there either."

"I suppose we can give it a try," I replied. "If that doesn't work, then we'll have to set up camp on the outskirts of town."

The four of us walked across the bridge over to the local tavern. I hoped that there wouldn't be too many hostile people in there. If we were lucky, they'd be too drunk or caught up in their own desolation to notice us.

A few people were muttering in small groups outside of the tavern. A pair of men eyed me suspiciously, but I disregarded them. Gossipers weren't of any concern to me.

"You might not want to go in. The tavern is full and those soldiers are being a nuisance." One man that was standing a couple feet from the door said.

I halted in my tracks and looked at him. He looked like a local farmer.

"What soldiers?" I asked.

"They're not here to defend us. They were looking for someone…before they started drinking, that is. I hear they almost killed a man in there because they didn't like his face…I wonder if they're deserters from the king's army." The man said.

"Well, I might as well drive them off for everyone, just like the bandits." I grunted.

"You drove off the bandits?" The man asked. His eyes widened.

"Yes, we—" I said.

"Thank the Maker! Those thieving bastards finally got what they deserved! There will be more, I know, but at least those got what was coming to them," The man said. "Thank you, milady."

"You're welcome, ser." I murmured, dipping my head. I then went inside the tavern with my companions.

As soon as we walked in, a group of knights turned and looked at us. There were five of them. They put down their ale and sauntered over to me. I spotted Loghain's crest on their shields, so I knew right away that they were his men.

"Well, look what we have here men. I think we've just been blessed!" One of the men said. He was most likely the leader of the group.

"Loghain's men. This can't be good." Alistair mumbled.

"Didn't we spend all morning asking for a man and a woman of this very description? Everyone said that hadn't seen either of them." One knight said to his leader.

"Why yes," The lead soldier said. "It seems we were lied to."

At that moment, a cloistered sister appeared. She had short reddish-brown hair and warm blue eyes. I was startled by her approach, partially because I hadn't seen her sooner and partially because I found it bizarre to see a cloistered sister in a tavern. But then again, these were unusual times.

"Gentlemen, surely there's no need for trouble," The cloistered sister said. She had an Orlesian accent. "They are no doubt more unfortunate souls seeking refuge."

"They are more than that! Now stay out of our way, Sister. If you protect these traitors, you will get the same treatment as them." The lead knight snapped.

"If you want a fight, I'll give you one." I snarled, unsheathing my twin blades.

"Take the Wardens into custody. Kill the Sister and anyone else that gets in the way!" The lead knight ordered.

The unarmed villagers and refugees scrambled for cover as Loghain's men and my companions drew their weapons. The fight was on now.

I side stepped the commanding knight of the group, and struck him with the pommel of my right hand sword. He lunged at me, trying to bury his blade in my side, but I quickly parried his blow. Being intoxicated slowed him down quite substantially, but he was still a tough adversary.

"Come with me willingly, or I will drag you out myself!" The commander barked.

"Fuck you!" I spat.

He tried to lunge at me again. I was able to block his blow with my twin blades just before his massive sword sliced me in half. He had put so much force behind the blow that the momentum caused him to lose balance. When he staggered, I kicked the man square in the groin, which caused him to screech in pain. He fell to his knees and doubled over in agony.

"Let's see how loud the stuck pig squeals!" I said, pointing one of my blades at his throat.

"Alright, you've won. We surrender!" The commander gasped.

At that moment, his men and my companions stopped fighting. They turned and stared at us. By now, everyone in the tavern was staring at us as well. Some faces were angry or concerned, but most were fearful.

"Good, they've learned their lesson. We can all stop fighting now." The cloistered sister said.

"I certainly will not let these bastards go, just so they can run back to tell Loghain!" I hissed.

"We have every right to kill you! You were the ones who slayed the king! Teyrn Loghain pulled us out of your trap!" The commander spat.

I pushed my blade harder against his throat. Bright red blood welled up around my blade. The man hissed in pain, though his eyes were still blazing with unrestrained fury.

"It was _your_ precious teyrn that allowed the king to die, you imbecile. If you quit sucking his cock long enough, you would be able to listen to reason, rather than blindly believing the lies that's been crammed down your throat." I remarked.

"It was the Grey Wardens who led the king to his death! Loghain could do nothing!" The commander said.

"Shut up swine, lest I cut that tongue from your mouth." I barked.

"They have surrendered. Spare their lives, Warden." The chantry sister cried.

"They were going to kill us! They don't deserve mercy!" I said.

"But they failed. And I don't wish death on anyone." The cloistered sister said.

I honestly tried to find even the slightest bit of sympathy in my heart for these men, but there was none to be found. Hatred and adrenaline coursed through my veins, and my rage had not been spent.

"But I do!" I snarled.

I slit the commander's throat, causing arterial blood to gush forth into my hand. The commander collapsed into the floor, convulsing and weakly grasping his throat in a desperate attempt to staunch the bleeding. He coughed and spluttered pathetically for several more seconds until he bled out.

The villagers and refugees in the tavern were all frightened. They all peered at me with huge, terrified eyes. The cloistered sister looked just as horrified as they did.

"Kill the rest of Loghain's men." I ordered.

Alistair, Morrigan, and Zeke dispatched the two remaining Loghain's men, who were trying to escape.

"Pardon for my interference, but I couldn't sit by and not help," The cloistered sister said. "Allow me introduce myself. I am Leliana, one of the lay sisters of the Chantry here in Lothering. Or, I was anyways."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I joined the Chantry to live a life of religious contemplation. But I am no priest, not even an initiate." Leliana said.

"I am Aveline, a Grey Warden. These are my companions, Alistair and Morrigan, and this is my dog Zeke." I said, indicating towards each of my companions in turn.

Rather than greeting each other like I expected, no one moved. It was sort of awkward.

"You and Alistair are Grey Wardens…I heard the men say that. You two fight darkspawn, yes? I know after what transpired you will need all the help you can get. That's why I'm joining you." Leliana replied.

I shifted my weight uncomfortably. Would it really be a good idea to bring this cloistered sister along?

"Why are you so eager to come with me?" I asked.

"The Maker told me to assist you." She said.

"The Maker _told_ you to?" I inquired.

"I…I know that sounds absolutely insane. But it's true! I had a dream, a vision!" She exclaimed.

"More crazy? I thought we were all full up." Alistair muttered.

"Look at the people here. They're lost in their despair and this darkness, this chaos, will spread! The Maker doesn't want this. But you do what you are meant to do…it's the Maker's work. The Maker asked me to assist you, so let me help you." She said.

_Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers. I'm not exactly in the position to be picky who I receive assistance from. _I thought. _She can fight at least, so she's not totally helpless. Perhaps there's more to her than meets the eye._

"Very well. I won't turn away help when it's offered." I said.

"Perhaps your skull is more cracked than Mother thought." Morrigan muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you. I appreciate being given this chance. I will not let you down." Leliana said, smiling warmly.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but there won't be any darkspawn fighting and trekking through the wilderness tonight," Alistair said. "We were looking for a place to sleep."

"You are in luck then. I have a chamber here in this tavern. We will all have to cram into it, I'm afraid. But it's better than sleeping out in the wilderness, yes?" Leliana said.

Neither Alistair nor Morrigan protested; they were too exhausted to squabble, even among each other.

Leliana led us up to her chamber. It was small and only had one bed. I slept on the floor beside Zeke, while Morrigan and Alistair all but killed each other, trying to get as far away from each other as possible. Leliana slept on her bed. Alistair ended up lying down to the left of me while Morrigan lied down to the right of Zeke. She turned her back to Zeke, despite the fact that he was whining at her.

While everyone dozed off, I stayed up a little longer to look at the Grey Warden treaties. The documents looked quite old and delicate. The official Warden seal was on the papers, which was a good thing.

The documents themselves contained important information, such as the Rite of Conscription and the means by which Grey Wardens can demand aid from anyone in the time of a Blight. In the documents, it expressed the rights Grey Wardens had to recruit anyone and demand aid from anyone during a Blight. There were signatures from the Circle of Magi, Dalish elves, and Orzammar dwarves. I wondered just how long ago this pact was made.

I pulled out a map that I had of Ferelden. After a few minutes of studying the map, I decided that our next destination would be the Circle of Magi. I had always wanted to venture to the Circle, ever since I was young. I wasn't in a particular hurry to go to Orzammar or the Brecilian Forest, or even Redcliffe, so those places could wait.

I tucked the Grey Warden treaties and my map back into my pack, and then lied down. I let out a yawn and closed my eyes. Alistair and Zeke were lying so close that they were practically touching me, so it was quite uncomfortable, but I was too exhausted to care. I was able to quickly doze off, despite the fact that the floor was cold and stony, and I barely had any room to stretch out.

XXXXX

I woke up in the morning, feel absolutely disgusting. It was incredibly hot and stuffy in the chamber, especially since there were four of us and a dog crammed in such a small space.

I sat up and started to gather my things, while my companions started to stir.

"Stop looking at me mongrel. I have nothing you want!" Morrigan hissed.

I turned and looked at Zeke. He was staring at her with pleading eyes, much like he did me when he wanted something. I stifled a giggle. It was always humorous to see him harassing people that clearly didn't like him. He found it amusing himself; that was why he did it in the first place.

"Why do you keep staring at me, you flea-ridden beast," She growled, turning away from him to gather her possessions. "Can you not tell when you are not wanted?"

He responded with a whine and crept closer to her.

"I enjoy the company of creatures of the wild. Not stench-ridden, domesticated wolves." She said.

He whined again and scooted even closer to her.

"And he persists! Maddening!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Morrigan slipped him a tidbit of meat while she thought that no one was paying attention. Zeke leapt to his feet and barked happily.

"If you all are ready, I think we should leave." I said.

"Do you have a plan yet?" Alistair asked.

"We will go to the Circle of Magi." I said.

At first, it looked like he was going to protest, but then decided against it.

"Alright." He said.

We gathered our things and left the chamber. I wished that I could've bathed, but there wasn't time for that. We weren't welcome here, so we needed to leave as quickly as possible. Perhaps on our way up to the Circle of Magi, we'd be able to bathe.

On the way out of town, I noticed a cage just by the town's exit. There was a man inside, but he didn't look like any man I'd ever seen in my life. He was at least twice the size of an average human and had bronze skin. He had long white hair that was braided and tied back. I could hear him murmuring in a foreign language.

I approached him warily. My heart stopped when he looked at me. Captivity had not dampened his fierce spirit, evidently. He glared at me quite venomously and he held his head high, despite the fact that he was trapped in a cage like some sort of wild animal.

"You aren't one of my captors. I will not amuse you any more than I have the other humans. Leave me in peace." He said. His voice was deeper than I was accustomed to. It only intensified his already menacing appearance.

"You're a prisoner? Who put you here?" I asked.

"The Chantry." He said.

"The Revered Mother said he slaughtered an entire family. Even the children." Leliana said.

"It is as she says." The man admitted.

It surprised me that he admitted to murder so readily. I couldn't recall a time I'd ever met someone who openly confessed to committing a crime, especially if that crime had been murder.

"Who are you?" I inquired.

"I am Sten of the Beresaad, vanguard of the qunari peoples." He said. "Though it matters little now. I will be dead soon."

"This is a proud and powerful creature, trapped as prey for the darkspawn. If you can't see a use for him, then I say release him for mercy's sake alone." Morrigan said.

"Mercy? I wouldn't have expected that from you." Alistair remarked.

"I would also suggest that Alistair take his place in the cage." Morrigan said.

"Yes, _that's_ what I would've expected." Alistair muttered.

"I suggest you leave me to my fate." Sten said.

"I find myself in need of skilled help." I said.

"No doubt. What help do you seek?" Sten asked.

"I am sworn to defend the lands against the Blight." I said.

"The Blight? You are a Grey Warden then?" Sten said.

"Yes." I replied.

Upon hearing that, his expression became even more disdainful. "Surprising. My people have heard legends of the Grey Wardens' strength and skill, though I suppose not every legend is true." He said.

I narrowed my eyes. I wanted to just walk away and leave him locked up in the cage. But I was in desperate need of allies right now. I could get over my wounded pride, but I couldn't defeat the darkspawn without allies. Perhaps I could prove him wrong at some point and make him see that I wasn't as pathetic as he thought.

"To be left here to starve or to be left for darkspawn…no one deserves that. Not even a murderer." Leliana murmured.

"Is there any way we can release you?" I asked.

"Perhaps you can speak to your Revered Mother and let her know that Grey Wardens need my assistance." He said.

"Alright. I shall return shortly." I said.

With my companions, I went back into town and went to the Chantry. I went straight to the Revered Mother, who was still in her quarters in the back of the Chantry. She didn't look all that pleased to see me.

"Good day Sister Leliana. I'm surprised to see that you're still in Lothering." The Revered Mother said.

"It's good to see you as well, your Reverence." Leliana responded.

"Is there something I can do for you?" The Revered Mother asked, looking at me.

"I want to talk about Sten, the qunari you imprisoned." I said.

She sighed and rose to her feet. "It might have been kinder to execute him, but I leave his fate to the Maker. Why does he interest you?"

"Is there any way I can convince you to release him?" I asked.

"Then his next victims may count you and me as their murderers." Revered Mother said darkly.

"I was thinking you could release him into my custody." I said.

The Revered Mother narrowed her eyes. "And what do you say about this, Leliana? You know your friend better than I." She said.

I held my breath as I waited for Leliana's response. Whether or not I could free Sten was based on her opinion. Did she believe that the qunari man deserved to be set free, or did she believe as everyone else here did, and think that he deserved to die?

"These are unusual times, your Reverence. With us, the qunari might do some good. I am sure of it, in fact." Leliana said.

"Were things no so desperate," The Revered Mother sighed. "Very well, I trust you. Take these keys to his cage. Maker watch over you."

"Thank you, your Reverence. Your trust isn't misplaced." Leliana said.

The Revered Mother sat back down. I took my leave with my companions and returned to Sten. When Leliana unlocked his cage, he stepped out and stretched. Now that he was right before me, I could see just how massive he really was. I felt incredibly miniscule and fragile in comparison to him. I imagined he could easily break my neck with just one blow.

"And so it is done. I will follow you into battle. In doing so, I shall find my atonement," Sten said. "May we proceed? I am eager to be elsewhere."

"Alright, let's go." I said.

Before leaving down, I purchased Sten a set of chainmail armor and a massive greatsword. He seemed like the type to wield such a huge weapon and be able to maneuver in heavy armor. Qunari were much stronger than humans, I imagined.

The six of us headed then out of town and didn't look back. Just when I thought I was going to make it out of Lothering without any commotion, I came across a small band of armed villagers several yards in front of the Imperial Highway exit. They spotted me and my companions before we were able to get around them.

"We've done heard what was said. You're two are Grey Wardens. I don't know if you really killed King Cailan, and Maker forgive me, I don't care. But that bounty on your head could feed a lot of hungry bellies," One of the men said. "Attack!"

The four villagers threw themselves at us, weapons raised. I felt bad for the pathetic fools; they obviously weren't skilled warriors and they had no armor. It was imprudent for them to even think they could defeat us. We cut them down within seconds.

_Maker forgive their lost souls, _I thought.

I wiped the blood from my face and continued on my way to the Imperial Highway. When I drew near the large stairway, I began to sense the presence of a small band darkspawn. It sounded like odd, scratchy whispering inside my head. It was the same as what I had heard at Ostagar, except there it had been much louder.

The screaming of a couple people and the bestial snarling of darkspawn told me I was right. Drawing my blades, I rushed up the stairs to see what was going on.

When I arrived on the scene, I saw two dwarven men. One looked middle-aged and the other looked rather young. They were hiding behind a broken wagon. Six darkspawn were running straight for them, weapons raised. Their dark eyes gleamed with bloodlust.

_Not today, you sons of bitches. _I thought.

I intercepted the leader before he could reach the two terrified, unarmed dwarves. I sank my blades into its back and jerked them out. The hurlock screeched in agony as my blades tore its flesh apart.

Quickly, we dispatched the five darkspawn. I was relieved to see that the two dwarves were unscathed. They were just a bit shaken.

"Mighty timely arrival there, my friend," The older dwarf said. "I am much obliged."

"You're welcome." I replied.

"My name is Bodahn Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur. This here is my son, Sandal. Say hello, my boy." The older dwarf said.

"Hello." Sandal said.

"The roads have been mighty dangerous these days. May I ask what brings you out here? Perhaps we're going the same way." Bodahn said.

"It's a bit…complicated. But you're welcome to come along." I said.

"Complicated? Hmm…somehow I imagine that only says half of it." Bodahn laughed. "Thank you for the offer. I'm sure there is more excitement on your part than is good for me and my boy. Farewell and good fortune."

"Goodbye." Sandal said.

Bodahn turned away from me and looked at his son. "Now then, let's get this mess cleaned up, shall we?" He said.

The two dwarves began cleaning up the mess. They obviously didn't want to talk anymore, so I rounded my companions up and headed down the Imperial Highway. Our next stop was the Circle of Magi.

XXXXX

It took about four days to reach Lake Calenhad Docks from Lothering. There were a few small villages along the way, but none of them had a tavern, so we had to set up camp each night. The Imperial Highway was crawling with bandits, so we would sleep underneath the Highway. Each night, two of us would guard the camp while the rest slept. We rotated who would stand guard and who would sleep.

Tonight, Alistair and I took the first shift while Morrigan, Leliana, Sten, and Zeke slept. Zeke was passed out by my feet. I would stroke his coarse sorrel fur, and he would twitch his feet. It was amusing to me.

Alistair and I didn't say much of anything to each other as we stood guard at our camp. I tried to attempt some small talk with him but it seemed he wasn't in the talking mood, so I decided to leave him alone. At some point, my mind drifted to thoughts of my family and eventually, of Darrien. When I thought about how brutally my family and Dairren were slain, sorrow and guilt pierced my heart.

_There was nothing I could do about it…or was there? _I wondered. _Could I have possibly stopped that fateful night from occurring? Perhaps if I had been a stronger person, a better warrior, then I could've stayed and fought instead of fleeing like a coward._

I closed my eyes as images of that fateful night played in my mind. My heart ached painfully when the memories of Dairren and I flooded into my mind.

_Oh, Darrien…what will your father think when he finds out that you, your mother, and her lady in waiting were all killed while at my father's castle? He will probably think my parents had a hand in your deaths. If he falls for Loghain's lies, that is. Everyone else seems to be, so I can only imagine he will as well. _I thought. _It's hard to believe that just after you finally admitted your love for me, you were cruelly ripped from my arms. Such a terrible way to go…you died because you had the misfortune of being in my vicinity. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. You wanted to be Grey Warden, yet it's me that ended up being one. This is a cruel, cruel fate! _

I felt a hard lump rise in my throat and tears began to well up in my eyes. I blinked furiously to keep the tears from spilling over. I really didn't want to start bawling like a baby right now. Now was the time to be strong and to bring justice to those who deserved it. I would have to wait until the Blight was over to grieve.

"Aveline, are you alright?" Alistair asked.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I had almost forgotten that Alistair was sitting right beside of me.

I brushed the tears from the corners of my eyes. I was embarrassed that I had allowed him to see me like this. I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings.

"Yes." I said quickly.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"Yes." I replied.

_Just leave me be. I don't feel like talking right now. _I thought.

To my relief, he didn't press the issue. He and I watched over the camp in silence until midnight. Once midnight came, we retired to our bedrolls. I was supposed to rouse Sten while Alistair roused Leliana, but I was too afraid to wake the snoring qunari giant. He had openly admitted to killing a whole family bare handed, so I could only imagine how easily he could mangle me. I opted to wake Morrigan instead. She wasn't much friendlier than Sten, but I knew she wouldn't attack me for without a reason. If she did, at least I'd have a chance to fight back, rather than being murdered in one blow.

After I woke Morrigan up, I curled up in my bedroll and went to sleep. I was so exhausted that I didn't even care that I had to sleep cramped up with Alistair, Sten, and Zeke in a bedroll beneath the Highway.

_I looked down over the edge of a sheer cliff. Where the hell was I? It seemed that I was underground in some sort of abandoned city. An old dwarven thaig? It was hard to tell. I hadn't ever been in the Deep Roads before. All I had seen were paintings and pictures in books. There was so much darkness and filth that obscured the place on top of that._

_ Down in a massive trench, I could see scores of darkspawn marching. They didn't seem to notice me staring down at them. They were just mindlessly marching in one direction. I could hear humming. I tried to blot out the noise, but I couldn't. It remained on the fringes of my consciousness._

_ Suddenly, a thunderous roar filled the cavern. The ground shook and purple fire blazed right in front of me. I leapt backwards in terror. I stumbled and fell down on the damp, grimy ground. _

_ The twisted dragon I had seen in my dream after my Joining flew by. It landed on a bridge several yards away, roaring, and breathing fire. The darkspawn below stopped and looked up at it. I couldn't really make out what they were saying. It just sounded like a bunch of humming to me. _

My eyes flew open at that moment. I sat up, frantically trying to catch my breath. My heart was pounding and my mind was swimming. What in Andraste's name had I just seen? It looked like the darkspawn all gathering below in the Deep Roads, uniting under the archdemon's banner!

"Bad dreams, huh?" Alistair said.

I jumped, slightly startled by Alistair's voice. I had thought I was the only one awake right now.

"Yes. It seemed so real…." I said.

"Well it is real. Sort of," He replied. "You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was: hearing them. The archdemon talks to the horde and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight."

_How does he know what sort of dream I was having? _I thought. _He's probably just assuming I was having a bad, darkspawn-related dream because of my restlessness. Well in this case, he would be right. _

"The archdemon? Is that the dragon?" I asked.

"I don't know if it's really a dragon, but it sure looks like one…but yes, that's the archdemon. It takes a bit, but eventually you can block the dreams out. Some of the older Wardens said they could understand the archdemon a little, but I sure can't. Anyhow…I saw you thrashing around so I thought I should tell you." He said.

"Thank you for the warning, Alistair," I said. "Is there any other surprises I should know about?"

"Other than dying young and the whole 'defeat the Blight alone thing', no. I'm all tapped out of surprises. Anyways you're up now, right? Let's pull up camp and get a move on." He said.

Everyone was awake at this point. We all ate quickly and gathered our things, and then headed into Lake Calenhad's docks. I could already see the Circle of Magi's tower on the horizon, looming ominously above Lake Calenhad. The tower itself was absolutely massive; I'd never seen a tower so huge in my life, save for the towers at Ostagar. I wondered if the inhabitants inside ever worried about the tower toppling over and crashing down into the lake below. It appeared to be of Tevinter make, or perhaps even older, so I could imagine that it was centuries old.

"We're coming here to see the mages, right? Great. They just love me." Alistair grumbled.

By the time we reached the actual docks, it was sundown. I decided it was best to wait until the morning to go into the Circle tower. The mages and templars were most likely going to bed at this hour anyways.

Fortunately for us, there was a small tavern by the shore of Lake Calenhad, built into the side of a large hill. It was a quiet and somber place; its patrons were locals who all looked disgruntled and distant. Not a single customer tried to speak to us or even looked at us.

When we walked in, the bartender looked up at us. He seemed surprised to see us. I imagined it was unusual for him to get our sort in his tavern.

"Good day and welcome to the Spoiled Princess! Is there something I can get for you?" The bartender said.

"Why is the inn called The Spoiled Princess?" I asked.

"It was my father's idea. He ran the inn before me and named it for my sister. She was his little princess," He said. "Princess decided the country was too dull for her and moved to Denerim. 'More glamorous', she said. Well she was found murdered, robbed of all the trinkets my father bought her with his hard-earned money. He died of shock and heartbreak. Mother stopped eating and I got the struggling inn. The name stuck. That's the story."

For a brief moment, I was rendered speechless. What was I supposed to say to that?

_Well, I wasn't expecting that. _I thought. _It seems life is hard no matter who you are and where you are._

"I…er, I'm sorry for your loss." I said.

"Yes, well enough of that," He said. "What brings you here?"

"Do you have any space available for us?" I asked.

"You're just in luck, I do. Come this way." The man said.

My companions and I followed the innkeeper through the doorway just beside the bar. I was delighted when to find out that the price for chambers was cheap here, which allowed each of us got to have our own chamber. I was quite pleased; I hated having to sleep in close quarters with my travelling companions. I barely knew them and none of us were friends. The only friend I had was Zeke.

XXXXX

First thing in the morning, I took a bath, gathered my things, and went downstairs to get something to eat. I decided to leave Morrigan and Zeke behind in the tavern, and I took Sten, Leliana, and Alistair with me to the Circle tower. I couldn't take everyone with me, because it would've been too large of a group.

With Alistair, Leliana, and Sten, I exited the inn. Just outside the exit, I saw a strange old man pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. He was clearly agitated. The old man stopped pacing when he saw me and my companions.

"Why, bless my soul. What's a distinguished personage like yourself doing here?" He asked.

"I was looking to get across the lake to the tower." I said.

"Ha! Don't hold your breath. No one's been allowed across the lake for days," He said. "I'm the ferryman, leastwise I used to be. Poor old Kester, out of a job."

"Why?" I inquired.

"I don't got a clue. They wouldn't tell me. Greagoir just came down and said, 'Don't you worry, Kester. We got it all under control, we do.' Didn't say nothing else. Then he puts Carroll in charge of my boat, Lissie! Named for my grandmum, she was."

His story seemed bizarre to me. How could he live in close proximity to the tower and be the ferryman, yet know nothing about what was going on? Did the Circle tower residents keep him in the dark? I had a bad feeling about this whole situation. Nothing was adding up.

"You have no clue why they'd stop people from getting across?" I said.

"If I had to guess, I'd guess it had to do with magic. But the tower's always got something to do with magic." He responded.

"Is there no way to get across?" I inquired.

"You could try swimming, but I don't recommend it. Nasty things in that lake. I reckon it i blow over easy."e storms don'blows over. But I'n it'situation. Something didn'r and be the ferryman, yet know nothing about whs all them potions they dump in there," He said. "Greagoir's told me to stay here till it blows over. But I'm telling you, some storms don't blow over easy."

_I suppose he really doesn't know anything after all. _I said. _Apparently I'm going to have to speak with Carroll to get anywhere. Every little thing has to be such a pain in the ass these days. _

"Well, thank you for your help." I said.

"You're too kind. Your type don't usually give my type the time of day." He said.

I left Kester standing by the Spoiled Princess inn, and went to find Carroll.

I spotted a lone templar standing by the end of the docks. I assumed he was Carroll, the templar in charge of the traffic going in and out of the Circle tower and the one who had put Kester out of a job. He had short light brown hair and looked to be around my age.

The templar let out an exasperated sigh when he saw me and my companions approaching. I was hardly surprised by his reaction. Irritation and animosity were common reactions towards me nowadays.

"You! You're not looking to get across to the tower, are you? I have strict orders not to let _anyone_ pass." Carroll said.

"We are Grey Wardens. We seek the assistance of the mages." I said.

"Oh you're a Grey Warden, are you? Prove it." Carroll remarked.

I blinked. What an odd request. How was I supposed to do that? Was he expecting me to present the treaties or demonstrate the Wardens' abilities?

"Prove it?" I asked.

"Kill some darkspawn. Come on! Let's see some righteous Grey Wardening!" Carroll said.

"But there's no darkspawn here." I said.

"That's good, I suppose. Wouldn't want darkspawn smeared across the landscape," Carroll muttered. "I hear that their blood is black. Is that true? You'd know if you were a Grey Warden."

"It's not black, but it burns when it touches you." I said.

"Oh pleasant, eh? Good thing I don't have to kill them! Anyways, it was nice chatting with you. Now be on your way. Shoo!" Carroll said, waving me away.

This fool was already starting to get on my last nerve. I wanted to push him in the lake and steal his boat so I could get to the tower myself, but I knew if I did, it would most likely anger the Circle of Magi. So it seemed that the only thing left to do was intimidate the templar into taking me across the lake.

I unsheathed the Cousland family blade and pointed it at Carroll's throat. His expression went from contempt to fear in an instant.

"My patience is wearing thing, fool. Take me and my companions across this blasted lake or I shall cut you down now!" I roared.

"I-I'm just trying to do my job," He stammered. "I'll take you to the tower now, like you want."

I sheathed my sword. "Thank you, kind ser." I said.

He muttered something under his breath and allowed us to get in the boat. Once we were all in, he climbed in and untied the boat from the docks. We immediately set across the lake to the tower.

"Do you ever wonder why the mages built their tower at Lake Calenhad? Do they have an aversion to practicality or something?" Alistair asked, half to himself.

Once we reached the Circle tower, Alistair, Sten and I got off the boat and went inside. The templar remained at the docks, muttering under his breath.

When we entered the tower, we came across pure chaos. Templars were running about, shouting about demons and abominations. In the middle of the fracas was a grey-haired man shouting orders, I assumed he was Knight-Commander Greagoir. The owner of the tavern had informed me that he was in charge of the templars in the tower.

"…and I want two men stationed within sight of the doors at all times. Do not open those doors without my express consent. Is that clear?" Knight-Commander Greagoir ordered.

"Yes, ser." One of the templars replied.

Two templars ran forwards and barred the large steel doors. Once the doors were sealed, the commotion began to die down. The knight-commander approached us, looking rather irked.

"We are dealing with a very delicate situation. You must leave, for your safety." Knight-Commander Greagoir said.

"But I seek the mages' aid for the Blight." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "I am weary of the Grey Wardens' ceaseless need for men to fight the darkspawn…but it is their right," He sighed. "You'll find no allies here. The templars can spare no men and the mages are indisposed. This tower is no longer under our control. Abominations and demons stalk the halls."

"This is why we cut the tongues from mages in Par Vollen." Sten scoffed.

"Yes…Maker knows the qunari wouldn't have gotten themselves into this mess." Greagoir said.

I found it hard to contain my disbelief. How in Andraste's name did the entire Circle tower get taken over by demons? I doubted that all mages were as cruel and evil as the Chantry claimed. Surely there were at least some mages that resisted the demons and are still alive?

"How did this happen?" I asked.

"We don't know…we saw only demons, hunting both templars and mages alike. I realized that we couldn't defeat them and told my men to flee." Greagoir said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I said.

"No. I have sent word to Denerim, calling for reinforcements and the Right of Annulment." Greagoir replied.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It gives templars the authority to neutralize the Circle. Completely." He said.

I was aghast. These templars wanted to purge the entire Circle?! What if there were survivors?

"How can you even consider something like this? You're going to kill everyone?" I asked.

"The mages are probably already dead. Any abominations remaining in there must be dealt with no matter what." Alistair said.

"This situation is dire. There is no alternative; everything in the tower must be destroyed so it can be made safe again." Greagoir added.

I shook my head fiercely. "The mages aren't defenseless. Some must still live." I said firmly.

"No one could have survived those monstrous creatures. It is too painful to hope for survivors and find…nothing." Greagoir murmured.

"I will look for survivors. We can't leave everyone in there to die." I said.

"I assure you, an abomination is a force to be reckoned with. You will face more than one," Greagoir said. "We've already tried to clear them out ourselves and we weren't successful. What makes you think you'll succeed where we failed?"

"I must try. It's the right thing to do." I replied.

Greagoir sighed heavily. "A word of caution: once you cross that threshold, there's no turning back. The great doors must remain barred. I will open them for no one until I have proof that it is safe. I will only believe it is over if the first enchanter himself stands before me and tells me that it is so. If Irving has fallen, then the Circle has fallen and must be destroyed." He said.

"I will save everyone that can be saved." I said.

"May Andraste lend you her courage, whatever you decide." Greagoir said.

Upon Greagoir's command, the two templars guarding the door allowed us to pass. As soon as we went through, they shut the door behind us and locked it.

"As I recall from my time as a templar, locking the door and throwing away the key was 'plan B'." Alistair said.

As we walked down the hall, the carnage and horror we saw was gruesome. Bodies of templars and mages alike were strewn about, bloodied and ravaged. The apprentices' dormitory, which was on the right side of the hall, looked as if a tornado had torn through it. Beds, chests, desks and other furniture lay scattered and destroyed all over the floor. More dead bodies lied among the rubble as well.

At the end of the hallway, we came across a group of mages and young children. I was shocked to see Wynne, the mage I had spoken to back at Ostagar. I could scarcely believe she was alive! I had thought that the only survivors had been Alistair and I. I was glad to see that I was wrong.

Wynne didn't have the same pleasantly surprised reaction upon seeing me. She spun around and grabbed her staff. Her eyes were full of hostility and suspicion.

"It's you! No, step no further. Grey Warden or no, I will strike you down where you stand!" Wynne said.

"I'm not here to fight." I said.

She lowered her staff, but she was still wary of me.

"I will accept that for now," She said. "But what are you doing here, then?"

"I'm helping Greagoir resolve the Circle's difficulties." I replied.

"Then you do serve the templars as I feared. Do they have the Right of Annulment?" She said.

"No yet, but Greagoir expects it to arrive soon." I said.

"So he thinks the Circle is beyond hope. He probably assumes we're all dead…they abandoned us to our fates, but even trapped as we are, we have survived. If they invoke the Right, however, we will not be able to stand against them." She murmured.

"What exactly happened here?" I asked.

"Let it suffice to say that we had something of a revolt on our hands, led by a mage named Uldred. When he returned from the battle at Ostagar, he tried to take over the Circle. As you can see, it didn't work out as he planned," She replied. "I don't know what became of him, but I am certain that all of this is his doing. I will not lose the Circle to one man's pride and stupidity."

"I have no intentions on slaughtering innocents. I just want to help restore order here." I said.

"I have erected a barrier over the door leading to the rest of the tower, so nothing inside could attack the children," She said, indicating towards a magical barrier blocking the door just several feet away from us. "You will not be able to enter the tower as long as the barrier holds, but I will dispel it if you join with me to save this Circle."

"Very well. I will help you." I responded.

"Once Greagoir sees that we have made the tower safe, I trust he will tell his men to back down. He is not unreasonable." She said.

"Greagoir will only believe the Circle is safe it if the first enchanter himself says so." I said.

"Then our path is laid out before us. We must save Irving." She said.

"We should set off immediately." I said.

Wynne turned to her fellow mages. "Kelli, Petra, and Kinnon, look after the others. I will be back soon." She said.

"Wynne…are you sure you're all right? You were so badly hurt earlier. Maybe I should come along." Petra, a red-haired woman, said. She looked to be in her mid-twenties.

"The others need your protection more. I will be alright. Stay here with them…keep safe and calm." Wynne replied.

"Have faith. We will not fail." I said.

"Your confidence is refreshing, though you should make sure it doesn't blind you to your weaknesses," She said. "If you are ready, let us go ahead and end this."

The mages and the young children watched on fearfully as we approached the barrier.

"I am somewhat amazed at myself for having kept it in place this long." Wynne said as she gazed upon the barrier.

"You did what you had to." I murmured.

"It made me very weary at times, but I had to stay strong to keep us safe," She said. "Be prepared for anything. I don't know what manner of beasts lurks beyond this barrier. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Destroy the barrier." I said.

"All right. Be on your guard." She said.

I watched as she dispelled the barrier. The barrier was a strange, quivery blue ripple of magical energy that covered the doorway. It took her a couple of seconds to remove it. Once it was dissolved, we proceeded through the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_"Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow._

_In their blood the Maker's will is written."_

-Canticle of Benedictions 4:11

Beyond the doorway was a large and magnificent library. The walls were lined with bookshelves, whose shelves were crammed with various large tomes. Had I been here under better circumstances, I would've been browsing this grand library with gusto.

On the right, I saw an immense statue of a mage. No sooner did I spot statue, I saw three abominations heading our way. I was startled by how vile they looked. They were almost as hideous and twisted as darkspawn. Their skin was marred and reddish in color, akin to severe burns. Their eyes were beady and black, and they wore robes that seemed to be fused into their skin. Their stench alone made me want to wretch.

I drew my blades and engaged the first one in combat. It had no weapons except for its magic and claws. It tried to swipe at me with outstretched claws, but I sliced its arm off before it could touch me. It howled and jerked back the bleeding stump that was left of its arm.

"Want to run already?" I taunted.

I stabbed the fiend in the chest with one blade and loped its head off with the second. When it fell, two more abominations took its place. I outmaneuvered them and decapitated them, just as I had done their comrade.

_Why did the templars have such difficulty with these things? _I wondered. _They're not that hard to take down. Had they been badly outnumbered at the time? I imagine they have spread out through the various floors of the tower by now._

After we cleared the library of abominations, we proceeded into the next upstairs. To my surprise, no abominations greeted us when we reached the top of the stairs. All I saw was a desolate chamber with statues of Andraste holding a bowl.

"What are all these statues? Your mages have an unhealthy fascination for women with bowls." Sten said.

I was about to respond until I saw one lone man on the far side of the chamber. He was wearing the robes of a mage, but didn't have a staff. He appeared to be cleaning, oblivious to the world. He didn't even look scared or concerned at all. I hurried over to the strange man.

"Please refrain from entering the stockroom. It is a mess and I have not been able to get it into a state fit to be seen." The man said.

His voice was dull and lifeless, as were his eyes. He had a peculiar starburst symbol on his forehead. Was this a Tranquil mage? I had heard about them before, but never actually seen one.

"What are you doing here? Don't you want to leave?" I asked.

"I was trying to tidy up, but there was little I could do," He said. "I tried to leave when things got quiet. But then I encountered the barrier. Finding no other way out, I returned to work."

"Owain, you should have said something! I would've opened the door for you." Wynne exclaimed.

"The stockroom is familiar. I prefer to be here." Owain said.

"How can you be so calm? Haven't you come across any abominations?" I said.

"No. I suppose I should count myself lucky," He said. "I would prefer not to die. I would prefer it if the tower was returned to the way it was. Perhaps Niall will succeed and save us all."

"Succeed at what?" I inquired.

"I do not know. He came here with several others and took the Litany of Adralla." He replied.

"That protects from mind domination. Is blood magic at work here?" Wynne asked.

"I do not know." Owain said.

"Niall was at the meeting. He would know," Wynne murmured. "Blood magic…I was afraid of this. We will need to find Niall, then. The Litany will give us a fighting chance against any blood mages we encounter."

"I wish you luck. Perhaps this will be over soon and things will return to the way they were. Goodbye, for now." Owain said.

He resumed cleaning up the stockroom, so my companions and I continued our way through the second floor. In the next chamber, we came across a pair of mages who were battling a demon. They were using blood magic against the demon, so it was clear that they were no average mages; they were malificarum. As soon as they defeated the demon, they turned on us and attacked.

I raised my blades and attack, but Sten was quicker. He unsheathed his broadsword and sliced the nearest mage clean in half. Alistair sent the second one flying with a vicious bash from his shield. The mage smacked against the wall and slid into the floor. I could see blood trickling down the side of her face. She was stunned, but still alive. I brandished my blades in preparation to deliver the killing blow until she opened her eyes and stared at me.

"Please, please don't kill me." She gasped.

"Tell me why I should spare your life." I demanded.

"I know I have no right to ask for mercy, but I didn't mean for this death and destruction. We were just trying to free ourselves. Uldred told us that the Circle would support Loghain and in return, Loghain would help us be free of the Chantry…you don't know what it was like. The templars were watching. Always watching…." The mage said.

"Why did you turn to blood magic? You know it's forbidden." I said.

"The magic was a means to an end. It gave us…it gave me the power to fight for what I believed." She replied.

"Fighting for what you believe in is commendable, but the ends do not always justify the means." Wynne said sternly.

"You don't really believe that, do you Wynne? Change rarely comes peacefully. Andraste waged war on the Tevinter Imperium; she didn't write them a strongly worded letter. She reshaped civilization, freed the slaves, and gave us the Chantry. But people died for it," The blood mage said. "We thought…someone always has to take the first step…force a change, no matter the cost."

"Nothing is worth what you did to this place!" Wynne exclaimed.

"I know…and now Uldred has gone mad. We are all scattered, doomed to die at the hands of those who seek to right our wrongs." The mage sighed.

I sort of felt bad for this pathetic mage. She had believed in Loghain and Uldred; that they were good people, but of course, they weren't. I suppose she had that figured out now.

"I would like a chance to atone for what I've done. Please…if you spare my life, I could escape and seek penance at the Chantry." She said.

"You know they'll never take you in. They're very picky about who they let in. Harlots and murderers, yes. Maleficarum? Oh no!" Alistair said.

"Your comments betray your ignorance, Alistair. The Chantry accepts all, regardless of what they have done." Leliana said.

"Well, it seems you're familiar with a different Chantry. The one I know wouldn't hesitate to shove the sword of mercy right through her heart." Alistair remarked.

"Please! I just want my life." She sniffled.

I hoped I wouldn't regret this later, but I couldn't bring myself to kill her. She seemed honestly remorseful for her crimes and perhaps, she would find a way to make up for what she did. It was too difficult to end the life of someone so pitiful.

"I will spare you, but I will not help you escape." I said.

"Thank you. The Maker will surely turn His eyes on you for your mercy." The mage said. She weakly climbed to her feet and limped away.

We carried on through the second floor of the tower, looking for any survivors. We had to kill more abominations along the way, but we had minimal trouble getting through them.

At the end of the hallway, in a chamber just across from the flight of stairs that led up to the third floor, was Irving's office. There was a large oak desk in the center of the chamber, bookshelves lined the walls, and a couple of chests were in the far corner, almost concealed by shadows.

"This looks like the head enchanter's study, maybe? You think he's read all those?" Alistair said.

"This is Irving's office. I half-expected to find him here, but... I suppose that's too much to hope for." Wynne said.

"Such a number of books. How many are not decorations?" Sten said, looking around at the bookshelves.

While they poked around in Irving's office, I crept over to the large chest at the back of the chamber. I knelt down in front of them and pulled out a couple of fine pieces of wire, and went to work on one of the locks. At first it resisted with clicking sounds, but after a few seconds, it gave way and released. Inside was a peculiar and ancient-looking tome. It was quite heavy and was bound in black leather. The pages smelled of herbs and wood smoke. On the cover, intricate stitching marked out a leafless tree, strangely ominous in its stark appearance.

"What are you doing?" Alistair asked.

I jumped, nearly dropping the book. I quickly stuffed the book into my pack and turned to face him.

"I think we should keep going. Time is of the essence." I said.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I walked away before he could.

We exited Irving's office and went up to the third floor. It was unnaturally quiet here and noticeably colder. It seemed like this floor was devoid of life, but I knew that wasn't possible. There had to be abominations and demons lurking here somewhere. I just knew it.

"You feel that? It's actually colder up here." Alistair murmured.

I proceeded forwards with caution. When we entered the next chamber, I was amazed by just how spacious it was. Books, broken statues, and furniture littered the floor, as did corpses. The corpses looked as if they had been scorched to a crisp by something. A demon, most likely.

"Do you get the feeling things are just getting worse as we go up?" Alistair asked.

"Everyone is either gone or dead…I fear the worst." Wynne said.

I peered down at one of the corpses that lied in the floor. It was so badly charred that I couldn't even tell if it was a man or woman, a templar or mage. Whatever it was, it met a ghastly and painful death.

"I don't like this place. I feel like I'm being watched." Leliana said.

My blood turned to ice when I saw corpses all around me start to stand up and charge towards me. Immediately, I unsheathed my sword and dagger, and began stabbing at any undead corpse that came within reach.

I kicked the legs out from under one that was trying to flank me and stabbed it through the heart while it was down. I then ducked the blow of an undead corpse who was swinging at me with a broadsword. I shoved my longsword into its side and then chopped its head off.

Just when I thought we had finished off the undead creatures, another wave of them rose up. On the far end of the hall, I spotted the creature that was responsible for raising these undead things. It was some sort of demon; that much I was certain of. It was a skeletal fiend that had tatters of a mage's robe still attached to it. It seemed to be in the process of casting a spell.

_That thing has to die, otherwise we'll be finding its undead legions forever. _I thought.

I smacked a nearby undead corpse upside the head with the pommel of one of my swords, which caused its head to go flying. I kicked another undead corpse in the knee when it tried to block my path. It screeched when it fell down and was trampled underneath the feet of Sten, who was dueling with a pair of skeleton warriors. The qunari warrior didn't seem to notice that he had trodden on it. I stifled a chuckle; I didn't know why I thought that was amusing, I just did.

I hastily ran towards a mage skeleton that was firing spells left and right. When it spotted me approaching, it blasted a ball of fire at me. I shrieked and threw myself onto the floor. The fireball whizzed by my head, barely missing me. It detonated just a couple feet behind me. I felt its heat waves after it exploded.

While the creature was starting to cast another spell, I threw one of my daggers at it, catching it in the stomach. Its concentration was momentarily disrupted, so I seized the opportunity to get to my feet. I charged at it with my sword raised. Right when I was about to deliver the killing blow, it blasted me in the chest with a blast of lightning. I yelped as it struck me, sending me flying into the wall. The impact left me stunned.

The skeleton fiend began casting another spell and I tried to get back on my feet, but I wasn't fast enough. The creature hurled a fireball at me and I threw my shield up, hoping not to get incinerated.

I waited but nothing ever came, so I lowered and looked around. When I did, I saw Alistair battling the fiendish creature. He struck the creature three times in a row with his shield, and then he chopped its head off.

"I thought I was done for," I said as I rose to my feet. "Thanks, Alistair."

Alistair seemed slightly embarrassed by my appreciation. "Er, no problem." He said.

In the next few chambers there were more demons, undead and abominations, which we cut down fairly easily. After dealing with them, we went up to the fourth floor.

The fourth floor was even quieter and more eerie than the last. I saw no one, neither demons nor abominations stalking the halls. It seemed like there was no one here at all.

We entered the first room on the right side of the hallway. At the center of the chamber, there was a hideous demon. It was standing over the body of a mage. It turned and looked at us when we entered the chamber.

"Oh look, visitors. I'd entertain you but…there's too much effort involved." The demon said.

"Good. That will make you easier to kill." I hissed, unsheathing my blades.

"Aren't you tired of all the violence in this world? I know I am," The demon said. "Wouldn't you like to just lie down and forget about all this? Leave it all behind?"

I started to feel extremely drowsy. I tried to fight it off, but it seemed the harder I tried, the more tired I became. I was beginning to struggle just to stand and keep my eyes open.

"Can't... keep eyes open. Someone... pinch... me." Alistair yawned.

"We must stand and fight." Sten said.

"I'll not listen to your lies, demon. You have no... power over me..." Leliana said.

"Resist. You must resist, else we are all lost." Wynne said drowsily.

"Why do you fight? You deserve more. You deserve a rest. The world will go on without you." The demon said.

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I collapsed into the floor and allowed the darkness to wash over me.

XXXXX

I woke up in my old bedchamber in my parent's castle. I was lying in my bed, wearing nothing but a silk nightgown. I sat up and looked around, feeling confused. Why was it was so dim in here? There was only one torch lit on a sconce nearby. It illuminated my chamber just enough for me to see my bed and dark outlines of my furniture on the other end of my chamber.

I felt a cool breeze enter my chamber from an open window. I got up and went over to the window. A full moon hung high in the midnight sky, but was quickly becoming obscured by clouds. I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes, enjoying the cool breeze rippling through my hair. It was so easy to forget these comfortable and simple pleasures when I was a wanted fugitive of Ferelden, fleeing for my life.

_Wait…what? _I thought. _If I am a Grey Warden, then how am I in Highever? My parents and Fergus…where are they? Where are Alistair and the rest of my companions?_

I tried to delve deeper into my thoughts, straining to recall what had happened recently. But it seemed the harder I tried, the more my thoughts slipped away from me.

I tensed when I saw the door open. Bright light spilled in, making my eyes hurt. I rubbed my eyes and squinted so I could see. Once my eyes started to adjust to the torchlight, I saw Dairren. My breath caught. I couldn't believe my eyes!

"I see you're still awake, darling," Dairren chuckled softly. "I suppose you're as restless as I am."

"Dear Maker, you're alive!" I exclaimed.

"What? Of course I'm still alive. Why did you think I had died?" He said.

I ran over to him and embraced him tightly. Tears welled up in my eyes and I started spluttering like an idiot. I was crying so hard that I couldn't breathe.

He was alarmed by my reaction. He put his torch on a sconce and made me sit down with him. He stroked my hair and held me in his arms. He didn't say a word; he just patiently waited for me to calm down.

It took several minutes for me to calm down. When I finally stopped sobbing, I looked up at him. His face was as perfect as I remembered: wavy, reddish-brown hair, pale complexion, and sparkling brown eyes. His eyes were bright and full of adoration, just as they always had been.

"How did you survive? Arl Howe…his men attacked and slaughtered everyone! You were slain during the attack!" I said.

"What are you talking about? Arl Howe is at Ostagar with your father, fighting the darkspawn. Why would he attack us?" Dairren asked.

I stared at him, feeling perplexed. Nothing was making sense right now and Dairren's answers were only confounding me more.

"If my father and Howe are at Ostagar…shouldn't you be there too? I thought you were supposed to be my father's second?" I said.

Dairren laughed a little and took my hands in his. "He decided to let me stay here with you," He said. "Your parents and my mother want us to further our relationship. Your mother says that I'm the first serious relationship you have ever had."

My face grew hot. My past unscrupulous relationships came to mind_._ Dairren hadn't been my first and I'm sure he knew that, but he was right about him being my first _truly_ intimate time. Thinking about those past flings made me feel rather filthy.

"Why don't you lie down in bed with me, my love? You have had a long day." He said.

I stifled a yawn. Now that he mentioned it, I was quite tired. My mind was feeling sluggish and my eyes were heavy. What had I been doing all day that made me so tired? Had I been training with the soldiers again?

I slipped back into bed with Dairren. I laid my head on his chest and let out a small sigh of contentment. After a couple minutes, I started to question why I was here again. My mind was so hazy right now that it took all my willpower to break through it. Only then did I begin to realize things were amiss. I didn't belong here.

I sat up and looked at Dairren. I could see his eyes glowing in the dim light just like they had the night we laid together.

_The night we laid together…he confessed his feelings for me…and then he was killed by Arl Howe's men! _I thought. _How…? What? Everyone was slaughtered that night. I would've been too if Duncan hadn't helped me escape!_

"What is wrong, love? You look distressed." Dairren said.

"I…what is going on?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"None of this makes sense," I said, sitting up. "The Grey Wardens…I'm supposed to be a Grey Warden. Highever was taken over by Howe!"

"Oh darling, you're so cute when you're confused. Don't you remember? Ser Gilmore was recruited into the Grey Wardens months ago. You pleaded with your father to let you be recruited as well, but he refused, as did I. You're not Grey Warden material! You belong here in Highever with me."

"But…Duncan…he told me that he had wanted to recruit me instead! He said I would make a better Grey Warden than Ser Gilmore!" I said.

Dairren chuckled and sat up. He took my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes. As I gazed back into his eyes, I found myself becoming lost in their dark depths.

"Sssh, all you need is me. Forget the Grey Wardens," He said. "Once your parents pass away, you and I will take over their teyrnir. You will be the one inheriting your parent's castle and power, not Fergus. Your parents told me so."

I stared at him in confusion. Nothing he was saying was making any sense.

"You're hiding something from me. This is not right. You're supposed to be dead, along with everyone else," I said. I pulled away from him and got out of bed. "The king and the Grey Wardens all died because of Loghain's treachery! I know it because I was there. And the Circle…it's been taken over by demons and abominations! The only reason why I'm here is because a blasted demon trapped me and my friends here!"

Dairren didn't say anything at first. His eyes were full of grief. I struggled to not feel bad and take him in my arms, but I knew I couldn't. None of this was real. If I didn't get away from here, I'd be trapped here forever.

"You! You're not Dairren, are you? You're just a damn demon!" I snarled.

"Oh Aveline...you are so stubborn. Why can't you be happy with me," He said. His eyes were brimming with tears now. "You never actually loved me, did you? You only used me!"

His words cut me like a sharp blade. My heart clenched so painfully, I could barely breathe. I sank to my knees beside the bed and buried my face in my hands. I fiercely pushed away the nagging doubt about my feelings for him.

"You are nothing but a cruel lie. You are dead and so is everyone else that was in Highever that night. Stop with the games! Just go ahead and kill me now. Get it over with," I exclaimed. A fresh wave of grief washed over me, causing me to double over in agony. "Go ahead and kill me!"

Tears were streaming down my face and I turned away from him. Anguish and despair consumed me. All I could think about was how to end it. I didn't want to return to the waking world anymore. I just wanted to die.

"I knew I could never make you happy. My heart ached for you, but you were always just out of reach. You deserve better than me and you know it." He murmured.

He knelt down beside of me and tried to reach out to me, but I jerked away.

"Aveline, look at me." He said.

I ignored him. I knew if I looked at him, I would fall under his spell again. I couldn't do it. I couldn't handle this. I was too weak and pathetic.

"I have done nothing to deserve happiness! If I had been a better warrior, I could've saved Highever. If I had been a better warrior, I could've saved the king and Duncan at Ostagar. If I had been a better warrior, I wouldn't have gotten me and my friends stuck here. I'm a failure." I said.

Dairren took my face in his hands and made me look at him. His eyes were a full of such powerful emotions that I was unable to look away.

"We could have a life here, Aveline. You could stay here with me and I could spend the rest of eternity making you happy." He said.

The potency of my own feelings was so strong that I was struggling to deny it. It took every bit of my willpower to resist.

"You mean stay here and pretend, while a demon steals my life away?" I said bitterly.

"It's not pretend," He replied. "We are both spirits in the Fade, but I am real…as are you."

"You want me to live this lie with you…but I can't. I can't do this." I said.

"You could be blissful here with me. Why do you deny me? Why do you believe so strongly that you can't be happy? Have you not earned at least some joy in your life?" He said.

I pushed him away and rose to my feet. The longer I lingered here, the harder it was becoming to leave him. If I expected to get out of the Fade alive, I would have to get rid of this false Dairren and save my companions.

I turned and walked out of the chamber hastily, before I could change my mind. The hollowness that was in my heart felt like a massive abyss now; dark and infinite. The agony was absolutely unbearable now. It felt like there was a literal hole in my chest, throbbing and raw.

I forced myself to shut off the pain and push it to the back of my mind. I needed to find my allies and get out of here before it was too late. The future of Ferelden depended on us. Scores of innocents would suffer under the tyranny of Loghain and Howe, or be slaughtered by the darkspawn. As long as there was still life in me, I refused to give up.

Upon stepping out of the door, the entire landscape changed. I was on a twisted landscape, full of disconnected walls and doors. It looked as if this place had been built by someone that had no knowledge of how these things linked. The sky above me was a vast sea of darkness, crisscrossed with ribbons of white light. In the dark sky were floating islands. Some seemed close enough to touch while others were so far away that I could barely see them. Was it possible that Alistair, Sten, Wynne, and Leliana were on them?

Everything around me had an eerie sheen to it. The edges of my vision were fuzzy and constantly changing. All around me, walls, and doorways shifted. Some disappeared and some new ones appeared. In the distances, I could make out floating white lights, swirling around.

_So this is the Fade? _I thought. _Mortals come here to dream or when their spirits are trapped here by demons. What is happening to my body while I am here? Will it be the same when I return to it, or will I even get to return to it?_

I stood there, looking around to find an escape route. I was glad to see that I had my proper leather armor and blades back. I had the Cousland family sword and shield, as well as my trusty daggers.

As I continued to gaze at the place, I started to panic because I couldn't find any exit.

_How does one even escape from here? I see no portals or pathways that lead out of here. Am I doomed to wander this shifting landscape for eternity? _I thought.

"You're never going to get out of here alone." A voice said from behind me.

I spun around to see who had spoken. My heart froze when I realize it was Dairren. He was wearing sturdy leathers and had a longsword and shield. I'd never seen him dressed like this before. He looked like a warrior, rather than a noble. His brown eyes were intense as he gazed at me.

I was shocked to see him so soon. I thought that I had left him behind! Why was he following me? Was he trying to lure me back into the false world where he could trap me there forever?

"You…get away from me!" I hissed, unsheathing my blades. "I will not fall for your trap!"

He crossed his arms and frowned. "And you're certain of that?" He asked.

"You aren't the real Dairren. None of this is real." I said.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to banish the thought of him from my mind. I was sick of this cruel joke. I loved him but I couldn't stay here with this spectral version of him. My resolve was only going to weaken the longer I conversed with him.

"Look, you know as well as I do that you're a warrior, not a scholar. You have no knowledge of this place. All you're going to do is wander around helplessly as your earthly body wastes away," He said, taking a step closer to me. "You're going to need my help."

I retreated a couple paces. This looked like Dairren and sounded like him, but this couldn't possibly be him. He had to be a demon, following me and trying to suck me back into its trap.

"Stay back! I'm fed up with your games and lies! I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work." I spat.

He didn't look frightened. He snorted in contempt as he looked at my blade.

"I hope you know that isn't real." He said.

"I don't care! Be gone, demon!" I said.

"And what do you plan to do? Run around aimlessly for the rest of eternity? Perhaps slap yourself until you wake up? Your friends aren't here to rescue you, dear. You're going to need my help." He replied.

"I'll not be fooled by you, demon." I said sharply.

He rolled his eyes. "Great idea. You wouldn't want _me_ to lead you to your death, after all." He snapped.

I winced. I already knew it was my fault that he had died. I had allowed him to walk right into his death and I had done nothing to save him.

"You can't be real…I left you behind in my dream….I had to," I whispered. "I made a promise to my parents and I have to save Ferelden."

"I know," He said. He walked up to me and took my hands in his. "I couldn't make you happy before and I can't know, but at least let me help you with this."

I felt torn. Part of me wanted to stay here with him so badly, but part of me also knew that I couldn't. I had to get out of here.

"Alright." I said.

He smiled and kissed the back of my hand. He released me and took a step back.

"There are quite a few ways to get out of here, but unfortunately for you, they can't help you since you're being kept here against your will by a demon," He said as he approached one of the incorporeal doorways. He stopped at the doorway and turned towards me. "I will explain this to you as simply as I can: these doors don't lead anywhere unless _you_ want them to." He opened the door. From here, it looked empty. It didn't appear to lead anywhere.

I warily approached him and peered through the door. I saw more of the eerie twisted landscape that I was in now.

He closed the door. "This isn't really a door. It's nothing more than a transition, a symbol. It could lead you back into the real world where you wake up and forget all this, but you can't access it. Not while you're being held here by the demon." He said.

I stared at him. I was still confused.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

He ignored my question and caressed my cheek with his fingertips. The longing and affection in his eyes was compelling to me.

"You must defeat the demon that holds you here. Only part of it is in the waking world, just as only part of you is here. You may reach this demon, but only if you want to badly enough." He said. "Now, you'll need to find your companions before you leave as well. They're trapped in dreams, just as you were."

"They can't free themselves?" I said.

"Not everyone is willing to deny themselves happiness like you are." He murmured.

There was pity and sorrow in his eyes that made me feel terrible. He had no idea how badly I wanted to remain here with him and have a perfect life with him. I was only denying him because I couldn't stay here with him, not because I didn't love him. He really didn't know just how much he meant to me.

"I'll give it a try." I said.

I couldn't stand here any longer and accuse him of deceiving me. It had been my fault that he had died in the first place. The least I could do was take his advice now.

Dairren opened the door again and I walked through it. I had to trust him if I wanted to get out of here alive.

When I passed through the doorway, I found myself in a distorted place. It more or less the same as the one I had just left. I could see a couple portals, an incorporeal doorway, and a pedestal. I spotted what looked like a mage standing near the pedestal.

I approached him warily, expecting him to be a demon in disguise. When he saw me, he looked just as alarmed as I felt.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you some sort of demon?" The mage demanded. His eyes were wild with fear.

"I was trapped here by a demon and I'm trying to get out. What about you?" I said.

He calmed down a little, though he still looked suspicious of me.

"So you're like me then. Congratulations on getting out of that trap." He muttered.

"Yes," I said, "What now?"

"I don't know. This place drains you of everything…hope, feeling, life…." The mage said.

"There must be a way for us to get out of here. We can't just give up." I said.

"No, there's no way out of here. You think there might be, but you're wrong," He replied. "You see this pedestal here? I've studied the runes on it. They signify different islands of the sloth demon's domain. The sloth demon itself is on the center island, but you can't get there. The five islands around the center somehow form a protective ward. I thought I was getting somewhere when I figured that out, and I went to each island in turn only to have my hopes dashed. You'll see the path but be unable to get to it. It taunts you and drives you mad."

"So, what do you know about this sloth demon?" I asked.

"Not much. You couldn't say we were friends. But I know these demons here have their own hierarchies. They play their own games and mortals serve as pawns, perhaps even bargaining chips. The demon that's keeping us here probably rules this entire section of the Fade, so it's not going to let us go easily, if at all." The mage said.

"If we work together, we can escape. I'm certain of it." I replied.

The mage chuckled a little. "Nothing dampens your spirit, does it? I don't know whether to admire you or pity you." He said.

Talking to this man didn't seem to be getting me anywhere. It was just a waste of time to convince him to come with me. He seemed resigned to just moping here. Well, I didn't have time for this. I was determined to get out of here.

"I'll be back." I said.

"Don't mind me then." He said.

I went up to the pedestal. When I touched it, I was warped to the first of the islands that formed the protective ward around Sloth's inner sanctum.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_"In the absence of light, shadows thrive."_

_–Canticle of Threnodies 8:21_

I found myself on the top of a gently sloping hill. A chilly breeze whipped my hair off my shoulders. I inhaled, expecting to breathe in the pleasant scent of flowers and grass, but I breathed in the horrid stench of decay and filth. It was so vile that I nearly heaved.

_Ugh, it reeks here! It smells like carrion! _ I thought. _Did something die here?_

I walked down the hill into a vast field. I easily recognized the lake as the great Lake Calenhad. I could see the Circle of Magi's tower and the docks just on the horizon. The tower was looming over the lake and from here, it looked more ominous than I recalled. The setting sun's dying rays made the tower look even more demonic and daunting.

Near the edge of the lake, I saw three enormous qunari men huddled over a fire. I could hear two of them complaining loudly about the cold.

I cautiously drew closer to the men. Qunari weren't known for their friendliness towards outsiders and I imagined that they wouldn't be any different in the Fade. I could see that they were all dressed in heavy plate mail armor and each had a massive broadsword. I knew without a doubt that they would immediately fly into combat if need be. My heart skipped a beat when I recognized one of them as Sten.

I froze when he spotted me. He didn't appear surprised to see me.

"_Shanedan_." Sten said.

"Who are you talking to?" The second qunari asked.

"Don't bother the sten. Isn't it your turn to cook?" The third qunari said.

"Cook what? There's no food in this miserable, frozen country." The second qunari growled.

"_Parshaara_! We have a guest. Make room at the fire." Sten said.

_It's odd that they refer to him as 'the sten'._ I thought._ I had thought that Sten was his name, but it seems to be a title instead._

"Why do they call you 'the sten'?" I asked.

"Same reason they call you 'the Warden'." He said.

"We've been days in this place. There's no sign of any threat. The arishok's report was wrong. Can't we go home?" The second qunari complained.

"No." Sten snapped.

"This isn't real," I said. "This is just a dream."

"I know." He replied.

I blinked. _You know, but are unwilling to leave? _I thought. _Why would you want to stay in the company of demons? I know I'm not a prize by any means, but I can't possibly be worse than demons!_

"You can't stay here." I said.

"We'll move camp at dawn, if that comes." He said.

I was beginning to get frustrated. What was it going to take to get through that thick skull of his? I really didn't want to have to fight with him. If we attacked each other, one of us could die. Then what? What would happen to someone that _died_ here? Was that even possible?

"This is a cage, just like Lothering." I said.

"Here, or Lothering, or Orlais, it's all the same. Far from home," He muttered. "One place isn't any better than the other."

"But don't you want to avenge these men?" I asked.

"Revenge. What good does that do? Their corpses will not taste it, nor will they share in the victory." He said.

"I wish we didn't have to taste this. What is it anyways? Stew?" The third qunari grumbled.

"It's bread." The second qunari said.

"Of course it is," The third qunari sighed. "Rational men would call this _despair_."

"Sten, if you die here, these men will have died for nothing." I said. I was starting to get desperate now. I knew he and I weren't friends, but I couldn't just leave him here. I had to save everyone that had the misfortune of landing in this trap with me. I had led them into it and I was going to lead them out of it.

He was silent for a long moment. After what felt like forever, it seemed that I had gotten through to him. He sighed quietly.

"For once, you are right Warden," He admitted. "I owe them a victory."

His companions stood up immediately, looking irate now.

"What is this," The second qunari demanded. "You can't abandon your post!"

"Stand aside. I would hate to see you have to die again." Sten said.

"No! We won't let you leave us again!" The third qunari snarled.

The two of them unsheathed their broadswords and attacked. I struggled not to panic when one of the colossal men charged at me with his huge sword. It was about as long as he was tall.

_It's just a demon, _I thought. _It's not invincible._

I unsheathed my blades, and locked steel with the demon. Well, ethereal steel. My real weapons were still on my earthly body.

To my surprise, defeating this demon wasn't all that challenging. It lacked the swordsmanship of an actual person, despite the fact that it was assuming the form of a person. We briefly traded blows before I sank my longsword in its chest. It evaporated upon the death blow.

Sten finished off the second demon. It evaporated into thin air as well.

"And yet this gives me no peace. I wish to leave this place—" He said.

To my horror, he started to slowly vanish before my eyes.

"No! More trickery? What is happening?" He said.

After he disappeared, I stood there for a moment, struggling to comprehend what had just occurred.

_What in the name of Andraste? _I thought. _Perhaps he woke up when I helped him defeat the demons._

"One down, three to go."

Dairren had popped up where Sten vanished. It was surprising to see him again; I assumed that when I left him, he'd simply disappear and be gone forever. I thought that his appearance had been nothing more than a dream, but yet, here he was again.

"You again? Why are you following me?" I asked.

"I am here to help you," He said, frowning. "You may think of me as nothing more than a nuisance, just like you did in real life. But that doesn't change my feelings for you. It doesn't change the fact that you need me."

I flinched. It was heartbreaking to hear him talk like that. I didn't understand why he felt that way. Yes, for years I didn't speak to him, but that was only because I didn't know him. I didn't know he had feelings for me. Not until he confessed that night. Was he upset with me because I left him behind in the dream and refused to stay there with him? Or perhaps he blamed me for his untimely demise?

He didn't give me the time to ask my questions. He pushed me towards the pedestal, causing me to be warped to the next island.

XXXXX

I was on a bridge now…no, it was the Imperial Highway. Miles of stone arches and roadway sprawled in every direction. In some places, it was collapsed and impassible.

I walked until I found a flight of stairs that lead down from the Highway. It oddly reminded me of when I arrived at Lothering with Morrigan, Alistair, and Zeke. Pathetic bandits had attacked us in a pitiful attempt to steal our money. Too bad for them it didn't work out.

When I stepped down into the grass, I realized that I _was_ back in Lothering. The wattle and daub houses were unmistakable. Gaunt and grimy people scurried about, and there were tents pitched up on the outskirts of the village.

Upon entering the village, I spotted the local Chantry. Perhaps this was Leliana's dream? If so, she would either be in the Chantry or the tavern that I had first met her in. I decided to try the Chantry first.

The inside of the Chantry was similar to how I had remembered it. Pews were lined up before an enormous altar. Refugees and peasants were milling about and there were templars present. None of them looked at me as I walked past them.

I was relieved when I saw Leliana. She was kneeling before the altar, praying with a priestess. She was oblivious to my presence.

"Blessed art thou who exist in the sight of the Maker. Blessed art thou who seeks His forgiveness." Leliana was saying.

"Thank the Maker you're safe." I said.

"Blessed—" Leliana paused. She looked up at me, with a confused expression. "What? Who are you?"

She stood up and stared at me. Her eyes were so blank. There wasn't a drop of recognition or concern in them.

"I beg you, do not disturb the girl's meditations." The priestess said.

"Revered Mother, I don't know this person." Leliana said.

It sort of stung to hear her say that. She had been the one to approach me and practically beg that I take her with me. And now she didn't even recognize me?

"We're friends. Don't you remember?" I said.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about." She replied.

"Please do not vex her. She needs quiet and solitude to calm her mind and heal her heart." The Revered Mother said.

"What have you done to her?" I demanded, glaring at the Revered Mother. She was definitely not the Revered Mother of Lothering; she was nothing more than a demon in disguise.

"We have given her succor when she was lost. We showed her the way and now she is one of us." The Revered Mother responded.

"I am happy here. This is all I've ever wanted." Leliana said.

"You're not one of them, Leliana. This is a lie." I said.

Leliana stared at me for a moment. Her blue eyes were clouded with uncertainty.

"There's something familiar about you…and I find myself trusting you, as odd as that may sound." She said.

"It's not odd at all. We're friends." I said.

"This is your home, your refuge. Do you really wish to leave the comfort of this place behind? Stay and know peace." The Revered Mother said.

"There is no need. I carry the peace of the Chantry in my heart." Leliana murmured.

The Revered Mother apparently decided she had had enough. Her eyes blazed angrily and she seized Leliana. I brandished my swords threateningly. I wasn't able to let this demon have her.

"You are going nowhere, girl. I will not permit it!" She screeched.

"You can't command her any longer, demon. She is free!" I snarled.

"No! She is ours, now and forever!" The Revered Mother spat.

The Revered Mother threw Leliana aside and unsheathed two daggers, seemingly from nowhere. She snarled viciously and lunged at me, trying to slice open my stomach. I kicked her as hard as I could, sending her flying back into the altar.

I was upon her before she could rise to her feet. I plunged my longsword into her face and she let out a bloodcurdling shriek. She then evaporated, just like the qunari soldier that I had defeated earlier.

"Holy Maker! She…she was a…." Leliana gasped.

"A demon? Yes." I said.

"Ugh, my head feels heavy…like I've just woken up from a terrible nightmare," She said. "I believe we have some tasks to accomplish. Let us be on our way…wait, what's happening to me?"

Just like Sten, Leliana disappeared. I waited for several seconds to see if Dairren would appear, but he didn't.

_Two down, two to go. _I thought bitterly.

XXXXX

I was in the Circle tower now, I was pretty sure. The corpses of mages lied strewn everywhere. Blood and gore smeared the ancient stone walls and floors. Standing in the middle of all the carnage was Wynne. She had her head bowed and she looked extremely depressed.

"Maker forgive me. I failed them all. They died and I did not stop it." Wynne said.

"But they're not dead yet. The Circle can still be saved." I said.

"What about all this? How can you say that when you're faced with this?" She remarked. "Death. Can you not see it? It's all around us."

"You're in the Fade. This is just a dream." I said.

"Why was I spared, if not to help them? What use is my life now that I have failed in the task that was given to me? Just leave me to my grief. I shall bury their bones, scatter their ashes to the four winds, and mourn their passing until I too am dead." She said.

This was starting to get morbid to me. How could she be so ignorant? Wasn't she a mage? I thought mages knew more about the Fade than anyone. How was it that she was being so easily deceived?

"You have to fight this feeling, whatever it is." I said.

She glared at me with such animosity, that it caused me to take a step back. What if she decided to attack me? I had only known her for a brief time before getting trapped here, but from what I could tell, she was a potent mage. She could very well smite me where I stood with her magic.

_Is it possible for me to die here in the Fade? If so, would I die in real life too? _I wondered.

"Your blatant disregard for the souls of the dead strikes me as being utterly inappropriate!" She snapped.

"Please think about what you're doing here and why." I said.

"I don't know what you're trying to tell me. Why must you make this more painful?" She said. "And where were you when this happened? I trusted you as an ally and you were nowhere to be found!"

I pushed down the irritation and irascibility that was roiling within me. It was getting harder to stay patient, when all I wanted to do was out of this accursed place. Why was it so difficult for my companions to comprehend that this was a dream and that they were in the Fade? They couldn't possibly be this stupid? Was Sten really the only person who had sense?!

"I am the only thing that's real. Ignore everything else." I urged.

"I don't know what this will accomplish, but I will do this, if it will satisfy you." She said. "It is…difficult to focus. It feels as though something is…stopping me from concentrating. I have never had so much trouble…perhaps some time away from this place will help me think clearly."

"Being away from here should make you feel better." I agreed.

At that moment, the dead mage apprentices stood up. Wynne's eyes grew huge.

"Don't leave us, Wynne. We don't want to be alone." One of the mage apprentices said.

"Holy Maker! Stay away, foul creature!" She shrieked.

"You have to defeat them to leave." I said.

"Stay, Wynne. Sleep soundly in the comforting embrace of the earth. Don't fight it. You belong here, with us." Another mage said.

"N-no not yet. My task is not done. It isn't time yet." She stammered.

"Come…come away to your rest…." A third mage said.

I unsheathed my blades. "You shall not hold her any longer!" I spat.

There were four demons here. Two of them attacked me and the other two attacked Wynne. I had to interrupt their spell casting in order to inflict damage on them. Once I was able to get in close range, I delievered the death blow and they disappeared.

After Wynne killed the other two, she came back to me. She looked even gloomier than she had before.

"Is it over? Thank the Maker for you," She said. Hysteria crossed her face when she realized that she was fading. "Wait…what's happening? Where are you going?"

And just like that, she was gone. I was beginning to worry that my allies were being transported to yet another island and I would have to find them again. It didn't make sense how they vanished each time I freed them. I hoped that they were waking up when I freed them, but something told me that that wasn't so. I had a bad feeling that they were still trapped here in the Fade, just like me.

_What am I going to have to do in order to escape here? Am I going to have to defeat Sloth by myself? _I thought. _Probably. _

I didn't go to the pedestal right away. I waited for Dairren and again, he didn't appear. The pain in my chest intensified. It was becoming more difficult for me to go on. I just wanted to give up, but I knew I couldn't. I needed to save Alistair.

_Just one more left. _I thought. _After Alistair is freed, then all that is left is to defeat the sloth demon. _

XXXXX

I walked through a door into an unfamiliar cottage. It looked very much like the ones in the market district of Denerim.

As I walked in, I saw children running through the cottage, squealing, and playing. There had to have been at least five of them that I could see. It sounded like there was more somewhere, destroying furniture.

_Maker's breath, _I thought. _Who in their right mind would have so many kids?! Whoever lives here is pretty poor. The poor live around the market district. Coming to think of it, it's kind of strange that they do. The market district is always bustling with commerce. Why would a city want visitors and potential customers to see poverty? It would make more sense to shove them out of sight._

What I saw next was utterly shocking to me. Alistair came running by with one of the children on his back. He and the child both were laughing and looked quite blissful. A couple more children appeared, pulling on him, demanding for him to pick them up next.

I stood there, staring wide-eyed at it all. I never imagined Alistair being a family man. But then again, I couldn't imagine him doing much of anything besides being a Grey Warden. I hadn't known him in his life prior to joining the Wardens and I hardly knew anything about him to begin with.

A woman with shoulder length brown hair and piercing brown eyes appeared. Was this his wife? No, that didn't make sense. He wasn't married. Perhaps she was what he wished his wife would be? These Fade dreams seemed to be focused around the dreamer. Sten and Wynne had dreamt of her fallen comrades, and Leliana had dreamed of the Chantry in Lothering.

Alistair paused when he saw me. He put the child he was carrying down and he came over to me. He looked so jubilant, it was bizarre. I wasn't used to seeing him like this. I was used to seeing him glum and melancholy.

"Hey Aveline! It's great to see you again. I was just thinking about you, isn't that a marvelous coincidence?" He said. "This is my sister Goldanna, and these are her children. There's more about somewhere…we're one big happy family at long last!"

_Sister? _I thought. _I had no idea he even had any siblings._

"You seem content." I said.

"I am. I'm happier than I've been my entire life. Isn't that strange? I thought being a Grey Warden would make me happy, but it didn't. This does." He replied.

"Alistair, is your friend staying for supper?" Goldanna asked.

"Say you'll stay. Goldanna's a great cook. Maybe she'll make her mince pie. You can, can't you?" He said.

"Of course, dear brother. Anything for you." Goldanna said, smiling warmly.

The longer this dragged on, the more distraught I was becoming. Ever since Duncan had died and been stuck with me, he had been so miserable. Was it better to leave him here, where he could actually be happy?

_This supposed happiness nothing more than an illusion; a cruel lie. It would be wrong for me to leave him here with this demon. I set the others free, so I must set him free as well. _I thought. _He's just going to have to find happiness on his own, just like everyone else. Life isn't easy for anyone. If all of our lives had been perfect, none of us would've ever met in the first place._

"She's just a demon in disguise. Don't believe any of this." I said sharply.

Alistair was taken aback. He let out a gasp. "How can you say that about her? She's the soul of goodness," He said. "You know, you're acting very strangely."

_Dense fool! Listen to me! _I thought. I wanted to smack him upside the head, but I refrained. He had to realize this was a dream before either of us could leave.

"Think about this and how you got here. Think carefully." I said.

"All right, if it makes you happy. I…it's a little fuzzy. That's strange…." He said. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "I hate thinking. I've never been good at it."

"Alistair, come and have some tea." Goldanna said.

"Wait, I remember a tower…the Circle. It was under attack…there were demons. That's all I really remember." He said.

"We got trapped in the Fade. It's where we are now." I said.

"A-are you saying…this is a-a dream? But it's so real…." He spluttered.

"Of course it's real. Now wash up before supper and I—" Goldanna said.

"Wait, something doesn't feel quite right here. I…I think I have to go." He said.

"Yes, we've wasted enough time here." I said.

"No! He is ours! I'd rather see him dead than free!" Goldanna roared.

Goldanna and her copious children attacked us. I wielded my longsword and decapitated a child that tried to launch himself at me. I hacked and slashed my way through the wave of children. There were six or seven of them, I think. It was impossible to count among the swarm of them. I knew these children were nothing more than demons, but at the same time, I felt awful after I killed them. Perhaps it was just the mere idea of killing children that wrenched my heart.

After Goldanna and her children were slain, they vanished. Alistair stood there, torn with anguish and incredulity. Seeing him like that made me feel terrible, but I didn't have a choice. I would've felt much worse if I had left him here.

"G-Goldanna? I can't believe it? How didn't I see this earlier?" He said.

"You're in the Fade. It's not like the real world." I said.

"Yes…uh, well. Try not to tell everyone how easily fooled I was," He said.

He began to disappear just like the others had. He looked terrified as he realized he was fading away.

"Wait, where are you going? What's happening to me? Hey!" He exclaimed.

He was gone too. The house disappeared as well, revealing the Fade. It looked like I was back where I started from. Everything around me was twisted and shifting. I could see islands and doorways randomly appearing and disappearing, and the sky above me was pitch black. I felt empty. I felt as if my emotions had been drained of me, only leaving sadness and despair.

_Would anyone miss me if I were to never return? _I wondered. _I don't have anyone left except for Zeke. But he could find a new master. He doesn't need me to survive. No one actually needs me. The world would go on without me. I'd just fade into obscurity, just like those who died before me. _

I blinked furiously to keep the tears from spilling over. This emptiness in my heart was agonizing. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Now I understood why people got lost here and why they wanted to stay. Dreams were better than reality, even though the dreams were just illusions; it was easier to live a life of delusions than to live a life of desolation and sorrow in the waking world.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Dairren standing before me.

"Why have you stopped?" He asked. "All that you have left to do is defeat the demon that holds you here."

"There's no point in me leaving. I have nothing to return to." I said.

"Aveline, listen to me. You and Alistair are the last two Grey Wardens in all of Ferelden. You can't abandon your companions and your mission. You know as well as I do that you don't want to stay here. You don't belong here." He said.

I shook my head. "The world can go on without me. I need you. I want to stay here with you." I cried.

"I love you with all my heart. Always have and always will. But I am dead, never to come back. You have to go. You have so much to do with your life. Don't throw it all away now. You're so close to getting out." He murmured.

I couldn't answer. I was too choked up by my uncontrollable sobbing. Dairren's gaze softened and he took me in his arms.

"I want you to defeat that demon and return to your body. Save Ferelden from the Blight and from Loghain's treachery," He said. "If you stay here, my death, your parent's deaths and everyone else who perished because of Loghain and Howe will have been for naught. Do you really want that?"

"But…I don't have the strength to go on…I don't want to live anymore!" I bawled.

"Listen: you have people that look up to you and depend on you for guidance. You have people that need you." He replied.

"Who could possibly look to me for guidance? I'm an idiot. If I were a good leader, I wouldn't keep screwing up. I wouldn't have gotten my friends stuck here in the Fade," I said quietly. "I wouldn't have let you and my parents die."

A beautiful red rose appeared in Dairren's hand. Its petals were bright red; the most velvety and loveliest I'd ever seen.

"I hope you know that I will always love you," He said. "But you can't keep living in the past. Our time together may have been brief but it was incredible and I will always cherish it…but it's over. I want you to move on, Aveline."

My heart felt as if it had just been shattered. I hated myself for not paying him any attention. Would things have been different had I noticed him sooner?

"Move on? How? Memories are all I have left of you." I said.

He placed the rose in my hand. "You don't have to forget me, but you need to move forwards and live your life to the fullest. There is someone who will make you happy. You just haven't noticed them yet." He murmured.

He embraced me and kissed me one last time, and then vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_"Let my blade pass through the flesh,_

_Let my blood touch the ground,_

_Let my cries touch their hearts._

_Let mine be the last sacrifice."_

_-Canticle of Andraste 7:12_

I was finally here: Sloth's inner sanctum. I could see the vile fiend standing just several yards up ahead. I knew it knew that I was here. It was staring right at me with unnaturally, black beady eyes.

As I approached it, I felt my heart start to pound. In order to leave here, I'd have to defeat this fiend. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to defeat it and that I'd be stuck here forever.

"What do we have here? A rebellious minion? An escaped slave," Sloth laughed scornfully. "My, my, but you do have some gall. Play time is over. You have to go back now."

I glared at the demon, fury boiling inside me. This wicked creature had trapped me and my companions, and countless others, in its realm to suffer; to taunt us with our deepest desires, just so it could feed off of our life essence and make itself stronger.

Alistair, Leliana, Sten, and Wynne suddenly appeared to my left. They hadn't awoken after all, like I had hoped. Perhaps it hadn't been realistic to expect them to have been freed so easily.

"Oh, here I am! And there you are! You just disappeared. Well no matter." Alistair said.

"I am here. It's time to finish this. I've had enough of cages." Sten growled.

"You will not hold us, demon. We found each other in this place and you cannot stand against us!" Wynne said defiantly.

"You tried to keep us apart. You lead us from each other because you fear us. Don't you?" Leliana said.

"If you go back quietly, I'll do better this time. I'll make you much happier." Sloth said.

"We'll make our own happiness, thank you." I hissed.

"Can't you think about anyone besides yourself? I'm hurt, so very hurt." Sloth said.

"I'll take my chances. I'll do nothing you say!" I said.

"You wish to battle me? So be it. You'll learn to bow to your betters, mortals!" Sloth snarled.

Alistair, Sten, and I brandished our weapons and charged at the demon. Each of us struck it, but it seemed to have no effect. Our blades went right through the fiend, cleanly. No blood was spilled. Not even Leliana's arrows were doing anything.

Sloth laughed mockingly at us. "You have no power here, mortals. This is my realm!" It said.

With a wave of its hand, Alistair, Sten, and I were hurled backwards. I slammed painfully into the ground. The force of the impact had been so strong that the wind was driven from my lungs. I lied there, wheezing.

I staggered to my feet, still feeling dazed. I pushed past the pain and charged at the demon with Alistair and Sten, only to be flung away like a ragdoll again.

Wynne was striking at the demon with arcane bolts from her staff while Leliana was unleashing arrows. Leliana's arrows were doing absolutely nothing to the demon, but Wynne's magic was affecting it. Sloth shrieked in agony when the old mage's magic struck it.

I climbed to my feet, groggily. The pain that seared through me was excruciating. It was getting harder to get back up each time.

I stood there for a moment, surveying the demon from a distance. This thing wasn't like the people or darkspawn I had faced in the waking world. It didn't bleed and it didn't seem to have any weaknesses, apart from Wynne's magic. But there was only so much Wynne could do. She couldn't defeat this demon on her own.

_We need a new strategy. Doing the same thing over and over isn't cutting it. This is insanity. _I thought. _Perhaps if I can sneak around it and strike it unawares, I can deliver the death blow. If the others can keep it busy long enough, perhaps I will have a chance._

While my allies kept assailing the demon with their attacks, I quietly crept around, looking for an opening from which to strike. I spotted an opening between Alistair and Sten, so I charged at the demon. I leapt into the air and landed on the demon's back, my longsword going straight through its neck.

It didn't work like I had planned. The demon seized me with an invisible power and slammed me into the ground. I felt as if I were being held down by some giant hand. I was unable to move and my body was being crushed. My life was being squashed out of me, much like an insect being stepped on by a boot.

The demon then lifted me up and began crushing my throat. I writhed in its invisible grip, gasping for air. I could feel the bones in my throat being crunched and my blood streaming from my wounds.

"I command the darkest shadows of your nightmares!" The demon roared.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sten, battered and disoriented, rise to his feet. He brandished his mighty broadsword and swung it with all his might, decapitating the demon in one stroke.

I was released and I fell to the ground, wheezing painfully. The demon had been vanquished at last. We had won.

I weakly lifted my head, searching for my comrades. Alistair and Leliana were feebly climbing to their feet, while Sten was scanning his surroundings warily, as if waiting for more demons to appear. Wynne was going around, using her healing magic to help them recover. By the time she finally came over to me, I was barely conscious.

The old mage knelt down beside of me and murmured some strange words under her breath. An oddly warm and soothing sensation washed over me as Wynne's healing magic went to work. I could feel my injuries mending and the vigor being returned to my exhausted body.

As I stood up, I saw a mage appear near where the sloth demon once was. I recognized him as the man I had met after leaving Dairren behind in my dream. He was the one that had told me about the pedestals and islands.

"Niall?" Wynne said.

"You defeated the demon. I never thought…I never expected you to free yourself, to free us both!" Niall said.

_Niall? That name sounds vaguely familiar. _I thought. _He was a Circle mage that tried to stop the blood mages…I think. Didn't Owain mention him?_

"When you return…take the Litany of Adralla from my body. It will protect you from the worst of the blood magic."

"Aren't you coming to help?" I asked.

"I can't go with you. I've been here for far too long." He replied.

"Why?" I said.

"For you, it will have been an afternoon's nap or perhaps just a night's sleep. Your body won't have wasted away in the real world while your spirit lay in the hands of the demon." He said.

"What is that supposed to mean? You think your body is dead?" I inquired.

"Every minute I was here, the sloth demon was feeding off of me, using my life to fuel the nightmares of this realm. There is so little of me left," He said. He let out a long, sad sigh. "I was never meant to save the Circle or survive its troubles. I am dying. It's as simple as that."

"You're not dying. I could heal you." Wynne said.

"Thank you, but it is too late for me. I don't fear what may come. They say we return to the Maker in death. That isn't such a terrible thing. My only regret is that I couldn't save the Circle. But you…you all can," He murmured. "Take the Litany off my body when you return. It's extremely important."

Reluctantly, I agreed. I felt terrible for leaving him behind here, but he was already resigned to his fate.

"I will do this." I said.

"I'm not a hero…perhaps trying to be one was foolish." He sighed.

"That's not true. You did a lot for the Circle." Wynne said.

"Dark times, greater acts of heroism, eh? You may be right," He said. "Before I was taken to the Circle, my mother said I was meant for greatness and that I would be more than my ancestors could have ever dreamed. I just hope I haven't disappointed her."

"I'm sure she's very proud of you." I responded.

"It's time for you to be on your way. Remember the Litany. The Circle is all that matters now. Thank you and goodbye, friends." He said.

XXXXX

I woke up. I was back in the waking world at last. I stood up slowly, looking around warily. My head was still reeling from what had just happened. It seemed that I was alive and back in reality. I couldn't believe it! I was back in my body!

My allies stirred. They looked equally grateful to be alive.

"I can't believe it. We're alive!" Alistair said.

"Ugh…I never want to go through anything like that again." Leliana groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Let us be off. I'm ready to leave this place." Sten said.

I knelt down by Niall's corpse and took the Litany of Adralla, as I had been instructed to. My companions and I then made our way through the rest of the fourth floor of the tower. We ran into some more demons and abominations, but not as many as I had expected. Our increased animosity of these wicked things fueled us onwards, allowing us to cut through the fiends rather easily.

When we reached the final chamber of the fourth floor, we came across something truly bizarre. There was a lone templar in the middle of the chamber, kneeling and praying. He was enclosed by an odd purple energy. Was that a templar ability or some sort of magic? He seemed to be anguished, so it was likely that it was a maleficarum's doing.

"This trick again? I know what you are. It won't work. I'll stay strong!" The templar spat upon seeing us.

"Cullen! Are you alright?" Wynne asked.

"Enough visions. If anything in you is human, you will kill me now and stop this game." Cullen said. "You broke the others, but I will stay strong. For my sake and theirs…filthy blood mages! I will not break. I'd rather die."

"He is exhausted. And this cage…I've never seen anything like it," Wynne said. "Rest easy, help is here."

"Silence! I'll not listen to anything you say. Now be gone!" Cullen hissed.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. After several seconds, he opened them again. When he saw that my companions and I were still here, he looked both livid and alarmed.

"Still here? But that's always worked before. I close my eyes but you're still here when I open them." He said.

"I'm real and I'm here to help you." I said firmly.

"Don't blame me for being cautious. The voices…the images…they're so real….d-did Greagoir send you? How did you get here?" He asked.

"We're Grey Wardens, trying to resolve the Circle's difficulties." I replied.

"Good. Kill Uldred…kill them all for what they've done. They caged us like animals and looked for ways to break us. I'm the only one that's left." He said.

"Be proud. You mastered yourself." Sten said.

Rather than being flattered, Cullen was furious. "Be proud? What is there to be proud of? That I lived and they died? They turned some of us into…monsters. There was nothing I could do!" He cried.

I truly did feel sorry for this man, but this was taking too long. More people were getting tortured as we spoke. I could hear ghastly screams and shrieked from upstairs, and it concerned me greatly. If I was going to save all those that could be saved like I had vowed, I would need to get up there quickly.

"Where are Irving and the others?" I asked.

"What others? What are you talking about?" He said.

"Irving and the other mages who fought Uldred. Where are they?" Wynne said.

"They are in the Harrowing chamber. The sounds coming out of there…oh Maker…." He said.

"We must hurry. They are in grave danger. I'm sure of it." Wynne said.

"You can't save them. You don't know what they've become." He said.

"We can't just kill them all." Leliana replied.

"They've been surrounded by blood mages whose wicked fingers snake into your mind and corrupt your thoughts!" He cried.

"His hatred of mages is so intense…the memory of his friends' deaths is still fresh in his mind." Alistair murmured.

"You have to end it before it's too late!" Cullen said.

"I want to save everyone who can possibly be saved." I said.

"Are you really saving anyone by taking this risk? To ensure this horror is ended, to guarantee that no abominations or blood mages live, you must kill everyone up there." He said.

"I can't decide on that until I see what is going on." I responded.

"You can't tell maleficarum by sight. Just one could influence the mind of a king, of a grand cleric." He said.

"I've made my decision." I said sharply.

He sighed heavily. He looked as if he were finally finished fighting with me.

"Maker turn his gaze on you. I hope your compassion hasn't doomed us all." He muttered.

I left the templar behind and ascended the final flight of stairs. My heart was pounding and fear was threatening to consume me, but I ignored it and pressed on. These people needed my help and I had sworn to help them. It was my duty as a Grey Warden.

Upon arrival into the Harrowing Chamber, I saw a horrifying thing taking place. A demon was being forced into the body of a mage, who was shrieking in agony. A pair of abominations and a mage was performing the ritual on their victim. The mage that was leading the vile ritual looked awfully familiar. He had a clean shaven head, beady eyes, and an aquiline nose. Perhaps I had seen him at Ostagar?

Their victim dropped to the floor, convulsing and screaming. Within a few seconds, he began a hideous metamorphosis. His skin became pale white at first, but then started to darken and redden. It bulged and twisted, and then expanded. His body became gnarled and fanged, all the while he shrieked in torment. Just a few feet away from it all was a small group of mages, limbs bound with rope and shaking from fright. They were all so horrified that they couldn't watch.

And then it was over. An abomination rose and looked at us with beady black eyes. It was a hideous sight to behold; a thing twisted with corruption and sin. My stomach knotted at the sight of such evil. The only thing uglier was a darkspawn.

The ring leader mage turned around and looked at us. His lackeys stood by his side defensively, ready to attack upon command.

"Ah, look what we have here. An intruder," The mage said. "I bid you welcome. Care to join in our revels?"

My lip curled in disgust. I did recognize this fool after all. He was that weird mage who tried to approach the king when we were at the meeting. Those cold eyes and bald head were unmistakable.

"I take it you're Uldred." I said.

"Oh, very observant. I'm quite impressed you're still alive. Unfortunately, that must mean you killed my servants," He said, crossing his arms. "Ah well. They are better off dying in the service of their betters than living with the terrible responsibility of independence."

"I'm sorry. Are you upset that I killed your lackeys?" I said sarcastically.

"We needn't fixate on who killed whom. That doesn't help our relationship." He said.

"There's no relationship to speak of. You're an abomination." I snapped.

"A mage is but the larval form of something greater. Your Chantry vilifies us, calls us abominations when we have truly reached our full potential," He exclaimed. "The Chantry has all the mages convinced. They deny themselves the pleasure of becoming something truly glorious."

"You're mad! There's nothing glorious about what you've become, Uldred!" Wynne spat.

"Uldred? He's gone. I am him and yet not him. I am more than he was." He replied. "I could give you this gift, Wynne. You and all the mages. It would be so much easier if you just accepted it. But some people can be so stubborn." He sighed melodramatically.

If he was trying to make me pity him, it wasn't working. I felt absolutely no sympathy for that heinous cretin. I had seen all that he had wrought because of his ignorance and pride. The Circle mages didn't deserve to pay for his hubris.

"Say what you like. I'm still going to kill you." I snarled.

"Resistance! Everywhere I go, resistance! How inconsiderate. I even have the First Enchanter on my side, don't I, Irving?" He said.

I assumed Irving was the eldest of the group of imprisoned mages. They all looked so horrified and anxious. Seeing them like that only increased my outrage.

"What have you done to him?!" Wynne demanded.

"Stop him…he…is building an army. He will….destroy the templars and —" First Enchanter Irving said. His voice was hoarse.

"That's enough out of you, Irving. He'll serve me eventually, as will all of you." Uldred said.

"No. None of us will ever bend knee to the likes of you!" I said.

"Killing you would be such a waste. Your raw potential, with the strength of a demon behind it, would be unstoppable. I can do that. I can give you power and a new life." He said.

"No. You have gone too far. Prepare to die!" I snarled, unsheathing my blades.

"Fight if you must. It will make my victory all the sweeter." He scoffed.

"Don't forget the Litany. It will thwart his attempts to control the mages and it will win the fight for us." Wynne whispered.

Uldred exploded into a gigantic, snarling beast. His skin became dark purple and corrupted. Great spikes protruded from his skin, his nails turned into sharp claws and his eyes became black.

Alistair and Sten rushed forth to confront the abominations, while Wynne and Leliana struck at them from a distance. I pulled out the Litany of Adralla and immediately used it, thwarting Uldred's first attempt to turn his imprisoned mages into abominations.

I had to hang back and use the Litany several times during the course of the battle. Uldred and his three abominations put up quite a fight.

During one of the times I was using the Litany, one of the abominations attacked me. It charged at me and tried to seize the Litany from me. When it reached out for the Litany, I sliced its arm off. It reeling back, howling in pain. I buried my dagger into its chest and beheaded it with my longsword. Once it was dead, I resumed using the Litany. Fortunately, it disrupted Uldred's casting of blood magic just in time, saving Irving and his fellow mages from its effects.

In an effort to vanquish Uldred and end this struggle, I crept up behind him and threw myself at him. Using my twin daggers, I climbed up the monstrous demon's back. It snarled angrily each time my blades sank in its flesh. Dark, vile smelling substance oozed from the puncture wounds my blades made. It was akin to darkspawn blood, but was not corrosive like darkspawn blood was.

Just when I reached his shoulders, I saw Alistair leap into the air and shove his blade into Uldred's heart. The abomination let out a bloodcurdling screech and its dark blood gushed forth, streaming down onto the floor. I nearly panicked when he began to fall backwards. I released my blades and dropped to the floor, managing to roll out of the way just before he came crashing down.

I lied there for a minute, waiting to calm down. My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it was going to explode. Once I regained my composure, I retrieved my blades from Uldred's corpse.

_We did it. We saved the Circle. _I thought.

I sheathed my blades and turned to my allies. I was sore all over from all the fights that we had had since our arrival here, but otherwise, I was fine. Everyone else seemed to be fine as well.

Wynne immediately went over to Irving and his companions. They were still lying on the floor, bound by ropes. With Leliana's help, I severed the ropes and released the traumatized mages.

"Maker, I'm too old for this." Irving said.

"Irving! Are you all right?" Wynne asked.

"I've…been better. But thankful to be alive. I suppose this is your doing, Wynne?" Irving said.

"I wasn't alone. I had help." Wynne replied.

"The Circle owes you all a debt we will never be able to repay," Irving said. "Come, the templars await. We shall let them know that the tower is once again ours."

"Very well. Lead on." I said.

"I'll need you to guide me down the stairs. Curse whoever insisted the Circle be housed in a tower!" Irving grunted.

The First Enchanter led us down the four levels of the Circle tower. I allowed him to lean on me when he needed to.

As we passed through the levels, I saw the carnage that we had left behind earlier, as well as the destruction that Uldred and his comrades has left behind before that. It saddened me to see all of this. These walls would always remember the massacre that took place here, even long after its inhabitants forgot it.

Finally, we reached the first floor where Greagoir and his men were waiting. They all looked astonished to see us. Even Cullen was present, though he looked less than thrilled to see the mages all alive.

"Irving? Maker's breath, I didn't expect to see you alive." Greagoir said.

"It's over, Greagoir. Uldred is dead." Irving replied.

"Uldred tortured these mages, hoping to break their wills and turn them into abominations. We don't know how many of them have turned." Cullen said.

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" Irving gasped.

"Of course he would say that! He might be a blood mage! Don't you know what they did? I won't let this happen again!" Cullen shrieked.

"I am the knight-commander here, not you." Greagoir said.

"I believe order has been restored to the Circle." I said.

"We will rebuild. The Circle will go on and we will learn from this tragedy, and be strengthened by it." Irving added.

"So we have won back the tower, then? I will accept your assurance that all is well, Irving." Greagoir said.

"B-but they may have demons within them, lying dormant…lying in wait!" Cullen exclaimed.

"Enough! I have already made my decision." Greagoir snapped. He turned away from Cullen. "Thank you, Wardens. You have proven yourself a friend of both the mages and the templars."

"It had to be done." I said.

"I know I promised you aid, but with the Circle restored, my duty is to watch the mages. They are free to help you, however. Speak to them." He replied.

"What will the templars do?" I asked.

"For now, I will have to oversee a sweep of the tower. There may be some survivors and we should do our best to tend to them. Now please, excuse me. And Irving…it is good to have you back." Greagoir said.

"Ah, I'm sure we'll be at each other's throats again in no time." Irving chuckled.

Greagoir departed, leaving me and my allies with Irving. The old mage looked at us, expression mixed with gratitude and sorrow.

"Here we are…the tower in disarray and the Circle nearly annihilated…though it could have been so much worse." He sighed. "I am glad you arrived when you did. It's almost as the Maker Himself sent you."

My lips twitched. _Why does everyone always give credit to the Maker when good things happen? It was my choice to come here and help. He had nothing to do with it!_ I thought angrily.

"The Blight drove me here to seek aid." I said.

"The least we can do is aid you against the darkspawn. I would hate to survive this only to be overcome by the Blight." He replied.

"So I have your word?" I asked.

"Yes. The Circle will join the Wardens in the fight." He said.

"Irving, I have a request: I seek leave to follow these Grey Wardens." Wynne suddenly said.

Irving and I both were shocked. The Circle was in need of mages but I also was in need of help. I felt quite honored to have her even think about leaving her home, especially after what it had just faced, so that she could help me.

"Wynne…we need you here." Irving said.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but the Circle will do fine without me. It has you." She responded. "This woman here is brave and good, and is capable of great things. If she will accept my help, I will help her accomplish her goals."

"I would be honored to have you join me." I said.

"You were never one to stay in the tower when there was adventure to be had elsewhere." Irving sighed softly.

"Why stay when I can be of service elsewhere?" Wynne said.

"Then I give you leave to follow the Grey Wardens, but know that you always have a place here." Irving said. "Now, there is much to be done here and I must go. Forgive me for not being a proper host."

"I understand. Until we meet again." I said.

"When the time comes, we will stand beside you." Irving said. He then took the small group of surviving mages with him and left.

I took my leave and departed from the Circle tower with my allies.

XXXXX

We returned to the tavern at Lake Calenhad's docks to pick up Morrigan and Zeke. Morrigan was quite cross at having been left behind with my 'mangy mongrel' and Zeke was overjoyed to see me. He tackled me and licked my face, coating me in terrible smelling saliva. I couldn't be mad at him though. I knew he had missed me and I had missed him.

When we arrived at the tavern, it was sundown, so we stayed there for the night and left first thing in the morning.

_Where should we go next? _I thought. I pulled out the ancient Grey Wardens treaties and studied them again. _We just went to the Circle tower and the mages pledged to help us, so that part is done. Now all that is left is the dwarves and elves, and of course, we will need to go to Redcliffe. I suppose we should go to Redcliffe next? I recall Ser Donall saying that Eamon was critically ill…if that is true, we will need to get to him fast. Eamon is probably our strongest ally and our best shot at dethroning Loghain. Alistair would be furious with me if I were to let him die…not that I could do such a thing on a good conscience, anyways._

I stuffed the treaties in my backpack and took a gulp of the ale that the bartender had given me. Slowly but surely, my companions were coming downstairs. When they all were present, I announced that we would be heading to Redcliffe next.

We departed from the tavern after everyone ate and packed up.

_I have collected four allies, not counting Alistair and Zeke. They didn't have much choice to join me in this matter. _I thought. _Perhaps I can find some more allies during our travels. The more people that join this cause, the better…_

We returned to the Imperial Highway once we left the docks. We walked from sunrise to sunset. The Highway was fraught with bandits, but none of them were daring to attack us. It probably was because there were six of us and a mabari war hound. The bandits had become increasingly audacious since the king's death, but for the time being, they were leaving us alone.

XXXXX

At dusk, we set up camp underneath the Highway. Alistair and Leliana cooked supper tonight. While they did, I sat off to the side, contemplating the events that took place at the Circle tower. I tried not to think about Dairren and the Fade, but my mind wandered there anyways. In my mind, I went over the scenario again and again. It was torture but I couldn't stop it.

_Would I have been better off staying behind in the Fade? Would I have been happier there? My life is so desolate here. And who would miss me? Zeke would be fine without me. He could easily find a new and better master. _I thought. _But odds are, Wynne, Leliana, Sten and Alistair would have remained in the Fade too, had I not of set them free. It wouldn't have been fair to abandon them, just because I'm too pathetic to accept how terribly I failed at Ostagar and at Highever. _

I glanced around at my allies. Alistair and Leliana were talking while cooking supper, Wynne was making potions, Morrigan was being harassed by Zeke, and Sten was off by himself. He had his back turned to everyone and was staring off into the woods.

From here, I could hear Alistair and Leliana's conversation. I really didn't care to hear what they were talking about, but it would distract me from my sulking, for the time being at least.

"So what do you think will happen to all those people we left behind in Lothering?" Alistair asked.

"Some of them will find their way to Denerim. Many will die, as the Maker wills." Leliana said.

"Don't you wish you could have stayed there? To help more people, I mean?" He said.

"If the Blight isn't stopped, everyone will die. This is the greater good we're serving, both of us, right here." She replied.

"So it's all right to let some people die for the greater good?" He inquired. I... I'm not so sure about that. I felt bad leaving all those people there, all panicked and helpless."

"You're doing what you must, Alistair. There will be worse to come yet... you will need to steel yourself, you know this." She said.

"I've never been very good at that. The steeling myself part…I find it better sometimes to just be a little weak. I'm all right with that, really." He responded.

"I don't believe you. And either way, it's not as if any of us has a choice." She said.

_I haven't thought about the pitiful people in Lothering since our departure. Most of them had been cold and indifferent, and ignorantly believed in Loghain's lies. All they had been concerned about was their own plight. I suppose they were like that because they were desperate and frightened. People often turn on each other when times get tough; they become more concerned about their own survival than anyone else's. _I thought. _I don't know what we could've done for them. I'm fighting for my life myself. I'm a fugitive in my own country. How many of those imbeciles would have helped me, had the positions been reversed?_

I stood up and stretched my stiff limbs. I had been sitting there so long that my body had become numb.

By this point, everyone had gone sleep, except for Sten. He was pacing back and forth by the fire, which was still smoldering. I could hear the occasional crackle and hiss of the flames. The noise was oddly soothing to me.

When I was about to sit back down, I began to hear a rustling sound nearby. I immediately unsheathed my longsword and tensed. No one was going to come slay me and my companions in the middle of the night!

A man with medium length light brown hair, and cerulean eyes stepped out of the woods. He was unarmed and had no armor, and looked a bit ruffled. Apparently Sten saw him too because the mighty qunari warrior brandished his broadsword and pointed it at the man's throat.

"Be gone, human." Sten growled.

"W-wait! I seek an audience with the Grey Wardens!" The man spluttered.

"Stay your blade, I would like to hear what he has to say." I said.

"Speak then." Sten grunted.

He and lowered his weapon, but didn't sheathe it. He remained where he was and glared at the man. His mere presence was enough to terrify the lone traveler, so I doubted that he would try anything anyways. Besides that, he was horribly outnumbered. There were seven of us here in camp and there was only one of him.

"You're a hard woman to find," A strange man said. "Where are my manners? The name is Levi Dryden. Did Duncan ever mention me? Levi of the Coins? Levi the Trader?"

"You know Duncan?" I asked.

"Oh yes, for years. Considered him a friend, I did. But here I am carrying on while you have a Blight to stop. I don't want to waste your time, but you see, Duncan promise that together we'd look into something important for the Wardens…and for me. But poor Duncan's well…no more. A tragedy that is, at that. But I know he would want his work carried on. His pledge fulfilled."

I looked at this strange man closely. What in the name of Andraste was he rambling on about? And how did he know who I was, much less that I was a Warden? I'd never seen him before in my life.

"What promise did Duncan make to you?" I inquired.

"As you probably know, my family's name is mud around noble circles. My great-great-grandmother, Sophia Dryden, was the last Warden-Commander of Ferelden, back when Wardens were known as freeloaders. So King Arland banished the Wardens and he took House Dryden's lands and titles." Levi said.

"What happened next?" I asked.

"Hard to say. After King Arland died, there was a civil war, loads worse than this one. And our family was on the run, hunted by enemies with nary a friend in the world. But the Drydens are tough. We rebuilt, became merchants and we never lost our pride." Levi said.

_Dear Maker. I don't want to hear about your life story_. I thought. _Get to the damn point already!_

"What favor did you ask of Duncan?" I said.

"I asked for the truth. My family reveres Sophia Dryden. We know she died at the old Grey Warden base, Soldier's Peak. We want evidence to clear her name. It may not restore our land or titles, but at least it'll restore our honor." Levi replied.

"I've never even heard of Soldier's Peak before." I said.

"Well, no one's been up there since Arland's days. At least none that's come back," He said. "I've spent years mapping the maze of tunnels to the peak and I found the way a few years back. So I went to Duncan. I said that he could reclaim the old base and my family would have its honor."

"So…what do you need from me?" I asked.

"I can pick my way through the tunnels at the base of Soldier's Peak, but the place…well, they say it's haunted. It'll be dangerous for certain. So…will you at least think on it?" He said.

_An old Warden base, eh? That would be quite useful. Perhaps if we recover that base, then we will be able to develop a stronghold from which to build up the Grey Wardens. Plus, if I do this, the Drydens will be indebted to me. They will want to help my cause. _I thought_. The more I think about this, the more I like the idea._

"Your family's faith will be rewarded. I will help you." I said.

"A thousand blessings upon you, Warden. Come with me and we'll pick our way through the tunnels together!" Levi said.

"We shall first thing in the morning," I said. "You are welcome to stay in camp with us."

Sten made a low grunting noise, but didn't say anything.

I gave Levi my supper and allowed him to sleep in my tent; I was too restive to sleep anyways. I ended up staying up the entire night pacing around camp and keeping vigil. Sten went to sleep around midnight, leaving me to my screaming thoughts for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_"Those who had been cast down,_

_The demons who would be gods,_

_Began to whisper to men from their tombs within the earth._

_And the men of Tevinter heard, and raised altars,_

_To the pretender-gods once more,_

_And in return were given, in hushed whispers,_

_The secrets of the darkest magic."_

_-Canticle of Threnodies 5:11_

Everyone but Sten and I were surprised to see Levi in our midst when they awoke in the morning. I explained to them all that we were going to be heading north to Soldier's Peak to recover the old Grey Warden base, rather than going to Redcliffe like we had planned. No one protested much, but there was skepticism regarding the intelligence my decision.

Their lack of enthusiasm didn't perturb me. I had pledged to help Levi regain his family's honor. In addition, finding the old base would be greatly beneficial to our cause. As far as I knew, there was no formal headquarters for the Grey Wardens in Ferelden, so perhaps Soldier's Peak could become our base.

We all ate and packed up, and then followed Levi north to Soldier's Peak.

XXXXX

Two and a half days later, we arrived at the tunnels. It took us another day to get through them and reach Soldier's Peak itself. When we finally got out of the blasted passageways, I was captivated by what I saw up ahead. Soldier's Peak was a massive fortress, still standing proudly against the snowy mountainside. I imagined it has looked much better back in its glory days, but it still was a truly grand sight to behold.

_I can't believe this place is real! _I thought. _I had thought that Levi was sending us on a wild goose chase…but here we are. This is incredible._

"Soldier's Peak," Alistair breathed. "It looks like it has seen better days, more like better centuries."

"Once the Wardens flourished; their ranks full and their caliber certain. Now they even accept people like you, Alistair." Morrigan said.

"Hey!" Alistair said.

My companions all gazed upon the fortress, looking quite impressed. Even Sten seemed to be impressed, though he didn't vocalize it like everyone else.

"Here we are. Soldier's Peak. I told you the map would get us through the tunnels." Levi said proudly.

"Great Andraste, how did you find that path on your own?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said.

"I asked, didn't I? I'd like to know." I said.

"Very well…it came to me in my dreams. When I was a lad, I tried going through the tunnel by myself. I got horribly lost. But every now and again since, I've dreamt of it." He said.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to think I was some moon-addled simpleton. I have my wits about me, you know. But enough of that," He said. "I'll follow you from a distance. This place has the stench of death. I expect there's trouble up ahead."

We climbed the snowy slopes and a flight of stairs. When we reached the top of the stairs, I paused. I could see spirits just a few paces before me. I stared at them, wide-eyed with astonishment.

_"Fall back! Fall back already!" A dark haired lord in heavy plate mail armor commanded._

_ "Taking the Peak won't be easy, m'lord." A knight with light brown hair said._

_ "I gave the Wardens one chance to die with honor. Instead, the hole up like cowards. We'll follow the king's advice and starve them out." The lord said._

_ "But the Peak has months of supplies!" The knight responded._

_ "Then we wait. When they are too weak to lift their weapons, we'll send them to their final judgment." The lord said._

The spirits then dissolved. I shook the fuzziness from my head. The feeling that this place gave me remind me a lot of the Circle tower. The Veil had been thin there resulting in the influx of demons. I fervently hoped that we wouldn't encounter and be trapped by another blasted demon. I didn't know if I had the strength to deal with such a thing again.

"Wh-what was that? I felt a bit woozy there. I'm not mad, am I? You saw it too?" Levi asked.

"Yes." I said.

"How is that possible? This place is truly haunted!" He gasped.

"The Veil is thin here. The Circle Tower was that way too." I replied.

"The Veil?" He asked.

"That's what separates us from the Fade and demons." I said.

"I've heard an Orlesian ballad about something like this. A beauty trapped in a dream. In the song, Bellissa never wakes up." Leliana said.

He grew even paler. "D-demons? Thank Andraste you all came!" He stammered.

In the clearing where the spirits had been, I saw decayed corpses lying about all over the snow covered ground. Had we just seen the spirits that once belonged to these bodies?

No sooner had I thought that, the corpses began to rise up from the ground. Levi screeched in terror and went running behind a nearby tree.

_Undead fiends? _I thought. _Prepare to die again!_

I drew my weapons and charged at the oncoming undead warriors and archers. A couple of them were mages. The fiends weren't much more than skeletal remains with tattered armor and rusty weapons, and they possessed no true skill. It was easy to outmaneuver them and strike them down. I found that decapitating them was the best way to kill them; otherwise, they would just rise and attack again.

When the fighting was over, Levi came out from hiding. He was pale and shaking.

"This place truly is haunted!" He exclaimed.

Amidst the pile of carcasses, an old crossbow caught my eye. It was in surprisingly good shape still. I pried it from the corpse's hand and took it with me as we ascended the stairs leading up to the entrance of the fortress.

When we entered the fortress, I saw more spirits. One warrior woman in heavy black armor was in the center of the group, talking to her fellow Wardens.

_"…morale is low and my spells are of no use." A mage wearing blue robes with gold trimming said._

_ "There's more to leadership than sorcery, Avernus. I will remind them that they are Wardens." The woman in the heavy black armor said. _

_ She turned to the rest of her comrades. More Warden spirits gathered around her, while the mage stayed off to the side._

_ "Men, I won't lie to you. Our situation is grim. Our forces are outnumbered, our bellies empty and our hearts are sagging. But we are Wardens! Darkspawn flee when they hear our horns. Archdemons die when they taste our blades. Are we to bend knee to a mere human despot? No! I for one will never give up. I for one will never surrender, just to dance on Arland's gallows," She said. "So I propose here and now, in these hallowed halls where generations of our brethren stood vigilant against darkspawn and evil, that we send a message to that fat bastard! In this sacred place, proud men, strong men stood defiant and would rather die than submit to tyranny!"_

The spirit Wardens cheered and slowly faded away, until they completely disappeared.

"So brave, even when starving, and my great-great-grandmother stood with them." Levi gasped, looking quite impressed.

"It sounds like there is greatness in your blood." I said.

Levi blushed a little. "Oh, well…er, that's kind of you to say," He said. "Generations of Drydens have said that our stock were lions. Fierce, proud and noble. But I've gabbed enough. Lead on, my friend." He said.

In the next chamber, there were three demons. In the chamber to the left, there were several corpse warriors. Between the seven of us, it wasn't difficult to plow through them.

_Demons and undead. What a surprise…I bet there will be even more as we go on. _I thought.

And of course, I was right. The first floor was laden with demons and undead. We slaughtered any that we came across with ease. Fighting demons in the Circle tower had taught me how to deal with these things. Our numbers alone probably would've allowed us to win anyways, even if we hadn't encountered demons beforehand.

In the archive, I found a badly burned book and we encountered spirits, after we cleared out the demons.

_In the very chamber that we were standing in, spirits of Wardens were trying to block the door that we had just come through._

_"This door won't hold, archivist." A young scribe said. She had red hair that was tied up pigtails. _

_ "Almost done…the truth must be told." The archivist said as he wrote in a book. He was an elderly man with greying hair. _

_ "What does it matter? We're dead." The young scribe said._

_ "Our grand rebellion is so close and to die here a stillbirth…" The archivist sighed._

_ "We never should've done it. Wardens aren't supposed to oppose kings and princes." The young scribe fretted._

_ "Should we stand idly by while—"The archivist responded._

The vision was ended when the enemy knights burst into the chamber.

"What's this about a rebellion? If only the book weren't burned…." Levi said.

"Perhaps there are more records around here." I said.

"We can only hope." He murmured.

Next, we went up to the second floor. I was surprised when we weren't accosted by demons and their undead servants right away.

We went up a small flight of stairs. What I saw next was rather bizarre. There was a circle of magical tiles on the floor, and behind them was a door shrouded with purple haze and lightning. Another vision appeared as we drew near. Wardens were fighting King Arland's men. The fighting was led by Sophia and Avernus.

_"Make them pay for every inch, men!" Sophia cried. _

_ She cut down an advancing enemy warrior. _

_ "Hold the flank!" She said to her warriors, and then turned to the mage, Avernus. "Avernus! We need you!"_

_ Avernus stepped on one of the magical tiles and started murmuring strange words. Moments later, demons appeared right out of the floor. Arland's troops panicked when they saw the advancing wave of demons._

_ "Andraste's blood! What…?" One of the enemy soldiers exclaimed._

_ "More Avernus! Whatever it takes!" Sophia ordered._

_ As commanded, Avernus continued to summon more demons. _

_ "Press them! Press them now!" Sophia shouted over the cacophony._

_ More and more demons flooded into the chamber, attacking both Wardens and Arland's soldiers. _

_ "No, kill the king's men!" Avernus said._

_ "Fool! So much death and suffering," One demon said, approaching Avernus. "The Veil is torn now. Your soul is mine, Avernus!"_

_ "Acolytes, retreat now. The battle is lost." Avernus said, backing away from the carnage. _

_ Avernus fled up the stairs behind him. Sophia screamed after him, demanding that he stay and fight._

The vision ended when Avernus disappeared.

"What just happened…oh no, more fighting!" Levi said.

Levi fled as soon as a demon popped up from the floor. Undead warriors appeared on the magical tiles, shooting some sort of spells at the demon. These undead fiends were no doubt aiding their demonic master, so I decided to get rid of them to make the fighting fair.

While my allies attacked the demon and the ones that flooded in with it, I went around and slayed the corpse warriors who were aiding the demons. By the time I finished them all off, the demons had been vanquished by my companions. Levi reappeared when the coast was clear.

"The Wardens summoned demons? I…I can't believe it. My own grandmother….she knew." Levi said.

"Wardens don't forbid blood magic. They do anything it takes to win." I replied.

"I believed my family was better than that," Levi sighed sadly. "More answers may lie up ahead."

We went up the stairs that Avernus had used to flee the fighting in the vision. As soon as we did, we were assailed by more undead warriors.

After clearing the chamber of the pesky undead, I spotted a door to my right. It was blocked by a magical barrier, much like the one Wynne had used to protect the children in the Circle tower. Since I was unable to use the door on the right, I opted for the one on the left.

Nothing could've prepared me for the ghastly thing that was behind the door. It was Sophia Dryden, but her corpse had been possessed by a demon. Her body was clearly rotten and it had festered lesions all over it. The corpse reeked horribly. I nearly gagged from the stench of the decayed flesh.

The possessed Sophia turned around and looked at us, undead eyes milky white and sunken in. It was such a hideous sight to behold. It took all my willpower not to retch.

"Step no further. This one would speak with you." The demon said.

I suppressed a shiver of revulsion. What manner of demon had possessed the old Warden-Commander's body?

"Why should I speak with you?" I demanded.

"Because this Peak is mine," The demon replied. "This one is the Dryden. Commander. Sophia. All of these things."

"G-grandmother?" Levi stammered.

The demon ignored him. It continued to look at me with its unearthly eyes. It seemed to know that I was the leader of this ragtag group.

"You have slain many of my demon ilk to get here. This one would propose a deal." The demon said.

"Levi, I'm afraid your grandmother has been possessed." Wynne said.

"That or she's really let herself go," He said. "I know my great-great-grandmother is dead. I don't know what that thing is."

"Is there anything of Sophia left inside of you?" I asked.

"This one has tasted her memories, seen her thoughts and hidden places. But she is food for this one, no more and no less." The demon answered.

"The Qun is quite clear in matters of demons. Destroy them quickly, efficiently. Enough talk." Sten snapped.

"Deal with me now warrior and you will thwart many of my kind. This one will explain," The demon said. "The Soldier's Peak traps me. This one sees so many tantalizing places in the Dryden's memories. This one would like to see the world for herself. For me to be free, into the old mage tower you go and destroy. In return, this one seals the Veil. No more demons, no more enemies. Your Peak would be safe."

"You can't be serious. There's nothing left of Commander Dryden. She's possessed!" Leliana said.

"The only deal I have for you is dying at the taste of my blade!" I snarled, unsheathing my blades.

"You are useless to this one. Die!" The demon hissed, drawing its longsword and shield.

Demon Sophia summoned skeleton warriors to aid her in combat. The demon itself attacked me first.

Unlike the demons I had faced before, this one actually did have skill; probably because it knew the memories of Sophia and knew her combat training. It lashed out at me with its heavy metal shield. I barely managed to sidestep her attack. I kicked the demon in the back of its leg, causing it to stumble. I seized the opportunity and slid my dagger between her ribs.

The wound wasn't fatal enough, apparently. She spun around and smacked me upside the head with her shield. I was sent flying into the wall. The force of the impact left me stunned.

The demon loomed over me, raising its sword to strike me. I threw my dagger at it, hitting it right between the eyes. The demon shrieked and blood streamed down into its eyes, blinding it.

It stumbled right into Alistair, who sliced its head right off from its shoulders. The possessed Commander's body fell and its head rolled across the floor, stopping at my feet. I kicked it aside. It was unnerving to have dead eyes stare at me.

_Dear Maker, you have a terrible since of humor. _I thought.

I sheathed my weapons and climbed to my feet. The ring leader of the demons was conquered. Now it was time to see what lied up ahead.

We returned to the door that had previously been blocked by a magical barrier. Now that the demon was dead, the barrier was gone. We went through the doorway, which lead outside to a bridge. There was a howling blizzard raging now and the bridge was slick with ice.

_Knowing my luck, I'll slip and plummet to my death! _I thought.

There were six skeleton warriors on the bridge. When they attacked us, we shoved them off the side of the bridge. They screeched as they plummeted to their deaths. I laughed as I imagined them shattering against the rocks below. Alistair looked at me like I was insane, which made me laugh even more.

On the opposite end of the bridge was another tower. We battled through another group of undead warriors, and then came across what appeared to be someone's personal study. There was a large oak desk with books and scrolls piled upon it haphazardly. Beside one of the books was a noxious concoction inside a flask.

I picked up one of the books. On its pages were the old research notes of the mage Avernus. Series of experiments were detailed in terse, clinical handwriting. I read the notes aloud to my companions:

_"Day 32: The subject is not responding to stimuli. Testing the pain threshold has uncovered nothing. Only three subjects are left._

_ Day 82: If only I could reproduce last night's extraordinary success. Electricity is only a catalyst. The blood is the key._

_ Day 97: Energy and blood. Repeated applications have duplicated the results. I conjecture that success can be induced alchemically. But there are no more test subjects left. If only I had one more or a dozen. The things I could do!" _

I put the book down and faced my allies. Alistair, Leliana, and Wynne looked appalled. Sten and Morrigan didn't have much of a reaction. I wasn't sure that had even been listening.

"He…tested on them? His fellow Wardens?" Alistair spluttered.

"There must have been some sort of purpose to those experiments…I hope." Wynne said. She said.

"Let us move on. Answers may lie ahead." I said.

We went through the door to the left of the desk. The next chamber was large and spacious, and had dried blood and carcasses everywhere. This must have been the experimentation chamber. Cages and grisly torture tables lined the chamber.

"I hear you…don't disturb my concentration." A feeble voice came from somewhere.

I put my hands on the hilt of my blades when I saw someone leaned over a desk on a platform at the opposite end of the chamber. The man was a mage; he had a staff and wore blue and gold robes. I gasped when it dawned on me: it was Avernus!

_What in the name of Andraste? The years haven't been kind to you! _I thought. _How are you even alive?!_

"Even now the demons seek to replenish their numbers. Are you to thank for the welcomed but temporary imbalance?" Avernus said.

"Avernus? You're still alive?" I asked.

"Only just. I have but a short time to live." He replied.

"Careful. This... man has dabbled in matters forbidden by the Maker. He may look frail, but don't trust him." Leliana whispered.

"So the Maker told you that, did he? Short-sighted men have foolishly forbidden such magic, not any god." He scoffed.

Leliana opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "Enough! Why are you here? What is your intent?" He demanded.

"I am here to recover this base for the Grey Wardens." I said.

"An admirable goal," He said. "But in order to achieve this, the demons must be cut off forever. Soldier's Peak must be rid of its plague of demons."

"I have seen your experiments, Avernus. What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked.

"They were necessary. Any tool, any iota of information that could defeat the fell demons was justified. As a Warden, you should know that." He remarked.

"Necessary? Having to relieve yourself after an eight-hour ride is necessary. But there's no excuse for summoning demons." Alistair said.

"How charming." Avernus scoffed.

"I want some answers." I said.

"To what, I wonder?" Avernus said.

"Sophia's great-grandson brought me here. Levi, go ahead." I said, nodding towards Levi.

Levi nervously stepped forwards. "Master mage…uh…ser. My family name has been worth less than dirt for over a century. Do you have any proof that Sophia was a hero?" He inquired.

"The boy who braved the mists. So you heeded my call." Avernus said.

"Your call?" I asked.

"He was but a boy when he entered the tunnels below the Peak. His heart pure, his character certain," Avernus explained. "In dreams I gave him the keys he would need. He would be my deliverance."

"Just answer his question." I said sharply.

"Your great-grandmother was the best of us. Brave, charismatic, fiery and utterly devoted to the fight; but still, we lost. We had fought a tyrant, you know? So full of vigor then. So blind to consequence. But proof? There's none to be had." Avernus said.

"I'm sorry, Levi." I said.

"I…I had hoped…thank you, Aveline." Levi sighed.

"How have you survived these many years, Avernus?" I asked.

"The Chantry foolishly forbids blood magic, but there are so many secrets to uncover. As my body decayed, I found ways to extend it. But that can only go so far." He responded.

"What was the purpose of your experiments, then?" I demanded.

"To stop the demonic tide. To correct the miscalculations of the past," He said. "Blood magic comes from demons. They could counter every bit of lore I knew. But the darkspawn taint is alien to them. And it has power."

"What power?" I inquired.

"The Wardens use it merely to sense darkspawn; a triviality. My research has discovered so much more…hinted at even greater heights! This knowledge could not only save Soldier's Peak but also, make the Wardens even more powerful." He exclaimed.

The ferocity in his eyes was quite unsettling. This was a man who passionately believed that what he had done was a good thing. I, however, didn't agree. Experimenting on comrades was unforgivable and wicked behavior. Experimenting on any living thing was immoral.

"This is wrong. You're no better than the demons." I said.

The fire in his eyes died out, replaced by guilt. Deep down inside, he knew that what he had been doing was wrong, but he had believed it to be a necessary evil. Perhaps he only resorted so such heinous crimes because he was that desperate to see him dead.

"I have done what I must but…let me undo my greatest of follies. Let me cleanse this place then…then I will accept whatever justice you feel I merit." He said.

"Tell me what happened here." I said.

"What use would storytelling serve? The tyrant Arland is long dead, as is all of our noble co-conspirators and the grand rebellion. Sophia's corpse may walk and talk, but she too is long dead." He replied.

"How was Arland a tyrant?" I asked.

"He ruled with fear and poison! His treachery pit noble against noble in terrible battle. We thought him a monster! We gathered allies to rebel…but the toll of the years has erased our failure, hasn't it? It seemed so pressing then, but the kingdom lives on." He said.

"The time for questions is over." I said. I was tired of standing here conversing about a failed rebellion and a foolhardy mage's mistakes. The Veil needed to be sealed and quickly.

"So be it. My only request: if justice or vengeance drives you, stay your hand until the demons are dealt with." He said.

As much as I wanted to smite him where he stood, I knew it would be asinine to. If we were going to seal the tear in the Veil, we would need him to do so. I doubted even Wynne and Morrigan knew how to seal the Veil.

"Until the demons are dead, we are allies." I responded.

"That will do for now," He said. "I warn you: there will be peril. The demons will fight us every step of the way. Come now. We must go to the great hall. I will repair the damage I caused so long ago."

I allowed Avernus to lead us back to the great hall, where he had summoned the demons over a century ago.

When we returned to the great hall, the place was still shrouded with purple haze and lightning. The tiles on the floor were still swirling with magical energy as well.

"The demons are clawing on the gates," Avernus said. "I will unravel the summoning circles I drew long ago. Waves of spirits and demons may come through, so dispatch them."

"I'm ready when you are." I said.

"I will begin. First, I must summon the magical energies." He said.

The old mage went over to one of the magical circles and began chanting something in a strange tongue that I didn't understand. Magical energy swirled around him.

The first wave of demons came through. There were three of them; to me, they looked like amorphous blobs of lava with hands and evil eyes. Between the seven of us, we were able to dispatch them almost as soon as they appeared.

The magic circle beneath Avernus disappeared and he moved to another one. He chanted some gibberish and another wave of demons appeared. This time, they looked more ethereal than the previous ones had. We cut down them as well, though it took a little more work.

This pattern continued until all the magic circles were unraveled and the demons were vanquished.

At last, the Veil was sealed. No more demons, no more undead fiends lumbering about. Soldier's Peak had been reclaimed in the name of the Wardens.

"It's over. The Veil is strong now…stronger at least," Avernus said. "I said I'd submit to judgment and so I shall. May I be left to experiment in peace?"

_After all this, you still want to experiment? _I thought, astounded. _No! I shall not let such vileness continue! This ends now._

"For your crimes, death is the only verdict." I said.

"You went too far, Avernus. Warden or not, blood magic is forbidden." Alistair added.

"So be it." Avernus said.

I unsheathed my dagger and plunged it into his heart, killing him instantly.

"You've done it, Aveline. Soldier's Peak is safe again," Levi exclaimed happily. "A good thing you took care of that Avernus. A blood mage! In the Wardens! Common folk should never hear of that. Some still distrust the Wardens, even in a Blight. Crazy buggers….but…there's no proof to redeem my family."

"The past won't offer redemption. Try the future instead." I said.

"For so long, I was focused on the past…on answers. But I think I would've been better off had I stayed at home….enough of that, though. I find myself at a loss now," He murmured. "You've got a whole fortress now. I suppose I should start plying my trade again."

"I'm glad I could help you, even though you didn't get the answers you wanted. It was a pleasure helping you, Levi." I said.

"An honor. If you ever want to talk again, I'll be here. And I'll have my wares to sell!" He said.

"Looks like we're done here," Alistair said. "A demonic invasion thwarted, a Warden base safely recovered. We do good work."

I would have suggested for us to pack up and move on, but it was already late. The sun was setting, and I knew everyone was exhausted and famished. I decided for us to stay here for the night, despite the eeriness and grossness of this place. We all brought out our bedrolls and slept on the floor.

_It's hard to believe that this place was once a thriving and well-known base for the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. _I thought. _The Wardens got their bad reputation from the last inhabitants of this place…after they had attempted to overthrown King Arland and failed, the Wardens were exiled from Ferelden. _

While everyone started to settle down for the night, I explored some more around the base.

First, I decided to visit the archive. It was highly likely that there were old tomes dating back to the days where Wardens prospered in Ferelden. It was worth a look, anyways.

I shifted through the rubble, looking for some books that were still in decent shape. I came across a book called "The History of Soldier's Peak" that piqued my interest. I sat down and opened the book. When I turned the pages, they made a cracking noise. The pages were yellowed and in poor condition, but still legible:

_ The Grey Warden base at Soldier's Peak was built in the middle of the Glory Age, several decades after the second Blight was ended. Before then, Grey Wardens in Ferelden would take up residence in castles and forts that belonged to generous nobles. _

_ Warden-Commander Asturian desired a fortified headquarters where his forces could train and live. He planned that Soldier's Peak would be a city unto itself. Since the defeat of the darkspawn and the archdemon Zazikel was still fresh in the minds of Ferelden people, many were willing to donate gold to build Commander Asturian's fortress. _

_ Soldier's Peak was fully completed within ten years and dedicated to the Maker in 9:34 Glory._

_XXXXX_

_ As he approached his 60th year, rumors swirled that the corruption in Warden-Commander Asturian's blood was beginning to take its toll. According to reports from that time, the commander experienced terrifying waking dreams and heard his name whispered from the dark corners of Soldier's Peak. It is said that Asturian would spend hours locked up alone in the Great Hall of the base, muttering to himself, though no one was ever able to make out what he was saying. Many also believed that as Asturian began, in secret, to draw up plans to expand his fortress, adding hidden passages and alcoves, to protect himself from the shadows that pursued him._

_ No one knows whether Asturian was able to complete his project, for his deterioration had become obvious to anyone who spent any amount of time with him. He was quickly replaced by Warden-Commander Frida Halwic. Asturian was taken to Orzammar, where he submitted to the Calling, the last rite of the Grey Wardens, and went to his death with honor._

_XXXXX_

_ After Asturian's death, the rumors and theories became increasingly outlandish. One of the more ridiculous rumors told of Asturian's infatuation with an elven princess of lore, whom he was trying to resurrect in a secret ritual chamber through the use of blood magic and the princess's favorite food, raspberry jam._

_ Warden-Commander Frida Halwic launched a thorough investigation into Asturian's 'secret plans' but was unable to uncover any evidence that anything in Soldier's Peak had been changed. Commander Halwic declared that the rumors about Asturian were a slight on his memory and anyone found repeating them would be harshly punished. The stories were thus silenced._

_XXXXX_

_ There was one mystery, however, that persisted, and this mystery perplexed even Commander Halwic herself. When Commander Asturian went to his Calling in the Deep Roads, he didn't have in his hand his sword, Asturian's Might, forged for him by dwarven smiths and presented to him upon the completion of Soldier's Peak. Nor did he pass the sword on to his successor, or to any other Grey Warden._

_ While some maintained that Asturian had simply destroyed the sword in his dotage, others believed he had stashed it away somewhere in Soldier's Peak. One young Warden claimed that Asturian had grabbed him by the shoulders, fixed him with an unwavering gaze and said "The sword will remind you what it is to be a Warden. Speak your oath to me, when the shadows come. You must speak the words."_

_ What this was supposed to mean was never made clear…_

At some point I must have dozed off because when I woke in the morning, I was slumped against one of the bookcases with the Soldier's Peak book still in my lap. My neck and back ached from the terrible position I had slept in.

Not too long after I had awoken, Alistair entered the archive. He looked relieved to see me.

"Oh, there you are. I wondered where you had gotten off too," He said. "I got worried last night…I…saw you leave but you never came back."

I stood up and stretched. "I got curious and decided to have a look around. There are still some books here that have survived the years." I said, yawning a little.

I looked at the book I had read last night. _Somewhere here in the Peak, there was a Warden-Commander's sword stashed away. I wanted to find it! _I thought. _An old Warden-Commander's blade is an invaluable weapon_

"There were some things in this book that…interested me. One thing in particular was a sword that belonged to a Warden-Commander named Asturian. According to this book, it could be somewhere around here!" I said.

"And I suppose you want to find this sword, then?" He asked.

"Why would I say anything but yes?" I laughed. "Come with; it would be great to find an ancient Warden relic."

He wasn't nearly as excited as I was. He looked at me dubiously. "Do you think it's a good idea to go treasure hunting? We have a lot to do." He said.

"It won't take long. I have an idea of where to look." I replied.

He still looked hesitant, but I didn't give him time to protest further. Regardless of how he felt, I wanted to at least attempt to find the sword. It was of dwarven make, which meant that it most likely was designed to combat darkspawn. It could be an excellent weapon.

I left the archive and went back up to the second floor. I went to the great hall, where the magic tiles had once been. To the right of the great hall, where we had fought demons just the day before, was a hearth with a portrait above it.

I went up to the portrait and looked at it. The portrait was of a man in black armor that had the Warden's crest on it. The man looked proud and gallant, brandishing a wicked looking sword that had a polished onyx blade with a purple hilt. He was in the middle of a battlefield, scores of darkspawn lying dead beneath him.

Asturian's words echoed in my mind as I stared at the portrait. _"The sword will remind you what it is to be a Warden. Speak your oath to me, when the shadows come. You must speak the words."_

"What is the Grey Warden motto?" I asked.

"In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice." Alistair said.

When he said that, a small opening appeared beside the hearth. A strange chest slid out. I knelt down and opened the chest. Inside there was the black bladed sword, Astruian's Might.

"Maker's breath, you were right." He gasped.

I picked up the sword and examined it. Even after all these centuries, the sword was in spectacular shape. Its blade was like polished onyx and there were runes carved in it. This was a truly marvelous blade.

I moved the Cousland family blade, so that I could make room for Asturian's Might. Now I had two longswords, two daggers, and a crossbow. I felt rather pleased with my arsenal.

"Well I suppose we should get going. We need to reach Redcliffe as soon as possible." I said.

Alistair didn't say anything. He remained where he was standing, glaring at me.

"What?" I asked. It was awfully strange for him to be looking at me like that. It was as if I had offended him and he wanted to slap me.

"Don't you think you have enough swords?" He asked.

I blinked. How did he even know how many weapons I had? And why did it even matter.

"One can never have enough swords!" I chuckled.

I thought he was going to laugh with me, but he didn't. He crossed his arms angrily and continued to scowl at me. Evidently he wasn't in the mood to laugh at my pathetic jest.

"What? Don't you have something against my arsenal?" I asked.

"No…but all I have is the sword and shield that I was given during my templar training." He said.

_Stop looking at me like that, damn it! One would think that you were planning to chop me to bits. _I thought. _What is that he's mad about? He was fine before…oh wait…I think I know what this is about._

"You want the blade, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

_But why should I relinquish it? I was the one who found it! He didn't even know it was here until I told him! _I thought. _Oh well. Perhaps I can find another blade that's better at some point. We'll have to travel all over Ferelden to gather our allies. I'm sure there will be more treasures and such to be discovered along the way._

I unsheathed Asturian's Might and, with a heavy heart, relinquished it to him. He happily took it.

"Next time I find something, I'm keeping it." I said.

He smiled impishly at me, which made it hard for me to stay mad at him. I bet he knew that and was using it against me.

"Let's go before I kill you." I said, playfully punching him in the arm.

XXXXX

Everyone was gathered in the great hall. I looked at each of them closely. It would be in my best interest to only take a portion of them with me; everyone else would have to stay here and help renovate.

_Well, Sten and Morrigan aren't exactly known for their tact and they frighten people. _I thought. _So I suppose I will take Alistair, Wynne, and Zeke. Leliana will have to stay behind, I'm afraid. Hopefully she can keep Sten and Morrigan from killing the Drydens when they get here._

I departed with Alistair, Wynne, and Zeke as soon as possible. We had a lot of ground to cover and we needed to make haste. If the arl really was on his deathbed, it would be important to get to him. Of course, I had said that before heading up here to Soldier's Peak.

Before I was able to leave, Morrigan accosted me. I was worried that she was going to burn my face off for leaving her behind again, but she didn't. She had something else on her mind.

"I have a thought." Morrigan said.

"Oh? What's on your mind?" I asked.

"We have an opportunity that I believe we should take advantage of," She said. "To the point: my mother was once divested of a particular grimoire by a most annoying templar. It occurred long before I was born, but even today, Flemeth speaks of the loss with great rage. The Circle of Magi has been in such disarray lately, so it occurs to me that this might be the perfect time to recover the tome from their possession, for surely it eventually ended up in their hands."

I thought for a moment. Didn't I procure a curious tome back when I was in Irving's office? Could it be possible that it was the very same book she sought?

I dug into my backpack and pulled out the hefty book. Morrigan's eyes lit up when she saw it.

"What? You found Flemeth's grimoire? I didn't truly hope…ah, but this is a most fortuitous event!" She exclaimed.

I handed her the book. When she took it, her eyes glowed with exhilaration. It was oddly rewarding to see her like this. Probably because she was always so glum and bitter, and it was nice seeing her displaying positive emotions.

"You're welcome." I said.

"I don't intend to squander this opportunity to learn more than Flemeth wished me to know. This should be…interesting." She said.

I left Morrigan with the book and exited the fortress. On my way down the stairs outside, I saw the Drydens pulling their wagons full of wares into the clearing. Behind them was none other than the dwarf Bodahn Feddic and his son, Sandal. I couldn't believe my eyes. The last time I'd seen them was in Lothering. I hadn't expected to see them again.

As much as I wanted to stay and talk with them, I was unable to. I told Bodahn that he was welcome to ply his trade here along with the Drydens and that I was glad to see him and his son were still alive. After the brief conversation, I departed from Soldier's Peak.

XXXXX

Once again, we were on the Imperial Highway, walking under the blistering sun. Now that we were fewer in number, I feared bandit attacks. Since Sten and Morrigan weren't travelling with us anymore, I imagined that potential bandits wouldn't find me and my companions so threatening anymore. I had a feeling that they had mostly stayed away beforehand because of how terrifying Sten alone looked.

As we walked down the sun-parched Highway, I listened to the occasional chatter between Alistair and Wynne.

"So tell me, you have any children? Grandchildren? I don't know, great grandchildren?" Alistair asked.

"What would make you think I have any children at all? You have to know I've spent most of my life in the Circle of Magi." Wynne replied.

"You just seem like the grandmotherly type to me, I don't know." He said.

"I suppose I'll take that as a comment on my demeanor and not my age." She said.

"Mages aren't forbidden to marry or anything, are they? It's not such an outlandish question." He said.

"Isn't it? What sort of man would marry a mage, do you think?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"How about another mage? There are just as many men as there are women within the Circle, as I recall." He responded.

"That sort of union is... not encouraged. Although that does not stop us from seeking out each other's... company from time to time." She said.

"I... all right, suddenly you don't seem quite so grandmotherly to me anymore." He muttered.

"Good. I would hope not." She chuckled.

When the sun began to set, we set up camp beneath the Highway. I took the first shift of watching over the camp. It was quiet and peaceful at this time of night. I paced back and forth, mind buzzing with various thoughts.

_I have no doubt that Howe and Loghain know that Alistair and I are still alive. Loghain had sent his lackeys to slaughter us back in Lothering but that failed miserably. It will only be a matter of time before Howe makes an attempt to take me out, seeing that he failed in Highever. Perhaps at some point, they will combine their efforts in cleansing Ferelden of its 'traitorous Wardens'. Humph! Well now that I think about it, they probably are already working together. It is highly likely that they have been all along. Perhaps even Uldred too? _I wondered.

The thought of Uldred, Rendon Howe, and Loghain being co-conspirators made my head spin. It was a very frightening thought to me, because it actually made so much sense. Perhaps Loghain had promised Howe a substantial reward if he had taken over Highever and offered Uldred his own reward if he took over the Circle. But then again, why would Loghain even care about the Circle? Maybe he thought that by giving Uldred what he wanted, he could gain another strong ally?

_Well too bad, bitch. You think my days are numbered? Your ass is mine as soon as I gather enough allies to aid me!_ I thought. _Eamon will certainly want to help me against you as well. He'd much sooner support Alistair and me than you!_

Sometime after midnight, I roused Alistair so he could take the next shift. When he got up, I was expecting to be able to lie down. I was quite exhausted; I had guarded the camp a little longer just so he could get more sleep. Instead of letting me lie down, Alistair decided that he wanted to talk.

"Can we talk for a moment? We're going to Redcliffe next, right? So…I have something that I need to tell you…something that I probably should've told you earlier." Alistair said.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I told you before how Arl Eamon raised me, right?" He said.

He didn't wait for me to answer, however. He just continued talking. I suppose it was a good thing, since I didn't really remember if he had told me his connection to Arl Eamon or not.

"My mother was a serving girl at the castle and he took me in. The reason he did that was because…well…my father was King Maric…which made Cailan my half-brother, I suppose."

I blinked. I was utterly shocked by what he had just said. I never would've guessed in a million years that he was the son of the late King Maric and heir to the throne! What was I supposed to say, or even think, about that?

"So…doesn't that make you heir to the throne, then?" I said.

"Maker's breath! I hope not! I…I don't think so," He exclaimed. "I'm a bastard and no one even knows about me."

"Why didn't you say anything about it before?" I asked.

He sighed heavily, looking quite distressed.

"I would've told you sooner…but…it didn't mean anything to me," He responded. "I was always inconvenient and a possible threat to Cailan's throne. They kept me secret and I never talked about it to anyone. Anyone who knew either resented me for it or they coddled me... even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know, as long as possible. I'm sorry."

It sort of stung that he had kept such a secret from me. But then again, I couldn't blame him. If I was in his position, I'd want as few people as possible to know. He and I didn't even know each other that well so it only made sense that he wouldn't want to divulge such information to me, unless he thought it was absolutely necessary. I suppose he thought now was the time to tell me about it, since we were heading into Redcliffe.

"I think I understand." I said quietly.

He smiled a little. "Good. It's not like I got special treatment for it anyhow," He said. "When Arl Eamon married a young woman from Orlais, my welcome in his castle became wore out anyways. There were rumors that I was Eamon's bastard son…the rumors weren't true, of course. The arl didn't care but she did. The arlessa despised me so…I was packed off to the nearest monastery at the age of ten."

"What an awful thing to do to a child." I gasped.

"Maybe. She felt threatened by my presence. I can see that now. I can't say I blame her, though. She wondered if the rumors were true. It seems she believed they were." He sighed.

I looked at him sympathetically. My life hadn't been all sunshine and roses growing up, but it certainly seemed that way compared to Alistair's life. I had grown up in a castle with my parents and brother. My parents had been nobles and owned all of Highever. Plenty of men had started to try to woo me when I came of age and my parents had allowed me to train as a warrior, so it wasn't like I ever got ignored and I certainly didn't ever do without. Alistair, on the other hand, never knew any of his family. He was shoved in a monastery and forced to train as a templar. Now I understood why he had been so eager to become a Grey Warden.

"I remember I had an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. It was the only thing I had of my mother's. I was so furious at being sent away, I tore it off and threw it at the wall. It shattered…" He sighed heavily. "Stupid, stupid thing to do. The arl came by the monastery a few times to see how I was, but I was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything. Eventually he stopped coming."

"It's alright. You were young." I said.

"And raised by dogs! Or I may as well have been, the way I acted. But maybe all the young bastards act like that. I don't know. All I know is that the arl is a good man and well-loved by the people. He also was King Cailan's uncle, so he has a personal motivation to see Loghain pay for what he did," He murmured. "Now can we move on? I'll just pretend you still think I'm some…nobody who was too lucky to die with the rest of the Grey Wardens."

"That's not really what you think, is it?" I asked.

"Well…no. What I really think is that I was lucky enough to survive with you." He said softly.

I blushed. Fortunately, it was too dark for him to be able to tell.

"I won't keep you up any longer. I know you must be exhausted," He murmured. "Daylight is just a few hours away. Try to get some sleep."

I happily lied down in my bedroll. I never did bother to set up my tent; I was too exhausted to. I rolled out my bedroll and went to sleep almost immediately.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_"The Old Gods will call to you,_

_From their ancient prisons they will sing._

_Dragon with wicked eyes and wicked hearts,_

_On blacken'd does deceit take flight,_

_The first of My children, lost to night."_

_-Canticle of Silence 3:6_

According to Alistair, Redcliffe was just another couple days away from us. I hoped so. I was weary of walking on this seemingly endless, sun-scorched road. Twice, bandits had tried to attack us and both times, we had been forced to slaughter them all.

People these days must be getting more desperate and violent. I hoped that Ferelden wasn't going to slip into anarchy, since there was no proper king on the throne. It was the last thing we needed, especially since a Blight was brewing.

I was startled when I saw a gaunt woman running up to me. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and her clothes were torn. She was unarmed, but that didn't mean that she wasn't a threat.

"Oh, thank the Maker. We need help! Bandits attacked our wagon," The woman wailed. "Please help us!"

"Don't worry, we will help you." Alistair said.

"Follow me! I'll take you to them." The woman replied.

I felt somewhat apprehensive about helping this woman. She looked like a peasant, but at the same time, there was an odd demeanor about her that I couldn't put my finger on. Perhaps she came from another country? Her accent was unusual to me.

Reluctantly, I followed the woman to her wagon. I had expected it to only be her and her family, but there was a blonde elf there amidst the busted wagons and slain cattle. He was strikingly attractive, but also heavily armed. He wielded two wicked looking daggers and was wearing fine leather armor. He had odd designs on his face as well. Tattoos, I believe they were called. I'd never actually seen anyone with them before.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw the woman make a gesture to the elf. It was a simple nod of the head and he returned it. At that moment, other people jumped out of hiding. Bandits, it appeared.

The woman turned and looked at me, an evil grin on her face. She had lured me into a trap! I should've known!

_Andraste's blood, I knew I shouldn't have trusted that woman! _I thought. _Next time, listen to your intuition. You keep getting into trouble when you don't! And note to self, don't let Alistair make decisions for you. There's a reason why it's you leading and not him._

"The Grey Wardens die here!" The blonde elf said.

At an instant, the fight was on. The elf came right at me, while his comrades spread out and tried to flank us from all sides.

The elf and I clashed steel, throwing sparks several times. He was very nimble but I could see that he was no true warrior. Instead of fighting an honest battle, he kept resorting to dirty tricks. A couple times he tried to blind me with dirt and he often aimed for my throat and sides.

I lunged at him with my longsword and he parried my blow. When I tried to stab him with my dagger, he apparently had planned to do the same thing to me, because our left hands painfully hit each other's.

Pain jolted up my arm and I was pretty sure that I had broken my knuckles, but I had no time to care right now. I struck him upside the head with the pommel of my longsword, stunning him. I prepared to slit his throat with my dagger, but then Alistair knocked him out with a heavy blow from his shield. I felt sorry for him, even though he was the one who attacked us. The elf would most likely wake up with a concussion, supposing that he even woke up at all.

Leaving him battered and bloody in the dust, I moved on to his lackeys. There were two crossbowmen trying to assault Wynne from a distance. I flung one of my daggers at the closest man, striking him in the back. He shrieked and dropped his weapon, and desperately clawed at his back, trying to pry the dagger free.

This bought me enough time to get in close range. I slit his throat and then impaled the other crossbowman in the chest with my longsword. Blood gurgled on his lips and his eyes were wide with shock.

I kicked him off my sword and retrieved my dagger from his fallen comrade. By this point, all the 'bandits' had been slain; even the bitch that snared us in this pitiful trap in the first place. As it turned out, she was a mage. What a surprise.

Alistair, Wynne, Zeke, and I were bloodied and battered, but none of us had been injured too badly. Wynne used some of her healing magic on us, and I went to see if the elf was still alive. To my amazement, he was. I could see the faint rising and falling of his chest. As wounded as he was, somehow, he still looked handsome. I had no idea how that was even possible.

I knelt down beside him and started shaking him. There had to have been some reason why he attacked us. He was no simple bandit, I knew that much. He might not have fought honestly like a warrior, but he did have finesse. Perhaps he was a hired assassin?

I continued to shake the elf to rouse him back into consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were a brilliant shade of amber.

"Oh…I thought…I didn't expect to wake up alive," He groaned. Blood was streaming down the side of his face from where I had struck him. "I see you haven't killed me yet."

I pointed my longsword at his throat. "I decided I wanted to torture you first." I growled.

"Ohhh, so you kept me around to have a bit of fun, did you?" He said. "But the purpose behind torture is usually to interrogate, yes? In that case, despite the potential for fun, perhaps I'll save you time and get right to the point. My name is Zevran. I'm an Antivan Crow, hired for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens…which I have failed at, sadly." He said.

"What are the Antivan Crows?" I asked.

"They are an order of assassins from Antiva, very powerful and renowned. Someone must have gone to great expense to hire this man." Wynne said.

"Quite right. I'm surprised you haven't heard much of the Crows out here. Back where I come from, we're quite infamous." Zevran responded.

"Who hired you to kill us?" I inquired.

"A rather taciturn fellow in the capital. Loghain, I think his name was? Yes, that's it." He said.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I growled. I didn't trust this man at all. He could very well be luring me into a convoluted trap, by Loghain's orders, and relay my plans back to him. I wasn't about to let that spineless bastard get the upper hand!

"Why not? I wasn't paid for silence. Not that I offered it for sale, precisely." He said.

"There's no reason for me to believe anything you say." I spat, pressing my blade harder into his throat. A thin line of blood formed around the edge of my blade. The elf assassin didn't look afraid at all, which infuriated me. Was he some sort of masochist? I wouldn't be surprised.

"Oh, very true. Thus there's no reason for me not to tell you everything, is there?" He countered. "Now, if you're done with the interrogation, I have a proposal for you. If you're of a mind."

"Yes? Make it quick." I said.

"Thing is, I like living. You're obviously the sort to give pause to the Crows, so let me serve you instead." He replied.

I narrowed my eyes. Part of me wanted to accept his offer, but another part of me was wary. It seemed that with the right amount of coin or if his life was at stake, his loyalty became quite fluid. It sort of reminded me of Dairren's father, Bann Loren.

"What is to stop you from finishing the job later?" I demanded.

"To be completely honest, I was never given much of a choice regarding joining the Crows. They bought me on the slave market when I was a child. I think I have paid my worth back to them, plus tenfold. The only way out however, is to sign up with someone they can't touch," He said. "Even if I did kill you now, they might kill me just on principle for failing the first time. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you."

"Won't they come after you?" I asked.

"Possibly. I happen to know their wily ways, however. I can protect myself as well as you…not that you seem to need much help. And if not…well, it's not as if I had many alternatives to start with, is it?" He said.

I sighed inwardly. _This is a difficult decision to make. Either he will prove to be a loyal ally or he could actually be plotting something dirty down the road. I suppose I'll have to take my chances. I can't bring myself to kill him. _I thought.

"Very well. I'll accept your offer." I said.

"What?! You're taking the assassin with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea?" Alistair exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it," I replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "We could use him."

"All right, all right. I see your point." He sighed. "Still, if there was a sign were desperate, I think it just knocked on the door and said hello."

"Welcome Zevran. Having you join us sounds like a fine idea." Wynne said.

"Oh? You are another companion-to-be then? I wasn't aware such loveliness existed among adventurers." Zevran responded.

"Uh…maybe not." Wynne said.

Zevran returned his attention to me. "I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation. This I swear." He said.

Wynne healed whatever serious injuries we had, while we bandaged the less severe ones ourselves. Once we were done, we continued on our way to Redcliffe.

XXXXX

We reached Redcliffe at midday. As we approached the village, I started to feel an odd sense of foreboding. It was absolutely silent. There were no voices of people and no sounds of nature. It was quite unnerving to me.

_Is it always this quiet, or is there something plaguing this village?_ I wondered. _It's probably the latter. There's always someone in danger, especially nowadays. _

As we descended down a slope, I spotted one lone man standing on a bridge. He had no armor on and was armed with a worn out bow. When he spotted us, he looked beside himself. He approached us warily, but there was also a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"I thought I saw travelers coming down the road, though I scarcely believed it. Have you come to help us?" The man asked.

"Is there a problem?" I said. I knew full well that there was, but I thought it was nice to ask anyways.

"So you…you don't know? Has nobody out there heard?" The man said.

"I heard that Arl Eamon is sick, if that's what you mean." I replied.

"He could be dead for all we know! Nobody's heard from the castle in days," The man exclaimed. "We're under attack! Every night, monsters come out of the castle and attack us until dawn. Everyone has been fighting and dying."

"Well that's just typical, isn't it?" Zevran muttered.

"We have no army to defend us. There's no arl and no king to send help…so many are dead! Those who are left are terrified that they're next!" The man cried.

"What is this evil that's attacking you?" Alistair asked.

"I don't rightly know. I'm sorry but nobody does," The man sighed. "I will take you to Bann Teagan. He's all that's holding us together."

"Bann Teagan…Arl Eamon's brother? He's here?" Alistair said.

"Yes. It's not far, if you'll come with me." The man said.

We followed the man down the steep slopes and over two bridges that led into the village. While we walked, I noticed that there wasn't much grass here. There were just rolling hills of red clay with small patches of grass here and there. There were quite a few houses, but they were all wattle and daub houses, so it was pretty clear that this village was relatively poor. This village looked similar to Lothering.

_Alistair hails from this tiny village?_ I thought. _Well, I suppose he didn't live the village itself. He said he lived in the castle with Arl Eamon until he was ten and then was shipped off to a monastery_.

The man led us down to the village's chantry. Inside, the chantry was packed to the brim with terrified people. This scene reminded me of Lothering. Only difference was these people were hiding from 'evil things', not darkspawn. Though I imagined it would only be a matter of time before the darkspawn arrived here too.

The man took us to Bann Teagan, a middle-aged man with brown hair, who was standing at the Chantry's altar. He was dressed in nobleman's clothing, so he obviously wasn't as poor as the rest of the villagers. He even had a longsword and shield. He was taking to an elderly man, but stopped when he saw us.

"It's…Tomas, yes? And who are these people with you? They're obviously not simple travelers." Teagan said.

"No, my lord. They just arrived and I thought that you would want to see them." Tomas responded.

"Well done Tomas," Teagan said. "Greetings friends. My name is Teagan. I'm the bann of Rainsfere and brother to the arl."

"I remember you Bann Teagan. Though the last time we met, I was a lot younger and covered in mud." Alistair said.

"Covered in mud…?" Teagan said, looking confused. As recognition dawned on him, his confusion was replaced by delight. "Alistair? It is you! You're alive! This is wonderful news!"

"Still alive, yes. But not for long if Teyrn Loghain has anything to say about it." Alistair grumbled.

"Indeed. Teyrn Loghain would have us all believe that the Grey Wardens died at Ostagar with my nephew." Bann Teagan said.

"You don't believe his lies?" I asked incredulously.

"What, that he pulled all his men in order to save them? And that Cailan risked everything in the name of glory?" Bann Teagan scoffed. "Teyrn Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors and murderers of the king. I don't believe it. It's just an act of a desperate man."

Bann Teagan's gaze lingered over me and my companions. When his gaze met mine, he stared at me for several seconds. I shifted my weight uncomfortably. It was rather awkward to have him scrutinize me. What was he thinking? Hopefully nothing bad….

"So, you are a Grey Warden as well? Is it possible that we've met before? You seem familiar." Bann Teagan said.

"You may have known my father, Teyrn Cousland." I replied.

"Ah yes, that's it exactly! It's a pleasure to meet you indeed, though I wish it were under better circumstances. You're here to see my brother?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Unfortunately, that may be a problem. He's gravely ill. No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls and no one responds to my shouts," He murmured. "Just a few nights ago, we began to be attacked by evil things that surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the assault."

"What a remarkable coincidence." Zevran said.

I ignored his snide comment. "What evil things are you talking about?" I asked.

"Some call them the walking dead. They're decomposing corpses that return with a hunger for human flesh. They only attack at night and each night, they return in greater numbers. With Cailan dead and Loghain starting a war over the throne, no one responds to my urgent calls for help! I have a feeling that tonight's assault will be the worst yet." He said.

_More undead? That is hardly surprising. _I thought.

"Alistair, I hate to ask you this, but I desperately need the help of you and your friends." Teagan pleaded.

"It isn't just up to me…though the Grey Wardens don't stand much chance without the help of Arl Eamon…." Alistair replied.

After hearing this man's plight and seeing the despair that was festering around me, I felt bad. I knew I couldn't just stand by and let these people die, especially knowing that I had the power to help them. I hadn't been able to save the folks at Lothering, but perhaps I could save these people. Besides that, if I managed to save Redcliffe, that would make both Bann Teagan and Arl Eamon in my debt. It would make them want to aid me against Loghain even more.

"Very well," I said. "I will aid you."

Teagan immediately looked relieved. "Thank you. This means more to me than you can guess! Tomas, please tell Murdock what has transpired. Then return to your post."

"Yes, my lord." Tomas said. He quickly raced out of the Chantry.

"Now then, there is much to do before night falls. I've put two men in charge of the defense outside. Murdock, the village mayor, is outside the Chantry. Ser Perth, one of Eamon's knights, is just up the cliff at the windmill, watching the castle. You may discuss with them the preparations for the upcoming battle." Teagan said.

"I am on my way." I replied.

"Very well. Luck be with you, my friend." He said.

I took my leave. I was certain that I was doing the right thing here by helping these people. I wouldn't have been able to leave them to die on a good conscience anyways.

As soon as I exited the chantry, I began to look for Murdock. I saw a handful of militiamen practicing on some target dummies right in front of the Chantry. Several feet behind them, I saw a small group of men talking. In the center of the group was a middle-aged looking man with dark hair and a neatly trimmed beard. Was that Murdock?

When I approached the dark haired man, his men scurried off. He turned and looked at me.

"So you're the Grey Warden, are you? I didn't think they made women Grey Wardens." Murdock said.

"I don't think the darkspawn care who kills them." I remarked.

"If you haven't noticed, there are no darkspawn here." Murdock said.

"The survival rate of ingrates is remarkably low, so I hear." Zevran snapped.

Murdock suddenly looked apologetic. "Well, we aren't going to turn away anyone who wants to help. So don't take me for being an ingrate or nothing." He said quickly.

"Well we do want to help however we can. You can trust us." Alistair said.

"My name is Murdock. I'm mayor of whatever is left of this village…providing we aren't all killed off tonight." He sighed.

"Have faith, good man. We will defeat this evil together." Alistair replied.

"I hope you're right. I've been trying to hold us together, but it isn't easy," He said. He then turned his gaze on me. "Anyhow, you're here now. They tell me you're in charge."

"Indeed. What do you need?" I asked.

"We need what little armor and weapons we got repaired, and quickly, or else half of us will be fighting without either," He replied. "Owen is the only blacksmith who can do it, but the stubborn fool refuses to even talk. If we're to be ready for tonight, we'll need that crotchety bastard's help."

"Why does he refuse to talk?" I asked.

"His daughter, Valena, is one of the arlessa's maids. He hasn't heard from her since this whole business started. He demanded that we attack the castle, break down the gate, and force our way in. I said it was impossible, but he wouldn't listen. So he's locked himself in his smithy now. I can't force him to do repairs…he says he'd rather die first." He explained.

_Lovely,_ I thought._ Now I suppose I need to persuade that old drunkard to quit being a bitch and help his village?_

"I'll see what I can do." I said.

"My thanks. His smithy is just over there." He said, pointing at the house behind him.

I beckoned my companions to follow me and the four of us went up to Owen's door. I knocked on it.

"Go away, curse you! Leave me in peace! You've already taken everything out of my stores. There's nothing left!" Owen barked.

"Is this Owen the blacksmith? I need to speak with you." I said.

"Huh? Who is that? What do you want?" He said.

"I'd prefer not to speak through the door. May I come in?" I asked.

"Alright, let me undo the locks. All I ask is that you don't make any trouble." He grunted.

I heard the sound of uneven footsteps approaching the door. Judging by the sound of his gait, he was inebriated. Of course, I had already heard it in his voice when he was speaking anyways. I imagined it reeked of ale in his house.

He unlocked the door and let us in. Upon entry to his home, I was blasted with the overwhelming stench of fire and ale. It was so powerful that it made me want to retch.

"Somebody's been drinking." Alistair said.

"So I let you in. You wanted to talk? Now we're talking. Mind telling me who you are?" Owen growled.

"I am Aveline, the Grey Warden here to help Bann Teagan." I said.

"A Grey Warden, is it? It takes all kinds," He grunted. "Anyhow, my name is Owen, though you might already know that. Care to join me as I get besotted?"

My upper lip twitched a little. I didn't mind a drink every now and then, but I certainly wasn't about to get shit faced with this haggard old man. I was here for business, not to get intoxicated.

"No thanks." I said.

"Is there something in particular you wanted, then?" He asked.

"The militia desperately needs your help." I said.

He narrowed his grey eyes. "Why should I help Murdock? My girl is trapped up in the castle and he won't send anyone for her!" He snapped.

"What if I found her for you? Then would you agree to help the militia?" I asked.

"It'd do me a world of good to think that someone like you could go in and find her…supposing any of us survive the night, that is." He sighed.

"I will go look for her after the battle. As long as you help the militia, that is." I said.

"I want a promise! Promise me you will find her and bring her to me as soon as you can." He said.

"We will do our best. Please believe us, friend." Wynne said.

"I'll accept that. It's something to hope for at least," He said. "Alright then. If you need anything done…just let me know. I've got a lot to do now, if you will excuse me."

With that, I turned and left the smithy. I returned to Murdock, who was standing in the same place that I had left him in. When he saw me, he looked expectant.

"So, it seems that Owen is finally doing the repairs we need. The damned fool is falling over drunk and still manages to make smithing look easy. Good enough, I say," Murdock said. "I'll send one of my men to inform Bann Teagan that the militia is ready for battle."

"Is there anything else I can do?" I asked.

"We could use some extra bodies. There's a veteran named Dwyn that's here, but he flat out refuses." He said.

"Who exactly is he?" I inquired.

"He's a trader, a dwarf. He lives near the lake and has locked himself up in his home with some of his workers. We could use someone with his fighting experience…but he won't come out." He said.

"Perhaps I can speak with him. The more people we have to defend the village, the better." I replied.

"I'd appreciate it. If he doesn't help defend the village, he'll die just like the rest of us. That won't do anyone any good," He said. "There's not much time before sundown. Try to hurry."

I went to look for the dwarf as I had promised. Finding Dwyn was a little more of a challenge than finding Owen. There were quite a few houses clustered together by the shore of Lake Calenhad, joined by rickety wooden walkways. Walking across these wobbly boards make me uneasy. I felt as if I were about to fall through at any moment.

At least there is just water below. If I was to fall, I'd just flop onto the water beneath. I thought. The idea of getting ridden with splinters and being trapped under this worn out walkway is quite frightening though. It would be my luck that no one around here knows how to swim.

"That is probably his house," Alistair suddenly said. He indicated towards a lone house behind all the others. It was in slightly better shape than the others, but not by much.

I approached the house and knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Hello?" I said.

Still no answer. I was beginning to feel like an idiot out here. What if no one was in there or what if I had the wrong house? There was only one way to be sure: I'd have to break into the house. I really didn't want to, but it seemed I had little choice.

I picked the lock with a couple pieces of wire that I had. The lock wasn't very hard to pick. I was a little disappointed. I had expected a challenge.

As soon as I had broken in the house, I saw a dwarf and two thuggish looking human men. The dwarf wore chainmail armor while the two human men wore light leather armor. Still, the three of them appeared to be quite skilled warriors. Their polished weapons and steely eyes made that quite clear.

"Great. Intruders. I hope you have a good reason for breaking and entering into my home." The dwarf growled.

"I apologize. I didn't mean any harm." I said.

"Apology accepted," He said. "The name is Dwyn, pleased to meet you. Now get out."

"What are you doing shut up in here?" I asked.

"Surviving. We have supplies to last us quite some time. My boys and I can swing a weapon better than any of those fools out there." He scoffed.

"Shouldn't you be out there helping to defend the village?" I said.

"Why? When did this town ever rush to my rescue?" He demanded.

At this point, I was already becoming weary of this conversation. I still had a lot to do and sundown was just a few hours away. I really didn't have time to be tactful and persuade these people to help. I would just have to force them to.

"Let's see if they'll come running when I attack you." I snapped, drawing my longsword.

The two humans on either side of him tensed, putting their hands on their weapons. But surprisingly, he didn't allow them to attack me.

"You look more than competent. With you out there, they don't need me." He said.

I sighed and sheathed my longsword. He was more of a cantankerous bastard than Owen. It seemed that simple intimidation wasn't going to work, so it seemed that I was going to have to try tact after all. It was a good thing I'd learned such skills at a young age. I'd used them plenty of times to get my way out of trouble in the past.

"Your chances are better out there than in here." I said.

"Thanks, but I'll take my chances in here. Everyone else can run around in the open, waiting to die." He responded.

Apparently I'm going to have to take it up a notch. He isn't a fool, so he needs more persuasion. I thought. Perhaps a bribe of money or power may work on him. I'm certainly not going to try to seduce him…not that I thought that would work anyways.

"Can't I change your mind?" I asked.

"Perhaps. Let's hear what you've got." He said.

"How about I put in a good word for you with Bann Teagan or Arl Eamon?" I said.

At first, I didn't think he was going to accept. After several tense seconds, his expression went from guarded to thoughtful. He was looking at me quite closely, possibly trying to see if I was lying. I had no intention of going back on my word, supposing that he accepted my offer in the first place.

"Hmm…you might just be able to pull that off," He finally said. "Fine. I'll throw in with the militia, for now. You better be out there too when the sun goes down. I'm not fighting for a lost cause, you hear me?"

The dwarf and his men brushed past me and went outside. I didn't miss the venomous look the two thugs gave me as they passed.

Once they left, I let out a small sigh of relief. I hoped that I wouldn't have to deal with any more bullshit this evening, but knowing my luck, I would have to. I wanted the rest of the evening to go smoothly, so the battle could be won quickly and with as little bloodshed as possible. I certainly didn't want to lose any of my companions tonight.

Now that I had convinced Dwyn and Owen to help out, it was time for me to find Ser Perth.

He was quite easy to find, which was relieving. He was standing by the windmill on the steep cliff overlooking the village.

"Greetings, Grey Wardens. I'm as relieved as Bann Teagan is to see you here. I…I must admit, I don't quite know how to address you. Is 'my lady' sufficient?" Ser Perth said.

"Call me Aveline, if you would." I replied.

He smiled a little. "Very well. And thank you kindly. I am Ser Perth. Until recently, I have been in direct service to Arl Eamon. For now, my charge is to help defend the village against the evil creatures. Had I have not decided to seek out the Urn of Sacred Ashes, perhaps I could've helped to fend off the evil that has taken over the castle or perhaps…I would be dead," He said, sighing a little. "With Grey Wardens aiding our defense, perhaps all is not lost."

"Have you considered using the oil that's in the village store?" Alistair asked.

Ser Perth and I both were equally surprised by Alistair's sudden inquiry. When had he gone to the village store? I had thought he was with me the whole time.

"No one had told me about this. Oil you say? How much exactly?" Ser Perth said.

"Enough to set many monsters aflame." Alistair answered.

"A fine tactic. Provided it actually kills them and you don't end up having to deal with flaming undead." Zevran said.

"Indeed. It might be effective if used carefully," Ser Perth said, half to himself. "That's an excellent idea. I'll send my men to collect it immediately. We can use it to slow these creatures down, at least."

Ser Perth and his men went down to the village to collect the oil. I didn't know what to do with myself now, so I went to the village tavern to wait for sundown. If anyone needed me, they could find me themselves.

The tavern was located on a hill near the bridge leading down into town. Upon entering the tavern, I saw what looked like the entire village's militia inside. They were sitting at the tables together, getting intoxicated, and talking loudly. Among the ruckus was a single red-haired woman, who I seemed to be the only waitress here. Her blue eyes were ringed with dark circles, her hair was in disarray, and she looked flustered.

I looked around the tavern to see if there was any where for me to sit down. Alistair, Wynne, Zevran, and Zeke were all with me. Alistair and Wynne looked rather uncomfortable.

"More doomed souls come to drown their sorrows, I see. If you came here for a drink, you'll have to talk to Lloyd. He's got a vice on the spigots. I'm just here to keep the boys from mutiny." The red-haired woman said.

"Er…how has business been?" I asked. It was a rather lame attempt at conversation, even by my standards.

"What business? The castle's men haven't been coming here anymore, so all we get are locals that are all in the militia with no money to spend. Few with money come here but it's not enough to justify working here," She said, sighing heavily. "Lloyd is a greasy pig. And if I didn't need this job so badly…."

"You don't care for Lloyd, I take it?" I said. It was more of a statement than a question. It was pretty clear to me that she didn't like him, just by the haunted look in her eyes. It reminded me of the way the elven servants had looked at my father's soldiers.

"He…gropes me and pays me next to nothing. But I suppose it could be worse. It's not like I've got many options." She murmured.

"I could talk to him about it. You don't deserve to be treated like this." I said.

She immediately looked alarmed. "No, no. That'll just make things worse…but that's very sweet of you. I'll be fine." She said quickly.

"Why don't you leave?" I asked.

"And go where? With no money and no prospects, I'd just end up somewhere else, working for someone worse." She said.

"I bet you could leave if you had some help." I said.

"You mean after all the fighting's over? I'd really like that…what would I have to do in return?" She said.

"How about not end up at another tavern?" I replied.

"Well, I can't promise that, but thank you. I don't really know what to say." She said.

I glanced around, trying to think of something else to say. I spotted a lone elf who was sulking in a corner nearby. He had his back to us and wasn't saying anything to anyone. He wasn't even drinking. He was just sitting there, seeming to be lost in thought.

"What do you know about that elf in the corner?" I asked, nodding towards the lone elf in the corner.

"Not much, he's very quiet. He says his name is Berwick and he's here to meet his brother, but I don't believe him. He's a bit…creepy." She said.

"I will have a word with him," I said. "Farewell…?"

"My name is Bella." She said, smiling a little.

"Until later then, Bella." I replied. I smiled at her warmly.

"Keep safe, Warden." She said.

I approached the lone elf, thinking that he was completely oblivious to his surroundings. But that certainly wasn't the case, as it turned out.

"Not looking for company." He hissed. He didn't turn around or even glance in my direction.

"I hear you're Berwick." I said.

That got his attention. He spun around and glared at me with piercing green eyes.

"What? How did you know that?" He asked. There was a tinge of anxiety in his tone, which made me suspicious.

I looked at him more closely. In his eyes, I could see that he was nervous. He was no average elf, so I didn't see what he could be afraid of. He was wearing splintmail armor and had a longbow, so he was a warrior. He was no mere servant, so there must be a reason why he was here. Elven warriors were very uncommon in an army, let alone a local militia.

"You seem nervous. Why is that?" I asked.

"No reason. I just…didn't know how you knew my name is all." He said.

"You said you were waiting for your brother?" I said.

A confused look crossed his delicate elven features. "My what…? Oh yes! He was supposed to meet me here," He said. "And then I got stuck here when monsters from the castle attacked."

I didn't believe him one bit. If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have been so twitchy and nervous. I wasn't an intimidating person and my companions weren't either, so it wasn't like he had anything to fear from us.

I sat down beside him and narrowed my eyes at him. "Why aren't you helping to fight?" I asked.

"I was told I didn't have to. I go to the Chantry at night and I come up here during the day to be alone," He sighed exasperatedly. "Look, you're very pretty and all, but I was told to…ugh, just leave me alone."

If that was meant to end the conversation, it certainly wasn't going to work on me. It was clear that he was hiding something and I wasn't about to leave until I found out.

"What do you mean? Told to do what?" I inquired.

"Nothing! No one told me to do anything! Just because you're a Grey Warden doesn't mean you can go around threatening people!" He exclaimed.

How does he know that I'm a Grey Warden? I've never spoken to him before now and I certainly haven't mentioned it to him yet. I thought. Either he's been watching me or he has overheard it from someone.

"Look, this will all be easier if you just tell me what you're hiding." I said calmly.

His expression became alarmed and awkward. I hated to have to pester him, but he was hiding something and I needed to know what. He wouldn't be acting so shifty if he wasn't hiding something serious.

"But I never…oh…alright. I'll tell you…just don't hurt me. This is more than I bargained for," He sighed. "They paid me to watch the castle and to send word if anything should change. But they never said anything about monsters…I haven't been able to report anything since this started. I'm stuck, same as you. I swear!"

"Who are 'they'? Who hired you to do this?" I asked.

"A tall fellow…I forget his name…he…said he was working for Arl Rendon Howe. He's an important man. Teyrn Loghain's right hand! So I didn't do anything wrong." He replied.

_Loghain's right hand? Are you fucking kidding me? I knew it! _I thought. _Well, now he's deciding to make his moves. I'm surprised he hasn't been making attempts to assassinate me yet. But I suppose it's only a matter of time before he will._

"What are you supposed to watch the castle for?" I inquired.

"I'm just supposed to report any changes. Honest," He said. "All I could send word about was the arl getting sick. After that, the monsters started coming from the castle."

"So you know how this happened? Tell me now." I demanded.

"I don't know anything about these creatures! The arl got sick and I got scared that people would think I was involved. I swear I don't know anything about it! I was only sent to watch. Maybe they knew the arl would get sick…I don't know." He responded.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I said.

"Here, this is a letter from them! It has my instructions! Keep it; do whatever you want with it," He exclaimed. "I just thought I was serving the king and making a bit of coin on the side. You have to believe me."

By the pleading look in his eyes, I could see that he was indeed being honest with me. However, I couldn't just let this man go. He would run back to Howe and he might even mention me and Alistair to him. It wasn't a risk that I was willing to take.

"I think you should help defend Redcliffe tonight. If you survive, you will get to leave." I said.

"Alright, I'll do it. Thank you for your mercy. I won't forget it." He said. He got up and ran out of the tavern.

After he left, we sat down and waited in the tavern until sunset.

XXXXX

Sundown came faster than I anticipated. By orders of Murdock, my companions and I were posted with Ser Perth, Dwyn, and their men by the windmill.

"The knights of Redcliffe are ready to fight at your disposal." Ser Perth said.

"I have some questions for you." I said.

"Ask me whatever you may wish." He said.

"Tell me about what's happened here." I said.

"You know about as much as I do. I returned the day before the attacks began, having heard strange rumors about the abandoned castle. I was the only knight to survive the first attack. Since then, I found others returning from the arlessa's quest. Until we get to the source of this evil, though, I don't think it will be enough." He replied.

"You mentioned something about an urn…?" I asked.

"When the arl fell sick, we were at a loss. Nothing worked to cure him and he just kept getting worse. Finally, Arlessa Isolde came up with a plan: find the Urn. The Urn of Sacred Ashes is a legendary artifact said to hold great healing powers. If found, it might save him," He said. "They say the followers of Andraste smuggled her ashes out of Tevinter and hid them in Ferelden. The Urn's never been heard of since. We knights volunteered to seek it out. Few of us have returned; many are still out there, unaware of what is happening here."

"Just what is the arl sick with?" I inquired.

"We were never certain. He thirsted for water, and then grew weaker and weaker. We brought in a mage but even that did nothing. The arlessa believed he was cursed and that we needed the power of Andraste herself, or he would surely perish." He said.

"Why did the arlessa believe anyone could find the Urn?" I said.

"The arl once employed a scholar, Brother Genitivi...he had proof the Urn was in Ferelden, or so I was told." He said.

"Can no one find the other knights and bring them back?" I asked.

"Eventually, perhaps. The ones I have here were those near enough to recall within the last few days. I only returned myself because I was passing by Redcliffe and heard the news of strange attacks." He replied.

"Alright," I said. "Carry on."

"As you wish, Grey Warden. May the Maker watch over you." He said.

I turned away from him and fixed my gaze on the horizon that. The tension and anxiety in the air was palpable. Everyone was on edge and uneasy. I imagined they just wanted to get the battle over and done with, as did I.

Ser Perth and a couple of his men hauled the barrels of oil to the clearing just in front of the bridge that led into town. He instructed them to spill the oil and set it ablaze when the monsters attacked.

No sooner had the command been given, the 'monsters' began to appear. They were decayed corpses and skeletons that had ragged armor and clothing still on their rotted flesh. Red light gleamed from their empty eye sockets and they wielded weapons. I'd seen these things back at Soldier's Peak, so they didn't perturb me.

Upon command, the knights dumped out the oil on the ground. Two other men set the oil ablaze with fire arrows. I doubted the fiery oil harmed the undead creatures much, but it seemed to be slowing them down at least.

As soon as the undead creatures made it past the grease fire, everyone began to hack and slash at them with all their might. These things weren't trained warriors by any means, so it wasn't that hard to drive them back. Perhaps it was the mere sight of them and their numbers that had scared the villagers, preventing them from defending themselves appropriately. Or perhaps it was the fact that these people weren't trained soldiers at all; they were simple peasant farmers and fishermen.

Every time we felled a round of the undead, twice as many replaced them. I found myself stabbing, slashing and lunging in all directions just to keep them from overwhelming me. The others seemed to be having the same problem as well.

"Lifeless bastards," I snarled, sliding one sword into an undead corpse's eye socket and decapitating it with the second. "You have no skill, only desperation!"

I smacked an oncoming skeleton warrior in the face with the pommel of one of my blades. Its head went flying off and rolled down the hill, while its body crumpled onto the ground. I kicked it out of the way and continued to beat down any of them that dared to come near me.

_If spirits really possessed these things, like I had heard, I doubt they are very strong spirits. These creatures don't even seem to have any strategy at all. Most of them unthinkingly wade into battle and not all of them wield weapons._ I thought. _If these villagers and the militia were more experienced in battle, they could've beat back these things long ago without my help. _

At midnight, the corpses had stopped entering the village, at least from where I was. We finally had a moment to breathe.

"Stay wary. I don't think that's the last of them." Ser Perth said.

I turned and looked down the cliffs at the village. One lone archer was running up the steep clay hills. By the time he finally came up to me, he was breathless.

"The monsters are attacking from the lake! They're attacking the barricades! We need help!" The man exclaimed between gasps.

"Knights, stay here and guard the path." I said.

"Come on, we need to hurry!" The man cried.

Without looking to see if I was following, he took off running back down the cliffs. I followed him with Alistair, Leliana and Zeke close behind.

Upon return to the village, I saw a wave of undead running towards the militia, who were right in front of the Chantry. Most of the militia were archers and wore light armor. Among them, I saw Berwick and Lloyd. The militia was desperately firing arrows at the charging corpses. I could see the fear in their eyes as plain as day. When the militia saw me and my companions approaching, they looked relieved.

I flew into the fray, cutting a couple corpse warriors short of reaching Berwick. I kicked one corpse in the back of the leg as hard as I could, which caused the creature to trip and fall to the ground. I plunged one blade into its back and the other into its head. I jerked my blades out of the corpse and slashed at a skeleton warrior who was trying to come up behind me. I dispatched it quickly with a blow to the side of its head.

The corpses and skeletons kept coming, all the way up until the sun started to appear on the horizon. When dawn finally arrived, the creatures finally stopped coming. It seemed that we finally had defeated them.

At this point, everyone that was left was bloody and exhausted. Dozens upon dozens of corpses and skeletons lie strewn about on the ground. As I stared at the gory mess, I was relieved to see that the militia, knights, or townspeople weren't among the carnage. I had been able to save what was left of Redcliffe.

When the sun rose about the horizon, Bann Teagan and the villagers appeared from the Chantry, while Ser Perth, Dwyn and their men came down from the windmill. Before long, everyone was gathered in the clearing in front of the Chantry. Bann Teagan, Murdock, Ser Perth, and Revered Mother Hannah were standing on the steps of the Chantry, looking at the crowd who was murmuring with delight. Bann Teagan silenced the crowd and beckoned me and my companions.

"Dawn arrives, my friends, and all of us remain. We are victorious!" Teagan said.

The crowd broke out into an excited roar of clapping and screaming. When the finally calmed down, Teagan continued.

"It is these good folks beside me that you have to thank for saving our lives. Without their heroism, we all surely would have perished," Teagan said, turning to me. "I bow to you, dear lady. The Maker sent you here to us in our darkest hour. Allow me to offer you this: the Helm of Ser Ferris the Red; my great uncle and the Hero of Ferelden. He would approve of passing it to one so worthy."

"Thank you, Bann Teagan. I am honored." I said.

"Take it and use it in good health." Teagan said, handing me the helmet.

"Let us bow our heads and give honor to those who gave their lives in defense of Redcliffe. Now they walk with He who is their Maker. Long may they know the peace of His love." Revered Mother Hannah said.

Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes as Revered Mother Hannah spoke. I didn't want to be rude, so I did as well.

"With the blow we delivered last night, it should be enough for me to enter the castle and seek out your arl. Be wary and watch for signs of renewed attack. We shall return with news as soon as we are able to." Teagan said.

The crowd clapped and cheered one last time, and then began to dissolve. People returned to their daily activities, leaving me and my companions alone on the steps of the Chantry with Teagan.

"We need to get into the castle as soon as possible. I would like for you all to meet me at the windmill to discuss our next course of action," He said. "We need to make haste; time is of the essence."

_Time is always of the essence. _I thought. _That's nothing new to me._

My allies and I went up to the windmill with Teagan. When we reached the top of the hill, he turned his back to us and was stared at his brother's castle. It was looming on the horizon. It was shrouded in mist and looked ominous from here.

"It's odd how quiet the castle looks from here. You would think that there was nobody inside at all," He said, turning around to face me. "But I shouldn't delay things any further. I had a plan to enter the castle after the village was secured. There is a secret entrance under the mill, accessible to my family only."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" I asked.

"I knew you would choose to enter the castle instead of staying to help defend the village…and we needed warriors. I'm sorry if I—" Teagan said, suddenly pausing. A shocked expression crossed his face as he looked over my head. "Maker's breath!"

I turned to see what he was staring at. There was a woman with light brown running across the bridge, coming towards us with a knight hot on her heels. The woman was wearing a long dress and her hair was tied back tightly in a bun. She looked quite distressed.

"Teagan! Oh, thank the Maker you yet live!" She exclaimed. She had a noticeable Orlesian accent.

"Isolde, you're alive! How did you…what has happened?" Bann Teagan asked.

"I don't have much time to explain. I slipped away from the castle as soon as I could and I must return quickly. I…need you to return with me Teagan. Alone." She said.

I narrowed my eyes. It was rather suspicious to me that she would come all the way from the castle, just to tell Teagan to come alone with her.

"You don't seem very concerned about what has happened here." I remarked.

She turned and looked at me, eyes full of suspicion. "Who is this woman, Teagan?" She demanded.

"You remember me don't you, Lady Isolde?" Alistair sighed.

Her cold gaze flicked to Alistair, who was standing to my left.

"Alistair? Of all the…why are you here?" She asked.

She didn't even bother to hide the contempt in her voice. It was pretty evident to me that this woman cared nothing about the village and was just a plain bitch. If it wasn't for Bann Teagan, I would've left right then.

"They are Grey Wardens, Isolde. I owe them my life." Bann Teagan said.

Her expression went from cold to weary. "Pardon me. I would exchange pleasantries, but given the current circumstances…." She said.

"Please, Lady Isolde, we had _no_ idea that anyone was still alive in the castle. You must have some answers." Alistair said.

Isolde turned away from us and returned her attention to Bann Teagan. She was quite close to him. "I know you need more of an explanation but…I…I don't know what is safe to tell." She said. "Teagan, there is a terrible evil within the castle. The dead awaken and hunt the living…the mage that was responsible was caught, but it still continues! And I think Connor is going mad. We have survived, but we can't flee the castle. There's been so much death….you must help him. You're his uncle! You could reason with him! I don't know what else to do!"

"What about Arl Eamon? Is he still alive?" I asked.

"Yes, he's been kept alive so far. Thank the Maker." She replied.

"Kept alive? By what?" Teagan inquired.

"Something the mage unleashed. It allows Eamon, myself and Connor to live…the others weren't so fortunate. It killed so many and has turned their bodies into walking nightmares! Once it was done with the castle, it struck the village. It only allowed me to leave because I begged…I pleaded that Connor needed help!" She cried.

"Is it possible that this _evil_ could be some sort of demon?" I asked.

"I…I don't know. Oh, Maker's mercy…could it truly be a demon?" She gasped. "I can't let it hurt my Connor! You must come back with me Teagan! Please!"

The arlessa was now in tears. As rude as she had been just a moment ago, I couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. Her husband and her son were both in danger and it seemed that she was practically begging for help…not necessarily from me, but from Teagan. I imagined that Teagan would expect me to assist him in defeating whatever evil held the castle. I had helped him secure the village, so I might as well help him secure the castle as well.

"Teagan, I don't have much time. What if it thinks I'm betraying it?! It could kill Connor! Please come back with me…must I beg?" She wailed.

"The king is dead and we need my brother now more than ever. I will return to the castle with you, Isolde." Bann Teagan replied.

Arlessa Isolde immediately looked relieved. "Oh, thank the Maker! Bless you!" She said.

"I have no illusions of dealing with this evil alone. You and your friends, however, have proven quite formidable," Bann Teagan said. "Isolde, can you excuse us for a moment? We must confer in private before I return to the castle with you."

The arlessa gave me an icy look, but didn't say anything to me.

"Please don't take too long, Teagan. I will be by the bridge." She said.

Teagan waited for her to leave before he began to talk. Once she was out of earshot, he turned to me.

"Here's what I propose: I will go in the castle with Isolde and you will enter from the secret passage. My signet ring unlocks the door. Perhaps I will…distract whatever evil is inside and increase your chances of getting in. What do you say?" He said.

"What am I supposed to do when I get in there?" I asked.

"I wish I knew. I don't know any more about this evil force than Isolde seems to. Ser Perth and his men can watch for signs of danger at the entrance of the castle. If you can open the gate from within, they can move in and help you. I don't think there's anyone else who can help you," He said. "Here is my signet ring. It opens up the door to the secret passageway in the mill. Whatever you do, remember that Eamon is the priority here. If you have to, just get him out of there. Isolde, me and anyone else here is expendable."

I shook my head. Only a noble soul would be willing to sacrifice themselves so readily for the greater good. It certainly put me to shame, because I wasn't sure I would have the nerve to give up everything and anything to save someone. I had let my parents and countless others die in Highever, just so I could escape with Duncan. That certainly hadn't been a selfless thing to do.

"I don't believe that. I will rescue you all. I promise." I said.

"You are a good woman. The Maker smiled upon me indeed when He sent you to me." He replied. "I can delay no longer. Allow me to bid you farewell. Good luck, friends."

He turned away from us and went off with Isolde.

"You all heard the plan. Let's go." I said.


	12. Chapter 12

*I combined the Prologue and Chapter 1, so it messed the reviews up. In case any reviewers are wondering.

**Chapter Twelve**

_"There in the depths of earth they dwelled,_

_Spreading their taint as a plague, growing in numbers,_

_Until they were in multitude. _

_And together they searched even deeper,_

_Until they found their god, their betrayer."_

_-Canticle of Threnodies 8:27_

We all went inside the windmill. The secret entrance was located underneath a pile of hay bales. I uncovered it and approached it with the signet ring that Teagan gave me. When I did, it unlocked and we slipped down the ladder.

The ladder led into the basement of the castle. There were empty prisons cells down here. From what I could see, the cells were all empty. It seemed that they hadn't been occupied in years.

Suddenly, I started to hear someone yelling in the next chamber, accompanied by the screeching of undead.

There were three undead corpses up ahead, trying to break into one of the dungeon cells. They were reaching into the cell and snapping their fangs at the prisoner inside.

We dispatched the three undead creatures swiftly. The man inside the dungeon, a mage it looked like, let out a relieved sigh when the fighting was over.

"Hello? Who's there? Is there anyone still alive out there?" He asked. "Wait…you don't look like the arlessa's guards. Are you from outside the castle?"

"Yes. I came in through a secret tunnel." I said.

"There's a tunnel? Then…why hasn't anyone in the castle used it? We could all have escaped by now!" He said.

"They didn't want to abandon the arl, perhaps." I replied.

"Perhaps you're right. If he's even still alive," He murmured. "My name is Jowan. I'm a mage Lady Isolde hired to tutor her son, Connor. Until they…ahhh…threw me into the dungeon here."

"You're the one that poisoned the arl?" I asked.

"I'm not proud of it. The arlessa had no idea what I was hired to do when she took me in to tutor Connor. I…I know it looks suspicious, but I'm not the responsible for the creatures and the killings in the castle. I was already imprisoned when all that began," He said. "Lady Isolde came here with her men demanding that I reverse what I'd done. I thought she meant my poisoning of the arl. That's the first I had heard about walking corpses…she thought I had summoned a demon to torment her family and destroy Redcliffe. So…she had me tortured. There was nothing I could do or say that would appease her. So they left me to rot."

"Why did you poison the arl?" I inquired.

"I was instructed to by Teyrn Loghain. I was told that Arl Eamon was a threat to Ferelden, and that if I dealt with him, Loghain would settle matters with the Circle. You see, I'm a maleficar; a blood mage." He said.

_Delightful. More of Loghain's treachery! Great Maker, that man's villainy knows no bounds! _I thought. _More ammunition against him then._

Alistair and Wynne both looked appalled.

"A blood mage! That isn't good." Alistair said.

"Ah, I thought you looked familiar. I had thought you…dead. Hunted down by the templars." Wynne said.

"I guess you might have been told that. I was in hiding when I was caught, but instead of killing me, Loghain made me an offer…but he's abandoned me here, hasn't he? Everything's fallen apart and I'm responsible! I have to make it right somehow. I have to!" He cried.

"Why did the arlessa need a mage to tutor her son in the first place?" I asked.

"Connor had started to show…signs. Lady Isolde was terrified the Circle of Magi would take him away for training." He replied.

"Connor? A mage? I can't believe it!" Alistair gasped.

"She sought an apostate, a mage outside the Circle, to teach her son in secret so he could learn to hide his talent. Her husband had no idea." He murmured.

"Why would she be frightened for her son becoming a mage?" I asked.

"Because he would be taken away. Forever. A mage can't inherit a title, even the son of a powerful arl. She is also a pious woman. Her son having magic was…humiliating." He said.

"And Arl Eamon had no idea of his son's abilities?" I said.

"No. She was adamant that he never find out. She said that he'd do the right thing, even if it meant losing their son. It infuriated her." He responded.

"So, how much magic did you teach Connor?" I asked.

"Some. But he's still quite young. He can barely cast a minor spell, never mind something more powerful. At least, not intentionally," He said. "It's likely though that he may have torn open the Veil accidentally, if he's involved in this at all. I really don't know."

My stomach lurched painfully at the thought of having to face more demons and the Fade once again. But part of me already knew that was what lied ahead. I had already been facing walking corpses since last night, which was a clear indicator of magic and demons at play. I had seen it at Soldier's Peak and the Circle tower.

_So it seems that I am a demon hunter, rather than a darkspawn slayer. _I thought._ Where in the name of Andraste are all the darkspawn? I thought this was a Blight! Why am I finding demons running amok instead of darkspawn? Are they all still south at Ostagar, feasting on the slain? Perhaps they are razing the small villages like Lothering?_

"I see. I think I understand." I said.

"I never meant for it to end like this, I swear. Let me help you fix this." He pleaded.

"You have good intentions but…a blood mage? I find it difficult to trust his words." Wynne said.

"I don't know. You're a blood mage…but this is an unusual situation." Alistair said.

"Give me a chance, please!" Jowan begged.

I wanted to save this man and give him the opportunity to redeem himself, but how could I trust him not to use his blood magic against us and flee? He seemed honestly repentant, but I couldn't take the risk and have everyone scream at me and never let me live it down.

"For now, I'm going to have to leave you here." I said.

He looked deflated, but still a little hopeful. Perhaps he was counting on my mercy to save his life?

_Maybe once this mess is cleared up here, I can make him a Grey Warden._ I thought. _Well, I don't know the ritual but…he could be released into my custody like Sten. Better to make use of him than to let him rot here._

We left the mage in the dungeon and went up to the main floor of the castle. Demons and walking dead stalked the halls. I didn't see any castle staff at all. I assumed they were either all dead or were hiding up on the second floor.

We slew any undead or demon that we encountered. They seemed to be everywhere. I could only imagine how terrified the castle's inhabitants had been when all this trouble first struck. Most of the people here probably had no training with blades and they had all been caught unawares. The arlessa had sent off her husband's soldiers in the mad quest for the Urn, so the castle's inhabitants had been left to fend for themselves. No wonder why hardly anyone survived.

I was startled when I came across a maid hiding in a closet. She shrieked when she saw me and my companions.

"Ahhh! Please don't hurt me!"

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." I said.

"I…I'm sorry. I'm so frightened! These monsters are everywhere," She said. "M-my name is Valena, the arlessa's maid. Is she…all right? What happened to everyone?"

"Valena? The smith's daughter?" I asked.

"You know my father? I want to go back to the village! Is there a way out of here?" She said.

"There's a tunnel leading out in the dungeon." I said.

"B-but the monters…." She quailed.

"This is your only chance. Flee or die." I said.

"I'll find my way. I can run fast and I know the castle. Thank you!" She said.

I moved aside so Valena could escape. Once she was gone, I went down into the basement of the castle. It was empty; there were nothing but piles of filth and empty cages. There were some chests scattered about as well. As much as I wanted to go through them, I refrained. I needed to get to Teagan and Isolde as soon as possible.

When we went out to the courtyard, I was surprised by how silent it was. It was as if everything was holding its breath, waiting to see what my allies and I were going to do.

I started going up the stairs that lead into the castle, until some walking dead popped up at the top of the stairs. More appeared at the bottom of the stairs as well. None of this bothered me, except for the abomination-looking creature that appeared with the corpse warriors. It wielded a massive sword and shield, and stared right at me with its demonic eyes.

It stuck its blade into the ground, and by some supernatural force, it grabbed me and pulled me right up to it. I skidded across the dusty ground, so terrified that I couldn't even scream.

_What in Andraste's name is this thing? _I thought. _It has magical powers, yet is a warrior at the same time!_

The fiend took its sword out of the ground and raised it, attempting to impale me. I managed to roll out of the way just before its blade struck me. I gasped when I saw Zeke leap into the air and sink his teeth into the creature's arm. Zeke refused to release the fiend, no matter how many times that it struck him with his shield.

I scrambled to my feet and started stabbing at the friend from behind. Dark, sticky blood oozed from its wounds. It was thick and sluggish, and smelled absolutely vile. It seemed that this was a corpse possessed by a very powerful spirit. It was unlike anything that I had encountered thus far. It was obviously no mere abomination like those I had encountered in the Circle tower...

I heard Zeke let out a pained yelp and saw him go flying several feet across the courtyard. He smacked against the wall and slid to the ground. He didn't get back up.

The fiend returned its attention to me now. It swung its massive blade at me, aiming to slice me right in half. I leapt backwards, but was unable to completely get out of range, due to the staircase behind me. The tip of the creature's blade caught me across the arm and cut me pretty deep. I cried out in anguish; bright red blood was streaming down my arm now. But now wasn't the time to worry about it. I needed to defeat this evil force first, and then I could worry about my wounds.

I flung one of my daggers at the fiend's face as it started to approach me again. The dagger lodged in its eye socket, and it screeched in pain, but it didn't slow down. It swung its blade at me again and again. I ducked and sidestepped it as much as possible.

Zevran moved in and kicked the creature leg as hard as he could, which caused it to stumble. I seized the opportunity and sank my longsword in its chest. I buried my blade in the fiend's chest all the way up to the hilt. I had expected it to die, but apparently, that wasn't the case. It smacked me with its shield, sending me flying backwards.

I landed in the grass and rolled a couple feet, almost hitting the wall. My head was ringing and my vision was blurry. I could feel blood dripping down the side of my face. I pushed past the pain and staggered to my feet.

I saw that Alistair had joined the fight with Zevran. Alistair and Zevran were trading blows with the fiend, while Wynne was knelt down by Zeke, using her healing magic on him.

I blinked my eyes furiously a few times to clear my vision. I unsheathed my second dagger and charged at the creature; it was busy fighting off Alistair and Zevran at the moment, and didn't see me coming. I leapt onto its back and sank my dagger into the back of its neck. It loosed a bloodcurdling screech of agony and fell to its knees. When I jerked my dagger free, Zevran sliced the fiend's head off with his longsword.

I retrieved my longsword from the creature's chest when its body collapsed into the grass. I wiped the blood from my forehead that was dripping into my eyes. I was relieved to see that Alistair and Zevran weren't too badly injured.

As soon as I sat down on the staircase and began taking an injury kit out of my backpack, Wynne had just finished healing Zeke. He was now completely healed and full of vigor now. I laughed a little as he came bounding across the courtyard.

I was shocked to see how pale and shaky Wynne looked. I knew that she was old, but she was also sprightly for her age. I imagine she had been healing Alistair and Zevran during their clash with the fiend's undead minions, and healing Zeke seemed to have drained her last bit of energy.

"Let me heal you," Wynne said. "You took quite a beating in that fight."

I shook my head. "You need to save your energy. There will be more fighting ahead, no doubt." I said.

"At least let one of us bandage you up. You're going to bleed to death." Alistair said.

"Alright," I sighed. My hands were too shaky to apply the bandages properly myself. "We need to hurry up and get inside, though. We need to put an end to all this mayhem as soon as possible."

Alistair took a step towards me, but was intercepted by Zevran.

"Allow me." Zevran said.

Alistair watched Zevran through narrowed eyes as sat down beside of me and took my injury kit. He went to work, cleaning up my wounds first. He swiftly applied poultices to my wounds and bandaged them up. I watched him closely as he worked. I was surprised by how dexterous and soft his hands were.

_It seems that no matter where the elves live and what culture they are brought into, they always better than humans. Always more attractive than us too, _I thought. _They could be covered in muck and gore, and not bathe in a fortnight, and still, they would be more gorgeous than a human. How is that even possible?_

"There," Zevran said. "Though I must say, the blood and grime does enhance your…_appeal._"

"Let's go." Alistair snapped.

Zevran tucked my supplies back into my backpack and helped me to my feet. I hoped that the hemorrhaging would subside soon. I didn't have the time to worry about bleeding out right now.

Upon entering the castle, what I saw was hardly what I had anticipated. I had expected to see more abominations, demons and undead running amok, but none of those things were present. Isolde, Teagan, a handful of knights, and a young boy were all that was present. The young boy, however, was no simple child. I could clearly see that he was possessed by a demon. His voice was guttural and his eyes had a dark, demonic glint to them.

Evidently, the demon inside the boy must have had some sort of control over Bann Teagan, because he was doing backflips, dancing and was acting like a plain fool. The Teagan I knew was calm and composed.

As soon as we entered the chamber, demon Connor looked right at me. I suppressed a shiver. Jowan was right; Connor was the one responsible for all the demons and undead. The demon that possessed him was the one summoning the undead and other demons, no doubt.

"So these are our visitors? The ones you told me about, Mother?" Connor asked.

"Y-yes Connor." Isolde stammered.

"This is the one who defeated my soldiers? The ones I sent to reclaim my village? And now it's staring at me! What is it, Mother? I can't see it well enough." He said.

"This is…a woman, Connor. Just as I am." She said.

"You lie! This woman is nothing like you at all! Why, just look at her. Half your age and pretty, too. I'm surprised you don't have her executed in a fit of jealousy!" He remarked.

He dropped to his knees and convulsed a couple times. When he opened his eyes, he looked confused and scared.

"M-mother? What…what's happening? Where am I?" He asked.

"Oh, thank the Maker! Connor! Connor, can you hear me?" Isolde said.

That moment was over almost as quickly as it began. The demon was back in control.

"Get away from me, fool woman! You're beginning to bore me!" He shouted.

"Please…don't hurt my son. He's not responsible for what he does!" She pleaded.

"I have no intention of hurting him." I said.

"I wish I could say the same. Wait, no I don't!" He laughed maniacally.

"Connor didn't mean to do this! It was that mage….the one who poisoned Eamon. He started all of this! He summoned this demon. Connor was just trying to help his father!" She cried.

"It was a fair deal," He snapped. "Father is alive, just as I wanted. Now it's my turn to sit on the throne and send out armies to conquer the world! Nobody tells me what to do anymore!"

"Nobody tells him what to do. Nobody!" Teagan laughed raucously.

"Quiet, uncle. I warned you what would happen if you kept shouting, didn't I? Yes I did. But let's keep things civil. This woman will have the audience she seeks. Tell us, woman, what have you come here for?" He said.

"To help, if I could." I said.

"To help me? To help Father? To help yourself? Which?" He demanded.

"To help the arl, of course." I replied.

"So you're a concerned well-wisher. Why didn't you say that in the first place? All this sneaking around is so unnecessary," He said. "But Father is so very ill. We really shouldn't disturb him. Isn't that right, Mother?"

"I…I don't think…." Isolde stammered.

"Of course you don't. Ever since you sent the knights away, you do nothing but deprive me of my fun. Frankly, it's getting dull. I crave excitement! And action! This woman spoiled my sport by saving that stupid village and now she'll repay me!" He said.

He took off running. The demon inside him must have cast some sort of spell over Teagan and the few knights that were in the chamber, because they attacked us as soon as he left.

Bann Teagan charged at me, sword raised and shield at the ready. When he lunged at me with his longsword, I parried his blow and struck him with the pommel of my own sword. He staggered a little. I had no intentions on killing Teagan or his knights, but we had to subdue them somehow.

Zeke, barking furiously, leapt at him with jaws wide open. He sank his teeth deep into Teagan's shoulder. I had to call Zeke off, because I knew if I didn't he could very well kill Teagan. Zeke didn't know any better but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let Alistair's uncle die.

Zeke backed off and whined plaintively. He was confused, but I didn't have the time to explain. When Zeke released Teagan, he didn't get up. He lied there on the floor for several seconds. I started to fear that he was already dead.

I was relieved when he slowly sat up. His clothing was soaked with blood and torn, but otherwise, he seemed to be alright. He looked rather disoriented at the moment. He stared at me and Zeke with a perplexed expression.

"Teagan! Teagan, are you all right?!" Isolde said, helping Teagan up. "Blessed Andraste, I would never have forgiven myself if you had died. Not after I brought you here! Oh what a fool I am!"

_Great Maker woman, you have the most annoying voice on the face of Thedas!_ I thought. _The way you fuss over him is like he's your husband or child!_

Isolde turned to me and my companions with pleading eyes. "Please! Connor's not responsible for this! There must be some way we can save him!" She wailed.

_We can figure out a way to save him if you would shut your bloody mouth for one minute!_ I thought.

"I'm not about to kill a child." I replied.

"I don't know if we can save him. Demons don't listen to reason." Teagan murmured.

"He's not always the demon you saw. Connor is still in there. Sometimes he breaks through. Please, I just want to protect him!" She said.

"Isn't that what started this? You hired a mage to each Connor in secret to protect him." Tegan said.

"If they discovered that he had magic, then they'd take him away! I thought if he learned just enough to hide it then…." She said.

"What are our options?" I asked. This was getting rather morbid to me. We could listen to Isolde's pitiable whining all day, but that wouldn't help anything. Great Andraste, it seems like it would actually be better for Connor to get away from that blasted woman so he could have space to breathe. I could only imagine how badly she had smothered him before all this happened.

"I wouldn't normally suggest slaying a child, but…he's an abomination. I'm not sure there's any choice." Alistair said.

"I don't like the idea of hurting the boy. But…." Wynne said.

"No! What…what about the mage? He could know something of the demon! If he still lives, we could speak to him!" Isolde cried.

"He's down in the dungeon, still alive." I said.

"Then we should bring him here immediately. I…I don't know how much we can trust him, but we must find out what he knows. Teagan, can you find him?" She said.

"I will try. If he resists I will not hesitate to kill him," Teagan grunted. "I'll return shortly."

Teagan left the chamber. After what felt like forever, he returned with Jowan.

"You're lucky to be alive, Jowan, after all you have done." She hissed.

Jowan ignored her harsh words. "The demon in Connor needs to be destroyed. Kill Conner is…the easiest way to do that certainly. But there is another way. I mage could confront the demon in the Fade, without hurting Connor himself." He said.

"What do you mean? Is the demon not within him?" Teagan asked.

"Not physically. The demon approached Connor in the Fade while he dreamt and controls him from there. We can use the connection between them to find the demon." Jowan responded.

"You can enter the Fade then? And kill the demon without harming my boy?" Isolde asked.

"No, but I can enable another mage to do so. It normally requires lyrium and several mages, but I have…blood magic." Jowan said.

"Blood magic is forbidden! That is not even an option!" Wynne said sharply.

"If there's a way, I must know it. Please! Tell us what you mean, Jowan." Isolde said.

"Lyrium provides the power for the ritual. But I can take that power from someone's life energy. This ritual requires a lot of it, however. All of it, in fact." Jowan explained.

"So…someone must die?" Teagan asked.

"Yes and then we send another mage into the Fade. I can't enter because I'm doing the ritual. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. It's…it's not much of an option." Jowan said.

"Is there no other method?" I inquired.

"The power has to come from somewhere. Either blood or lyrium." Jowan replied.

"Then let it be my blood. I will be the sacrifice." Isolde said.

"What? Isolde, are you mad?! Eamon would never allow this!" Teagan exclaimed.

"Either someone kills my son to destroy that thing inside him or I give my life so that he may life. To me, the answer is clear." Isolde said.

"Blood magic," Alistair scoffed. "How can more evil be any help here? Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Can we even trust Jowan to do as he promises? Give him access to such power and who knows what he shall do? I am uneasy." Wynne added.

"Connor is blameless in this. He shouldn't have to pay the price." Isolde said.

Teagan sighed wearily and turned to me. He looked about as flustered as I felt.

"It's up to you, my friend. You know more about such things than I do. It will be your companion going into the Fade, so the decision is yours." Teagan said.

Isolde looked at me beseechingly. "Whatever you do, do it quickly. There's not much time before…Connor does something else." She said.

"No one's life is going to be sacrificed here today," I said. "I will call upon the Circle to provide us the lyrium and the help that we need. We will be going into the Fade to strike this demon down. You will not be sacrificed and your son will not be slain either. I know you're desperate to save him, but it is ridiculous to even consider throwing your life away so readily. The Circle tower isn't far from here. Besides that, they owe me."

"The Circle tower is a day's trip across the lake. I suppose you could attempt to get their help." Teagan murmured.

"What will happen here? Connor will not remain passive forever." Isolde said.

"It is a risk we will have to take." I said.

"Very well. I will keep Jowan here as a precaution. He says he wants to help, so he will help us keep an eye on Connor," Teagan responded. "Go to the tower quickly. The longer you are away, the greater the chances are of disaster."

Right now, I wanted to sleep more than anything. I had been up for two days straight and had spent a great deal of that time fighting. However, rest would have to wait. It was up to me to acquire the mages' help to cure Connor and I needed to do so swiftly. The demon inside Connor could very well raise some more undead and strike the village once more. If that were to happen, they would all die for sure. I imagined that Eamon would be quite upset if he were to wake up to find that his lands were completely razed.

I departed from the castle and went to the docks, which was behind the castle itself. My companions and I used a ship that Teagan allowed us to borrow. One of the arl's men captained the ship, so all that I could do was sit with my companions, and listen to their idle conversation.

Zevran and Zeke sat on either side of me, while Alistair sat by Wynne. I noticed the stern looks that Alistair was giving Zevran. It was as if he was expecting Zevran to turn and stab me in the throat at any given moment.

"As a Crow, you were an assassin in Antiva, right? Professionally?" Alistair asked.

"Technically speaking, I still am. Somewhat between jobs, as it turns out." Zevran said.

"So how much did you charge to... you know... kill someone? Was it very expensive? Did it depend on who they were?" Alistair said.

"Such curiosity," Zevran chuckled. Are you thinking of having someone murdered, my friend Alistair? Or are you considering a career change?

"No, neither. It just seems odd to me that you could make a living doing that. Or that you would need an entire guild just to handle so many... jobs." Alistair replied.

"Ahhh. Assassination in Antiva is a tradition. It is more efficient than an election, as we say. 'Politics and death go together like kisses and love-making.' It costs a great deal, depending on how experienced the Crow is... and how difficult the target is to kill. So for you? I would charge perhaps five thousand andris." Zevran said.

"Five thousand andris? Is that a lot?" Alistair inquired.

"Mmm, not really, no." Zevran said.

I was about to ask how much he would charge to assassinate me, but I thought better of it. Odds were, I'd be given the same response that Alistair had received. I really didn't care to know anyways. My life didn't have much value to me at this point anyways.

I let out a quiet sigh and closed my eyes. I was tempted to go to sleep right then and there, but I knew I couldn't. So instead, I let my mind wander. I tried to imagine what life would have been like for me now if Arl Howe had never betrayed my father and if Loghain had never betrayed King Cailan.

_What would I be doing right now, had things of happened differently? I certainly wouldn't be here, going around Ferelden trying to scrounge up allies to overthrow the usurper and his entourage. _I thought. _Would I be with Dairren right now? No...I was always too narrow-minded and too full of myself to notice him beforehand. It's very likely that he would have remained obscure and insignificant to me. _

I felt my chest tighten painfully at the thought of the 'what ifs' and 'what could have been'. Why couldn't I get it off my mind? Such thoughts always found their way back into my mind somehow, regardless of how hard I tried to get rid of them.

_What could I have possibly done to make things different? Should I have stayed and fought Rendon and his men? Should I have shielded Dairren from the killing blow? Or perhaps I should have stayed away from Dairren altogether? Would he have survived the attack, then? _I wondered. _No…that's very unlikely. Howe and his men slayed everyone in the castle…he definitely wouldn't have spared Dairren. No one but Duncan and I got out of that castle alive. Yet somehow, I still don't feel lucky at all. I still feel that someone else, like Dairren or Ser Gilmore, should have been recruited. I'm a terrible leader._

"Do you think the Circle will be willing to help us?" I asked.

I was aiming my question at Alistair, in hopes to stir up some conversation with him, but it failed. I don't even think he was aware that I was talking to him.

"I do believe so," Wynne said. "Irving is a reasonable and compassionate person. I'm sure he will be willing to help us save Connor."

"The Circle of Magi, hmm? You know, I have heard stories about your Circle of the Magi, my dear Wynne." Zevran said.

"Is that so?" Wynne said.

"There is a Circle in my country, of course, but perhaps things are different here." He replied. "I visited the Antivan Circle on official Crow business, once. I met a beautiful young apprentice who was very eager for a taste of the outside world."

"Please! Please, get to the point." She sighed.

"All I wonder is whether the templars guard the mages here as closely as they do where I come from. In Antiva, the templars watch the Circle mages like a jealous husband guarding the chastity of a wanton bride." He said.

"Interesting metaphor, but yes, it is not too different in Ferelden." She said.

"And is it also true that when the moon swells to fullness, the mages of the Circle gather at the top floor of their tower and, naked under the stars, make love to each other?" He asked.

Wynne's eyes grew huge. "What? No! Maker's breath!" She exclaimed.

He sighed in disappointment. "Oh. I found out recently that it was not true in Antiva and hoped that it would be in Ferelden. Alas." He said.

I continued to listen to the idle chatter between my companions, not really contributing much. At some point, I fell asleep during our trip to the Circle. I woke up to Zeke licking my face. It was amusing, but also pretty gross. I made a mental note to bathe him as soon as possible. He was beginning to reek terribly.

When we arrived at the Circle tower, the sun was setting. The tower itself seemed just as ominous as it did when I first visited it. I hoped that the mages and templars were making progress getting the Circle back under control. I wanted to see the tower in its full splendor after the Blight, supposing that I even lived through it.

Upon entrance to the Circle tower, I could already tell that it was doing well on its recovery. The mage apprentices' dormitory was back in shape and so was the library; the mages' chambers were organized as well.

I found Irving in his office. He was sitting at his desk, reading an old tome. He looked up when we walked in. I hoped that he didn't know I had taken Flemeth's book from his chest. I didn't want to have him furious with me.

"Welcome back, friend. You'll be glad to learn that the Circle is well on its way to recovery." Irving said.

"I must ask one more favor of you," I said. "Arl Eamon's son has been possessed by a demon and I need your help to…exorcise him."

"The child is possessed? But kill the demon would mean killing the….unless you intend to enter the Fade?" He said.

"Yes, I was planning to have a mage enter the Fade to confront the demon. I don't want to slay the child." I said.

"It can be done with a group of mages," He replied. "I shall gather a group of what mages I can and we shall leave the promptly. A life is at stake."

I waited patiently for Irving to round up some mages and an ample amount of lyrium. As soon as he did, we boarded the ship and set off for Redcliffe.

XXXXX

` It took another day to reach the docks of Redcliffe. It was already dusk when we arrived. Everyone was exhausted and irritable by the time we got off the ship. My companions weren't nearly as talkative on the trip back as they had been on the trip there.

Once we reached Redcliffe's docks, we immediately went to the castle. Isolde and Teagan were relieved to see that the Circle mages had accepted our plea for help.

"We have brought lyrium and will begin preparations for the ritual. We can start whenever you are ready." Irving said.

"Let's do this now." I said.

"I'm glad we decided to take this route. It's really the best option." Alistair said.

"Very well. Who will go into the Fade?" He asked.

I turned to Jowan, who was standing off to the side. I recalled that he had said he wanted to make things right, so now was his chance to do so. I hoped that he wouldn't be a coward and would step up to the challenge.

"I think Jowan should go." I said.

Everyone looked at me in shock, even Jowan.

"What? Are you serious?" Jowan asked.

"That is not a wise decision," Irving said. "You trust too easily."

"Irving is right. How can we trust him to do what he says? He could make a deal with the demon." Wynne said.

"This is his opportunity to redeem himself. I say let him do it." I replied.

Irving, Wynne, and the other mages were still displeased, but my mind had been made up. Bickering about it all night wasn't going to change my mind.

"Very well," Irving said. "Let us begin."

We all went upstairs to Connor's bedchamber. It took four people to restrain him and tie him down to his bed. The whole time, he was trashing and spitting curses. It was rather disturbing to see this, especially since it was a child.

_Why in the name of Andraste did that child make a deal with a demon? _I thought. _All this nonsense could've easily been avoided if Isolde had allowed him to go to the Circle tower for proper training. What a fool she was to think she could hide his powers and hire an apostate to teach him in secrecy. Her doing so only made the situation so much worse than it should've been. I get that she wanted to keep her child, but come on. A young mage with no training is a danger to himself and others. This situation only proves it. _

I watched as the mages brought forth the lyrium and began the ritual. Magical energy swirled around them and they chanted a language that I didn't understand. I was enthralled by the whole process.

I was startled when I saw Jowan drop to the floor all of a sudden. He was still alive; I could still see the faint rise and fall of his chest. It seemed that he was unconscious, for the time being.

XXXXX

Hours passed. I was starting to worry that Jowan was trapped in the Fade or that he had been defeated by the demon.

I paced back and forth, mind buzzing with 'what ifs'. What would happen if Jowan didn't succeed or what if he had made a deal with the demon? I wanted to trust him. It seemed that his intentions were good, but at the same time, he was a blood mage. According to the Chantry, all blood mages were wicked people that deserved to die.

Finally, Jowan and Connor both awoke. It seemed that Jowan had indeed kept his word and vanquished the vile demon that had been controlling Connor.

Isolde and Teagan were delighted that Connor was cured. Teagan and a pair of knights untied Connor. As soon as they did, Isolde embraced him tightly. Tears of joy were streaming from her eyes.

"So it is over. Connor is his old self. He doesn't seem to remember anything, which is a blessing. I suppose we'll need to send him to the Circle for training, once the war is over. It's so odd to think of the boy as a mage, of all things," Teagan said. "Eamon has much to mourn and rebuild, should he recover. But at least he can be thankful that both his son and wife are safe."

"I owe you my deepest thanks. I had nearly…I can scarcely believe that Connor is the boy he once was." Isolde said.

"There is still the matter of Jowan. His poisoning of Eamon began this whole mess, yet he lives. I must decide what becomes of him. We will hold him for Eamon to decide his fate. If he doesn't recover, his fate is sealed." Teagan said.

"Is there any way I can convince you to release him in my custody?" I asked.

"Released? Are you mad? Why would you do such a thing?" Isolde screeched.

"I agree. He is a maleficar; we can't simply hand him over and ignore his crimes." Teagan said.

"He could become a Grey Warden." I said.

"Perhaps you are correct, but that is Eamon's decision, not mine. I am sorry; Jowan will stay in the dungeon for now," Teagan replied. "Now, our task is not done yet. Whatever the demon did to my brother, it seems to have spared his life, but he remains comatose. We can't wake him."

"The Urn! The Urn of Sacred Ashes will save him!" Isolde burst.

_Blasted fools._ I thought. _How many warriors have you sent to their deaths, looking for that ancient relic?_

"And I suppose you want me to find it for you?" I asked.

"If your business leads you elsewhere, I can't hold you here. But I hope you want to restore Eamon as much as I." Teagan said.

"My husband funded the research of a scholar in Denerim…his name was Brother Genitivi. He has been studying the inscriptions on Andraste's Birth Rock. When Eamon fell ill, I sent the knights to speak to him. I had hoped that he finally discovered the location of the Urn itself…but they were unable to locate Genitivi. In desperation, I sent more knights in search of the brother or some clue of the Urn's location." Isolde said.

_It's up to me to find this blasted Urn and save the arl._ I thought. _I swear to the Maker this better not end up as being a wild goose chase. I don't have time to waste looking for some old relic that may or may not even exist. But if I don't, I may not be able to dethrone Loghain and defeat the Blight. Eamon is the only one that can actually help me against that usurping bastard._

"I will see what I can do." I said.

"No one else can. Even if I wished to do it myself, I can't abandon Redcliffe to its own devices. Perhaps you can seek out the brother's home in Denerim and see if any clues remain on his whereabouts. It's the only place to begin the search, I think," Teagan said. "I must help rebuild Redcliffe. I wish you luck and the Maker go with you."

Teagan and his knights left the chamber. Only Isolde remained behind with her son.

_Well, apparently we're not welcome to stay here at the castle. I guess it's alright though. I don't really want to sleep with a bunch of corpses anyways. Perhaps we can just go sleep at the tavern in the village. _I thought.

I looked at my companions. They all seemed to be fatigued and irritable. Even Zeke looked like he wanted nothing more than to lie down and get a nice rest.

We left the castle and went down to the village. Already, it was beginning to recover. The people seemed to be more hopeful as well. It was heartwarming to know that I did a good deed for these people. If I could help heal Eamon, it would be even better.

My companions and I spent the night in tavern. Fortunately for us, we were given a discount. We received the best chambers available and got to have separate chambers. I had gotten used to sleeping in tents and bedrolls in the wilderness with my companions, but I certainly preferred sleeping in a bed and having the privacy of my own chamber.

When I awoke, the sun was rising. I could still hear the merriment going on downstairs. I groaned and got out of bed. I was absolutely starving now and judging by Zeke's whines, he was as well.

"Let's go downstairs and get something to eat, boy." I said.

Zeke leapt to his feet and started barking happily. His short tail wagged furiously.

I went downstairs with Zeke, hoping to avoid being harassed by bumbling drunks. I saw Bella running around, serving pitchers of ale to the men. A few of them were passed out, but most of them were still drinking away.

"I admit, for a while I didn't think either of us would survive. It's good to see you did." Bella said.

"I believe I made you a promise." I said.

"You mean about helping me leave? I...I wouldn't hold you to that. You've already done so much for us." She replied.

"Nonsense. I want to help." I said.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Take this money and start a new life." I said, handing her a small pouch of coins with five sovereigns in it.

"That could get me to Denerim...what would you want in return for such a gift?" She said.

"Your gratitude is enough." I said.

"Thank you," She said. "I can never repay this, but I'll think of a way. I swear. Now, do you need something, dear?"

"I'd like some food for me and my hound, if you don't mind." I said.

"I'll find something in the cellar for you. I'll be back in a minute." She said.

I waited patiently for her to return. While I waited, I looked at the people around me, engaging in merriment and getting besotted. They were all happy to be alive, but I couldn't help but to wonder how long that happiness would last. Sure, they managed to escape the living dead with their lives because of my arrival. But would they survive the darkspawn incursion? The darkspawn might not be here now, but they certainly would be here eventually. I doubted I would be here when they attacked these villagers. They would have to defend themselves.

_ I won't be able to save everyone from every threat that plagues Ferelden right now…but I can try to save as many as possible._ I thought. _As a Warden, it is my job to help people out as much as possible._

I was surprised when I saw Bann Teagan enter the tavern. He was scanning the wild crowd, looking for someone. When our gazes met, he approached me quickly.

"There you are," Bann Teagan said, sitting down beside me. "Before you go, I wanted to thank you again for helping us. You went out of your way to help defend the village and cure Connor when it would've been easier for you just to turn around and walk away."

I smiled at him. He seemed to be an honorable and wise man, unlike most of the cretins that hung around this place. As I spoke to him, I could feel eyes on me. I glanced around to see if anyone was looking at me. Although I didn't see anyone staring at me, I still felt like someone was. It made me on edge.

"Don't thank me just yet. The arl is still ill." I said.

"Unfortunately, that is true. Until you are able to find the Urn, he will remain comatose." He said.

"You have my word," I replied. "But do you really think that your brother will recover, if I am able to find this Urn?"

He shifted his weight uneasily. "I can't say for certain. I suppose we will have to hope and pray." He murmured.

"What will you do if he dies?" I asked.

"Well…I don't know for certain…I don't want to think about that." He said, shaking his head as if to banish the thought.

I looked at him closely. There was loneliness and weariness in his eyes that made me feel sorry for him. It was highly likely that through all this chaos and his responsibilities, that he never got any time to himself. It seemed that all the villagers here looked up to him and depended on him for guidance and protection. I couldn't help but to wonder if this was truly the case, or if I was just overthinking things.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but…do you have a family of your own?" I asked.

As soon as I asked that, he became visibly uncomfortable. Anxiety flickered in his blue eyes. I sort of felt bad for asking him that; he looked so awkward right now. But at the same time, I thought it was cute.

"Oh, you mean am I married? I…uh…no. I've never had the pleasure. If I did, I'd be lucky if I could find a woman as lovely as yourself." He said.

My face grew hot. He was a good looking and charming man for sure, but his response had taken me off guard. It had been a while since someone had spoken to me in such a manner.

"You flatter me." I said, laughing a little.

"If I may be so bold, what of you my lady? Are you married?" He asked.

"No, I'm not." I responded.

"I find that hard to believe. Surely that is a crime, somewhere?" He said.

I felt my face redden even more. Sure, this wasn't the first time that a man had flirted with me. Most men who had flirted with me in the past had only done so to sleep with me, but this was different. There wasn't a lustful gleam in his eyes and he wasn't trying to push himself on me.

"I am too bold, my lady. This is hardly the time for such banter. Accept my apology." He said nervously.

"There's no need to apologize. I wasn't offended." I said.

We looked into each other's eyes, not saying a word. Now wasn't the time to be looking for a new love interest, and I wasn't ready for that anyways. But he seemed so lonely and I was lonely myself. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to just have a quickie? It would be a harmless way to alleviate some of the pain.

He ran his hand up my thigh and I scooted closer to him. By this point, my heart was pounding and his breathing was heavy. He was slowly leaning in, about to kiss me. I was so caught up in the moment that I had forgotten about my surroundings. I didn't even notice Alistair, who was coming down the stairs, looking for me.

"Aveline—" Alistair called.

The sound of Alistair's voice startled both Teagan and I. We immediately jumped apart. Alistair's face instantly turned bright red.

"Um…sorry to interrupt…perhaps I should wait…?" Alistair said.

"No, that's quite alright. I was just leaving." Teagan said. He got up and hastily exited the tavern.

I sighed inwardly. _For the Maker's sake, Alistair! What do you want?_

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked.

Alistair seemed to be fumbling for words. I could only imagine what he was thinking right now. I hoped I hadn't traumatized him or anything. It wasn't like he stumbled upon me having sex with Teagan. _That_ would have been awkward.

At that moment, Bella finally returned with food for me and Zeke. As soon as Bella handed Zeke a bit of beef, Zeke scarfed it down within seconds. She laughed.

"Why don't you sit down and eat? I imagine you're as ravenous as I am." I said.

Alistair sat down beside of me, not saying anything or looking at me. I waited until I finished my food before I attempted to break the awkward silence.

"I suppose our next stop should be Denerim," I said. "Brother Genitivi's house is there."

He didn't respond right away. It took him several seconds to say anything.

"Is that what you were talking about?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "I imagine it looked like something else, but I assure you, we were only talking business."

Rather than putting him at ease, it only seemed to make him more awkward. I knew he didn't believe me. Seeing him this uncomfortable made me feel guilty and shameful.

"I'm…going to…take a bath now. Let me know when we're about to leave." He said.

_Dear Maker, he probably thinks I'm a whore now! _I thought. _I don't even know how to convince him otherwise. Perhaps I should just keep my hands to myself from now on…lest I really do become a whore. _

I remained where I was for the rest of the evening, watching the locals engage in their revelry. It was finally starting to slow down after the sun rose. Quite a few people went to sleep where they were, while others managed to stagger up to their chambers or back to their houses.

Zevran came downstairs first. He had a sly grin on his face; he either had slept with someone last night or he knew something he wasn't supposed to. Either way, I didn't want to hear about it. I really hoped that he had no intentions on telling me.

He sat down beside of me and ordered some food. He didn't start talking right away. It wasn't until after he finished his food that he said something.

"I saw what you did earlier." Zevran said.

"What?" I asked.

"No need to feign ignorance with me, dear Warden. You know as well as I do what I am speaking of." He said.

My face reddened. Was he talking about my pathetic attempt to seduce Teagan? Ugh, I bet that's what he was referring to. I seriously didn't want to speak of that to anyone. I had hoped that only Alistair had seen it and that he would never bring it up to me or anyone else.

_How does he even know in the first place? Did Alistair tell him? No…that wouldn't make sense. Alistair doesn't trust him at all and it's not like he's a blabbermouth anyways. _I thought. _He must have been down here earlier, but I just didn't notice._

"Leave me alone, Zevran. There's nothing to speak of." I growled.

"Are you feeling lonely? Perhaps you are in need of some companionship, yes?" He said, placing his hand on my thigh.

I pushed his hand away. "I am not lonely! Now be gone, elf. I tire of this pointless conversation." I snapped.

"Tsk, tsk. Such a fierce woman," He chuckled. "Well, my offer still stands, should you decide you want to accept it."

"Don't hold your breath on it." I muttered.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I simply offer my services should you ever feel the need for... release." He replied.

_Offer your services? Bah! Odds are, you would seduce me and then kill me. If you felt like sparing my life, you'd turn me in to Loghain. _I thought.

"Should every man in Ferelden suddenly die, you may even have your chance." I said.

"A-ha! Progress!" He said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. _Bloody fool._ I thought. _There's more to life than sex._

At that moment, Wynne came downstairs. While she ate, I went upstairs and gave myself and Zeke a bath.

By the time I finished bathing myself and Zeke, and packing my things up, my companions were ready to go.

Before we departed from the tavern, I helped Bella sneak out. The look of relief on her face was the last thing I saw as she boarded a caravan and rode away.

"Where to next, Grey Wardens?" Zevran asked.

"I know we need to go to Denerim to look for Brother Genitivi, but I think we ought to hold off on going to Denerim for a bit. I don't want to attract attention from the likes of Loghain and Howe. We're nowhere near ready to confront them yet." I said.

"Well…we still have the dwarves and elves to visit," Alistair said. "So either one…I'd rather not waste time…."

"I suppose we should get going to Orzammar then." I said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_"Here lies the abyss, the well of all souls._

_From these emerald waters doth life begin anew._

_Come to me, child, and I shall embrace you._

_In my arms lies Eternity."_

_-Canticle of Andraste 14:11_

As we travelled down the Highway, I noticed how much colder the wind was today. Winter was fast approaching; before we knew it, we'd have to be trekking through snow. I wondered if the darkspawn taint was capable of corrupting snow like it did plants, animals, and land. I imagine it could. It probably turned the snow black and malodorous.

About halfway through the day, I came across a lone man who was cussing like a sailor. His hair was greyed with age and he had an Orlesian accent. His clothing alone told me that he was a foreigner.

I approached the harried man, who was startled by my sudden arrival.

"Er, you'll have to forgive me if I seem a bit nervous. Not many people travelling in this part of Ferelden. Of course, that's part of my problem, isn't it? Mule got spooked by a wisp and ran off into the woods. Now what do I do?" The man said.

"Just what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Waiting for my helper to find the damned mule, of course. It's freezing!" The man exclaimed. "Oh, I suppose you meant why am I out here? As in this part of the country? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Felix de Grosbois, merchant and entrepreneur, at your service."

_That is an Orlesian name, so he's definitely not native to Ferelden._ I thought. _I'm certainly not about to tell him who I am. He doesn't need to know._

"A merchant? Out here?" Alistair said, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't normally take this route, but with the war I was hoping for a bit of luck and good weather in the mountains. Sadly, I've had neither. This trip has been one miserable disaster after another. I don't suppose you'd consider helping a fellow out?" Felix said.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Of all the other things that went wrong, the worst is this artifact I bought in Jader. It's a 'control rod' I'm told. For a golem," He said. "No point in me keeping it though, it's not as if I'll ever get to use it. But maybe you could?"

"Yes, I think I could." I replied.

"Just as well. You'll find the golem in a village named Honnleath, in the Hinterlands. Here, I'll mark it on your map," He said. "I've heard it might be dangerous there with all the darkspawn about, but I'll wager that's not an issue for someone like you. Anyways, just hold up the rod and say 'dulef gar'. That will wake the golem up, so I'm told. I hope it works."

"If not, I'll be back." I said.

"I…well…then I really hope it works. Best of luck to you then! Now I guess it's up to me to find that mule myself…." He said.

He quickly scurried away. I hoped that he was right about the golem; it would be an invaluable tool against the Blight for sure. As a child, I had heard many tales of the dwarven golems of old who fought against the darkspawn back when the dwarves were trying to save their cities. Unfortunately for them, the darkspawn had still managed to overrun them.

"Let me guess, we're going to Honnleath now?" Alistair asked.

"You read my mind." I chuckled.

However, wasn't amused. He heaved a sigh. "You know, all this side-tracking is wasting time…the precious little time that we have." He said.

"We're not wasting time," I remarked. "We need all the allies we can get, yes? Now unless you decide you want to be the leader, I suggest we get going."

I gave him a few seconds to respond, but he didn't, so I turned away from him and began heading south. Wynne, Zevran, and Zeke followed me. Alistair dropped to the back of the group, looking quite stung. I sort of felt bad, but I didn't have time to console him. He was too old to be coddled anyways.

XXXXX

Trekking south to Honnleath was arduous. The town was off the Imperial Highway so we had to journey through forest and skirt farmsteads. A couple times we were assailed by blighted creatures; hideous animals that had been corrupted by darkspawn. They were as repulsive and bloodthirsty as the darkspawn themselves.

As the third day came to a close, I could faintly sense darkspawn. Alistair must have as well, because he looked tense.

"I suppose we should set up camp. It'll be sundown soon." I said.

"I think we should be extra vigilant tonight. I don't think we're alone." Alistair said.

We set up camp in a secluded clearing in the woods behind a farmstead. I didn't dare trespass on the property; I doubted that the farmers would be welcoming of us anyways. Most of the populace was hostile towards us because of Loghain's malicious lies.

I took my pack off and began to take my bedroll out; my companions doing the same. When I started to set my tent up, I heard Wynne make a sharp, gasping sound.

"Alistair, what's this?" Wynne asked, holding up a dirty sock.

"It's a sock?" Alistair said, looking a bit bemused.

"It's a filthy sock. How did it find its way to my bedroll?" She said.

"Maybe it likes you? Socks are sneaky like that. Anyway, it's not mine." He replied.

"It has your name stitched on it." She said, pointing to the initials "A.T." stitched into the sock.

"Oh. Ha, ha. Part of templar training, back at the Chantry. The men were... always getting their socks mixed up. Anyway, uh, sorry about that," He said, blushing. "I'll take it from you right now. One of my socks is feeling a little damp anyway. A change would be nice."

Her eyes widened when she saw Alistair take his damp sock off and replace it with the dirty one she had just given him.

"You're going to put it on? It's filthy!" She exclaimed.

"And dry. We're not exactly traveling in the lap of luxury here." He said.

"What hideous habits you've picked up." She said.

Neither Zevran nor I made a comment about the conversation between Alistair and Wynne. I wasn't in the mood to contribute to the conversation and it seemed that Zevran wasn't paying attention to begin with. He was knelt down over a pile of sticks, trying to get a fire going.

Within a few more minutes, Zevran got a fire started. Alistair and I then began cooking beef stew with carrots and peas.

"Tell me a little about yourself." I said.

"You first," Alistair said. "Did you want to become a Grey Warden?"

"Yes, I did." I replied.

"I was conscripted. Not that I didn't want to join...I was training as a templar for the Chantry before Duncan recruited me. That was about six months before you were recruited." He said.

"A templar? So you were a mage-hunter?" I asked.

"That's right, but it wasn't my idea. I was raised in the Chantry. They decided my fate a long time ago. Duncan saw that I wasn't happy and figured my training against mages could double for fighting darkspawn. Now, here I stand a proud Grey Warden," He said. "The grand cleric wouldn't have let me go if Duncan hadn't forced the issue. I'll always be grateful to him."

"You speak fondly of Duncan." I murmured.

"I spent years in that chantry, hopelessly resigned to my fate. Duncan was the first who cared what I wanted. He risked a lot of trouble with the grand cleric to help me." He said.

"You didn't want to join the Chantry?" I inquired.

"It just...wasn't for me. I believe in the Maker well enough, but I never wanted to devote my life to the Chantry." He sighed.

I didn't have anything to say, so an awkward silence fell over us. It remained that way until the food was done. I was ravenous tonight, so as soon as supper was finished, I scarfed mine down.

XXXXX

As soon as dawn broke, we packed up and continued travelling to Honnleath. We arrived at midday.

I could sense darkspawn strongly as we approached the town. I could hear screaming and I saw smoke billowing into the sky. There was no doubt in my mind that the darkspawn were terrorizing the townsfolk.

Two terrified people came running past us with three genlocks hot on their heels. I was about to engage the first genlock in combat until I saw a small, round glass ball come flying into the group of darkspawn. As soon as the glass ball hit the ground it exploded, shooting fire and glass shards pelted the genlocks. They shrieked in pain and surprise. I was close enough to feel the heat, but not close enough to feel its effects.

One genlock, blinded from the fire bomb, stumbled into me. I stabbed my twin daggers into its shoulders, causing black ichor to spurt out. I put my foot on its back and jerked my blades out, and savagely kicked it away. It tripped over the body of its fallen comrade, who Zevran had just dispatched, and went crashing into the nearby fence. Before it had the chance to get up, Alistair brutally smacked it in the head with his shield. The wet sound of crunching bone was audible, even from where I stood. The genlock plopped into the blood soaked grass and didn't rise again.

"There are plenty more ahead," Alistair said. "Stay wary."

We proceeded into town prudently. I nearly heaved when I saw a couple of townsfolk hung up on makeshift gallows. They must have been freshly killed, because blood was still streaming from multiple lacerations across their abdomens. Part of their entrails was dangling down from their abdomens as well.

Not too far away, a townsman was impaled on a post. He had been impaled right below his heart and was still twitching. He was alive enough to be conscious but was unable to speak. My stomach churned painfully. What was I to do? Try to help him, causing him further agony and possibly killing him, or leave him there to die? He was hemorrhaging so severely that I wasn't certain he'd be able to survive, even if I did manage to free him.

I wasn't given enough time to contemplate; a fresh wave of darkspawn was upon us. There were five of them, five genlocks and three hurlocks. One of the genlocks was an archer, and if it wasn't for my shield, its arrow would've shot me in the back. Fortunately for me, the arrow harmlessly bounced off my shield.

_Times like these make me grateful that I decided to keep the shield, despite the fact I don't often use it in combat._ I thought. _It protects my back!_

Zeke charged into the advancing group of darkspawn, barking furiously. He tackled one of the genlocks and sank his teeth into its face, savagely tearing it to ribbons. The genlock shrieked, desperately calling to its companions.

A nearby hurlock answered its companion's cries for aid. It snuck up behind Zeke and raised its battle axe, preparing to sever Zeke's spine. Quickly, I unsheathed my longsword and plunged it in the hurlock's back, all the way up to the hilt. When I tried to remove my blade, I struggled to do so. The hurlock howled in agony as I tried to wrest my blade free. Before I was able to free it, it rounded on me, swinging its axe at me. I sidestepped it and unsheathed my dagger, and then jammed it into the creature's throat. It reeled back, black blood spraying like a fountain. It clawed frantically at its throat, trying to remove my dagger. It collapsed in the grass and bled out before it could dislodge my blade.

I tried to extricate both my blades from the hurlock. The dagger came out smoothly, but the longsword was still lodged in its torso. I put my foot on its chest and tugged at the sword with all my might.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a hurlock charging at me, brandishing a crude yet wicked looking scimitar and shield. It swung its scimitar at me, snarling viciously. I tried to dodge its blow but there wasn't enough space to completely evade the attack. The tip of its blade caught me across the arm, creating a nasty gash. Hot blood streamed from the wound and raced down my arm.

The pain only increased my fury. We briefly traded blows until I was able to deliver the death blow. Once I dispatched the hurlock, I was able to catch my breath. My companions had defeated the other five darkspawn.

Wynne noticed my injured arm and tried to heal it, but I didn't allow her. I could sense more darkspawn and she'd need her strength to fight. My gash wasn't as serious as it looked; the blood only made it seem so.

I applied a poultice to my wound and bandaged it up, and we headed further into the village. At the top of a hill, we encountered another group of darkspawn. There was even more this time; there was five genlocks and six hurlocks. Two of the genlocks and two of the hurlocks wielded bows. The lead darkspawn was a hurlock wielding a massive broadsword, and was dressed in heavy plate armor. To my dismay, I saw it going straight for Alistair, who was already engaging two genlocks in combat.

I crept up on the hurlock's flank, while it was raising its broadsword in preparation to strike down Alistair. I raised my own blades to sink them into its back, until I saw an odd boulder-like projectile hurtling towards the hurlock. It struck the hurlock in the face and sent it flying a couple feet sideways. The impact of the boulder had shattered its skull, leaving its head and brain as a bloody, pulpy mess.

The boulder-like projective had come from Wynne, who was now summoning a different spell on one of the genlocks that was assaulting Alistair. It seemed that Alistair and Wynne were handling themselves just fine, so I turned to engage the genlock archer who was hiding behind a pile of rubble. I caught it unawares; it had its focus on Zevran, who was fighting alongside Zeke. I snuck up behind the genlock and slit its throat swiftly. I kicked its body aside and crouched down behind the rubble to scan the battlefield. One genlock archer and one hurlock archer were directly across from me, hiding behind a fallen windmill. I sheathed my longsword and dagger, and wielded my crossbow. I shot the hurlock in the eye and shot the genlock in the back when it tried to flee. I stabbed them in the heart to ensure that they were dead.

Once we finished off the darkspawn, he were finally had a moment to catch our breath.

"We are ridiculously awesome." Zevran said, wiping sweat and blood from his brow.

I glanced around at the carnage. The bodies of villagers and darkspawn alike were strewn everywhere. Most of the houses were demolished and some were on fire. Several feet away, right in the center of town, I saw what appeared to be a golem. It was inert, arms raised and had a fierce scowl on its face.

I approached it warily and examined it. It had to be the most bizarre thing I'd ever seen in my life. Odd runes were etched into it and there were shimmering crystals jutting out from its shoulders and forearms, and it appeared to be made of stone. I had seen pictures of golems in books, but it was vastly different to see one in real life.

"This is a golem, I believe. Damaged…perhaps beyond repair," Wynne said. "There may be a way to reactive it, though that's not necessarily wise."

I took a step closer to the golem and spoke the command that Felix had told me. I held my breath and waiting for the golem to stir. It remained inactive, to my disappointment. Either the control rod was defective or the command code was incorrect.

_Damn you Felix. I'll slit your lying throat! _I thought.

"We ought to look around and flush the rest of the darkspawn holed up here. I can sense quite a few in that windmill over there," I said. "If we're lucky, we can find some survivors to help us activate the golem."

"It's worth a try, I suppose." Alistair said, half to himself.

I walked away from the golem and approached the town windmill. There was a door at the base and it looked quite similar to the one in Redcliffe. I had to carefully pick my way around the burning rubble that was strewn near the windmill.

_It sounds like there's quite a few darkspawn in this windmill. _I thought, listening to the unearthly humming sound of the darkspawn. _They know we're here, it seems. They're waiting to surprise us._ _I imagine Alistair knows this as well._

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. When I did, the stench of liquor, old straw, and darkspawn flooded my nostrils, causing me to cough a bit. The scent of old straw reminded me of the scents of the dog kennels of Highever. I then thought of the first time I had met Zeke; he had been a small pup at the time, still being nursed by his mother. He had been the runt of the litter, but looking at him now, it was impossible to tell. He was just as lively and robust as any other mabari.

It seemed that Zeke had been thinking the same thing, because I felt his wet nose muzzle my hand and he licked it. I scratched his ears and he started wagging his tail happily.

_I never would've guessed that this hound would end up being my best friend and only friend. _I thought. _It's not such a bad thing, I suppose. Animals are by far more loyal and compassionate than humans. At least I know I can trust him with my life._

I grabbed a torch from the wall and headed down a long, dimly lit hallway. Dead bodies and trails of congealed blood lined the hall. Towards the end of the hallway was a small flight of stairs and a doorway. As soon as we went through the doorway, we encountered more darkspawn. I shoved my torch in the face of the first genlock that dared attack me. It shrieked in pain and surprise, and reeled back. It slipped on one of the books that were strewn across the floor and went skidding into one of the bookshelves. Several heavy tomes came crashing down on the hapless creature. Before it was able to get up, I delivered the death blow.

We swept through the chamber, cleaning out every last darkspawn. Once all the darkspawn were disposed of, I looked around the chamber. It appeared to be a research library. There were bookshelves lining the walls and a few desks. Most of the bookshelves were empty; their books had been thrown into a pile on the floor. My heart ached at the sight of the mangled tomes. I wanted to pick them up and place them back on their shelves, but unfortunately, I had more pressing matters to attend to. Perhaps when the darkspawn were taken care of, I could come back and sift through them.

On the opposite end of the library was another flight of stairs, which led into a brewery of some sort. Kegs of liquor were stacked up neatly, with their spouts accessible. I was quite parched, but I was uncertain as to whether it was to partake of the alcohol or not.

_How long has this been here? _I wondered. _Months? Years?_

I passed by the kegs, trying to ignore the random mutilated and impaled corpses of the villagers that were sprawled down the hallway. More darkspawn appeared at the top of a flight of stairs that was beyond the cellar.

A handful of frightened villagers witnessed our clash with the darkspawn. They were huddled in the far corner of the chamber, hidden behind a shimmering magical barrier. I imagined they were the only survivors of the darkspawn attack, save for the couple that had been fleeing when we first arrived.

After we eliminated the darkspawn from the chamber, I took a quick survey of my surroundings. It seemed that many experimentations had taken place in here. There were metal cages, large enough to fit humans inside, lined up against the walls. There were a couple desks and more bookshelves. A strange cluster of crystals sat on the desk.

"By the Maker, we're saved! You...you weren't set by the bann to save us, were you?" A man said. He had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

I turned and looked at the terrified villagers, who were staring at me with huge, piteous eyes.

"I doubt anyone thought you were still alive." I said.

"I suppose I should be grateful that you came at all, then. But if you weren't sent by someone, why are you here? If you don't mind my asking." The blonde man said.

"A merchant told me about this place." I said.

"A merchant? Why would a merchant—oh, I think I know. This is about Shale, isn't it? I should've known. That damnable golem brought us nothing but trouble. My mother sold the rod years ago, after it killed my father, and good riddance!" The man spat.

"The golem is defective?" I asked.

"How should I know? It must be. My father was its master and it still killed him. Surely that's not normal behavior?" The man said.

"So, it killed its master? How?" I said.

"I am Matthias, son of Wilhelm, mage to the arls of Redcliffe and a hero in the war against Orlais. And what did he get? One day my mother found him outside the tower, with so many broken bones she could barely recognize him, and Shale standing over him just like it is now. My father deserved better than that. But if you want to wake Shale up...well it's yours now." He said.

"Except the rod doesn't work. Nothing happens." I replied.

The man dissolved the magical barrier, and as soon as he did, his companions took off running. Matthias remained where he was.

"My mother might have passed along the wrong command phrase when she sold the rod. She said she never wanted to see it active again," He said. "Look, I'll tell you the command phrase, but I need your help first. I know you already saved my life, and I'm grateful, but my daughter is inside the laboratory! She was afraid and ran too far in before I could stop her. I don't know how she made it past my father's defenses. One of the men tried to go after her, but he was killed. You could find her, couldn't you?"

_Really? You want to send a stranger to find your daughter? I could easily go down there and slit her throat if I had the mind to. _I thought. _Or are you trying to send me to my death by going down trap laden tunnels? Yes, that sounds lovely. Send me down there to test out some traps to clear the path for you. _

"What killed this man who went after her?" I asked.

"There are defenses my father put down there to keep strangers out. I knew about the barrier, I had the key for that, but the rest of it? We never went down there. Ever." He said.

"How do you know she's even still alive?" I said.

"I don't. I'm terrified that something's happened to her, and she's lying down there injured! I can't leave here until I know for certain. Surely you understand that?" He said.

_Going down there seems like a terrible idea. I have a feeling that there are dangerous entities lurking about, not darkspawn, but supernatural beings such as demons. _I thought. _Well, if there are demons, I know how to dispose of them. I've fought more demons than darkspawn since becoming a Grey Warden. It makes me wonder why people want to behave asininely in times of national crisis. A Blight is hardly the time to be assassinating powerful people and loosing demons!_

"Alright. I'll see if I can find her." I said.

"You will? Thank the Maker! My father's laboratory is just past the next area, I think. She has to be there!" He said.

We went through the doorway that was a several feet behind Matthias. The hallway contained large cobwebs that hung from the ceilings and walls. Occasionally, they brushed my shoulders and got caught in my hair. I shrieked on the top of my lungs when I accidentally walked into one. I desperately writhed, trying to free myself before a massive spider decided to appear.

I heard Alistair and Zevran chuckling behind me. Zeke barked angrily at them.

"Do you need some help there, Grey Warden?" Zevran asked.

"Yes, you dunce," I hissed. "I'd rather not meet my demise in a spider's web!"

"Hold still." Alistair said, struggling to suppress his mirth.

"Stop laughing!" I snapped.

"Cut her down, please. We don't have time to play around." Wynne said.

I could still see Alistair and Zevran's lips twitching at the corners as they slashed at the web that restrained me. Alistair caught me before I plopped down into the floor. I pushed him away and proceeded to remove the rest of the web from my hair, face, and body, refusing to allow anyone to help me. The fact that they found my misfortune hilarious left me feeling sour and embarrassed.

I got up and tied my hair back in a ponytail, avoiding the gazes of my companions, so that I could maintain at least a scrap of dignity.

At the end of the hallway, there was a spacious chamber with an unlit hearth. At the center of the chamber was a large oak desk that had a couple books and a few papers on top of it.

Three demons popped up from the floor just in front of the hearth, scaring me half to death. We had relatively little trouble dispatching them, but their sudden appearance had startled me.

On the desk, I found an old journal. I picked it up and opened it. The pages were yellowing and becoming brittle from age, but the print was still legible. I read a few of the entries aloud to my companions.

_13 Pluitanis: The interrogation of the demon is going well, and is rather fascinating-provided that what it is saying is true. I have sent all my research so far to First Enchanter Arden, and while he is concerned about my safety he does not think there is a reason to stop just yet. All I hope is that the templars do not discover what I am doing. How will we ever find another way to deal with demonic possession if the Chantry does not let us research it?_

_ 20 Eluviesta: Young Matthias nearly wandered down here again today, and this time I forgot to leave the barrier up. I believe I will key the defenses to ignore anyone of my blood. I would rather have the boy stumble into the laboratory than have him killed by my forgetfulness. Poor lad, all he wants is to know why his father spends so much time beneath the tower. I will spend more time with him soon, I swear it._

_ 28 Eluviesta: Shale is acting strangely. I wonder if I should discontinue my experiments upon it. I am so near a breakthrough, I am certain! Ahhh, perhaps it is best if I focus on the demon._

_ 2 Matrinalis: The demon almost managed to get away again. Tricky. I shall have to be more careful. Young Eamon sent a letter asking me to return to Redcliffe. I shall have to consider it. Soon._

_ 11 Matrinalis: Could it be? What an intriguing discovery, especially considering that the demon was attempting to keep me from it at all costs. Or did it lead me to that information by seeming to deny it from me? I must discover the truth._

_ 19 Umbralia: I think it is time to dismiss this demon. It is too dangerous for me to continue holding it, and I cannot discount the possibility that it is having some influence over the golem. Or is it my experiments? I will try to deactivate Shale for the time being and then deal with the demon once and for all. Let it end here._

After I read the last entry, I closed the journal and placed it back on the desk.

"I wonder what it was that Wilhelm was trying to learn from the demon." Alistair murmured.

"No sane individual would toy with a demon," Wynne said. "There are reasons why the Chantry forbids such things; it's simply too dangerous."

"Could the demon have done something to the golem? Perhaps it isn't wise to activate it after all." Alistair said.

"We've already come this far, we may as well finish what we started. We made a promise to Matthias, after all. Grey Wardens keep their promises." I replied.

I ignored Alistair's sour expression and headed into the passageway located on the right side of the chamber. There was a chasm between the chamber that we had just left and the one up ahead. A rickety wooden bridge of sorts was all that allowed passage between the two chambers.

I slowly made my way across with Zeke at my side. I wasn't necessarily afraid to die, but falling down into a dark chasm certainly wasn't the way I'd like to perish.

Matthias's father's laboratory was just beyond the rickety bridge. However, it was nothing like I had expected it to be. I had expected the laboratory to be similar to Avernus's, but it wasn't. The chamber had a massive stone puzzle in the center, surrounded by several massive columns.

Standing before the puzzle was a young blonde girl and an orange cat. I assumed the girl was Matthias's daughter, Amalia. The girl and the cat turned and looked at us when we entered their chamber. When they looked at us, I noticed that the cat had violet eyes that glowed malevolently. This was no average cat, no doubt. I'd seen plenty of cats around my parent's castle and not a single one had such demonic eyes.

"Oh, look! Someone's come to play!" The little girl said.

"Good, you're safe. Your father was worried." I said.

"Father…? Oh! You can tell him I'm fine. Maybe he'll come and stay with us too," She said. "Anyway, you should go if you're not going to play. Kitty kinds you distracting."

"The cat...finds me distracting?" I asked.

"Kitty is clever. She says you'll want to take me back to my father, but I'm not going. She would be so lonely!" She said.

"You are so kind, Amalia. I would miss you dearly if you left." Kitty said.

I glared at the cat. It was glaring at me with a malevolence. And its voice...it was fiendish. I knew there was no way that this thing was a real cat; it was a bloody demon in disguise! How clever it was to use the guise of a cat to get close to a small child.

"That's not really a cat, is it?" I said.

"Of course she's a cat! She just talks, is all." Amalia replied.

"Talking is simple enough, once you know how." Kitty said.

"Right, what are you really?" Alistair asked.

"I am a cat. _Really_," Kitty said. "Nothing you say will convince Amalia to go with you. She loves only me now. I am her friend, while you are just strangers."

"I'm not leaving without the girl." I said through gritted teeth.

"It seems we're at an impasse, so let me propose a compromise. Release me, mortal, and let me have the girl. Let us return to her father and leave this place forever." Kitty said.

"Let you have her? You mean possess her?" I said.

"That's such a crude way of putting it. I don't wish to harm her. I merely want to see your world through her eyes. Is that so wrong?" Kitty responded.

I narrowed my eyes. There was absolutely no way that I was going to agree to this creature's terms. Why in the name of Andraste would I allow a demon to possess a young child, simply because it wished to see the world through mortal eyes? It was already in the body of a cat, so it could see the world just fine. It wanted more than just to experience the mortal world. I wasn't about to fall for its trick.

"Alright, I'll free you." I said.

Alistair and Wynne looked at me incredulously. I wanted to explain myself, but I was unable to. If I did, I'd expose my plan to the demon and it would probably possess Amalia right then and there. They'd just have to keep their mouths shut and wait.

"Thank you. You are very gracious," Kitty said. "The mage's wards hold me within this chamber, and only a mortal may approach them."

"Oh, this is so exciting! Kitty is going to be free!" Amalia exclaimed.

_This must be the demon Wilhelm mentioned in his journal. If it is the same one…that means that it hasn't possessed or damaged Shale. _I thought. _Perhaps we can still revive the golem after all. _

I approached the immense stone puzzle in the center of the chamber. It was nothing like I'd ever seen before. There were odd sunburst designs on each puzzle piece, along with a peculiar torches. I noticed that where the torches touched one another, the fire was transferred.

_So it seems that the torches need to touch each other and pass the fire along. _I thought as I examined the puzzle. _The puzzle begins at the upper left corner and connects where?_

My companions approached the puzzle and studied it. Each of us examined it closely. Within about an hour, we managed to solve it. As soon as we did, the force field that had been blocking the only entrance and exit dissolved.

Kitty sighed happily and stretched when it saw that the barrier was gone.

"Yes...I can feel the magic fading. Oh, I had forgotten how it feels to not be caged!" Kitty said.

"Kitty? What's happening?" Amalia asked.

"A wonderful thing, my dear, for both of us." Kitty replied.

"I said I'd free you, but I didn't say I'd let you live." I said.

"Betrayal! You will not take the girl! She's mine!" Kitty snarled.

"Kitty, you're scaring me! I won't let you inside me! I won't!" Amalia shrieked.

When Kitty began to shed its cat form, Amalia took off running as fast as she could. I unsheathed my longsword and swiftly decapitated the demon before it was able to assume its true form.

Apparently while it had been trying to change forms, it had summoned undead. Four of them charged at us, brandishing their weapons. Between the five of us, we were able to cut them down swiftly. Once they were dealt with, we returned to Matthias. He was ecstatic to have his daughter returned to him in one piece.

"You did it! You freed her! Thank you so much!" Matthias, Amalia's father, exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I ran away, Daddy. I was so scared!" Amalia said.

"It's all right, butterfly. You're safe now. All the bad creatures are gone." Matthias said, and then turned to me. "The phrase to activate Shale is 'dulen harn," if you still want that bloody thing. I wouldn't if I were you."

"Thank you." I said.

"Now we should go, and quickly. Thank you folks again. We owe you our lives." He said.

Matthias and Amalia departed using a ladder that was beside the cages. We used the same exit that they did to return to the surface. Once we were back on the surface, I took a deep breath of fresh air. Being underground was suffocating and unnerving. I preferred the surface world; the dwarves were in no danger of losing their underground world to the likes of me.

The sun was hanging low in the sky now and a chilly breeze whipped my hair from my shoulders. The fires that had been raging earlier were all but burnt out. Seeing all this carnage and destruction made me feel bad for the villagers that would have to clean it up. I hoped that they would survive the Blight that would arrive on their doorstep before long.

I returned to the center of the village where the golem stood inert. I spoke the phrase Matthias had given me. When I did, the crystals and runes on the golem began to glow brightly. It slowly began to move, seeming to struggle to do so.

The golem fixed me in its gaze. Somehow, there was scorn and displeasure on its stone features. How was it possible for a construct to have emotions?

"I knew the day would come when someone would find the control rod," Shale sighed. "And not even a mage this time. Probably stumbled across the rod by accident, I suppose. Typical."

"Well hello to you to." I said.

It ignored my response and glanced around at its surroundings. It didn't hold my companions in any higher regard than it held me.

"I stood here in this spot and watched the wretched little villagers scurry around me for, oh I have no idea. Many, many years." Shale said.

"And the villagers had no idea they were being watched? Creepy." Alistair said.

"I was just beginning to get used to the quiet. Tell me, are all the villagers dead?" Shale said.

"Not all of them, no." I replied.

"Some of them got away, then? How unfortunate," Shale said. "It does have the control rod, doesn't it? I am awake, so it must."

"It certainly does. Right in its hand." I said, presenting the control rod.

"I see the rod yet I feel…go on, order me to do something." Shale said.

"All right. Walk over there." I commanded.

Shale stood still for a few seconds, waiting. It seemed surprised that nothing happened.

"And…nothing? I feel nothing. I feel no compulsion to carry out its command. I suppose this means the rod is broken?" Shale said.

"So…what now?" I said.

"I suppose if I can't be commanded, that means…I have free will, yes? It is simply…what should I do? I have no memories beyond watching this village. I have no purpose…I find myself at a bit of a loss," Shale said. "What about it? It must have woken me up for some reason, no? What did it intend to do with me?"

"I hadn't given it much thought." I replied.

"Then I suppose I have two options: either go with it or go elsewhere. I…do not even know what lies beyond this village." Shale said.

"You're welcome to come with me." I said.

"Are you certain you want that thing following us? It's large and could be dangerous." Alistair said.

"Think of it as a personal battering ram." I said quietly.

"Good point. Better it than me anyhow." He remarked.

"I will follow it about then…for now," Shale said. "By the way, I am called Shale."

"I am Aveline. Pleased to meet you." I said.

"This should be interesting." Shale said.

XXXXX

As I had originally promised, before getting sidetracked with our trip to Honnleath, I turned north and trekked to Orzammar. The closer we drew to the immense Frostback Mountains, the colder the weather became. Within a couple days of leaving Honnleath, I began to see snow falling on the jagged peaks.

Zevran, of all of us, seemed to be the most miserable. For most of the day, I could hear his teeth chattering and he shivered frequently. I offered him a cloak twice; the first time he rejected the offer and the second time he accepted. I had a feeling that he was still sour about his failed attempt to murder me and was secretly plotting another attempt. Having any sort of emotional connection to me would only hinder future assassination attempts.

"I've a question for you, Shale. How does it feel to be a giant statue?" Zevran asked.

"What a bizarre question. How else would it feel?" Shale said.

"Well, let's see... Does it hurt? Do you feel like you've been buried under a pile of rock? Or do you feel nothing at all?" He said.

"I have nothing to compare it to. How does it feel to be considered an inferior race when compared to others who are just as soft and weak as you?" Shale responded.

"Ah...fine?" He said.

"How very fragile it must be. One touch and its kind crumples, spilling liquid everywhere," Shale scoffed. "No wonder they clad themselves in metal."

"It takes more than just a touch, I'm sure..." He said.

"I feel very solid and immortal. No putrid liquids to squirt out of me." Shale said.

"Hmm…now that you mention it, I...I suddenly rather feel like a delicate mushroom..." He muttered.

It was clear that Shale's words had stung Zevran. As hard as he tried to hide his emotions, I could see them when he thought no one was looking. There was grief and loneliness usually, but occasionally, a small glimmer of hope could be seen in the topaz depths of his eyes. Hope for what, I was uncertain.

As the third day was drawing to a close, I could see the outskirts of Orzammar just on the horizon. A pair of immense stone statues of dwarves brandishing war hammers marked the entrance. The city itself was underground; I knew that what lied ahead would only be a small portion of the grand dwarven capital. From what I understood, it was the only dwarven city left here in Ferelden.

"Are we going to enter Orzammar? I don't believe they allow non-dwarves within." Zevran said.

"Be that as it may," I said, digging a shallow pit for a campfire. "We are Grey Wardens. Our treaties allow us to request aid from anyone during a Blight."

"Grey Wardens or not, I don't know if they'll be welcoming of us. You and I aren't distinguished Wardens; it's unlikely that we'll receive the same reverence as someone like Duncan would have." Alistair replied.

"They make golems here, do they not?" Shale asked, before I had the chance to respond.

"There used to be a golem deactivated one stored in the tower's vault. I wonder what became of it." Wynne said.

"Why was it deactivated? Did it crush some arrogant mage's head after one too many commands?" Shale asked.

"I do not know, Shale. Perhaps it is just irreparably broken. I think it stayed in the tower because no one could move it. It is very, very old. I believe it came from Tevinter, a long time ago. Perhaps someone bought it so it would guard the tower." She replied.

"Its people do enjoy their slaves, don't they?" Shale scoffed.

"It... it was not a _slave_! It was... it is a..." She stammered.

"A tool? As I thought," Shale grunted. "No, don't deny it. No."

While Shale and Wynne had been chatting, I had started a campfire. Alistair and Zevran had pitched their tents, and knelt down near the fire. Zevran was still shivering a bit, despite the fact he was wearing the wool cloak I had given him.

_It must be pretty warm where he is from. _I thought as I set my tent up. _He said he was from Antiva, I believe. I wonder what it's like there. Well, besides the assassins of course. I'm sure there's more to the country than the Crows, though they do seem to be important, or so people say._

Wynne knelt down beside of me and began to open her backpack. As soon as she began to unravel her tent, I heard footsteps approaching us. I immediately put my hand on the hilt of my longsword and scanned our surroundings. I spotted a group of people, three heavily armed warriors, one archer and an elven mage, just a few yards away. They clearly weren't knights; they were mercenaries. By the gleam in their eyes, it appeared that they had found their targets: us.

"It's about time the Grey Wardens came along," The leader, a burly man wielding a wicked battle axe, said. "Loghain sends his regards!"

Instantly, the fight was on. Shale was the closest one to the mercenaries, so it delivered the first strike. The golem punched the man with the battle axe in the face, crushing his skull. Brains, blood, and shattered bone fragments was all that was left of his head.

_Maker's breath! I'm glad that wasn't me! _I thought.

Unfortunately for the mercenaries, we were more than a match for them. There were six of us and five of them. Shale pulverized the leader, Alistair and Wynne killed the mage, Zeke and I overwhelmed the two warriors, while Zevran killed the archer. The placid hillside path was coated in gore now.

With the help of Alistair, Shale, and Zevran, I rolled the corpses off the side of the cliff. I didn't want people who came by after us to be frightened by the mangled corpses of the mercenaries.

Once the bodies were disposed of, we returned to our campsite. We were a little ways off the path, so that we wouldn't be in the way of incoming people and so that we wouldn't attract any more attention to ourselves.

We huddled around the fire and ate dinner quietly, except for Shale. The golem stood with its back turned to us, watching our surroundings.

_I wonder if it was once a dwarf from Orzammar. _I thought. _Or perhaps it's much older than that. Perhaps it came from the time where dwarves flourished and had numerous underground cities? It said that it didn't have any memories prior to life in Honnleath, but perhaps there's a way to uncover its ancient memories?_

My musing was interrupted when I heard Zeke growl angrily, followed by a pained gasp from Alistair.

"Argh! Why you little—" Alistair said.

"Are you harassing my dog?" I asked.

"Harassing your dog? I should say it's the other way around! Your furry little friend here took offense at me getting near his food. Snapped at me! Look!" He exclaimed.

He held out his arm for me to see the damage that Zeke caused. Sure enough, there was a bite mark on his forearm. It wasn't too deep, fortunately for him. At least hadn't gotten his arm torn off or shredded to ribbons. I had seen plenty of Zeke's victims from skirmishes and battles, and needless to say, Alistair was lucky he wasn't an enemy.

"There's hardly any blood drawn. You must remember, he's a war dog." I replied.

Zeke laid his ears back and growled angrily at Alistair.

"Sometimes I forget that," He sighed. "That'll teach me."

Alistair finished his food and went into his tent. Not too long after, Wynne went in her tent and Zeke fell asleep by the fire. Shale was standing motionless by the edge of our camp, looking very much like a statue. Zevran and I were alone now.

"Why did you want to leave the Crows exactly?" I asked.

"Well now, I imagine that is a very fair question. Being an assassin, after all, is a living at least as far as such things go. I was simply never given the opportunity to choose another way. So if that choice presents itself, why should I not seize upon it?" He replied.

"Did you really not have the choice to become a Crow in the first place?" I inquired.

He was silent for a moment, looking thoughtful. It seemed that he was trying to come up with a good answer for my question. Either that or he was trying to decide how honest he was going to be with me.

"To be truthful, I didn't know the Crows existed when I joined them. I was but a boy of seven when I was purchased. For three sovereigns I'm told. It was a good price, considering that I was just ribs and bone, and didn't know the pommel of a dagger from the pointy end," He said. "The Crows buy all their assassins that way. Buy them young, raise them to know nothing but murder and if you do poorly in your training, you die."

I stared at him in astonishment. "And that system works?" I said.

"Of course! You compete against your fellow assassins and those who survive are rightfully proud of it. In Antiva, being a Crow gets you respect and it gets you wealth. It gets you women and men, or whatever it is you might fancy," He said. "But that does mean doing what is expected of you, always. And it means being expendable. It's a cage, if a gilded cage. Pretty, but confining."

"What is it you fancy, exactly?" I asked.

"I fancy many things. I fancy things that are beautiful and strong. I fancy things that are dangerous and exciting," He replied. "Would you be offended if I said I fancied you?"

"No, not at all." I said, trying to sound nonchalant as possible. I didn't want him to think I was head over heels in love with him. He could easily manipulate me if he thought I had any sort of feelings for him.

He chuckled and grinned mischievously. "This is good to know," He said. "As for what I'll do in the future, presuming that there is one, I truly can't imagine. It might be interesting to go into business for myself for a change. Far away from Antiva, of course…but for now, naturally, I go where you go."

"I'm happy to have you along, Zevran." I said.

"And here I am, happy to be had. Isn't it wonderful how things work out that way? Anyways, enough chit-chat…talking about the Crows summons them, you know. Any Antivan fishwife could tell you so." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_"In secret they worked,_

_Magic upon magic,_

_All their power and all their vanity,_

_They turned against the Veil_

_Until at last, it gave way."_

_-Canticle of Threnodies 8:2_

When dawn broke, we packed up camp. We continued up the path to Orzammar's gates. We were all surprised by what we saw; beyond the stone statues was a bustling marketplace, crammed with merchants and customers. There were humans and dwarves alike, squabbling over goods. It reminded me of Denerim's market district.

"Most traders aren't allowed into Orzammar, so they just sort of... gather near the doors. There are no laws up here at all, I'm told." Alistair said.

"Oh, my…I didn't expect it to be this crowded." Wynne murmured.

As we walked by the crowded stalls, I stole glances at the various wares on display. Arms and armor, silks and leathers; there was plenty of goods to purchase. I wanted to do a little browsing myself. Unfortunately, I had important matters to attend to at the moment.

Up ahead, there were massive steel doors with elaborate designs. Three dwarves were standing guard at the doors. Three humans were standing on the doorstep, squalling at the head guard.

"I demand an audience with a representative of your king," The leader of the human group said. "You insult all of Ferelden with your actions! Loghain will not suffer the delay of his appointed messenger!"

_Maker's breath, not more Loghain lackeys. _I thought. _It's ridiculous how brazen his bootlickers are…I suppose they feel they have the right to be. They see him as a decorated war hero and the mastermind behind the Ferelden army. I'm glad not everyone is under that illusion. Some of us still have sense._

I warily ascended the slope leading up to the doorstep. The three dwarves looked quite exasperated.

"_Veata_! This land is held in trust for the sovereign dwarven kings. I cannot allow entry at this time." The dwarven guard said.

"King Loghain demands the allegiance of the deshyr or lords, or whatever you call them in your Assembly! I am his appointed messenger!" Loghain's messenger hissed.

"I don't care if you're the king's wiper, Orzammar will have none but its own until our throne is settled." The dwarven guard snapped.

"I have urgent need to speak to your king." I said, hesitantly. Clearly this was terrible timing to harass the dwarven people, but the Blight demanded that I seek their aid. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here at all right now.

"Who doesn't? If I don't get in, no one should." Loghain's messenger growled.

"Orzammar has no king. Endrin Aeducan returned to the Stone not three weeks ago, sick over the loss of his sons," The dwarven guard said. "The Assembly has gone through a dozen votes without agreeing on a successor. If isn't settled soon, we risk a civil war."

"I am a Grey Warden. This treaty obliges Orzammar to aid me." I said. I pulled the Grey Warden treaties from my backpack and presented them to the dwarf.

"The Wardens killed King Cailan and nearly doomed Ferelden! They're sworn enemies of King Loghain!" Loghain's messenger screeched.

The dwarf ignored Loghain's messenger. He took the treaties and studied them for several seconds, and then handed them back to me.

"Well, that's the royal seal. That means only the Assembly is authorized to address it. Grey Wardens, you may pass." The dwarven guard said.

Loghain's messenger and two goons were outraged.

"You're letting a traitor and a foreigner?" Loghain's messenger exclaimed. "In the name of King Loghain, I demand that you execute this...stain on the honor of Ferelden!"

I unsheathed my longsword and pointed it to the throat of the obnoxious man. He was a cowardly cretin; his eyes bulged and he quailed. I was not about to let this imbecile talk down to me, just because he brownnosed Loghain.

"Run to your false king. The dwarves will not hear him today." I spat.

"You...you'll hear of this. King Loghain will see you quartered!" Loghain's messenger stammered.

The small group of Loghain's soldiers fled from the doorstep. I didn't watch them run, I knew they were too cowardly to attack me and my companions from behind. All they were going to do was run to Loghain and inform him of their failure to seek audience with the dwarves. All three dwarves that were guarding Orzammar's gates burst out laughing as they watched the disgraced humans flee.

"You are free to enter Orzammar, Grey Wardens, though I don't know what help you'll find." The dwarf guard said.

He and his companions opened the massive gates, and we walked into Orzammar. Once we entered, I was truly astounded by what I saw. The hall was a magnificent place, full of elaborate stone statues. There were inscriptions at the base of each statue, signifying that these people had been important part of dwarven society.

"How magnificent." Wynne gasped.

"Those statues are dwarven Paragons, if I remember right. The best of their ancestors." Alistair said.

_Paragons? I imagine that is the highest title a dwarf could hope for, other than royalty. _I thought.

"Ah, yes. The dwarves worship their own ancestors, if you can believe it." Zevran said.

A scholarly-looking dwarven man, who was kneeling before one of the Paragon statues, turned his head and glared at us. He rose to his feet and approached us.

"Show respect, surfacers. You're in the Hall of Heroes, home to the best of us." The dwarven scholar said.

"These figures are quite grand, indeed." I said.

"Paragons, dwarves who achieve such greatness, they're considered ancestors even if they yet walk among us. If only we had one now. A unifier, a voice like that...there would be no dissension." The dwarven scholar said.

"Perhaps I can help." I replied.

Rather than being consoled, his dark eyes blazed angrily. "Perhaps I don't want you to. A surfacer shouldn't see us in this kind of disarray," He remarked. "Goodbye Wardens. I hope you're not needed."

He turned his back and stormed away. Normally such behavior would've offended me, but I had a hard time containing my mirth as I watched him walk away. Dwarves were stocky folks, having slightly bowed legs. Since we had arrived here in Orzammar, it was the first time I had actually seen any dwarves in person. Before, I had only seen them in books and paintings, and from a distance in the Denerim market district. It was a bit humorous to see them up close.

At the end of the Hall of Heroes, there was another set of massive steel doors. When we went through the doorway, we were all awestruck by what we saw. Orzammar was a grandiose city carved into a massive cavern. There were two main levels that I could see, teeming with dwarves. Lava surged like a massive river, and in some places, poured out of the walls like a fiery waterfall.

"Wow. So this is Orzammar? It's huge!" Alistair breathed.

"For a tiny people they certainly build high ceilings." Wynne said.

Zevran peered at the stream of lava nearby. The lava was so bright and hot, it caused him to squint.

"What a remarkable amount of lava. Do you think anyone ever falls in?" He said.

"Lava is bad. Don't go near it." Shale said.

Several yard ahead, just before a massive bridge that spanned across a roiling sea of lava, there were two factions of dwarves gathered. By their expressions and the anger in their voices, they were clearly not friends. There were a few bystanders, watching the commotion apprehensively.

The fighting seemed to focus around two dwarven men, an elderly one with grey hair and a younger one with blonde hair. The blonde dwarf was dressed in elaborate plate armor while the elderly dwarf was dressed in noble's attire. Both men had a contingent of heavily armed warriors by their sides.

"It is the Assembly who makes a king, and a king who nominates his successor. None of it is carried in the blood." The elderly dwarf said.

"Or, as now, when someone tries using the Assembly to pull a coup," The blonde dwarf retorted. "Who's to say what my father said in his final hours when the usurper Harrowmont was the only one by his side?"

"I'll have you thrown in prison!" Harrowmont hissed.

"You've bitten off more than you can chew." The blonde dwarf said.

"Handlers! Separate these deshyrs in the Diamond Quarter! I will not have Bhelen incite a riot!" The dark-haired dwarf to the right of Harrowmont said.

"You'll not speak that way about the man who should be king!" The dwarf to the right of Bhelen snarled. He unsheathed his hand axe and struck down the dwarven warrior who had just spoken ill of Bhelen.

At that moment, pandemonium erupted from the gathered dwarfs. Harrowmont and his men fled, as did the bystanders. Bhelen and his men watched the others condescendingly and walked away, heads held high in an arrogant manner.

Once the crowd dispersed, the city guards appeared. The captain of the guard ordered a couple of his men to clean up the body and the gory mess.

"Stone-blind idiots! I won't have fighting in the commons, especially in front of the outsiders! I find that sodding fool, I'll have him in the Legion!" The captain of the guard said.

_Orzammar is in a state of turmoil, just like every other place in Ferelden. _I thought. _Somehow, I'm not surprised._

The captain of the guard sighed heavily and walked away. Two of his men remained behind, standing guard by the bridge.

I lingered in the Commons, trying to figure out what I should do. There was no one to welcome us or give us any sort of guidance. What was I supposed to do? Obviously there was turmoil in regards to who was to become next king, but where was I supposed to start and what exactly was I supposed to do? I didn't want to destroy the dwarven nation by ignorance.

I decided it was best to stroll around and speak to the commoners, so that I could get an idea of what was truly going on. There was infighting; that much was obvious. But who was the one worth supporting? Orzammar would need a king before it could join the rest of Ferelden in the war against the Blight. I imagined that the outcome of the dispute could be hastened by my input, but I needed to decide wisely.

I went around and spoke to whatever commoner I could find, the support for each faction was about even. Those in support of Bhelen said that he would bring much needed reform and was a pragmatic sort of person. Those in support of Harrowmont said that he was a traditionalist, is well known for being an able administrator, and has authored many compromises in the ever-warring Assembly. They said that had been chosen by the late King Endrin himself to be his successor. I barely had any knowledge dwarven politics, but by the standards I was accustomed to, it was the heir that received the throne. However, that didn't necessarily mean that was what was right for these people.

As I sat in the Tapsters Tavern, listening to the boisterous singing and conversations of the drunken dwarves, I contemplated what my next move would be. Meanwhile, my companions chatted idly.

"Oh, wonderful! A dwarven tavern! I've always wanted to try some of their ale. I hear it's quite potent." Wynne said.

"Do you know that dwarven ale isn't truly ale at all? And it's black. Marvelous!" Zevran said.

"I tried dwarven ale once. I thought it was just something they tricked surfacers into drinking, as a joke." Alistair replied.

_The Diamond Quarter is where the nobles reside and from what I understand, the Assembly is the place where the nobles gather to bicker, so I suppose I should try there first. _I thought. _I wonder if there's a library somewhere here…well, I'm sure there is. A city as large as this has to have a grand library. I wonder if it's bigger than the Circle's library. Oh, I hope there are tons of tomes on history! _

Right when I was about to leave, a dwarven man approached me. He had black hair and a long, braided beard. He was wearing chainmail armor.

"Afternoon, stranger. You want to share a brew?" He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Name's Nevin. I fight with Prince Bhelen's expeditionary field unit. Yourself?" He said, handing me a pint of ale.

"I'm Aveline, a Grey Warden." I replied.

"Figured as much," He said. "Good folks, the Wardens. I was in the Deep Roads when that one came by. What was his name...Doocan...Duncan…? Something like that."

Upon hearing Duncan's name, Alistair looked at us. He was going to be listening closely to our conversation now, no doubt.

"You knew Duncan?" I inquired.

"I met him, sure. Good man. Solid," He said. "He knows what we go through in the Deep Roads. Not many do. Not even the ones who live this close. You have to be on the front lines."

"Who's your unit fighting?" I said.

"Darkspawn. Not much use in turning our weapons elsewhere while those vermin still live." He replied.

"I've never been in the Deep Roads, not yet at least." I said.

"Every Grey Warden ends up there. That's where they send you when you're ready to leave this world. Go die in the dark, putting away as many vermin as you can," He said. "Getting more crowded these days, though. We go back tomorrow and we're not the only ones."

_So that is what the Calling is, then? I knew it had something to do with death…well, I suppose that's a valorous way for one to meet their demise. I just wish I had been informed about it by the Wardens themselves. _I thought.

"Thanks for the drink, but I should go." I said.

"Watch yourself. Orzammar politics are getting near as dangerous as battle." He warned.

I then departed with my companions. Not too far away from the Tapsters, there was a middle-aged dwarven woman kneeling at the base of a statue. She had her head bowed and was murmuring something in her native tongue. She must have sensed our presence, because she stood up and faced us.

"I'm sorry. Do you have an offering for the ancestors? Although...I can't imagine your ancestors reside in the Stone." The dwarven woman said.

"Who are you?" I said.

"My name is Filda, widow of Teruck of the Smith Caste. I pray here every day for my son, Ruck. I only wish I knew whether I should be asking for his safe return or for the ancestors to accept his soul." She sighed.

"What happened to him?" I inquired.

"It was five years ago. He was only a youngster. He joined a Deep Roads excursion, the only smith to go with the warriors to repair their arms. He was so proud. But he got...separated somehow. When they came home, he wasn't with them." She said.

"Do you want me to look for him?" I asked.

"How? There's no way except to brave the Deep Roads yourself." She said.

"I'm a Grey Warden. That's what we do." I replied.

Her eyes lit up. "A Warden! So you could do it! Only Wardens face the Deep Roads without a company backing them. Oh, thank you! The ancestors finally heed my prayers!" She exclaimed. Tears of joy were streaming from her eyes.

"Take heart, good widow Filda. We'll do our best." Wynne said.

"Humph, don't get your hopes up. We could search the Deep Roads for decades with no sight of the boy." Zevran muttered.

Filda ignored his comment. "Please, find me as soon as you return!" She said.

We left Filda to resume her mourning, and went to search for Lord Harrowmont. From what common folks said, the nobles resided in the Diamond Quarters, which was just past all the vendor stalls. A lavishly decorated flight of stairs led up to the nobles' residences.

When we neared the staircase, I heard what sounded like someone calling out to us. I turned to the source of the sound; when I did, I saw a young dwarven girl with bright red hair trying to get our attention.

"You look like you're not from around here." The young dwarven girl said.

"Yes, you could say that." I said.

"Oh, wonderful! I've been trying forever to find someone who really knows the surface world. I...I don't suppose you've heard of something called 'The Circle'?" She said.

"Yes," I said. "My companion here is a senior enchanter of the Circle."

"Oh, my lady, it's an honor. I've never met an actual mage. Is it true that you can manipulate nature's forces with your mind? Like you were born with lyrium in your veins?" She asked.

"Don't let the glamour fool you, child. Wielding magic is a dangerous occupation and a great responsibility." Wynne replied.

"We'd be happy to answer any questions you may have." I said.

"I've been trying to reach someone there for years; I've sent missives with every caravan, but I never get a reply. I want to know if they would accept me for study." She said.

"Do you want me to ask them?" I said.

"That would be wonderful! My name is Dagna, daughter of Janar of the Smith Caste. Tell them I've already begun reading the Tevinter Imperium's "Fortikum Kadab" and it's just fascinating," She said. "Did you know the Imperial Magister Lords once had genealogies of every human family known to produce a mage child? Oh, I'll start packing my bags right now! I'll be waiting by my father's shop!"

Dagna ran off in the direction that we had just came from. When she was gone, my companions and I went upstairs to the Diamond Quarter.

The Diamond Quarter was more bustling and its people were more sophisticated. The guards, warriors, and nobles alike were sharply dressed and had an air of confidence about them, much like how it had been at my parents' castle.

I headed to the Assembly, to seek an audience with whomever would hear me. Hopefully someone would. With all the infighting among the nobility, it would be a miracle if any of them would stop squabbling long enough to hear me out.

The Assembly chamber was located towards the end of the Diamond Quarter. It was heavily guarded and there were lesser nobles flocked by the steps, gossiping. The guards allowed me and my companions to enter, surprisingly. When we entered, the deshyrs were in the midst of a heated dispute.

"Your mind has gone to dust if you think we would pass such a writ. Half our houses would grow broke without surface trade." One deshyr said.

"The proposal is only effective until we have a king ensure are respected by the surfacers!" A dark-haired deshyr said.

"Leaving conveniently positioned to take over all contracts. I'll see your head on a pike first!" A blonde deshyr hissed.

"Deshyrs, lords, and ladies of the Assembly: I've already doubled the guard to prevent violence. Must I summon more?" The dwarf at the center of the room said.

"Steward Bandelor, Bhelen's sympathizers are tying our hands with trivialities! They may as well open us up to the sky!" The blonde deshyr exclaimed.

"I suggest we put the matter to a vote." A black-haired lady said.

"And I suggest you have a taste of my family's mace—" The dark-haired deshyr said.

"Enough! The Assembly is in recess until the members can regain control of their emotions!" Steward Bandelor said.

The gathered deshyrs, lords, and ladies started murmuring in discontent. At that monent, Steward Bandelor noticed me and my companions. He let out a weary sigh and approached us, ushering us outside the inner doors.

"Stone-forsaken fools and dusters," He grunted. "I'm sorry, this is the Assembly of the Clans. Only deshyrs and occasional guests of state are allowed in."

"You don't recognize Grey Wardens?" I asked.

"Forgive me, I am so exhausted. I completely forgot about the message from the gate guard. Welcome to Orzammar, Wardens. I hope you can forgive our unrest. The loss of our king has hit us hard. Respect for your role is great, but you won't receive a proper hearing until we have a king on the throne." He replied.

"Is there anything I can do to break the stalemate?" I said.

"I must admit, Warden, I'm at a loss myself. It lies with Prince Bhelen or Lord Harrowmont, and they are slow to trust anyone at these uncertain times. I only wish there was more I could do for you." He said.

Evidently, these people were going to be of no help to me, so I departed from the Assembly chamber. When I stepped out of the massive steel doors, I was approached by a dwarven warrior dressed in chainmail. He had light blondish-brown hair and a bushy beard.

"I heard there was a Grey Warden here. I am Dulin Forender, second to Lord Harrowmont, King Endrin's own choice as successor. Word is spreading that the surface may suffer a Blight. It is shameful we're not in a better position to help." The dwarven man said.

"Can I speak with Lord Harrowmont?" I said.

"In an ordinary time, he would be honored to meet you. Unfortunately, we've already caught more than one of Bhelen's spies approaching his lordship under a pretense of friendship. So, I'm afraid I won't be able to take your word. If you want to speak with Harrowmont, you'll have to prove he can trust you." Dulin said.

"Well…how can I prove I'm not working for Bhelen?" I asked.

"That's a generous offer. If you mean it, you might attend the Proving today. The deshyrs take it very seriously and unfortunately, Bhelen found some way to blackmail or intimidate House Harrowmont's best fighters into stepping down." He replied.

"So, you'd like me to enter the Proving in Harrowmont's name?" I inquired.

"It would certainly make your loyalties loud and clear." He said.

"And this is to be your king? One who cannot keep his own men from running like frightened children?" Zevran said, raising an eyebrow.

"Lord Harrowmont does not use threats or intimidation to motivate his men. He leads by example." Dulin responded.

"Ah, I see. So it's his example they follow as they cower from this Prince Bhelen?" Zevran said.

"How dare you slander Lord Harrowmont!" Dulin exclaimed.

"Why should we ally ourselves with someone too scared even to grant us an audience?" Zevran asked.

_Zevran, please shut up! _I thought. _As if you have any room to talk? You're so afraid of the Crows coming after you that you ally yourself with the targets you failed to kill, just for protection. _

"You'd be nervous if someone was out to get you." I said.

"I suppose not everyone can face death as undaunted as an Antivan, it is true." Zevran scoffed.

"Do you agree to fight in Harrowmont's name?" Dulin asked.

"Yes. I'll enter the Proving and also see why the others withdrew." I promised.

"Excellent. The arena is located off the Commons. Talk to the proving master and tell him you're entering in Lord Harrowmont's roster," He said. "The key fighters we lost were Gwiddon and Baizyl. You can look for them in the fighters' preparation chambers, behind the ring. Be sure it's before the fights begin. After the first bout, no one may change the roster. If you need to find me again, I'll wait in the Tapsters Tavern, off the Commons. There's no better place to hear gossip, perhaps even word of your victory."

Dulin escorted us out of Harrowmont's estate, but not to the arena. He went to the Tapsters, so we had to find that ourselves. On our way out of the Diamond Quarter, we stumbled upon a warrior and a guard arguing. Their quarreling was so loud, it was impossible to disregard.

"It'll be two sodding years tomorrow! By the holy sodding ancestors, how can you people just ignore that?" The redheaded warrior exclaimed.

"Branka didn't go alone, Oghren. She took the whole house; everyone but you." The guard said. "Just go drown yourself at the Tapsters already. You know as well as I do that's how this always ends."

"You think I'm afraid of some cub warrior who's barely off the teat? I'll—" Oghren snapped.

"You lift a weapon or attack a single citizen in Orzammar, and you're stripped of your caste and exiled. Even you couldn't have forgotten that. Get out of here before I call the guardsmen!" The guard snapped.

Oghren stormed off, muttering under his breath. When he departed from the Diamond Quarter, the guard who had been arguing with him turned to me.

"Can you believe it? Oghren's barely even a Warrior Caste anymore and he just clomps in here like he's entitled." The guardsman said.

"What were you and him fighting about?" I asked.

"Oghren, the drunken wretch, comes up here two or three times a week, hounding people to lead some suicidal rescue mission after Branka," The guard said. "It's been two years since Branka left. No one has ever stayed in the Deep Roads that long and survived. The search teams who went out found nothing, but Oghren wants to keep risking lives searching."

"Why did Branka go into the Deep Roads?" I inquired.

"Chasing some old treasure…she was quite secretive, outright rude, really. Said she never asked to found ahouse, that she didn't care about politics, and that we were too self-absorbed to defeat the darkspawn. She actually threatened anyone who said they'd come after her." He replied.

"How did she become a Paragon?" I asked.

"She invented a smokeless fuel that let the Smith Caste increase their output by nearly a third. Deaths from the black lung also dropped. The Assembly said she had the favor of the ancestors and declared her a Paragon." He said. "They moved Branka, Oghren, and all their relatives into the Noble Caste and founded a new house in her name."

"Why does Oghren care so much about Branka?" I queried.

"She's still his wife, isn't she? Even if she took their entire house into the Deep Roads and abandoned him." He sighed.

"I should get going." I said.

"If you see any guardsmen, tell them Oghren was at it again." The guardsman said.

We departed from the Diamond Quarter and went to find the arena. It wasn't difficult to find. It was located just off the massive bridge we had seen when we first entered the city.

Once we entered the arena, we began searching for Baizyl and Gwiddon. I inadvertently bumped into a disgruntled dwarven man standing apart from the crowd of babbling Proving fans, while I was searching for the two men that Dulin had tasked me to find.

"Look, I already told the proving master I withdrew. Do you have to keep harassing me?" The dwarven warrior snapped. He had dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes, and was dressed in leather armor.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why, I'm Baizyl Harrowmont. But you know that. Why else would you...uhm, if you weren't looking for me, do me a favor and pretend I never said anything." He said.

"Did someone make you drop out of the Proving?" I inquired.

"I left the Proving on my own business, and I've no intention of discussing it." He growled.

"If you tell me what's happening, I could help you." I said.

He shifted his weight uneasily, his eyes flickering around to see if anyone nearby was listening.

"Look, it's just, when I was younger, I had a thing with this Aeducan girl, Revelka. Lesser cousin, nowhere near the throne," He said. "Her family wanted her marrying up, so they matched her with a Bemot. But...we didn't exactly stop seeing each other."

"So you're afraid your affair will be exposed?" I asked.

"She's married to a prominent deshyr's heir. We should've stopped a long time ago, but I love her. Do you know what that's like? Now Bhelen found out and I can't even help my cousin for fear he'll tell her husband." He sighed.

When he said that, my thoughts went to Dairren. _I wonder if that's what his mother had wanted…marrying me would've been considered marrying up, since I was the daughter of a well-known teyrn. _I thought. _Human social hierarchy is nowhere near as strict as the dwarven one seems to be, but I can empathize with him about how he feels about not being able to be with someone he loves._

"What evidence does Bhelen have?" I asked.

"They have letters...love letters Revelka wrote me. If they were made public, she'd be disgraced. Her husband would cast her aside and I'd be lucky to be allowed to die in a duel." He said.

"Would you fight again if your secret was safe?" I inquired.

"There's no way to guarantee that. I appreciate the thought, but they really have me over a shaft, here." He said.

"I can get those letters back for you." I said.

"You'd do that? I don't know how to thank you...I know it's my own fault, but I'd have married her if I could. Bhelen's fighter Myaja has the letters. If you make sure she never shows them to anyone, I'll fight for Harrowmont again." He said. "But you need to find them quickly. Registrations close once the first bout starts."

I slipped off to find Myaja's quarters. According to the Proving fans, the quarters for the warriors fighting in Harrowmont's name were to the left, while the quarters for those fighting in Bhelen's name were to the right.

Myaja herself wasn't in her personal quarters. She was standing just outside the doors, talking to another dwarven warrior. He looked quite similar to her. Her sibling, perhaps?

Before I approached her, I turned to my companions. Out of all of them, only Zevran knew about stealth and stealing, but also, he knew how to distract people with idle conversation. The others wouldn't be much help, so I pulled him aside to whisper the plan to him. I was to pick Myaja's lock and swipe the letters, while he distracted her with idle conversation. Between him and my other companions, I figured they could keep her distracted long enough for me to find the letters.

I hung back while Zevran and the others approached Myaja and her companion. They both were warriors and looked rather similar. I imagined they were siblings, possibly twins.

Once I was certain that Myaja and her companion were completely distracted, I picked the lock on the door leading into her quarters; the one I thought was hers, anyways.

I quickly sifted through her belongings. My conscious nagged me about how this behavior was indecent, but I didn't have much of a choice. I made sure to make as little mess as possible. I didn't want her suspicions to be aroused later on.

When I came across a locked chest, I picked it and to my relief, I found the love letters inside. I stuffed them into my pocket and slipped out of the chamber, making sure to lock the door behind me.

By this point, Zevran was unable to keep Myaja and her companion preoccupied any longer. I barely managed to sneak back into the group before they spotted me.

Now that I had the letters in my possession, I returned to Baizyl. He was where I had left him, pacing impatiently.

"The Proving is almost starting. I should leave if you haven't found anything." Baizyl said.

"I have your letters right here." I said.

"Where did you get those? No, no, I don't want to know. Thank you. I can't say what it means to know my Revelka is safe." He said.

"Then you'll fight in the Proving?" I asked.

"I will be glad to fight for Harrowmont in the Provings." He said.

_One down, one more to go, _I thought.

Since that was settled, I moved on to find Gwiddon. He was a little more difficult to locate. I managed to find him in the left wing of the warriors' quarters, where Harrowmont's fighters were. He was standing near a couple guards. The distress and indecision in his eyes clearly showed that he was having inner turmoil.

"You new in the fights? I don't remember seeing you before." The dwarven warrior said.

"I'm Aveline, of the Grey Wardens." I said.

"It's a pleasure. Sorry it can't be longer," He said. "The name is Gwiddon, and I just tendered my resignation. Somehow, I don't think the ancestors will favor me today."

"Dulin Forender asked me to talk to you." I said.

"I bet he did. That man thinks nothing is beneath him. Well, you can tell him I had my reasons. It's not much what happened as to what's going to. I heard from a reliable source Lord Harrowmont's already given up the throne. Bhelen called this whole Proving to let his Lordship save face when he concedes." He replied.

_Such a naivety…you can't always believe what you hear. _I thought. _A small lie on my part won't hurt. He'll be helping his cousin out. It's not as if I'm entirely lying anyways. It's true that Harrowmont isn't conceding, but I haven't gotten to speak to him in person yet. Gwiddon doesn't need to know that._

"That's ridiculous! Harrowmont isn't conceding." I said.

"Oh? And where did you hear this that's more reliable than a member of the Assembly?" He asked.

"I heard it from Harrowmont himself." I said.

"Well, that's not what I expected...I know Lord Harrowmont. He's an upstanding man. He'd never lie to someone's face. Maybe you're right. I...I'm just a warrior. I've always tried to stay out of these noble politics...if I find out this whole thing was some flunky of Bhelen's lying to me for his own gain…I'll...I'll..." He said, becoming increasingly agitated.

"Get back in the Proving and knock some heads?" I said.

"Maybe I will at that." He said.

Gwiddon departed from the warriors' quarters. After he left, I went to find the Proving Master. He was standing in front of the doors leading into the arena itself. He was an old grey-haired dwarf.

"The Proving will begin shortly. I'm sure you can find a place in the stands, or were you here to take part in the fight?" The Proving Master said.

"What is a Proving?" I asked.

"Oh, I forget you surfacers do things so differently. The Provings are where the best fighters in Orzammar prove their worth and the worth of their houses. Provings can also settle matters of honor. Whoever wins receives _valos atredum_, the ancestors' blessing. Whoever loses is deemed unworthy," He said. "This Proving will honor King Endrin's memory. Are you interested in fighting?"

"Yes. I'd like to fight as Lord Harrowmont's champion." I said.

"Well, that's a surprise. Never thought the Grey Wardens would take an interest in our king. Let me just put into the schedule here," He said. "Is there a particular name you wish listed?"

"Aveline, of the Grey Wardens." I replied.

"We'll just call you 'Grey Warden', seeing as those human names are a real burr to pronounce. We actually have an opening in the first round. Are you ready to start?" He said.

"Ready and eager." I said.

"That's what I like to hear. I will warn you though, this is your last chance to make preparations or meet the competition. Once the fights begin, there are no new additions to the roster. All withdrawals are treated as losses and a sign of the ancestors' disfavor. Do you want to start or would you like some time? The fighters' quarters are behind the ring." He said.

"I am ready now." I said.

"Go down to the ring then. I'll be right there." He said.

I entered the arena, while the Proving Master took his place. My companions were given good seats, so that they could spectate.

As I walked out to the arena, I was overwhelmed by the amount of people looking down and making commotion. Sure, I'd participated in a few tournaments back at my parent's castle, but that was nothing compared to this. The arena was massive, the audience was twice as large and twice as boisterous. It felt like all those eyes were judging me.

"This is a Glory Proving, fought under the eyes of the Paragons of Orzammar to honor the memory of King Endrin. First up is Seweryn of the Warrior Caste. Many of you remember when he made history as a lad of twelve by defeating his own father in this very ring. Today, he fights as a champion for Prince Bhelen. Opposing him in Lord Harrowmont's name is a member of the famed Grey Wardens!" The Proving Master said.

As the Proving Master spoke, Seweryn entered the arena. He had dark brown hair, swarthy skin, and dark eyes. He was wearing silver chainmail and wielded a longsword and shield.

"In the name of House Aeducan and our future King Bhelen!" Seweryn said as he approached me.

"For the glory of Lord Harrowmont!" I said.

"First warrior to fall is vanquished. Fight!" The Proving Master said.

As soon as the Proving Master finished speaking, Seweryn charged at me. I barely had enough time to dodge as he swung his sword at me.

_Dear Maker, what am I to do? Are we fighting to the death or just until one of us falls unconscious? 'The first one who falls is vanquished' does not tell me much! _I thought. _I should've asked someone for the rules beforehand._

When he swung at me again, I sidestepped him and smacked him upside his head with the pommel of the sword in my left hand. The blow left him a bit dazed, which allowed me to gain the advantage. I finished him off quickly.

"The winner is the Grey Warden!" The Proving Master announced.

To my disbelief, the audience cheered wildly. When the cheering started to die down, I exited the arena and met the Proving Master by the doors.

"That was an exciting start, Warden. Seweryn is rarely trounced and so thoroughly! Are you ready for your next opponent?" He said.

"Yes." I said.

"Excellent! Let us go." He said.

I returned to my place in the arena and the Proving Master returned to his place, in the center of the stands.

"This is a Glory Proving, fought under the eyes of the Paragons of Orzammar to honor the memory of King Endrin. This round, Harrowmont's champion takes on the notorious duo, the Warrior Caste's twin terrors, now fighting for Prince Bhelen, Myaja and Lucjan!" The Proving Master said

_I hope they don't even find out that I stole those letters. _I thought as they approached me.

"May the Stone honor you —" Myaja said.

"—when you fall." Lucjan said.

"May the dirt taste good when I feed it to you." I remarked.

"First warrior to fall is vanquished. Fight!" The Proving Master said.

The two of them came at me, like twin tornadoes. Myaja came at me head on while Lucjan tried to flank me. The two of them were skilled warriors, but they were not nearly as lithe as I was. Outmaneuvering them was easier than I had anticipated. Their shorter, bulkier limbs and heavy armor prevented them from responding to my lighter, more precise attacks.

The two of them were knocked unconscious and I was victorious again.

"The winner is the Grey Warden!" The Proving Master announced.

The crowd cheered louder this time. My second win in a row, I was beginning to feel more confident in myself. Perhaps I'd be able to win this Proving after all.

I met the Proving Master outside the doors again.

"Well, that was an exciting bout. Two on one, and you took them both easily. Are you ready for your next opponent?" He said.

"Yes." I said.

"Excellent! Let us go." He said.

I returned to my place and the Proving Master returned to his. Anxiously, I awaited my next opponent.

"This is a Glory Proving, fought under the eyes of the Paragons of Orzammar to honor the memory of King Endrin. Harrowmont's champion cleared the Stone, but can she hold out against the Paragons' own favorites, the Silent Sisters? We'll find out as the Warden faces Lady Hanashan, who proved her worth to Paragon Astyth the Grey by cutting out her own tongue, and to Prince Bhelen by fighting in his name." The Proving Master said. "First warrior to fall is vanquished. Fight!"

Lady Hanashan wielded an enormous broadsword and wore chainmail armor. She proved to be a more difficult and intimidating opponent. It required more effort to dodge her massive blade.

Eventually, I was able to best her and knock her unconscious. When she hit the floor, the crowd broke into rowdy cheering once more.

"The winner is the Grey Warden!" The Proving Master announced.

I met up with the Proving Master again. He looked quite impressed.

"Harrowmont will be pleased, Warden. The Silent Sisters' support was a great boost for Bhelen. Are you ready for your next opponent?" He said.

"Yes." I said.

"Excellent! Let us go." He said.

Back into the arena, I went. My victories were leaving me increasingly exhilarant and hopeful.

"This is a Glory Proving, fought under the eyes of the Paragons of Orzammar to honor the memory of King Endrin. This round is paired combat. Just as Kioshett fought as King Bloadlikk's second defending our empire, so have dwarves always fought alongside a second. Master of all weapons, prisoner of none, Wojech Ivo has never won the same way twice. What will he do today, lords and ladies, and will it win the day for Prince Bhelen? Grey Warden, choose your second, for you face Wojech Ivo and Velanz." The Proving Master said.

"I choose Alistair of the Grey Wardens." I said.

Alistair made his way down to the arena. As he approached me, I saw apprehension in his eyes, but also enthusiasm.

"You chose me? I'm surprised." He said.

"We've stuck together since the start of our quest. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have at my side." I replied.

Whatever his response was, I didn't hear it. The Proving Master's voice completely drowned his out.

"Last one standing will be declared victor! Fight!" The Proving Master said.

Wojech went for Alistair, while Velanz came at me. Judging by Velanz's fighting style, he was not a true warrior, but a rogue. He wielded a wicked looking hand axe and a dagger. He tried to use dirty tricks and incapacitate me. He was quite dexterous for a dwarf, but he still was no match for me.

Mere seconds after I defeated Velanz, Alistair defeated Wojech.

"The winner is the Grey Warden!" The Proving Master announced.

While the crowd cheered, Alistair was beaming. Seeing him exultant, even for a brief moment, somehow made my day. Sometimes he drove me insane, but I'd rather see him cheerful than despondent any day.

Alistair and I exited the arena and met the Proving Master. The rest of my companions were with him, including Zeke.

"Wojech Ivo is one of the best this arena has seen, Warden. Harrowmont picked wisely. The final round will be a team battle. Who do you chose to fight alongside you?" He said.

"Wynne and Zevran." I said.

"Are you ready for your next opponent?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Excellent! Let us go." He said.

I returned to the arena with Alistair, Wynne, and Zevran. The Proving Master, Shale, and Zeke returned to their places in the audience.

"This is a Glory Proving, fought under the eyes of the Paragons of Orzammar to honor the memory of King Endrin. Only two warriors remain. Fighting for his royal cousin Bhelen, Piotin Aeducan has led his team to triumph over every unit so far. Challenging him on behalf of Lord Harrowmont, the Grey Warden has risen from nothing to stand at the competition's summit. Each will lead a full unit of four soldiers, to see once and for all whom the ancestors favor." The Proving Master said.

"You fight well, but your judgment is questionable. The throne will never leave House Aeducan." Piotin said.

"I dedicate my triumph to Harrowmont's victory." I said.

"Last one standing will be declared victor! Fight!" The Proving Master said.

At an instant, my team collided with Piotin's. This time around, victory wasn't so easily won like the previous rounds. Piotin and his men were clearly skilled, especially Piotin himself. While Alistair directly engaged Piotin, Wynne aided him with her healing magic, while Zevran and I picked off the henchmen.

By the time Zevran and I finished off Piotin's henchmen, it was obvious that Alistair was running out of stamina. We flanked Piotin in order to help Alistair finish him off. When Piotin finally fell, I felt as if I could collapse from exhaustion.

"The winner is the Grey Warden!" The Proving Master announced. "Congratulations. You defeated the man Prince Trian himself once called 'the horns of my army'. Do any deny this Grey Warden has earned the championship?"

The applause of the audience was absolutely deafening, but it was nice to have such enthusiastic support. I certainly hadn't expected this when I first signed up.

"Then, it is my honor to declare this Grey Warden champion of the Proving, who was shown that the ancestors favor Lord Harrowmont." The Proving Master said.

"It was an honor." I replied.

"Through this day, we affirm the friendship between our city and your order." He said.

With my companions, I exited the arena. The audience was evacuating the stands, chattering excitedly about the spectacle they had just witnessed. It wasn't often that Orzammar saw other people besides their own and it was even rarer for an outsider to win a Proving.

We went to the Tapsters to find Dulin. He was sitting alone in the very back of the tavern, watching the patrons. When he spotted me, a grin broke out across his face.

"_Atrast vala_, Champion. I hear you performance in the Proving was nothing short of Amazing! I must thank you for bringing both Baizyl and Gwiddon back into the fight. His lordship was touched to see his old friends stand for him. There can no longer be any doubt where your sympathies lie. If you're ready, Lord Harrowmont will see you now." Dulin said.

"Excellent. Lead the way." I said.

"His lordship is looking forward to meeting you." He replied.

Dulin lead us to Harrowmont's estate, in the Diamond Quarter. It was a sumptuous estate, filled with elegant furniture and rungs, and the overall architecture was exquisite. If a lord's estate was so opulent, it made me wonder just how extravagant the royal palace was.

Numerous butlers and servants were scurrying about, and there were quite a few guards present. Lord Harrowmont was waiting for us in his private chamber. Two guards stood by the doors, but otherwise, he was alone. Up close, he looked older and wearier than I had initially thought. But there was also a glimmer of optimism in his eyes.

"I appreciate what you've done, Warden. I apologize for putting one of your rank through such trials," He said. "I am Lord Pyral Harrowmont. I thank you for your efforts to help me preserve King Endrin's throne."

"I respect King Endrin's wishes." I said.

"Then it is truly refreshing to talk with you. Even had you not aided me, I would be honor-bound to present your treaty to the Assembly. But I'm afraid with no king, they will not act. If you want my support to count, I will have to be king and right now, there's no way to get there," He said. "Have you heard of a woman named Jarvia and the criminal carta she runs?"

"Yes. What about them?" I said.

"The Assembly receives pleas every day from the common folk, begging that something be done about her. So far, no one has managed. Jarvia hides her base in Dust Town, the raw edges of the city where no one lives but casteless and criminals. If you would help me in this, it would show the Assembly that I, and not Bhelen, have the ability to defend and rule the city." He replied.

"I will do this for you." I replied.

"Do this and I promise if I take the throne, I will not stop until the Assembly sends your troops. Look for Jarvia in Dust Town and do whatever it takes to see that justice is served," He said. "I imagine you are exhausted and it is late. You may stay in the guest quarters for the night."

"Thank you kindly, Lord Harrowmont." I said.

He summoned a couple servants, who guided us to the guest quarters. We were given food and a chamber of our own, except for Shale and Zeke. They had to share a chamber with me. One of the servants gave Zeke some leftover meat bits. I had no idea what kind of meat it was, but evidently it was tasty to Zeke because he scarfed them down in no time.

When I finished eating, I decided to give Shale to crystals that I found back when we were in Honnleath. I completely forgot about them, until I had seen them glowing in my backpack while I was eating.

"I see it found some augmentation crystals. I was not even aware it knew about them. Well done," Shale said. "So, what does it think? They don't make me any wider, do they? I find I am already too wide as it is."

"I think they're so pretty!" I said.

"They are, aren't they? I so adore them! I think it should find some more as soon as possible. I want to glitter from ear to ear, so to speak." Shale said.

I wasn't exactly sure what augmentation crystals were, but they had been all over Wilhelm's laboratory, so I figured they had something to do with the golem. I was glad that my hunch was correct. I'd have to keep my eyes open for more, supposing I'd be able to find anymore.

Shale stood a few feet away from the door, while Zeke and I went to sleep. My entire body ached and my eyes were heavy. The bed was much lower than I was accustomed to, but I was too tired to care.


End file.
